


EOTW: Book Four: Trail of Ashes

by Jayie_The_Hufflepuff



Series: Warriors: Series 5.5: Echoes of the War [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayie_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Jayie_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth book in the EOTW series. Newleaf is here, and the warrior Clans are flourishing. But when that peace is shattered, the strength of the warrior code is tested to its limits. Faith crumbles away to chaos as cats begin to question what it truly means to belong. And as Silentstorm's paws are guided on a new path, she discovers something even darker is waiting for the Clans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

Trail of Ashes Allegiances

 

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

[BRAMBLESTAR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Bramblestar-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-598766721) \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

[SQUIRRELFLIGHT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Squirrelflight-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599722537) \- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

[JAYFEATHER](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Jayfeather-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599728103) \- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

[LEAFPOOL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Leafpool-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599736066) \- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
[BIRCHFALL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Birchfall-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599739200) \- light brown tabby tom  
[BERRYNOSE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Berrynose-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599741089) \- cream-colored tom  
[LIONBLAZE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Lionblaze-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599743194) \- golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
[CINDERHEART](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Cinderheart-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599773652) \- gray tabby she-cat  
[POPPYFROST](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Poppyfrost-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599991278) \- tortoiseshell she-cat  
[TOADSTEP](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Toadstep-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600022121) \- black-and-white tom  
     APPRENTICE, [REDPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Redpaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601520755)  
[ROSEPETAL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Rosepetal-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600066458) \- dark cream she-cat  
[BUMBLESTRIPE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Bumblestripe-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600068250) \- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
[DOVEWING](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dovewing-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603649256) \- pale gray she-cat with golden eyes  
[MOLEFOOT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Molefoot-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600069263) \- brown-and-cream tom  
     APPRENTICE, [SKYPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Skypaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601296951)  
[SEEDLIGHT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Seedlight-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600271201) \- very pale ginger she-cat  
     APPRENTICE, [SUNNYPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sunnypaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601398327)  
[LILYFROST](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Lilyfrost-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600273634) \- dark tabby she-cat with patches  
[AMBERTALON](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Ambertalon-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600452188) \- very small gray-and-white she-cat  
     APPRENTICE, [RIPPLEPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Ripplepaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601105602)  
[SNOWFALL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Snowfall-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600458490) \- white tom with amber eyes  
     APPRENTICE, [FINCHPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Finchpaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600852964)  
[SILENTSTORM](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Silentstorm-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600458833) \- black she-cat with a white stripe  
     APPRENTICE, [SHADOWPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Shadowpaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601447003)  
[BLAZEHEART](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Blazeheart-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600459058) \- pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
[SPARKTAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sparktail-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599979275) \- dark cream-and-white tom  
[LIGHTFOOT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Lightfoot-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-595029535) \- light brown tom with white paws

**APPRENTICES**

[FINCHPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Finchpaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600852964) \- pale golden tabby tom with white  
[RIPPLEPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Ripplepaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601105602) \- gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
[SKYPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Skypaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601296951) \- pale tom with a darker stripe  
[SUNNYPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sunnypaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601398327) \- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
[SHADOWPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Shadowpaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601447003) \- dark brown tabby tom  
[REDPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Redpaw-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601520755) \- red-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

[BLOSSOMFALL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Blossomfall-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601595672) \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother of Mousewhisker's kits ([Stormkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Stormkit-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601722388), a long-furred pale gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes, [Graykit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Graykit-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602058461), a fluffy gray she-cat with white, [Dewkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dewkit-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602161573), a fluffy pale gray tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, [Duskkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Duskkit-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602537455), a tortoiseshell she-cat with pale yellow eyes, and [Cedarkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Cedarkit-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602734089), a long-furred black tom)  
[HAZELTAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Hazeltail-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600904398) – stocky gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Foxleap's kits ([Russetkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Russetkit-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603395234), a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and [Foxkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Foxkit-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603397495), a fluffy reddish-brown tabby she-cat with white and with green eyes)  
[IVYPOOL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Ivypool-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600911330) \- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Toadstep's kits  
[DAISY](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600922135) \- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**ELDERS**

[CLOUDTAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Cloudtail-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600934406) \- long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
[BRIGHTHEART](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Brightheart-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600935933) \- white she-cat with ginger patches  
[MILLIE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Millie-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600937760) \- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
[SPIDERLEG](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Spiderleg-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600939112) \- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
[SORRELTAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sorreltail-of-ThunderClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600939764) \- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

[TIGERSTAR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Tigerstar-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599721294) \- dark brown tabby tom  
    APPRENTICE, [GRAYPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Graypaw-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600853667)

**DEPUTY**

[OLIVENOSE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Olivenose-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599724686) \- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Tigerstar's kit ([Aspenkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Aspenkit-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601521813), a torbie she-cat with one yellow eye and one green eye)

**MEDICINE CAT**

[TWIGCLAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Twigclaw-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599734984) \- stump-tailed brown tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

[VINESCAR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Vinescar-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599736797) – big gray-and-white tabby tom with long scar across his neck  
[PEPPERPELT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Pepperpelt-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599739663) – gray tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes  
[ODDTAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Oddtail-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599741694) – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with no tail  
[DEWFROST](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dewfrost-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599744545) \- gray she-cat  
[SPECKLEFOOT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Specklefoot-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599775124) \- pale tortoiseshell she-cat  
[MARSHCLOUD](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Marshcloud-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600013610) – small black-and-white she-cat with green eyes  
    APPRENTICE, [NIGHTPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Nightpaw-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600875879)  
[SMOKEFLIGHT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Smokeflight-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599811695) – dark cream she-cat  
[STRIPEDCLAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Stripedclaw-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600261452) – dark brown tabby tom  
[STOATSTRIKE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Stoatstrike-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600261004) – ginger tabby she-cat with very short legs  
[MINKTAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Minktail-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600725594) – pale brown tabby she-cat  
[ADDERTOOTH](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Addertooth-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600851562) – dappled gray tom with green eyes

**QUEENS**

[BUFFY](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Buffy-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600900801) – long-haired cream she-cat with dark points and blue eyes (mother of [Tulipkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Tulipkit-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601722827), a long-haired white she-cat with light ginger points, [Shilo](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Shilo-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602063421), a long-haired cream she-cat with dark brown points, [Dustykit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dustykit-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602161585), a long-haired white tom with pale brown points, [Graykit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Graykit-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602537512), a long-haired white she-cat with pale gray-blue points, and [Birdkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Birdkit-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602735448), a long-haired cream tom with very dark brown points)  
[MINTLEAF](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Mintleaf-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600907396) – dark ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes, mother of Ratscar's kits  
[DAWNPELT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dawnpelt-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600912023) – cream-furred she-cat, mother of Pepperpelt's kits

**ELDERS**

[TOADFOOT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Toadfoot-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600934797) \- dark brown tom  
[RATSCAR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Ratscar-of-ShadowClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600936898) \- brown tom with long scar across his back

 

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

[ASHSTAR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Ashstar-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599721614) \- gray she-cat

**DEPUTY**

[WEASELFUR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Weaselfur-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599726190) \- ginger tom with white paws  
     APPRENTICE, [TUNNELPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Tunnelpaw-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600854301)

**MEDICINE CAT**

[KESTRELFLIGHT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Kestrelflight-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599735473) \- mottled brown tom  
    APPRENTICE, [ICEFUR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Icefur-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600876695)

**WARRIORS**

[CROWFEATHER](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Crowfeather-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599737500) \- dark gray tom  
     APPRENTICE, [HONEYPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Honeypaw-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600895627)  
[EMBERFOOT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Emberfoot-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599740158) \- gray tom with two dark paws  
[HEATHERTAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Heathertail-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599742144) \- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Breezepelt's kits  
[CROUCHFOOT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Crouchfoot-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599744945) \- black tom  
     APPRENTICE, [SORRELPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sorrelpaw-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600898144)  
[SUNSTRIKE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sunstrike-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599776094) \- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead  
[DARKBREEZE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Darkbreeze-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600014979) \- dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, kit of Heathertail and Breezepelt  
     APPRENTICE, [HAWKPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Hawkpaw-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600899096)  
[WETWHISKER](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Wetwhisker-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600042574) \- dark tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan  
[QUICKHARE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Quickhare-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600067631) – pale brown tom

**QUEENS**

[SEDGEWHISKER](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sedgewhisker-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600902297) \- light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Weaselfur's kits ([Palekit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Palekit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601723092), a pale brown tabby she-cat with very pale stripes and white front paws, [Yewkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Yewkit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602078754), a small ginger tabby tom, [Owlkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Owlkit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602161590), a speckled brown tom with white paws)   
[GORSETAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Gorsetail-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600907941) \- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Emberfoot's kits ([Beechkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Beechkit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602537541), a pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes, and [Sparrowkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sparrowkit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602736117), a dark gray-and-white tabby tom with ice-blue eyes)  
[NIGHTFERN](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Nightfern-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600919684) \- brown mottled she-cat with amber eyes, kit of Heathertail and Breezepelt, mother of Wetwhisker's kits ([Graykit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Graykit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603396204), a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes, [Gorsekit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Gorsekit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603398037), a pale mottled gray tom with pale green eyes, [Shadekit, a lean dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, and ](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Shadekit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603517583)[Thicketkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Thicketkit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603517600), a pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)  
[LARKSONG](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Larksong-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600930457) \- gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Crouchfoot's kits ([Flintkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Flintkit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603517569), a dark gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes, and [Shardkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Shardkit-of-WindClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603517561), a dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes)

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

[MISTYSTAR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Mistystar-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599722233) \- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
     APPRENTICE, [LAKEPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Lakepaw-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600862843)

**DEPUTY**

[REEDWHISKER](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Reedwhisker-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599726842) \- black tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

[WILLOWSHINE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Willowshine-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599735767) \- gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

[MINNOWTAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Minnowtail-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599738889) \- dark gray she-cat  
[MALLOWNOSE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Mallownose-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599740881) \- light brown tabby tom  
     APPRENTICE, [SWANPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Swanpaw-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600892773)  
[ROBINWING](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Robinwing-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599742934) \- tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
[GRASSPELT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Grasspelt-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599772798) \- light brown tom  
[MOSSYFOOT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Mossyfoot-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-599777438) \- brown-and-white she-cat  
[HERONSTRIKE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Heronstrike-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600016202) – brown tabby tom  
     APPRENTICE, [SCALEPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Scalepaw-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601137148)  
[SILVERSHINE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Silvershine-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600046865) \- silver tabby she-cat  
[LEAFDRIFT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Leafdrif-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600068558) \- pale gray she-cat  
     APPRENTICE, [SLUSHPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Slushpaw-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600897104)  
[PONDBREEZE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Pondbreeze-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600270174) \- dark brown tom with white paws  
[YARROWLEAF](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Yarrowleaf-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600271816) – gray-brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes  
     APPRENTICE, [STEAMPAW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Steampaw-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601298724)  
[FINSTRIKE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Finstrike-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600284719) \- sleek dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes  
[EELTOOTH](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Eeltooth-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600284569) \- sleek dark gray tom with pale amber eyes

**QUEENS**

[PETALFUR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Petalfur-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600903463) – gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Heronstrike's kits (mother of [Cloudkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Cloudkit-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-601723265), a dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes, [Dustkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dustkit-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602084073), a dappled brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, and [Slugkit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Slugkit-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602161593), a pale brown-and-white tom)  
[DUSKFUR](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Duskfur-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600910501) \- brown tabby she-cat, mother of Reedwhisker's kits ([Mossykit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Mossykit-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602537560), a pale gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes, [Pebblekit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Pebblekit-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-602736524), a light brown tabby tom with gray eyes, [Rosekit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Rosekit-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603396916), a dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and [Poppykit](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Poppykit-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-603398421), a black she-cat with amber eyes)

**ELDERS**

[GRAYMIST](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Graymist-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600935403) \- pale gray tabby she-cat  
[POUNCETAIL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Pouncetail-of-RiverClan-Trail-of-Ashes-600937192) \- ginger-and-white tom

 

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

 

[SMOKY](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Smoky-the-Horseplace-Cat-Trail-of-Ashes-600941026) \- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace  
[FLOSS](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Floss-the-Horseplace-Cat-Trail-of-Ashes-600941569) \- small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace  
[BREEZE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Breeze-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600942127) – black tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan  
[NIGHT](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Night-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600942873) – black she-cat, formerly of WindClan  
[HOLLOW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Hollow-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600943249) – dark brown tabby tom, formerly of RiverClan  
[ICE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Ice-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600944422) – white she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of RiverClan  
[SMOKE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Smoke-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600944739) \- black tom, formerly of ShadowClan  
[SNOW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Snow-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600945185) \- pure white she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan  
[SHREW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Shrew-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600945477) \- gray she-cat with black feet, formerly of ShadowClan  
[TREE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Tree-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600945709) \- dark brown she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan  
[STONE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Stone-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600946099) \- pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan  
[PINE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Pine-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600946597) \- black she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan  
[CROW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Crow-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600947016) \- black-and-white tom, formerly of ShadowClan  
[SOL](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sol-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600947311) – tortoiseshell tom with pale amber eyes, formerly of SkyClan  
[STRIKE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Strike-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600947560) – dark ginger tabby tom  
[LIGHTNING](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Lightning-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-603520278) – light ginger tabby she-cat  
[DRIZZLE](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Drizzle-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600947751) – gray spotted tabby tom rogue with pale golden eyes  
[STORM](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Storm-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600948002) – black-and-white she-cat with dark amber eyes  
[SPARROW](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Sparrow-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600948257) – small white tom with yellow eyes  
[SCORCH](http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Scorch-the-Rogue-Trail-of-Ashes-600948422) – huge pale gray she-cat with golden eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I stayed up way too late trying to get this done. XD I realized I hadn't updated it as much as I needed to. But here's the allegiances for Trail of Ashes.
> 
> This is gonna be a /lot/ of kits and new apprentices and warriors to draw. I have no idea when that's all gonna be done... And yeah, I know I listed a lot of non-ThunderClan kits. Mostly, it was to help me keep it all straight in my head. XD


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in StarClan...

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Prologue

     Mist rolled lazily along the floor of the starlit forest. A peaceful silence reigned in the small glade between the trees. Within the glade, a lone cat crouched beside a pond, tail twitching listlessly. The pond's surface showed faint images, a black she-cat with a white stripe between her eyes speaking to a dark brown tabby tom. The tabby froze in shock, amber eyes wide with horror, as the black she-cat spoke to him. The cat crouching by the pond could just faintly hear the she-cat's voice, her words filling the cat with horror.

      _The Dark Forest is back._

     The silence was broken by the soft sound of nearby paws. The crouching cat looked up to see a gray speckled she-cat standing before her. “The others are calling a meeting,” the gray she-cat mewed. “They're waiting for you.”

     The cat dipped her head. “Thank you, Ferncloud. I'm coming.” Ferncloud waited as the cat stood, leading the cat away further into the starlight woods.

     Ferncloud and the other cat soon came upon a large hollow, encircled by four large oaks. A large rock sat in the center of the hollow; all around the hollow were cats. The hollow was overflowing with cats, their pelts shimmering with starlight. Ferncloud and the cat descended down into the hollow, brushing pelts with their starry Clanmates.

     “Good,” a tom with a flame-colored pelt. His green eyes glowed with strength as he stood, flicking his tail commandingly. “Then we are all here.” A pale ginger queen stood on his one side, a dark gray tom on the other.

     The cat dipped its head. “I was watching below, Firestar,” it murmured. “Bramblestar has been told about the Dark Forest.”

     Worried murmurs spread through the crowd. “Bramblestar is a brave leader,” a red-brown tom murmured. “But any cat would falter in the face of such darkness returning.”

     “Have faith in him, Pinestar,” a pale ginger she-cat said firmly. “Bramblestar has faced darkness before and triumphed. He will not fail his Clan now.”

     Firestar dipped his head. “Goldenflower is right,” he rumbled. “Bramblestar is a fine leader for ThunderClan. Whatever fear he may feel, he will not let it get in the way of leading his Clan. The same goes for Mistystar, and Ashstar, and Tigerstar.”

     A cat nearby snorted. “Tigerstar is a fool,” a skinny gray tom hissed. “He nearly led ShadowClan into ruin once, and he trained with those Dark Forest rogues once. How do we know we can trust him to stand by his Clan through this fight.”

     His words sparked anger from a dark ginger tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat, who sat side by side. “My son may have made mistakes, Cinderfur,” Rowanstar growled. Tawnypelt glowered at the skinny tom beside him. “But he has learned from them, and he would never abandon his Clan.”

     “Enough,” Tallstar growled from closer to the Great Rock. The skinny black-and-white tom looked over the crowd of cats, his long tail raised in a gesture of authority. “All of our Clans' leaders will stand beside their clans for the challenges to come. What matters is that the Dark Forest is back, and we have to decide what to do next.”

     The cat could see its Clanmates whispering to each other in fear. “How are they back?” a young gray tom asked, voice pitched high with fear. “I thought the Clans defeated them!”

     The gray tom beside Firestar looked on the young tom with pity. “We drove them back into the Dark Forest,” Graystripe told the tom. “But we didn't kill all of them.”

     On Firestar's other side, the ginger queen added, “And we couldn't seal them away forever, Dewpaw.” Sandstorm shared a brief, worried glance with Firestar before continuing, “They were bound to stray from the forest again eventually.” Dewpaw looked up at Firestar, still fearful, but he gave an understanding nod.

     “So, what do we do next?” Mousewhisker asked. The gray-and-white tom was StarClan's newest member. He sat by Honeyfern and Brackenfur, concern bright in his green eyes.

     “What _can_ we do?” Cloudpelt asked. “To go into the Dark Forest to confront them would be suicide. And they haven't been in the forest long enough for any cat to fight them.”

     Palebird mewed in agreement, “We don't know what Breeze and Shade are planning. The future is clouded. How can we decide how to act?”

     Worried mews rippled through the crowd. The cat could feel the fear, palpable in the air. No cat seemed to know how to face the return of the cats that had nearly destroyed them last time.

     Then, a golden tabby she-cat spoke. “What about Silentstorm?” Even after joining StarClan, Mothwing always seemed uncertain when it came to prophecies and seeing the future of the Clans. But the cat saw no hesitation in her eyes when she spoke of Silentstorm. “The prophecy tells us that she is the one who will defeat the darkness.”

     “We don't know how she's supposed to do that,” Redscar growled. “How are we supposed to trust our future to that?”

     Dewpaw pinned back his ears. “Are you doubting her?” he growled. “Silentstorm is one of the strongest warriors in ThunderClan. When I was alive, she was my best friend. If anyone can defeat the darkness, she can!”

     “Strength isn't everything, young cat,” Whitestorm murmured. “If Silentstorm does not know how she is to fulfill her destiny, her strength will not be enough.”

     Firestar nodded slowly. “Someone must guide her. One of us must speak to her and help her find her destiny.”

     Dewpaw perked his ears, looking interested. But before he could speak, the cat lifted its head. “I will go to her,” it said, its voice ringing clearly for every cat to hear.”

     Every cat turned to look at the cat in question. The cat could see doubt in some of their eyes. From the center of the crowd, Thornclaw called, “Are you sure...?”

     “I'm sure,” the cat said firmly.

     Firestar was nodding slowly. “I think this is a good idea,” he told Thornclaw, to the golden tom's clear displeasure. “Silentstorm will be well-guided.” Though some cats still expressed doubt, the cat could see many of its Clanmates nodding to themselves, murmuring their approval.

     “Silentstorm could not ask for a better guide,” Cinderpelt agreed from the crowd. The cat blinked uncertainly at the dark gray she-cat.

     “I agree,” Icecloud called. “Silentstorm will have a great guide!”

     As the warriors of StarClan called their approval, Firestar turned towards the cat. He rumbled, “Guide her paws well. She is going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA, how many StarClan cats can Jayie stuff into one chapter?
> 
> So, here's the Trail of Ashes prologue. I'm not sure how quickly I'm going to be able to get Chapter One out, as I have school, and I might want to work on chapter planning a little more before committing to what I have planned. But we'll see.
> 
> Also, /whoo/ boy, is this gonna be a loaded book! I've got tons planned for the upcoming chapters. If Waning Moon was too slow-paced for ya, this should more than make up for it.
> 
> I do also want to warn people. There's been some deaths here and there up 'til now. But from this point on, there is going to be some /major/ character death. If that doesn't sound like your particular cup of tea, well, you've been warned.
> 
> Look forward to a time skip coming up. Blazeheart's POV is next. I'll try to post again soon. And yes, we will eventually find out who this cat is.


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazeheart reflects on the the past few moons.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter One

     The silence of the forest was broken by a loud squeal. A squirrel burst from the cover of brambles, tearing away from the brambles with its thick tail waving wildly behind it. A lithe ginger tom cat raced after it, green eyes narrowed in focus. The squirrel gave a flying leap onto a nearby birch, its little claws digging into the bark as it began to shimmy up the trunk. But with a mighty bound, the ginger tom landed with its claws hooked into the squirrel's back, tearing it off of the tree as they both began to fall. The tom twisted skillfully in midair, landing on his paws with the squirrel pinned below them. The squirrel tried to wriggle free, but with a final nip to its neck it finally fell silent.

     The tom panted, staring down at his catch. Nearby ferns rustled, a tiny gray she-cat stepping out to join the tom. She purred, “Nice save, Blazeheart.”

     Blazeheart turned to look at her, looking sheepish. “It was a sloppy kill,” he admitted. “I should've gotten it before it broke for cover, but my tail brushed against the brambles and it heard me.”

     “Still, that was an impressive save,” the she-cat told him. She butted her muzzle against his chin, her pelt brushing against his. “I've never seen a cat jump that high.”

     Blazeheart purred, “I'm just built for jumping, I guess.” He closed his eyes, purring as the she-cat pressed against him.

     Almost two moons had passed since any cat had last seen Breeze. Since then, the snows of leafbare had melted, and newleaf had settled over the forest. Blazeheart couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much prey; the memories of leafbare and the hunger it had brought seemed to overwhelm any memory of better times. The Clans were better fed than they had been in moons, and ThunderClan was flourishing.

     Ambertalon pulled back, blinking warmly at him. “Come on, it's getting close to sundown,” she mewed. “The Clan will be expecting us.”

     She began padding away, Blazeheart padding after her with his squirrel swinging from his jaws. On their way back to camp, they paused by a large oak where the rest of their prey was buried. Ambertalon unearthed a pair of sparrows and a mouse, and Blazeheart dug up the thrush and vole he had caught earlier. With their bountiful catch, the two cats continued on towards camp, struggling under the weight of all of their prey.

     As they finally passed through the bramble entrance of camp, they were immediately greeted with warm praise. “Great job!” Birchfall called out as he passed the hunters. Berrynose and Rosepetal also mewed their praise, and Millie gave a friendly flick of her tail from where she sat sunning next to Spiderleg. Birchfall continued, “Drop that at the fresh-kill pile, and take that squirrel to the nursery.”

     “Yes, Birchfall,” Blazeheart murmured around a mouthful of squirrel. He and Ambertalon headed first to the fresh-kill pile, dropping off the majority of their prey. Blazeheart kept a hold on his squirrel as they made their way towards the nursery.

     Inside, two she-cats lay curled around their kits, Daisy watching over them nearby. As per usual, Squirrelflight was nowhere to be seen; her kits were old enough to spend most of the day wandering camp now, and she spent most of her time on patrols or doing her deputy duties.

     “Hello, Blazeheart,” Daisy purred as the warriors padded into the den. “Is that for us?”

     Blazeheart nodded, affirming her guess with a mew muffled by squirrel fur. He set the squirrel down between the resting queens, taking a moment to look at ThunderClan's newest members.

     Blossomfall's kits were larger than Hazeltail's, as they were born a quarter of a moon ago. Cedarkit was right at his mother's paws, as usual, his long black fur seeming to melt into his mother's dark pelt. Duskkit squeaked as Stormkit pushed against her tortoiseshell face with one of his tiny gray paws, Graykit lying peacefully next to them as her fluffy gray-and-white sides rose and fell in her sleep. Dewkit sat away from the rest of them, her pale gray tortoiseshell-and-white pelt nearly engulfed by her mother's fluffy tail. Blazeheart's gaze lingered over Dewkit for a moment, remembering the goofy apprentice that she was named after.

     “Thank you, Blazeheart,” Hazeltail murmured, sounding exhausted. She had only birthed two sunrises ago, and the she-cat still seemed worn out by the effort. As she reached out her muzzle to take a few bites of squirrel, her kits squealed in protest. The older she-cat had only birthed two kits, and the birthing had been particularly hard. But her two daughters had been born perfectly healthy. Russetkit's ginger tabby pelt still stuck close to her body, but Blazeheart could see it was going to be more bright and vibrant than his own pale pelt. Foxkit was almost the image of her father, her fluffy red-brown pelt nearly the same shade as his. The most notable different were her white front paws, and the thick splash of white on her chest and throat.

     Blazeheart dipped his head to the queen. “No problem,” he mewed.

     From her nest, Daisy was looking over both litters with fondness in her eyes. Blazeheart knew she was a good mother to any kit that came her way, but these litters were particularly important for her. Blossomfall's litter had been fathered by Mousewhisker, her dead son, and Hazeltail was her daughter. “You two go ahead and share that,” Daisy told the queens. “You need your strength. I'll find something else for myself later.” She looked up at Blazeheart and Ambertalon, adding, “Thank you for the prey. Now, go enjoy yourselves. There's plenty of time before sundown to share tongues with your Clanmates.” Though her tone was friendly, Blazeheart knew she was trying to shoo them out of the nursery. The queens were blinking groggily, and she wanted them to be left alone.

     “Yes, Daisy,” Ambertalon mewed. The warriors backed out of the nursery, leaving the queens with their meal. As they padded out into the stone hollow, Blazeheart's gaze swept across the hollow. Every cat he saw looked at ease. Millie and Spiderleg were out sunning on one of the ledges at the edge of camp, looking better-fed than Blazeheart had seen them in moons. Lightfoot and Sparktail were sharing a blackbird near the fallen birch, Seedlight and Lilyfrost speaking over their meal of mice not far away. Finchpaw grabbed a shrew off the fresh-kill pile, then padded towards the nursery, disappearing inside. In the last two moons, Finchpaw had grown into a big, stocky cat, with his mother's sturdy build and thick pelt. He doted on his new littermates, and was in the nursery often to fuss over them and his mother.

     The tom's gaze was drawn to a pair of cats resting just outside of the medicine den. Bumblestripe was stretched out on the sandy floor, Dovewing curled against him. When the gray queen had been nearly killed by one of Breeze's rogues two moons ago, Blazeheart had feared the worst. But, despite his doubts, Dovewing had pulled through. She was still weak; her neck and throat were often sore, and she sometimes had trouble breathing and speaking. Jayfeather had kept her off of full warrior duties, making sure Dovewing had the rest she needed to heal properly. He had promised that she could return to lighter duties soon and build up to full warrior responsibilities. Mostly, he didn't want her to overwhelm herself and make it harder for herself to breathe.

     Blazeheart could still see a bald patch on her neck where the terrible gash had been, now replaced by pink scar tissue. The scar was an ugly reminder of how closer Dovewing had been to losing her life. As he watched, Dovewing laid her head down on Bumblestripe's paws, the tom resting his chin atop her head.

     The ginger tom looked on the scene fondly. He knew Dovewing still wasn't at her full health, but she was far better than she had been, and he no longer feared that she would die from her wound.

     He returned his gaze to the rest of the Clan. Bramblestar was lying atop the High Ledge, Squirrelflight pressed against him and purring. Near the base of the High Ledge, Sunnykit, Shadowkit, and Redkit were play-fighting with Ripplepaw and Skypaw. The two litters were only half a moon apart in age, but Ripplepaw and Skypaw had been made apprentices early because of how badly ThunderClan had needed fighters during leafbare. Now, Blazeheart could see how close Squirrelflight's kits were in size, and noted how well they were faring against Ripplepaw and Skypaw in their play battles. Ripplepaw and Skypaw had been training for two moons, and yet Squirrelflight's litter were holding their ground against the trained apprentices.

     “It's been nearly half a moon since they turned six moons old,” Blazeheart remarked to Ambertalon. She followed his gaze to Squirrelflight's kits, tail flicking in understanding. “I wonder if Bramblestar will make them apprentices soon?”

     Ambertalon shrugged. “Probably. I know Ripplepaw misses having them in the den. I'm guessing it's nice to have the den just to himself, Skypaw, and Finchpaw, though. It's going to get crowded once Squirrelflight's litter moves in.”

     Blazeheart shrugged. “We share our den with more cats all the time,” he reminded Ambertalon.

     “Yeah, but Ripplepaw, Skypaw, and Finchpaw will be used to fewer cats,” she mewed. She gave a small shake, mewing, “Come on, let's get something to eat.”

     Together, they padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Blazeheart picked a shrew off the pile, while Ambertalon closed her jaws around a vole. They carried their prey towards the fallen birch, a little ways away from Lightfoot and Sparktail, and began to eat.

     Ambertalon's pelt brushed against Blazeheart's as she picked apart the vole. Blazeheart had to fight a purr as he stole a glance at her. Four moons ago, he had thought of the tiny she-cat as only a friend. But in the following moon, he had come to realize how much he admired her and cared about her. They had grown closer in the moons since, hunting together and patrolling together, and now they stood together as mates. Blazeheart felt luckier than any cat alive, knowing that Ambertalon loved him as much as he loved her.

     “Ambertalon!” Both warriors looked up as Ripplepaw trotted towards them, his fluffy tail held high behind him. Ripplepaw's blue eyes shone as he mewed, “I caught a blackbird today! Lilyfrost took me to the lake, and I caught this huge blackbird.” Ambertalon spent most of her time training her apprentices, but on the occasion that she wanted to go hunting with her mate, Lilyfrost took over Ripplepaw's training for a patrol or a hunting session.

     Ambertalon purred, “Great job!” She touched noses briefly with her apprentice. “I talked with Molefoot earlier. Tomorrow, we're going to start you on fighting two enemies.”

     Ripplepaw's eyes lit up. “Really? Great! Thank you, Ambertalon!” He bounded away, bowling into Skypaw and sending his brother toppling. Skypaw twisted back onto his paws, turning to meet his brother on his hind paws, wrestling Ripplepaw to the ground. Shadowkit, Sunnykit, and Redkit joined in the new battle, squealing and snarling in play.

     Ambertalon shook her head as she watched them. “I remember when that was us and our littermates,” she mewed fondly. “Silentstorm and Dewpaw were always ready to start a fight, or play some sort of prank.” Her gaze grew more distant. “It seems like such a long time ago, sometimes.” The faint sadness in her gaze told Blazeheart that she was thinking about Dewpaw. Over seven moons had passed since the gray apprentice's death, but Blazeheart still felt the dull tug of grief at his heart whenever he thought of him.

     “At least they can enjoy being apprentices without worrying about Breeze, or starving with no prey,” he pointed out. He grew quiet for a moment, thoughts of the fierce rogue coming back to his mind. Quietly, he asked Ambertalon, “Do you really think Breeze isn't coming back?”

     The she-cat shrugged. “If he was going to attack us, wouldn't he have done it already?” she pointed out.”

     Blazeheart looked around the hollow at the relaxed warriors, sunning and sharing tongues. “Maybe he wants us to think that, so we aren't as prepared for an attack,” he murmured. “He could be trying to catch us off guard.”

     “If that was his plan, he picked a pretty poor time to do it,” Ambertalon mewed. “The Clan's better fed than we were during leafbare. We're stronger now. It would have been better to attack us in leafbare, when we were weaker.”

     Blazeheart knew she had a point. But still, a part of him wasn't so sure. Breeze had seemed far too confident in his ability to destroy the Clans to have just given up like that. But after two moons, it was getting harder to take the threat of Breeze coming back seriously.

     As Ambertalon leaned against his shoulder with a contented purr, Blazeheart tried to calm his anxious thoughts. ThunderClan was better fed, their apprentices were older and better trained, and the camp more fortified, than it had been two moons ago. If Breeze really did come back, ThunderClan would be ready for him. For now, he would just savor the peace that the Clans were enjoying, and cherish his time with Ambertalon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I /was/ going to wait until I'd finished making full pages for every StarClan cat that got a cameo last chapter on the Echoes of the War wiki, but that was taking /way/ too long. The chapter was already done, and I got impatient. :P So here ya go.
> 
> So, here's the first chapter of Trail of Ashes. Like Blazeheart said, it's been two moons since the end of last chapter. It's newleaf now, the new kits have been born, and it's almost time for Squirrelflight's litter to be apprentices.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. Basically, I just wanted to show where ThunderClan was now and how every cat was doing since we left them. Next chapter should be longer.
> 
> We have a ton of new kits here now. ^^ I got a lot of guesses for their names, especially for Blossomfall's litter. ^^ I hope these lived up to expectations. She sure got a big litter. XD Graykit is named after Graystripe, Stormkit after Stormfur, and Dewkit after Dewpaw, since Blossomfall was his mentor and mourned him as much as his family when he died. Duskkit and Cedarkit are just because Blossomfall liked the names. ^^ For any disappointed that other members of her family didn't get names after them... well, there's always the kits' warriors names. ;)
> 
> As for Hazeltail's kits, obviously, Foxkit is named after her father, Foxleap. Russetkit is just because of her ginger pelt. :)
> 
> Also, Blazeheart and Ambertalon are now mates. ^^ And Dovewing is still alive, and healing. And yes, that remark from Blazeheart about being built for jumping is a reference to his /very/ distant SkyClan blood.
> 
> After next chapter, I'll post the allegiances, so you can see how things are progressing in all four Clans. I'll try to post again soon. Next chapter is in Silentstorm's POV.


	4. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm is called to Bramblestar's den

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Two

     “Silentstorm?”

     The blind warrior lifted her head, twisting her ears to catch the sound of Squirrelflight's voice. “Yes, Squirrelflight?” she asked. Silentstorm was lying on her side by the fallen beech. She had finished her morning meal of a squirrel a while ago, her belly more than full. Since she hadn't been needed for a patrol yet, she was just lying around, sharpening her teeth on one of the leftover squirrel bones.

     She assumed that the deputy wanted her for a patrol. But to her surprise, Squirrelflight just told her, “Bramblestar wants to see you in his den.”

     Confused, Silentstorm nonetheless dipped her head respectfully. “Yes, Squirrelflight.” She left behind the squirrel bone, kicking dirt over it quickly before trotting briskly towards the High Ledge.

     As she clambered up the High Ledge, Silentstorm tried to fight back a wave of unease. Everything had been far too peaceful. She could feel the sun's warmth on her back as she hauled herself up the rock face, and she could hear the contented murmurs of her Clan below as she finally reached the top. But she didn't trust that peace for a second.

     Silentstorm padded into the den, sniffing curiously. She was surprised to find that Bramblestar wasn't alone. Seedlight and Toadstep were there as well, standing attentively before their leader. They all looked over as Silentstorm stepped into the den, Bramblestar waving his tail for her to come closer. As she approached, he mewed, “Good. You're all here.”

     “What's this about?” Toadstep asked curiously.

     Bramblestar paused for a moment, sweeping his gaze over the three cats in front of him. “As you know, my kits have reached their sixth moon.” Silentstorm stiffened in shock, her heart beginning to race as she realized what Bramblestar was saying. “It's high time they were made apprentices. I want you three to each mentor one of my kits.”

     Silentstorm had barely heard his last words. Excitement was making her pelt tingle, her chest feeling ready to burst with pride. Only three moons after being made a warrior, she was going to be a mentor! And to a kit of the leader and deputy, no less!

     Toadstep simply dipped his head to his leader – Silentstorm knew he had been a mentor already. But Seedlight hadn't, and Silentstorm could hear Seedlight's tail quivering with joy beside her. But the older warrior managed to keep her tone even as she asked, “Which kit will we each be mentoring?”

     Bramblestar's whiskers twitched in amusement. “You'll find out soon enough,” he told her. “I'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh. Take some time to prepare, and be ready when I call your names.” He paused. “Seedlight, Silentstorm, I know you haven't been mentors before. But you are patient and skilled warriors. I am trusting the training of my kits to you – you'll learn from each other. If you can train them to have half of the courage and skill that you possess, they will make fine warriors indeed.”

     Silentstorm's chest swelled with pride. She could barely keep from speaking in an excited squeak as she mewed, “Thank you, Bramblestar!”

     “Thank you, Bramblestar,” Seedlight said in a more solemn tone.

     Bramblestar waved his tail, a clear dismissal. Fighting to keep from bounding like a kit, Silentstorm padded slowly out of the den, her Clanmates following her. She scrambled down from the High Ledge, landing softly on the dust below. Most of her Clanmates were off on patrol, so she returned alone to the fallen beech, curling up on the sun-warmed sand.

     Silentstorm had worked hard to prove herself to her Clanmates as a warrior. With Jayfeather having to become a medicine cat, many had doubted that a blind cat could be a warrior. She took great pride in her place as a warrior of ThunderClan. And now, she was going to be given an even greater honor as the mentor of a kit of a leader and deputy. Silentstorm felt the same pride coursing through her pelt that she had felt the day she became a warrior.

     And yet, even through her pride, she felt a stir of uneasiness. It had been two moons since any cat had seen a trace of either Breeze's rogues or Dark Forest cats. Many thought that the danger had passed, and some even thought that Sorreltail had imagined the Dark Forest scent. But Silentstorm knew they were wrong.

     In the past two moons, she hadn't seen Shade once in her dreams, nor had she walked in the murky depths of the Dark Forest. But she hadn't forgotten the strange creature made of mist, or the threats she had made against the Clans. Silentstorm knew that a creature that powerful and that ancient and hateful wouldn't give up the battle so easily. Breeze and Shade were working together, she knew. He and his rogues were waiting to attack for some reason. But she couldn't figure out why. All she knew was that whatever Shade was planning, it was coming for her Clan, and she had to be ready for it.

**SCENEBREAK**

     “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!”

     Silentstorm's head shot up, pelt bristling with excitement. Sunhigh had come, and it was time for the ceremony.

     The Clan began to draw from their dens, gathering together by the based of the High Ledge. Silentstorm rose to her paws, walking slowly towards the High Ledge. Even though she couldn't see the end result, Silentstorm had groomed her pelt to perfection. She wanted to look as professional and cleaned-up as possible for her sighted Clanmates on this important day.

     She had just sat beside Blazeheart when Bramblestar rumbled, “Leafbare has left the forest once more, and StarClan has blessed us with a plentiful newleaf. Our Clan is prospering, and no cat need go hungry in these times. And now, StarClan is blessing us again, with three new cats taking their next step to becoming warriors.” He lifted his chin, calling out proudly, “Shadowkit, Redkit, and Sunnykit, step forward!”

     Silentstorm heard three sets of paws as the kits approached the High Ledge. All three kits were trembling with excitement, heads held high as their father looked down at them. For a moment, Silentstorm wondered which kit she would be training. Sunnykit was so cheerful and friendly, that she usually reminded Silentstorm of Darkbreeze. Redkit was a little more serious, but she was still an eager young cat. Shadowkit was the quietest of the kits, almost shy. Which one would she be asked to train?

     “These young cats were born in the midst of that terrible storm,” Bramblestar continued. “They have suffered loss; Tawnypelt died giving life to Shadowkit and Sunnykit.” Silentstorm could hear grief in the leader's voice as he spoke of his sister. “We remember her and honor her today, and Rowanstar as well, for the worthy young cats they have given us.”

     He looked down at his kits for a moment, giving a proud purr. “From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Sunnypaw,” Bramblestar announced clearly. Sunnypaw's tail shot up, her purr audible from where Silentstorm sat. The leader paused. “Seedlight.” The warrior sat near Silentstorm; she stood, padding towards the High Ledge. “You lived through the terrible Dark Battle as just a kit, protecting the young kits from seeing the horror of the battle. Since then, you have proven to be a thoughtful, skilled warrior, with the patience and forethought of a cat far older. Pass on everything that Toadstep taught you onto Sunnypaw.”

     Sunnypaw let out an excited squeak. She lifted her head eagerly to touch noses with her new mentor, Seedlight lowering her muzzle more slowly. As they stepped back, Bramblestar turned to his other kits next. “From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Redpaw.” Bramblestar's only kit by birth lifted her chin, tail lashing proudly behind her.

     Silentstorm stiffened as Bramblestar turned towards her part of the crowd. But instead, he called, “Toadstep.” The older warrior navigated the crowd easily, coming to stand before the High Ledge. “You learned your skills from Cloudtail, a noble and worthy mentor. Your courage in the Dark Battle, and your dedication to this Clan through floods and battles have proved your worth as a warrior. You passed on your skills to Seedlight, and now she stands as a mentor beside you. Pass on these same skills to Redpaw.” With a nod, Toadstep reached down his muzzle to touch noses with Redpaw.

     That only left one kit. Silentstorm listened for Shadowkit, trying to gauge his reaction to the ceremony, but she couldn't make out his sounds in the crowd. “From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat will be known as Shadowpaw,” Bramblestar rumbled. Shadowpaw had seemed excited before, but now, Silentstorm thought she heard a nervousness to the twitch of his tail.

     “Silentstorm.” The warrior's pelt bristled with glee as her name was called. She heard Blazeheart's surprised gasp beside her, and the murmurs of her Clanmates. As she stood, Blazeheart's surprise seemed to pass. “Congratulations!” he purred, flicking his tail against her flank as she passed him.

     Her legs stiff, she began to stride towards the High Ledge, her heart thumping around in her chest with nervous energy. Now that the moment was here, her excitement was tinged with nervousness. Would Shadowpaw like her as a mentor? Would she be a good mentor?

     “No one had to fight harder to prove herself as a warrior than you,” Bramblestar was saying. “I know well the struggle of trying to prove yourself when the odds are stacked against you. Your loyalty, your strong morals, and your skill in battle make you a formidable warrior. I know you will make a fine mentor for Shadowpaw. Pass on the skills Ivypool taught you to your new apprentice.”

     Silentstorm dipped her head to her leader. When she lifted her head again, she turned back towards Shadowpaw. Her new apprentice was standing before her, his tail-tip twitching anxiously. Now that he was standing right in front of her, Silentstorm could hear how his ears were flattened against his head, how he seemed to balk a little from her. A rush of sympathy came over Silentstorm. She leaned her muzzle close, murmuring, “You're doing fine. I'll do my best to help you become a great warrior.”

     Shadowpaw still seemed uncertain, but he touched his nose to hers without complaint. All around her, Silentstorm could hear cats cheering for the new apprentices. “Sunnypaw! Redpaw! Shadowpaw! Sunnypaw! Redpaw! Shadowpaw!” Silentstorm lifted her head, her chest filling with pride. She could hear Blazeheart and Ambertalon calling out loudly from where they sat, their voices bright, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart calling from the other side of the crowd. Whatever came next, she knew she had her family's support.

     As the cheering died down, the crowd began to disperse, the meeting over. Seedlight and Toadstep were murmuring to their apprentices, falling silent as Bramblestar approached his kits. Silentstorm drew away, allowing Bramblestar to talk with his kits as she listened to the crowd.

     She heard pawsteps approaching, and a few moments later Blazeheart's muzzle was butting against her cheek. “Congratulations!” he purred. “You're going to make a great mentor, I know it!”

     Ambertalon was right beside him, tail waving in a friendly manner. “Congratulations,” she mewd brightly. “We should take our apprentices out to train together some time. I know Ripplepaw would love the company.”

     “That sounds great,” she told Ambertalon.

     Her ears swiveled around to catch more approaching pawsteps, and the purrs of her parents. Cinderheart pressed against her daughter's shoulder, licking between Silentstorm's ears. “Your first apprentice,” she purred. “I'm so happy for you.”

     “You'll do great,” Lionblaze added in his deep rumble. He brushed his muzzle against Silentstorm's muzzle, purring loudly. “I know you will.”

     Silentstorm thought she was purring more loudly than she ever had. “Thanks, all of you,” she purred. She pulled back from her parents, giving a last thankful blink, before turning and padding back towards the new apprentices.

     Bramblestar had finished congratulating his kits, and had moved off to talk to his warriors. As she approached, Silentstorm overheard Shadowpaw mewing to Sunnypaw. “You're lucky,” he was telling her. “Seedlight is a great warrior. She was the one who saved me from Tigerstar when he was trying to steal me. She fought him all by herself until Bramblestar showed up.”

     Sunnypaw's pelt fluffed out in surprise. “Really?” she gasped. “Wow! She must be really brave!”

     “Toadstep is a really patient cat,” Redpaw mewed. “I'm glad I have him as my mentor.” She looked at her brother, nudging his shoulder with her own. “You've got a really great mentor too. I heard Silentstorm fought Breeze all on her own!”

     To Silentstorm's surprise, Shadowpaw didn't seem as enthused as his littermates. “Yeah,” he said quietly, not sounding sure. Silentstorm tried not to feel hurt by her apprentice's assessment of her.

     She came to stand before him, waving her tail. “Come on,” she mewed. “We should get going.”

     “Where are we going?” Shadowpaw asked quietly.

     “I'm going to show you the territory,” she told the young cat. Shadowpaw hesitated, then gave a small nod.

     As she began leading the tom out of camp, she passed by a group of warriors murmuring. Her hackles rose as she realized they were talking about her. “Was Silentstorm really the right choice to mentor Shadowpaw?” Rosepetal murmured.

     “She's a good warrior, but can a blind cat really teach a sighted apprentice the right way?” Berrynose added.

     A growl rumbled in Silentstorm's throat. She stormed over to the gathered warriors, Shadowpaw trotting to keep up. “If you have something to say to me,” she growled, making the warriors jump as they realized she was behind them, “Say it to my face.”

     Berrynose, Rosepetal, and Birchfall turned to face the blind cat sheepishly. “I'm sorry,” Birchfall mewed, sounding like he meant it. “We didn't mean to be rude. You're a great warrior, no one doubts that. But you can't teach Shadowpaw how to keep an eye out for prey or enemies, or how to use his sight to his advantage.”

     “I think I'm proof that you don't _need_ to do those things to be a warrior,” Silentstorm growled, still annoyed. “And I'm hardly the only cat who Shadowpaw can ask for advice. I can teach Shadowpaw to hunt and fight just as well as any warrior, sight or no sight.” Shadowpaw stood beside Silentstorm's flank, lowering his head shyly as the warriors talked about him.

     Birchfall dipped his head, seeming to accept her answer, but Berrynose didn't seem convinced. “But –”

     “Silentstorm is a fine warrior.” Ivypool's cool tone made the warriors stiffen in surprise. Ivypool had padded over to the group, Jayfeather on her heels, and had apparently heard what they'd said. “And she will make a fine mentor. If you have a problem with that, take it up with Bramblestar.”

     Berrynose's stubby tail lashed. He seemed ready to argue, but a growl from Jayfeather silenced him. Even Berrynose wasn't going to argue with a medicine. With a snort, he slunk away, Birchfall and Rosepetal following him.

     Silentstorm sighed. “Mousebrains,” she growled. She turned back towards Ivypool and Jayfeather, mewing, “Thanks.” Shadowpaw seemed less anxious now that the other warriors were gone, but he still hung back by Silentstorm's flank.

     Ivypool pressed her muzzle against Silentstorm's cheek, purring, “Of course! I'm so happy for you. I know you're going to be a great mentor.”

     As Ivypool pulled back, Jayfeather took her place, reaching his muzzle up to reach Silentstorm's. “Good job,” he grunted. “I know you'll do well.”

     Silentstorm purred, warmed by the praise of her father's brother. “Thank you, Jayfeather,” she mewed. She lifted her head, turning towards Ivypool. “Do you want to go tour the territory with us?” she asked. Almost immediately, she wished she hadn't asked. As much as a patrol with Ivypool sounded fun, she hardly wanted Ivypool to think she needed her old mentor to hold her paw in order to train Shadowpaw.

     Luckily, Ivypool shook her head. “Thanks, but I can't.” She paused, glancing briefly at Jayfeather, before admitting, “I'm moving into the nursery.”

     Silentstorm stiffened in shock. “You're having kits?” Then, shock faded, replaced overwhelmingly with joy. “Congratulations!” she cried, butting her muzzle against Ivypool's neck. “Are they Toadstep's?”

     “Yes.” Silentstorm pulled back, ears perked as she listened to Ivypool. She knew she wasn't mistaking the tremor in her mentor's voice. Ivypool still carried the burden of the things she'd had to do in the Dark Forest. Silentstorm still remembered how Ivypool had nearly broken down when she was an apprentice, scared of becoming too close with Toadstep and being consumed by memories of her dark past. But she had managed to move forward with Toadstep, making new, happy memories to outweigh the bad. Silentstorm knew that past would always haunt Ivypool, and the idea of having kits to look after had to make her nervous. But she also knew that Ivypool would be a fantastic mother.

     She purred. “I'm really happy for you. I know you're going to make a really great mother.”

     Ivypool paused, seeming surprised by her old apprentice's praise. Then, she purred fiercely. “Thank you,” she mewed. With a final farewell mew, she padded away. While they had been talking, Jayfeather had been talking to Shadowpaw, congratulating his adopted brother. He gave Shadowpaw a final mew of encouragement, then turned and followed after Ivypool.

     Silentstorm turned back to her apprentice, considering. She wanted to show him the territory, but he still seemed unsure of her as a mentor. Maybe for this first time, he might be more at ease if she brought a sighted cat with her. As Blazeheart passed nearby, an idea came to her. “Blazeheart,” she called out. Her brother looked up, surprised. “Care to join us? I'm taking Shadowpaw on a tour of the territory.”

     Blazeheart's ears perked. “Sure!” He padded over to Silentstorm and Shadowpaw, tail flicking cheerfully. “Are we leaving now?”

     “Right now,” she mewed. She made sure Shadowpaw and Blazeheart were both ready, then she turned and padded towards the bramble entrance, leading the toms out of camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand this is why I didn't want to post the allegiances yet. XD I didn't want you guys to know that Silentstorm was Shadowpaw's mentor until this chapter. But now that it's posted, I'll post the allegiances. ^^
> 
> So, Bramblestar's kits are finally apprentices, and Silentstorm has a new apprentice! :D I'm surprised no one guessed it, since Shadowpaw was on the cover. And yes, it's meant to be Shadowpaw on the cover, not Shadowkit. He looks a bit young, but eh.
> 
> Also, new Ivy/Toad kits coming up! :D
> 
> I forget what else I was gonna say here. :P See ya next chapter, which will be in Blazeheart's POV.


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazeheart accompanies Silentstorm and Shadowpaw on their tour of the territory.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Three

     Shadowpaw's eyes widened as they stepped out into the forest. “It's so big!” he gasped, taking in the sights with wonder. Blazeheart wondered how the forest looked through his young eyes. He could still remember his first time in the forest; the trees had seemed to reach to the very sky, brushing against Silverpelt itself, the leaves teaming with strange, unknown creatures watching him with glowing eyes.

     “You get used to it,” Silentstorm told him, sounding amused. She waved her tail, indicating the forest floor. “Our camp is a sandy hollow; there isn't much to trip up our paws. But the forest has a lot of undergrowth; ferns, brambles, bushes. You have to watch your paws.”

     The young tom was glancing at the undergrowth nervously. “How can you walk with all of that in the way?” he asked.

     “You have to figure out where the best place to put your paws is,” the blind warrior told her apprentice. Blazeheart stayed silent; he didn't want to intrude on his sister's first lecture for her apprentice. “The undergrowth can be both a strength and a weakness.”

     Shadowpaw blinked. “How?”

     Silentstorm explained, “The thick undergrowth helps us to hide better from prey. We can crouch and hide among the ferns and brambles so prey doesn't see us stalking towards them. It's what allows ThunderClan to hunt the way that we do; because we're better hidden, we can get closer to our prey before pouncing. But you also have to be careful, because there's more undergrowth to make noise if you brush against it. That can alert your prey and make it run away.”

     The young tabby seemed to regard his mentor warily. “How do you know if you're hidden?” he asked carefully. “You can't see whether you're crouching low enough for the brambles to hide you.”

     Blazeheart stiffened. Silentstorm's apprentice was already questioning her abilities because of her blindness. He opened his mouth to defend her, but Silentstorm spoke first. “No, I can't,” she mewed, sounding a bit stiff in her tone. “So I have to compensate with my other senses.”

     She brushed her tail against a nearby fern, making it rustle as it shook. “I can hear the brambles and ferns waving as the breeze brushes past them, and that can tell me how high up they reach. I also crouch lower than some of the other hunters in our Clan, just to make sure that I'm as hidden as it can be. And I don't usually get as close to my prey as the sighted warriors, as it's too risky if I'm not as well hidden as I think. So I was trained to have a stronger pounce from a farther difference.”

     Silentstorm took a pause, adding after a moment, “I use different methods to account for my blindness, but they aren't less effective, they're just different. I'll teach you how to use your senses to your advantage, and how to adjust to a loss of each sense.”

     Shadowpaw still looked uncertain, but he didn't raise another objection. Blazeheart began to feel uneasy. Silentstorm had fought hard to prove herself as a capable warrior despite her blindness. But now, it seemed like she had to prove herself again. He wanted to tell the apprentice off for being rude to doubt his mentor, but he reluctantly held his tongue. Silentstorm wouldn't appreciate a sighted cat fighting her battle for her; this was her apprentice, and she would prove herself to him herself.

     They set off into the forest, heading for the ShadowClan border. As they walked, Shadowpaw asked tentatively, “Do the other Clans have undergrowth like this in their territories?”

     Silentstorm shook her head. “WindClan lives on the moorland,” she explained. “It's a wide stretch of grass over hills and dips, with no trees, and few plants.”

     “Then how do they hunt?” Shadowpaw asked.

     Blazeheart decided to finally step in. “They rely on speed,” he told Shadowpaw. “WindClan are some of the fastest cats in the forest. They're smaller and leaner than forest cats. Instead of sneaking up on their prey, they just run after it in order to catch it.”

     Silentstorm nodded, adding, “They eat mostly hares and rabbits, some of the fastest prey, so their warriors have to be swift in order to catch their prey. RiverClan don't have much undergrowth either, but they don't hunt on land. They eat fish from the lake and streams. Their hunting method has more to do with patience and quick reflexes than sneaking or speed. They sit beside the water's edge, watching the water, until they see a fish and scoop it out quickly before it has a chance to swim away.”

     Shadowpaw hesitated. “What about ShadowClan?” he asked, sounding more than a little interested. Blazeheart's pelt prickled uncomfortably. He knew that Shadowpaw and Sunnypaw were half ShadowClan, but they had been raised as ThunderClan cats. Why was he so interested in ShadowClan?

     If Silentstorm felt the same way, she didn't say anything. “ShadowClan lives in a forest, like us, but a different kind of forest,” she told Shadowpaw. “They live in a marshy area with pine trees. There's much less undergrowth, and the ground is wet and boggy. They mostly hunt lizards and snakes.”

     “They can't hide as well as we can, so they use darkness instead of undergrowth to hide them,” Blazeheart added. “They're mostly night hunters.”

     Shadowpaw nodded slowly. Blazeheart wasn't sure how much of what the warriors were telling him he was taking in. The young tom was hard to read. He only hoped that he was starting to see that Silentstorm was a perfectly capable warrior, with how well she was instructing him now.

     Suddenly, Silentstorm halted, the toms stopping behind her. She stiffened, sniffing the air carefully.

     “What is it?” Shadowpaw asked.

     Silentstorm gave a quick shake of her head. “I smell something,” she growled. “The scent's masked by something... some sort of herb. But it's there.”

     Blazeheart crouched beside Shadowpaw, murmuring, “Silentstorm might be blind, but the loss of her sight has made all of her other senses sharper. She's one of the best scenters in the Clan.” Shadowpaw gave a small nod in reply, watching his mentor warily.

     Suddenly, Silentstorm froze, pelt bristling. “Shadowpaw, run!” she yowled, dropping down into a battle-ready crouch.

     Shadowpaw barely had time to scramble away before four blurs of fur and claws came screeching out of the undergrowth. Blazeheart was tackled by a gray tabby tom, while Silentstorm was ambushed by a black she-cat and a scrawny ginger tom. His heart froze as he saw Shadowpaw being bowled over by a dark ginger tom. The apprentice had no battle training; he was barely more than a kit.

     “Leave him alone!” he screeched. He tried to pull free from the tabby, but he dug his claws into his limbs to keep him pinned. With a rush of horror, Blazeheart recognized the stench of rogue clogging up his nostrils, moorland and rogue scent mixed together. The tabby brushed his muzzle against Blazeheart's ear, growling, “Regards from Breeze, foxbreath!” He bit down hard on Blazeheart's shoulder, blood welling from where his jaws were buried into Blazeheart's tabby pelt.

     “ _Ree-owr!_ The warrior screeched in pain. Blazeheart managed to pull one paw free, swinging it around and slamming it as hard as he could against the tabby's muzzle. The tabby released his jaws from Blazeheart's shoulder, yowling his pain. Blazeheart used that opportunity to pull free, twisting around onto his back and kicking out hard with his hind paws. He managed to throw the tabby off balance enough that he wriggled free, tumbling away and twisting skillfully back onto his paws.

     He raced away towards Shadowpaw while the tabby was still dazed. The apprentice had managed to pull free of his attacker, and was racing away as fast as his paws could carry him. With a snarl, the ginger tom bore down on him.

     Blazeheart tried to reach the apprentice, but the gray tabby caught up with him first, hooking his claws into his flank and pulling him back. Blazeheart whirled on the tabby, snarling.

     As he fought the tabby, he saw Silentstorm fighting the two rogues. His sister was fighting like LionClan, whirling and ducking and weaving, and delivering strikes and blows with a furious strength. As she swiped the front legs out from under the black she-cat, she seemed to recognize her. “Pinenose!” she spat. “So you and the other ShadowClan traitors really did join Breeze with Shrew, did you?”

     Pinenose growled at Silentstorm, struggling to her paws. “It's Pine now,” she hissed. “And Breeze is a stronger leader than any soft Clan cat. We'll make you pay for all of the Clans' crimes!”

     Silentstorm whirled on the scrawny tom, then twisted back around to deliver a vicious blow to Pine's head. The black she-cat reeled back, screeching. “And I'm going to make you pay for Mousewhisker, and Foxleap!” Silentstorm roared. She lunged at Pine, delivering a series of vicious bites until Pine tore free with a squeal, racing away from the furious warrior. Silentstorm turned on the ginger tom, swiping at the tom's jaw with a snarl, before bounding towards her apprentice.

     She dragged the dark ginger tom off of Shadowpaw, yowling, “Get off of him, foxheart!” Snarling, she kept him pinned under her paws as she bit down viciously on his back. The tom screeched, fighting to get free.

     The gray tabby that had been fighting Blazeheart suddenly pulled away, leaving the pale tabby dazed as he struggled to his paws. “Retreat!” he screeched, turning a viciously gleeful glare on Blazeheart. “We got what we came for.”

     All of the rogues stopped fighting, turning and fleeing into the forest. As Blazeheart got onto his paws, swaying a bit, Silentstorm thundered after the rogues with a furious yowl. “No warrior is safe!” the dark ginger tom yowled as they ran. “It's war on the Clans now!” Silentstorm chased them for a few fox-lengths, finally giving up as the rogues disappeared into the undergrowth.

     A moan of pain drew Blazeheart's attention away from the rogues. Shadowpaw was a few paces away, trying to get to his paws. The rouges were forgotten as Blazeheart was overwhelmed by concern. He hurried over the apprentice, limping awkwardly as pain flooding his shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked, using his muzzle to help nudge Shadowpaw onto his paws.

     Shadowpaw swayed a little as he stood, but didn't fall. “I think so,” he murmured. A series of scratches on his chest and shoulders were bleeding, and there was a nasty slice across his nose bridge and muzzle. But none of his wounds looked deadly, or too deep. Blazeheart heaved a sigh of relief.

     Silentstorm returned from chasing the rogues, panting. “Foxhearts,” she growled. She paused as she noticed Blazeheart and Shadowpaw, her eyes flashing with concern. “Are you alright?” she asked Shadowpaw in a softer tone.

     “I am,” he told her, sounding more confident now. Blazeheart was impressed; the slice across his nose looked really painful, but the tom hid it well. Shadowpaw dipped his head awkwardly, adding, “Er, thanks for getting that tabby off of me. You fought really well.”

     Silentstorm seemed pleased by her apprentice's praise. “Thanks. And of course – I'd never let any Clanmate get savaged by a rogue, and you're my apprentice now.” She sat, beginning to wash her wounds. “I promise, I'll teach you to fight, so you can defend yourself in a battle like that.”

     “Thanks,” Shadowpaw murmured.

     Now that Blazeheart wasn't concerned for Shadowpaw, his mind turned back to the rogues. “I thought they were gone,” he mewed. “I really thought... but they're back. We have to warn the Clan.”

     Silentstorm nodded grimly. “You heard that tom,” she mewed darkly. “It's total war on the Clans now. Whatever the rogues have been planning, whatever reason they were waiting, it's done now. The peace is over.”

     Blazeheart felt a chill through his pelt at his sister's words. But he knew she was right. The rogues were done waiting; now, it as war.

**SCENEBREAK**

     “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!” Bramblestar yowled.

     It was the second meeting of the day, but everyone was already gathered. The Clan had reacted in alarm when Silentstorm, Blazeheart, and Shadowpaw had come back into camp bleeding and limping. Jayfeather had shooed Shadowpaw immediately into the medicine cat, and Leafpool had given Blazeheart a poultice for the wound on his shoulder. While they had been treated, Silentstorm had waved off treatment, instead going to report to Bramblestar. Now that she had told him what had happened, Jayfeather had finally been able to drag her away for treatment, slapping a quick poultice and cobweb mixture on her wounds before she hurried outside for the meeting.

     Bramblestar wasted no time getting to the point. “Blazeheart, Silentstorm, and Shadowpaw were attacked in our territory today. Silentstorm has told me that she recognized some of the attackers; rogues from Breeze's group. It seems that they're back.”

     Before Bramblestar had even finished speaking, the Clan's voices raised in wails. “But they left!” Lilyfrost yowled, her voice almost lost to the cries of the crowd. “Why are they back now?”

     “There's too many of them!” Rosepetal added. “How are we supposed to fight them? They killed Mousewhisker, and they only gave up the fight because they wanted to.”

     Bramblestar gave a sharp yowl for silence. “We were prepared for this battle two moons ago, and we're prepared for it now,” he hissed. “We have an alliance with the other Clans. I will meet with the other leaders, and we will see what can be done about the rogues. For now, we'll double patrols along the border, and prepare the camp. We're warriors – this is what we're trained for. And we're ready.”

     Blazeheart tried to feel inspired by the words of his leader, but inside, he felt only fear. The rogues had won every battle last time they'd attacked. There were so many of them. He didn't know what the future held for his Clan, but he knew it was going to be hard.

     It seemed like the war between Breeze and the Clans had only begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting through these rather fast, aren't I? :P
> 
> So, new chapter, and let's waste no time getting to the action. ^^ The rogues are back, and it's war on the Clans.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Silentstorm's POV. I'll try to post it soon.


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm's dreams take an odd turn.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Four

     Bramblestar didn't say much after he returned from his meeting with the other leaders. All he said was that all of the leaders had agreed to double their patrols, and that any Clan that was being attacked could call on the aid of the others.

     His words had done little to ease the worry of his Clanmates. Fear still sat in Silentstorm's heart when, after a long day of reinforcing dens and getting her wounds checked, she finally crawled off to her nest to get some sleep. She settled onto her mossy nest, curling into a tight ball with her tail tucked tightly around her. Part of her feared she would wake in the Dark Forest. Shade had dragged her there in dreams before; would she bring her there now to taunt her again? Maybe kill her this time? She didn't know, but she knew that if Shade really did try to kill her, she stood no chance.

     Her mind still buzzing with fear, Silentstorm finally drifted off into sleep.

**SCENEBREAK**

     Her dreams were hazy at first. Then, she found herself in a forest.

     She stiffened, fearing the worst. But after a moment, she realized she wasn't in the Dark Forest at all. Instead of the musty scents of the rotting forest, the trees around her smelled clear and pleasant, something almost like ice and starlight. The grass was soft under her paws. Mist rolled around her, but it was not the threatening presence of Shade, only cool air drifting over her pelt. Silentstorm crouched against the ground, still wary.

     She nearly jumped as a voice spoke. “Greetings, Silentstorm.” The blind warrior whirled around, turning to face the cat who had spoken.

     “Who are you?” she growled, suspicious even with the soothing nature of the forest she was in. “Where am I?” There was something familiar the cat's voice, but she couldn't place it.

     The cat neglected to answer her first question. But Silentstorm's bristling pelt began to relax a little at the second answer. “You are in StarClan,” the cat told her. “I brought you here so we can talk. Your ancestors chose me to guide you through the darkness ahead.”

     Silentstorm blinked. _StarClan?_ The forest around her had the scent of starlight and ice that she had scented at the Moonpool, and when the StarClan warriors had helped her across the moor. Somehow, she knew that the cat was right, and this was the territory of StarClan. Her heart began to calm as she realized the truth, her suspicion fading. But she still kept her guard up. “What darkness?” she asked warily.

     “Dark times are coming for the Clans,” the cat murmured in response. “Breeze has brought a darkness upon the forest that will consume everything in its path, unless it is stopped.”

     Silentstorm realized what the cat was referring to. “Shade,” she growled. “Breeze allied with her, and now he's helping her destroy everything.

     The cat nodded gravely. “You must be prepared. I have come to guide you, so that you may be ready to face the darkness when it comes.”

     Silentstorm's pelt began to bristle again. “Why me?” she asked. “And who are you?” She took a few steps closer, breathing in the cat's scent. The more she smelled it, the more agonizingly familiar it seemed.

     The cat sighed. “My name is Hollyleaf.”

     Silentstorm froze in shock. “Lionblaze and Jayfeather's sister?” she breathed. She had heard stories all her life about her father's sister. Hollyleaf had thought she was one of the Three, until learning the truth about who their parents were. She didn't know everything that had happened, but she knew a warrior named Ashfur had died in some kind of accident, and Hollyleaf had run away from ThunderClan. When she came back, she had saved Molefoot and Cherrpaw from a fox, helped ThunderClan defeat WindClan, and had died saving Ivypool's life in the Dark Battle. Ivypool herself had spoken of Hollyleaf saving her life, and clearly felt some measure of responsibility for Hollyleaf's death. Whatever had happened with Ashfur, every cat always spoke of how brave she was.

     Suddenly, something occurred to Silentstorm. “It was you!” she gasped. “You were the one who led me across the moor in the storm. And you were there at the Moonpool, when I heard Shade!”

     Hollyleaf nodded. “Firestar and I have both helped RiverClan in the past, against the orders of our leaders,” she mewed. Silentstorm stiffened in shock. _Firestar_ , the great hero of legend, was the other cat who had helped her that day? “We wanted to help them, and you, again, And I have watched over you since you were a tiny kit.” Warmth entered the she-cat's voice. “I couldn't be there for you in life, but I've always tried to watch out for you from the stars. And now, I can help guide you.”

     “But why me?” Silentstorm repeated, pelt prickling. “Why not tell Bramblestar, or Jayfeather?”

     “Because Shade came to you.” Hollyleaf's words made Silentstorm's hackles raise. “She sees you as a threat.”

     Silentstorm paused for a moment, and really began to think. Why _had_ Shade come to her? She hadn't really tried to think about why before; she had been focusing on what Shade had been planning, and how best to protect her Clan from the creature. But now, she remembered something Shade had said.

     “When I first met Shade,” Silentstorm began slowly, “she called me the Silent One. She said she wanted to see the Silent One in all her glory, like it was some kind of title.” Something in her chest tightened as she remembered something else she'd overheard. “And Jayfeather, he was telling Lionblaze and Dovewing that there was a cat in ThunderClan destined to save the Clans from darkness.” She lifted her head, pelt tingling with sudden realization. “Were they talking about me?” she breathed.

     Hollyleaf gave a small nod. “Yes,” she murmured. Silentstorm froze, shock crashing over her, leaving her light-headed. “Many moons ago, StarClan received a prophecy that you would save us from the darkness to come. And now, the darkness is here, and you must be prepared.”

     Silenstorm's mind was reeling. She had never, in all of her moons, dreamed that she was the center of a prophecy from StarClan. Her father was one of the legendary Three, Dovewing and Jayfeather as well, Bramblestar had been sent on a quest from StarClan when he was a young warrior, Squirrelflight tagging along. There were living legends in her Clan; she had never imagined that she would be one of them.

     Excitement mingled with shock as she reflected on this new prophecy, but there was also fear. Whatever this prophecy held for her, she was now expected to protect the Clans from Shade. As she thought about the prophecy, she felt the pressure of this new, enormous responsibility. “What does the prophecy say?” she asked, almost afraid to know.

     “Yellowfang delivered it to Jayfeather when you were a kit –” Hollyleaf began.

     “Jayfeather!” Silentstorm exclaimed in shock. “He knew this whole time?” She almost felt hurt, realizing that Jayfeather had kept such a big part of her life from her.

     Hollyleaf hesitated. “Yes, but he didn't keep it from you to hurt you,” she tried to explain. “And not because he didn't think you couldn't handle it. He thought you shouldn't have to handle it, and that the fate of the entire forest shouldn't rest on the shoulders of one warrior. He knows from experience how hard that is. The Three are still all alive; he thought that if they worked together, with their power, they could defeat the darkness themselves without you ever having to deal with the burden of such a prophecy.”

     Silentstorm still felt light-headed from everything she was learning. But as she listened, she realized Hollyleaf was right. She didn't know if she would've wanted the burden of the prophecy on her shoulders before now; she'd had moons of peace to enjoy first, and she hadn't been a warrior for long; would she really have wanted him to tell her when she was still an apprentice, or younger?

     She sighed. “I understand,” she told Hollyleaf. “So, what is the prophecy?”

     “Dark times are coming. Only blind loyalty and silent sacrifice will save the Clans.”

     Silentstorm stiffened. The grim words of the prophecy filled her with dread. But they were also incredibly vague. “That's it?” she asked, starting to feel desperate. “What does it mean? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to defeat Breeze, and Shade?”

     “I don't know,” Hollyleaf admitted. “All that StarClan knows is that you are the one meant to save us.”

     The blind warrior felt her legs beginning to shake, feeling overwhelmed by everything Hollyleaf was telling her. Hollyleaf seemed to realize how she was feeling. The StarClan warrior reached out with one paw, resting it on Silentstorm's shoulder. “Don't be afraid, Silentstorm,” she mewed softly. “You aren't alone. I'll do everything in my power to help you.”

     Hollyleaf's paw rested against Silentstorm's shoulder even as she spoke. The touch of the StarClan warrior's paw made her pelt feel suddenly warm, new strength surging through her limbs. Silentstorm recognized the same feeling of strength and comfort that she had felt when Hollyleaf and Firestar had found her on the moor. Her panicked mind began to calm, her fear beginning to die down. Silentstorm took a deep breath, pulling herself together. “Alright,” she mewed slowly. “Then we need to focus on what we can do. What do you know about Shade?”

     “Very little,” Hollyleaf admitted. “She's older than StarClan, and we don't know much about those who came before our time. But we know that she is powerful. She seems to have some level of control over the border between the Dark Forest and the living world; she's the one who let Darkstripe and a few others into the forest.”

     Silentstorm's hackles began to bristle. “If she can control that border, why hasn't she just let ever cay in the Dark Forest loose on us already?” she asked, voice shaking a little. “She may not be able to leave the Dark Forest, but there's enough spirits there to attack us.”

     “I doubt it's as simple as that,” Hollyleaf mewed. “If she could open the borders any time she wanted, she would have done it moons ago. Why now?” Her tone seemed almost instructive, as though she were testing the living cat. Silentstorm didn't think she knew the answer herself, but she wanted Silentstorm to think about it.

     Silentstorm closed her eyes, trying to think. “Maybe she can't yet, for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with the Dark Battle? You drove the Dark Forest cats back into their territory, and they didn't come out – maybe when you weakened them, the border was weakened somehow? Or they were just too weak to want to attack again yet, even though the border was open?”

     Hollyleaf nodded thoughtfully. “That could be.” Suddenly, she stiffened. “Dawn is coming soon,” she murmured. “Your denmates are coming to wake you.” Silentstorm opened her jaws to question the StarClan cat, only to stiffen as she felt paws poking at her pelt. The grass began to fade under her paws, the sounds of the starry forest growing muffled. As she was pulled out of the dream, Silentstorm heard Hollyleaf's voice, as though from a distance. “I will always be here if you need me, Silentstorm. You are not alone.”

**SCENEBREAK**

     “Urgh...” Silentsotrm lifted her head, blinking blearily. As she gained her bearings, she realized she was lying in her nest, no longer in StarClan's forest.

     She heard a cat shifting next to her, standing over her. “Good, you're awake,” Blazeheart mewed. “You said you were going to talk to Shadowpaw after the dawn patrol left.”

     Silenstorm struggled to think through the haze of sleep on her mind. “Huh?” Slowly, her grogginess began to fade. “Oh, right! Thanks, Blazeheart.” She pushed herself up onto her paws, shaking the moss out of her pelt. Now that her mind was starting to clear, she remembered her dream, and what Hollyleaf had told her.

      _“Dark times are coming. Only blind loyalty and silent sacrifice will save the Clans.”_

     Her pelt fluffed out in shock. She was the center of a prophecy from StarClan. And it was her job to defeat Shade, and Breeze.

     While she was reeling over her dream, Blazeheart watched her. “Are you alright?” he asked, seeming concerned.

     Silentstorm turned towards her brother, hesitating. _Should I tell him?_ she wondered. Blazeheart was loyal to her; he would never tell any cat about the prophecy if she told him not to. He would want to help her, and it would be nice to have another cat's help, and to know that she wasn't the only cat to carry the burden of the prophecy.

     But something made her hold back. Warriors as young as her didn't usually speak to StarClan – Blazeheart might not even believe her. And even if he did, did she really want to drag him into this war? He had enough to worry about with Breeze being back. And she didn't need to antagonize Shade by telling more living cats about her.

     “I'm fine,” she lied smoothly. “Just thinking.” With a final shake of her pelt, she loped away from her brother, hurrying out of the den before he could ask any more questions.

     As she stepped out into camp, she was greeted by an eeire silence. There were cats out of their dens, eating prey or sitting around, but no cat was talking. It seemed the entire Clan was spooked by the reappearance of Breeze.

     She grabbed a chaffinch off the pile, then trotted towards the apprentice's den. As she poked her head inside, she only heard two sets of snores. Ripplepaw and Skypaw's nests smelled like they'd been empty since dawn, as was Finchpaw's. Sunnypaw's scent was fresher, as if she'd only left recently. Redpaw was curled up tightly in her nest, snoring lightly, while Shadowpaw was whimpering in his sleep. Silentstorm felt a flash of sympathy for the young tom; the rogues had fought viciously yesterday, and he was so young to have been in a battle like that.

     Silentstorm set down the chaffinch, padding over to her apprentice and prodding him gently with one paw. “Shadowpaw,” she mewed gently.

     The tom jerked awake, gasping. Silentstorm jumped back, surprised by the violent reaction of her apprentice. “Easy,” she mewed soothingly. “You're alright. You're in your den.”

     Shadowpaw's panting slowed, and he seemed to realize where he was. “Sorry,” he murmured, shaking his pelt. “Bad dreams.”

     “The battle yesterday?” Silentstorm asked sympathetically.

     The tom sighed. “Yeah.” He didn't elaborate further, just pushing himself up to standing and giving himself a good shake. “Are we going out to train today?” Silentstorm heard him wince from his wounds, probably stiff from sleep. She knew that the slice through his nose was the deepest; Jayfeather had said it would scar.

     Silentstorm shook her head. “I think yesterday was enough excitement for a bit,” she mewed. “And you need to let your wounds heal before we go bounding off through the forest. Today, I want you to to look after the elders.” Her whiskers twitched in amusement as Shadowpaw's ears flattened, seeming disappointed. She remembered how little she had looked forward to such duties herself as an apprentice, but they one of the important duties of an apprentice, and it wouldn't do Shadowpaw any harm to serve his Clan's elders for the day. “Ask Jayfeather to lend you some mouse bile, and bring them something to eat. Later, I'll show you how to get fresh moss for their nests.”

     Shadowpaw didn't seem very thrilled, but he didn't challenge his mentor. “Yes, Silentstorm,” he murmured, padding past her on his way out of the den.

     Silentstorm listened to him go, tail-tip twitching uneasily. She didn't know how she was supposed to fulfill the prophecy and defeat Shade, or how she was supposed to protect her Clan from Breeze. But with Hollyleaf's help, she would figure it out in time, she hoped. For now, she had to focus on her duty to her Clan. She would train Shadowpaw to be the best warrior he could be, whatever his reservations about her, she would provide for her Clan, fight for them in battle, just like any other warrior.

     This prophecy didn't have to change everything. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the mystery cat was Hollyleaf. :P Kinda obvious, but whatever.
> 
> And yes, Silentstorm finally knows about the prophecy. Honestly, I was going to have her learn about the prophecy later, but I finally realized that it really wouldn't make sense if she didn't find out now. So, here it is. ^^
> 
> Next chapter will be in Silentstorm's POV again, probably.


	7. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm continues Shadowpaw's training.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Five

     “Crouch lower, and spread your back legs out further, it'll give you a stronger stance.”

     Shadowpaw nodded, giving a low growl of concentration as he altered his stance. Silentstorm had brought the apprentice out for a hunting session. It had been nine days since the rogues had attacked. Shadowpaw had been reluctant to leave camp alone with Silentstorm, after what had happened with the rogues the first time. But his mother had assured him that the borders were being watched, and Silentstorm was a capable warrior. As much as she understood her apprentice's fear, since three cats had nearly been overwhelmed last time, she was glad Squirrelflight was letting her out alone with her apprentice. There was no way she was going to win Shadowpaw's respect as a capable mentor if she always had to be escorted by sighted warriors when training him.

     “Good,” she continued, circling around Shadowpaw. “Now, keep that tail still.” She tapped her tail-tip against Shadowpaw's tail, noting as it stopped waving and began to lie still. The movements of mentoring were beginning to feel familiar. Silentstorm had run training session after training session when she'd stayed in RiverClan, and though some moons had passed, she still remembered how to feel a cat's position and help critique it.

     Suddenly, Shadowpaw stiffened. “I can smell something,” he hissed. “I think it's a vole.”

     Silentstorm had scented the prey before the young tom, but had been waiting for him to notice it. “Very good,” she praised. “Now, let's try to use what I've been showing you to catch it.”

     Shadowpaw's pelt fluffed out in surprise. Then, concentration took over again. He slunk forward, not as silently as Silentstorm would've liked, but far better than at his last session. Carefully picking his way around the undergrowth, Shadowpaw crept through the ferns, coming closer and closer to the vole, which Silentstorm heard chittering a few mouse-lengths away from Shadowpaw. She bit back a warning not to get too close; Shadowpaw had to work this hunt out himself, any mew she made would spook the vole.

     Shadowpaw halted, drawing himself back onto his hind legs like Silentstorm had taught him. Then, with a fierce rustling of leaves and ferns, he launched himself at the vole. There was a startled squeal, a snarl, and the thumping of paws. Then, silence.

     A few moments later, Shadowpaw stepped out of the ferns, the scented of vole wafting from his jaws. “I 'augh' i'!” he purred around the vole.

     “Congratulations!” Silentstorm purred. “Your first catch!” She approached her apprentice, touching noses briefly with him. Shadowpaw was purring like a whole Clan, his pelt vibrating with excitement.

     After a moment though, Shadowpaw dropped the vole, ducking his head shyly. “Thanks for showing me how to catch it,” he mewed sincerely.

     Silentstorm blinked in surprise. Then, she gave a short purr. “Thanks,” she mewed, trying to hide how pleased she felt. She had fought hard to prove herself to her Clan once; it was good to know her apprentice was starting to respect her despite her blindness.

     “Well come on,” she mewed, giving herself a brisk shake. “Bury that under that hazel bush, and let's keep going. Maybe you can make another catch before we return to camp.” Shadowpaw dipped his head to her. He scooped his vole back up in his jaws, trotting it over to the hazel bush. Once it was buried, he returned to Silentstorm. Together, they set off into the woods.

     As they walked along, Silentstorm reflected on the events of the last few days. Since Shadowpaw's first tour, the rogues hadn't been seen on ThunderClan's territory. But based on what Dovewing had seen, and what WindClan patrols had reported, rogues had been attacking the moorland borders. A few days ago, WindClan had lost a small stretch of their territory to the rogues; they'd been forced to move their borders. Silentstorm tried not to show it, but she was truly worried. If the rogues were able to push WindClan further into their territory, how far would they take it?

     Silentpaw led him towards the lake, wondering whether there might be water voles near the water's edge. But as they began walking down a small slope, suddenly the ground fell out from under Silentstorm's paws. With a terrified screech, the crumbling soil dragged her under, burying her in a shower of earth and soil. The clattering of stone and earth began to die down, the dust settling.

     “Uggh...” Silentstorm tried to raise her head, only for it to fall back to the ground with a groan. Her body ached all over; thick clumps of soil still weighed her down, burying her.

     “ _Silentstorm!_ ” The warrior heard a terrified yowl from far away. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. The voice sounded familiar. “Silentstorm! Where are you?”

     Suddenly, her mind snapped into wakefulness. “Shadowpaw!” she gasped. The warrior tried to wriggle free of the soil, but it weighed heavily on her. “Down here!”

     Nearby pawsteps sounded, a relieved yowl crying, “Silentstorm! Thank StarClan. What happened?”

     Silentstorm groaned, planting her front paws on the ground and arching up her shoulders, pushing some of the soil loose. “The ground swallowed me up,” she grunted. “Must've been some den or hole that wasn't covered very well.” She managed to wriggle her hind legs free of the soil as well, freeing her entirely. Now that she was free to walk around. Silentstorm turned away from the entrance, sniffing curiously around, reaching a paw up to touch the dirt wall around her. She was in some kind of enclosed space, a small, rounded path of dirt enclosed in the earth.

     “I think I'm in a tunnel of some kind,” she called out to Shadowpaw.

     “Can you get out?” her apprentice called out fearfully.

     Silentstorm turned back to the collapsed entrance. She pressed her front paws experimentally on the large clumps of earth. It didn't give much as she pressed against them. Silentstorm began trying to scoop away the earth with her paws, and she could hear Shadowpaw doing the same, but the work was slow. And, to Silentstorm's horror, more earth began to crumble in to replace the old.

     “Stop!” she called out to Shadowpaw. She heard his paws grow still. “It's not working. We're going to have to think of something else.” She paused, trying to think. “Try to find some sticks, strong ones. If we can prop up the entrance once we clear the dirt away, maybe it won't collapse when I try to get out.”

     “Yes, Silentstorm!” She heard Shadowpaw bounding away, leaving her alone in the collapsed tunnel.

     She sighed, turning away from the entrance with a frustrated lash of her tail. If she wanted to prove that she was a capable mentor despite being blind, this was a fine way to do it. Trip into some rabbit hole like some untrained kit. Silentstorm's hackles prickled, an irritated growl rumbling in her throat.

      _“Silentstorm.”_ The warrior stiffened, whipping around. She could barely make out the voice, but it was coming from further into the tunnel, calling to. Silentstorm hesitated, then began to follow the sound.

     The walls of the tunnels seemed to be closing in on Silentstorm every time she took a step. It was too closed and small a space for her liking. But she forced herself to keep going, letting her paws and her whiskers guide her.

     Eventually, she came into a wider area, a cavern with wet, sleek stone, be the murmuring of a river that ran through the cavern. Silentstorm began to bristle, finally realizing where she was. This was the set of tunnels that ran between WindClan and ThunderClan territory. And her father and Jayfeather had always warned her never to come here.

     “Silentstorm.” The she-cat froze. It was the same voice that had called her down here, and horror overcame her as she finally recognized it. The awfully familiar mist rolled around her, threading through her pelt and brushing against her muzzle. “It's good to see you again, Silent One,” Shade purred.

     Silentstorm tried to hide how her pelt was fluffing out in fear. “Shade,” she breathed. She shook her head to clear it, forcing a growl. “How are you here? I thought you couldn't leave the Dark Forest.”

     “This is the edge of my territory, little cat,” Shade told her. Her terrible laughter clattered against Silentstorm's ears. “The only place in the living world where I can go.” The mist tightened around Silentstorm, rolling in through her nostrils and mouth, making her gag. “And now, you've wandered right into my nest.”

     As Silentstorm began to choke on the thick, suffocating fog, Shade's voice became a sharp hiss. “Before, you were a toy. It was fun to watch you stumble around, thinking you could ever be the one to defeat the darkness. But now, you're getting a little too curious for your own good.” Silentstorm was crouching now, starting to feel weak from lack of air. “Your little starry friends can't help you. If you die here, no one will every know. And I think it's time I stop letting you ask so many questions.”

     “Stop.” A new voice spoke, crackled with age, but with a certain strength and dignity. The mist around Silentstorm pulled back, the warrior gasping as her lungs were flooded with clear, fresh air again.

     Shade seemed to hiss, her mist trembling with anger. “So. You're still here, are you?” she asked the owner of the new voice. Silentstorm struggled back onto her paws, trying to sniff in the direction of the newcomer.

     When the newcomer took a step forward, Silentstorm blinked in surprise, realizing that she was hearing the paws of a cat, not a rolling mist like Shade. “You aren't welcome here, Shade,” the tom mewed coolly. “You know that. And I will not permit you to harm one of the living.”

     Silentstorm heard Shade's laughter again. “You won't _permit_ me?” she repeated, sounding almost amused. “You don't control me, old friend. This is my territory as much as yours; I can do what I please.”

     The tom still kept his voice even. “Your realm is the darkness. You know I protect these cats; they are not for you to kill.” For the first time, he lowered his tone to a growl. “Or do I need to send you back where you belong myself, _old friend?_ ”

     To Silentstorm's shock, Shade seemed to hesitate. Finally, she growled, “Very well. But this isn't the last you'll see of me.” The mist swirled around Silentstorm for a moment, Shade hissing, “We'll meet again, Silent One. And when we do, you'll wish that I'd killed you today.” With that final remark, the mist began to fade away to nothing. Moments later, Shade was gone, and there was only Silentstorm and the strange tom.

     For several moments, neither cat spoke. Then, Silentstorm croaked, “Thank you.” She tried to hide how badly her legs were shaking. Shade had almost just killed her, and she knew it.

     The tom didn't speak for a few moments. “You had to survive,” he said slowly. “I brought you down here so you could see the truth.”

     Silentstorm stiffened. “ _You_ brought me here?” she gasped. “Why? She almost killed me!”

     The tom didn't seem bothered. “You had to know your enemy,” he told her. “Shade is a danger to all of the living. You are the one destined to defeat the darkness; you must understand how your enemy works, and where she hides. This is the first step.”

     Silentstorm gave a frustrated growl. “What are you growling on about?” she demanded, lashing her tail. “Who are you?”

     “My name is Rock.” The tom flicked his tail, padding past Silentstorm. “Come. Your apprentice is waiting for you.”

     The warrior hissed irritably, but followed Rock obediently, lashing her tail. As he led her through the tunnels, she growled, “You haven't told me anything of use. Why did you bring me down here? All you did was let Shade nearly kill me and then save me. What exactly was I supposed to learn from that?”

     Rock didn't look back at her. “That your enemy is as dangerous as she promises,” he mewed briskly. “Where her territory extends. How she fights.”

     Silentstorm coughed, her throat still raw from nearly choking. “You couldn't have just told me?” she growled. “And why did she stop when you told her to? Why are you down here?” Rock didn't answer, just continuing on. A flash of anger came over Silentstorm. “Hey, I'm talking to you!”

     She reached out a paw to Rock's flank, meaning to stop him and make him face her. But as her paw touched his flank, she frozen, a shudder running through her pelt. Rock didn't seem to have fur; instead, wrinkled, lumpy skin covered the whole of Rock's flank. As Silentstorm began to yank her paw down and away, her paw brushed against his back paw; she felt the baldness there too, and the way his claws were overgrown and splayed and twisted. She fought a gasp of revulsion, trying to control the way her pelt was trembling.

     Rock had finally paused, turning back towards Silentstorm. He didn't seem fazed by her stunned reaction to him. “You have to understand the forces you're facing, Silentstorm,” he told her quietly. “Your apprentice and your Clan will be missing you, now. You must return to them. But we will meet again.”

     Silentstorm tried to regain her courage in the face of the strange cat. “And will you actually answer more of my questions then?” she asked in a growl.

     “You will know what you need to, when you need to know it,” Rock said simply. “Now, come.”

     The warrior lashed her tail, but obeyed, following Rock as he led her through an upward-sloping tunnel. Her pelt bristled as she began to recognize the tunnel. This was where she had come in before. Even now, she could hear Shadowpaw calling her name. “Silentstorm! Are you still there?”

     Rock turned, padding past Silentstorm. “Go to your apprentice,” he rumbled. “We will speak again.”

     Silentstorm wanted to demand more answers, but she knew he was right. She had to return to her Clan now. She said nothing as Rock padded away into the tunnel, his pawsteps echoing against the enclosed space, until he was too far for her to hear. Finally, she turned away, padding the rest of the way through the tunnel.

     “Silentstorm!” she heard Shadowpaw yowl, sounding panicked. “Where are you?”

     “I'm here,” she called to her apprentice, coming to the tunnel's entrance.

     She heard him let out a breath of relief. “Thank StarClan. Where were you? I came back with the sticks, and you weren't answering.”

     Silentstorm felt a pang of regret. She hadn't meant to worry her apprentice. “Sorry,” she mewed. “I thought I felt a draft that would lead to another way out. But I was wrong.” She knew she couldn't tell him about Shade and Rock, or anything she had found in the tunnels. It was too dangerous for anyone in her Clan to know about them yet, at least until she understood the threat better.

     “Well, come on, I've been propping the entrance open. I think you can get through now.” Silentstorm approached the entrance, testing it with one paw. She could feel the sticks she had told Shadowpaw to gather. They were arranged in a way to push the soil aside and prop up the top of the tunnel so it didn't collapse again. She was impressed with Shadowpaw's work; without instruction, he had managed to prop up the tunnel properly and make a hole in the soil that she could squeeze through.

     “Well done!” she called out. “I'm going to try and get through. Hang on.” She set her front paws on the clumped soil, pushing them through the hole. With considerable effort, she began wriggling her shoulders and head through the hole. Her heart lurched as the soil began to press down on her back, the sticks giving creaks as they started to give way.

     “Hang on!” Without warning, Shadowpaw snapped his jaws over her scruff, yanking her forward with all his might. Silentstorm dug her claws into the ground, hauling herself forward. With the combined efforts of mentor and apprentice, Silentstorm was able to pull her hind legs and tail free of the tunnel before it collapsed again behind her. They both scrambled away from the tunnel, panting.

     As Silentstorm tried to catch her breath, she heard Shadowpaw panting as well, trembling. With a jolt of surprise, she realized how worried the apprentice had been for her. “Thank you, Shadowpaw,” she mewed between pants. “You did very well today.”

     The apprentice glanced over at her, tail twitching in surprise. “I just did what you told me,” he mewed modestly.

     “You followed your own initiative when I wasn't here,” she countered. “And you helped me escape. Thank you.” She could hear Shadowpaw purring, surprised and proud. Hopefully, her apprentice would start to feel more confident about himself now. _At least someone can feel better about themselves,_ she thought darkly. She knew her own struggles had only just begun.

     Once Silentstorm felt calmer, she pushed herself to her paws, trying to keep her legs from shaking. “Come on. Let's get back to camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, not totally sure with this chapter. I may or may not be going through some revision of future story stuff. But whatever. :P Plus I wanted to make sure I'd gotten Rock's voice right, as I hadn't read a book with him in it in a while.
> 
> Anywhoo, we see Shade again, and more of Silentstorm training Shadowpaw. And now Silentstorm gets to meet Rock. Perhaps we'll see more of him later. ^^
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I want to make sure I have everything organized the way I want it before I post more, so I make no promises. Next chapter will be in Blazeheart's POV.


	8. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazeheart goes on a patrol

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Six

     Blazeheart padded beside Ambertalon, Snowfall a little ahead of them with Finchpaw trailing behind. The four cats had been sent on a border patrol, to inspect the WindClan border for any signs of rogue.

     The warrior was beginning to become frustrated. It had been half a moon since he, Silentstorm, and Shadowpaw were attacked by the rogues, and there hadn't been a trace of them in ThunderClan's territory since. But that wasn't true of other territories.

     They finally reached the WindClan border. As always, Blazeheart was careful to check the stretch of border where Darkbreeze and Silentstorm met himself. The she-cats usually covered their scents with herbs or prey-scent, but he never liked risking another Clanmate scenting them. The patrol continued along the border, remarking it and keeping an eye out for any signs of rogue. There wasn't a trace of rogue, both to Blazeheart's relief and annoyance.

     Snowfall was just giving them the order to leave when a nearby meow sounded. The ThunderClan cats whirled around, ready for a fight, only to recognize the approaching cats. Darkbreeze was leading her apprentice, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat that Blazeheart recognized as Hawkpaw. Her littermate, a golden-and-white tabby she-cat, trailed behind a skinny dark gray tom, Darkbreeze padding along his other side. As the WindClan cats approached, Blazeheart stiffened. He had just remembered that the she-cat's name was Honeypaw. And if he was remembering the Gathering announcement of their apprenticeship right, that meant her mentor, the skinny gray tom, was Crowfeather.

     He tried not to stare at the skinny tom as Crowfeather approached. He knew that Crowfeather was his father's father, but he also knew that he had never claimed Leafpool's kits as his own. From what he'd heard of the tom's sharp tongue, he doubted he would get a hearty greeting if Crowfeather realized whose kit he was.

     “Greetings, Crowfeather,” Snowfall said coolly. He glanced briefly at Blazeheart, seeming concerned for his friend, before turning back to the skinny warrior. “How is the prey running?”

     Crowfeather flattened his ears, growling, “Well enough.”

     Before Snowfall could speak again, Finchpaw stiffened beside him. The tom was the height of his mentor now, but with his mother's thick pelt and stocky build. Blazeheart knew Finchpaw could look intimidating to those who didn't know him, but Crowfeather didn't look afraid as Finchpaw took a step towards him. “You're hurt!” the golden tom meowed aloud.

     Blazeheart risked a brief glance in Crowfeather's direction. With a jolt of surprise, he realized Finchpaw was right. A series of scratches marked Crowfeather's flank, barely healed. He wasn't the only one either. Blazeheart looked across the whole patrol, realizing that every WindClan cat bore the marks of battle. Honeypaw had a nasty slice on her shoulder, and Darkbreeze had a deep slice in one ear.

     Crowfeather flattened his ears at the apprentice, but Darkbreeze gave a slow nod. “We've been fighting rogues,” she told the ThunderClan cats honestly.

     “Darkbreeze...” Crowfeather mewed in a warning tone.

     The dark tabby turned back to Crowfeather, facing the tom boldly. With a shock, Blazeheart realized how similar their dark pelts and large ears were. He had almost forgotten that Darkbreeze was his kin too. “Ashstar's going to announce it at the next Gathering anyway,” she pointed out. “And she said we shouldn't lie to our allies.” Crowfeather gave an irritated huff, but he didn't seem terribly angry with the she-cat.

     Darkbreeze turned back to the ThunderClan cats. Grief sparked in her eyes as she told them, “Weaselfur is dead.” Blazeheart stiffened in shock, and he heard Finchpaw gasp. “The rogues keep attacking us at the far border. We tried to fight them off, but they took some of our territory, and Weaselfur was killed.”

     Even as friendly as the she-cat usually was, he could hear something reserved in her tone. Blazeheart got the feeling that she didn't want to reveal quite how badly the attack had hurt WindClan. _How much territory have the rogues taken from them?_ he wondered with a sinking heart. Was there any power that could stop these rogues?

     “I'm sorry,” Snowfall murmured. All of the ThunderClan cats dipped their heads in a brief show of respect for the deputy.

     As they lifted their heads, Ambertalon asked, “Who's the deputy now?”

     “Sedgewhisker,” Crowfeather mewed stiffly. “She's done a great job – WindClan is as strong as ever.” Blazeheart could see the challenge in his blue eyes. He was daring the ThunderClan cats to suggest WindClan was weak. But he could see the weariness in the older warrior, the gray beginning to tinge his muzzle. The younger cats looked weary too, as if worn down by battle after battle. Blazeheart wondered just how many times the rogues had attacked in the last half moon.

     Snowfall was tactful enough not to rise to Crowfeather's bait. “I'm glad to hear it,” he mewed. “I hope our Clans can come together to defeat these rogues soon.”

     Crowfeather said nothing, only giving a noncommittal grunt in response to the white tom. It was Darkbreeze who dipped her head to Snowfall, mewing respectfully, “I hope so as well.”

     “We should be getting back to our Clan,” Snowfall mewed. “May StarClan light your path.” The white tom began leading his Clanmates away, waving his tail commandingly.

     “And yours,” Darkbreeze mewed in reply. Ambertalon and Finchpaw followed after Snowfall. Blazeheart was about to follow them, only for a mew to call him back. Crowfeather was looking at him, eyes narrowed. Blazeheart stiffened. _Has he realized who I am?_ he wondered fearfully.

     Crowfeather watched him for a moment, then turned to Darkbreeze. “Go on ahead,” he mewed gruffly. “Take Honeypaw with you. I'll catch up with you soon.”

     Darkbreeze looked surprised at her kin's order. “Are you sure?” she asked, looking between Crowfeather and Blazeheart in confusion.

     To Blazeheart's surprise, Crowfeather purred, giving Darkbreeze's muzzle a friendly bump with his own as he mewed, “I'm sure. I just need to take care of something.” Blazeheart had always heard that Crowfeather was as friendly as a half-starved badger. He didn't expect the fondness in the older tom's eyes as he spoke to his son's daughter.

     Darkbreeze purred as well. “Alright,” she mewed. “But if you're not back soon, I'll send Honeypaw to hunt you down.” With a final flick of her tail, she bounded off, the two apprentices following after her. When they disappeared into the trees, Crowfeather was left alone with Blazeheart.

     “So, you're Lionblaze's son.” Blazeheart was surprised at Crowfeather's blunt assessment. The skinny gray tom was watching him, something unreadable in his blue gaze.

     Blazeheart flattened his ears uncomfortably. “Yes,” he mewed.

     “And you have a sister, right?” Crowfeather continued. “That blind she-cat, she's Lionblaze's too.”

     “Silentstorm,” Blazeheart corrected, starting to feel annoyed for his sister's sake. “She's not just 'that blind cat.'”

     Crowfeather didn't react to Blazeheart's annoyance. “I can see you have his pelt,” he commented calmly. He looked the tom over, adding, “But you have a WindClan cat's build.”

     Blazeheart bristled, suddenly pushed to anger. “I'm not WindClan!” he hissed. “I don't care who my kin is. I'm loyal to ThunderClan!” The tom had always been self-conscious about his WindClan heritage. He knew that he looked more WindClan than anyone in his family; he was a faster runner, a more agile hunter and fighter, a lither build, though with a ThunderClan cat's height and strength, and he had a taste for hare over other prey. While he respected halfClan warriors as much as any decent cat, he had always hated his connection to WindClan being brought up, out of fear that his Clanmates would see him as more WindClan than ThunderClan.

     Irritation sparked in Crowfeather's eyes, but he managed to reign it in. “I never said you weren't,” he mewed gruffly. “It's just nice to see that someone in ThunderClan gets something of WindClan's strength.” Blazeheart blinked at Crowfeather, anger fading back into confusion. Crowfeather almost looked ashamed as he added, “At least something good came out of all of this mess.”

     Without warning, Crowfeather rose onto his paws, beginning to pad away. As he did, he mewed, “I've made my mistakes. But if you and your sister have half of Lionblaze's courage, ThunderClan has gained two fine warriors.” Blazeheart watched, perplexed, as Crowfeather loped away, disappearing into the trees.

     He stared after Crowfeather even after the warrior was long gone, blinking. _What was that?_ he wondered, bewildered. He had always been told that Crowfeather was even grumpier than Jayfeather, and wasn't on good terms with Leafpool or her kits. What was with the sudden interest in his ThunderClan kin? Was he feeling remorse for the past? Was he, in his own way, trying to make up for how he treated them before?

     “Blazeheart!” The tom's ears whirled around to catch Ambertalon's mew. He glanced at her as she came to sit beside him, resting his chin on the top of her head as she pressed against his side. “What was that about?” she asked, staring curiously after where Crowfeather had disappeared.

     Blazeheart glanced at her in surprise. “You were watching?”

     She shook her head. “We realized you'd fallen behind, and I came back to check on you,” Ambertalon explained. “All I saw was Crowfeather talk to you a little and walk away.”

     The tom flicked his ear in understanding. “I'm not really sure what he wanted,” he admitted. “He seemed... curious about me and Silentstorm.” Blazeheart shrugged. “He said we were good warriors.”

     Surprise flickered in Ambertalon's gaze. “Really?” she mewed. “That's weird. He always seemed about as friendly as badger with its whiskers pulled.”

     Blazeheart didn't challenge her blunt assessment of the older tom. “I don't know. We are still his kin, even after all of the drama with Leafpool. Maybe he wants to get to know us better.”

     “Do you want that?” Ambertalon seemed more serious now, watching her mate's reaction curiously. She knew how touchy he could be about his WindClan heritage.

     He hesitated. “I don't know,” he answered honestly. “Before, I would've said I just want to be loyal to ThunderClan. But now?” Blazeheart gazed across the WindClan border, concern making his paws prickle. “Maybe the ties between our Clans are what can make us strong for this battle, not weak.”

     Ambertalon seemed to understand what he was saying. She glanced across the border, mewing quietly, “Things must be worse than they were letting on. Weaselfur wasn't always the brightest cat, and he could be a snob sometimes, but he was no pushover in a fight. And WindClan might be scrawny rabbit-chasers, but they wouldn't give up part of their territory without a massive fight.”

     “You're right,” Blazeheart mewed, his uneasiness growing. The more he thought about it, the graver the situation seemed. He sighed, lowering his head. “I was so sure that staying at the lake and fighting was the right thing to do. But WindClan is already losing territory.”

     Ambertalon shrugged. “We've lost territory before,” she pointed out. “We've won it back, too.” She flicked her tail towards WindClan's territory, adding, “Ashstar would rather die than let a bunch of dirty rogues beat WindClan. And at least she chose a good replacement for Weaselfur. I've met Sedgewhisker a couple times at Gatherings. She seems like a cat with a good head on her shoulders.” She butted her head against his shoulder, purring, “They'll be fine. We're all allies now, so we'll help them out if they need it. If we stand together, the rogues don't stand a chance.”

     Blazeheart hesitated. He hoped Ambertalon was right. But he still felt worried. WindClan had already lost their deputy, and part of their territory. Had he been right to insist that the Clans stay and fight? And would WindClan be able to defend themselves from the rogues? Or had it been foolish to try and stand and fight?

     As Ambertalon got to her paws, Blazeheart rose as well, following her away from the border. Even as he withdrew further into ThunderClan territory, his worried thoughts remained with WindClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaaaaaah, I know this is disgustingly short. I'll try to make up for it next chapter. :P
> 
> So, we learn that Weaselfur is dead, and Sedgewhisker is the deputy now. I always thought she'd make a good deputy. ^^ And Crowfeather acts like an actual decent cat for once. :P
> 
> Weaselfur was led to StarClan by Webfoot... since I never bothered to decide who his family was. :P Other than Sedgewhisker and her kits. Poor them. At least Sedgewhisker is deputy now.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Silentstorm's POV. That should be up soon, hopefully. :P


	9. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowpaw and Silentstorm continue training

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Seven

     Silentstorm felt the sun's warmth on her back as she walked through the trees, Shadowpaw padding beside her. Almost a moon after he had been made her apprentice, Silentstorm had begun teaching him fighting as well as hunting. He was progressing well – and today, she had asked for another warrior's help for the training session. Lightfoot followed behind Silentstorm and Shadowpaw, 

     It didn't take them long to reach the sandy clearing. Silentstorm circled around to face her apprentice, remembering Ivypool doing the same moons ago. “Today, we're going to practice fighting as a group,” she told Shadowpaw. “You and Lightfoot are going to work together to fight me off. I won't tell you how I'm going to attack; you're going to have to work together to defend yourselves and figure out a strategy to meet my attack.” It was a little early to ask so much of her apprentice in a training session, but she wanted him to learn strategy as well as strength. She knew he would be able to do it, and having a warrior's help would make him feel more at ease.

     Shadowpaw nodded, tail-tip flicking uneasily. Lightfoot said nothing. The young tom had always been shy, but he had seemed to grow more confident in the last moons. Since he'd been made a warrior, though, he'd seemed more withdrawn again. Silentstorm was surprised that he'd agreed to help her train Shadowpaw for the day.

     “Alright,” she mewed, sweeping her tail commandingly. “Good luck.” Silentstorm turned away, padding off into the bushes beyond the clearing. Behind her, she could hear Lightfoot and Shadowpaw murmuring to each other in low voices.

     Silentstorm stayed where she was for a moment, thinking. She wanted to test her apprentice's cunning, as well as his strength, as well as giving him a challenge he would realistically face in battle. After a moment, she decided to use a ShadowClan ambush attack. When she had fought Shrew's cats in the past, she could remember their fighting style, and how they had used ambush and cleverness to win their battle more than straight-up strength and intimidation. It would be interesting to see how Shadowpaw would adjust.

     Having decided on her method, Silentstorm slunk around the ferns, circling silently around her apprentice and denmate. Once she knew she was behind them, she erupted from the bushes, bowling into Shadowpaw and Lightfoot. Yowls of shock came from the toms. Her instinct was to use her greater weight to knock them over while they were unbalanced. But she forced herself to think like a ShadowClan warrior instead. She slipped to the side, pulling Lightfoot's legs from under him with her paw. When he fell, she pinned him, pretending to bite his shoulder. She wanted to see what Shadowpaw would do to protect his Clanmate.

     “ _Rowrr!_ ” A weight knocked into her, bowling her over. Shadowpaw pushed her away from Lightfoot, snarling. Silentstorm became limp, letting his momentum carry them both away from Lightfoot, before using that momentum to twist and hurl him away. He tumbled away, scrambling back to his paws as Silentstorm reached hers. With a snarl, he lunged at her.

     Silentstorm danced out of reach, twisting away as her apprentice swiped at her. She dodged a similar attack from Lightfoot, reaching out and yanking on his tail and snaking away when he turned on her. Instead of overt strength, she made smaller swipes and bites, darting in and out to make her attacks to unbalance the two toms.

     As the fight continued, Shadowpaw began to shift his method. Instead of trying to rush at her, he began to slow his attack, dodging her swipes and lunges with the same careful movements. Silentstorm could tell her apprentice was falling into this form of fighting easily.

     When she turned to snap at Lightfoot's back, Shadowpaw took advantage of her distraction. He closed his jaws around her scruff, pulling back. She turned to snap at him, but Lightfoot caught onto Shadowpaw's plan, ducking his muzzle down to grab her front paw between his teeth, tugging back. Silentstorm tried to pull free, but that only unbalanced her more, Lightfoot and Shadowpaw pulling her down to the ground. As she fell to the sandy floor with a thud, Lightfoot and Shadowpaw quickly managed to pin her down with their combined weight.

     Silentstorm tried to struggle free for a few moments, before falling limp. “Enough,” she meowed. The toms released her immediately, backing up as the she-cat pushed herself up onto her paws. Once she had shaken the sand from her pelt, Silentstorm turned towards her apprentice. She praised, “Well done! You adjusted to my attack very well, and you and Lightfoot worked well together to defeat me.”

     Shadowpaw gave a grateful flick of his tail, but said nothing. Silentstorm's ears flicked forward in concern. She could hear the uncomfortable bristling of his pelt. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

     The tom hesitated. “I've seen cats fight like that before,” he mewed quietly. “When Tigerstar attacked the camp and tried to take me away. Those were ShadowClan moves, weren't they?”

     “Yes,” Silentstorm told him. “I learned some of their techniques when Shrew led her attacks. That's something else I'll teach you; to learn from your enemy at any opportunity.”

     Shadowpaw flinched, as though claws had struck his muzzle. “Does that make ShadowClan our enemy?” he asked, sounding hurt.

     Silentstorm blinked, surprised. “Well, no, not anymore,” she mewed quickly. “We're allies now. But when Shrew was part of ShadowClan, she was our enemy. She tried to drive out halfClan cats.”

     “But what about Tigerstar?” Shadowpaw asked, a note of urgency entering his mew. “It wasn't just Shrew we were fighting; Tigerstar attacked the camp and tried to steal me and Sunnypaw. And I remember all the warriors saying that he was a bad leader. Would we have fought him, if Shrew hadn't been driven out?”

     The warrior hesitated. “Possibly,” she admitted. “He was making choices that were a threat to ThunderClan. If we had to fight him to stop him, we would have.”

     Shadowpaw dipped his head, tail drooping. Silentstorm wasn't sure what to make of the sudden change of mood in her apprentice. She knew he had kin in ShadowClan, but she didn't know what he thought about that. Blazeheart had always been better at getting to know the Clans' kits than she had, and she had never been able to read Shadowpaw well. _Why the sudden interest in ShadowClan?_

     Gently, she tried to explain. “The Clans live together under StarClan, and we follow the same warrior code. But there are still four Clans. Sometimes, one Clan's needs or wants clashes with another, and sometimes that leads to battle. I don't always like it, but fighting is part of a warrior's life. Our loyalty to our Clan makes us stronger.” Lightfoot was saying nothing; the tom was sitting by the edge of the clearing, his tail-tip flicking anxiously as the apprentice and mentor faced off.

     “But if the Clans are always divided, why did Rowanstar give me and Sunnypaw to ThunderClan?” Shadowpaw asked. Silentstorm was surprised by the tremor in his mew. “And why was I named after ShadowClan?”

     Silentstorm hesitated. She had been across the lake with RiverClan when Rowanstar had given up his kits. She knew even less about it than her Clanmates, who had been in the twoleg den when Rowanstar had made his mysterious decision. All she knew was that Rowanstar, Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight had met alone, and after speaking together Rowanstar had left without his kits.

     “I don't know,” she said carefully. She had her guesses, but she didn't want to influence the young tom with conjecture. “I think that's something you should ask your parents.”

     Shadowpaw twitched his tail back-and-forth anxiously. Silentstorm almost didn't hear him murmur, “But two of my parents are dead.”

     Silentstorm regarded her apprentice, feeling at something of a loss. She hadn't realized how much this had troubled her apprentice. Shadowpaw was a ThunderClan cat named after ShadowClan. He had kin in two Clans; his family was divided. As much as Bramblestar and Squirrelflight loved him, he clearly had regard for his kin in ShadowClan as well. If it truly ever did come to battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, how would Shadowpaw decide who to fight for?

     As she struggled to find something to say, nearby leaves rustled, and pawsteps announced the approach of a few Clanmates. “Hey, Silentstorm,” Poppyfrost called out as she stepped into the hollow. Berrynose, Toadstep, and Redpaw followed her. “How's training going?”

     The blind warrior gave a friendly wave of her tail. “It's going great,” she lied. It wasn't for her to tell her Clanmates about Shadowpaw's troubled loyalty.

     “We were just hunting,” Redpaw told her brother. “We wanted to visit, since we were close to the training clearing.”

     Shadowpaw perked his ears towards his sister. He hesitated, then turned towards his mentor. “Can I go hunting with them, Silentstorm?” he asked.

     His tone was respectful, but Silentstorm could hear the uneasiness underneath. He wanted to get away from this conversation, and her. Silentstorm knew she could refuse, but she didn't have the heart to order her apprentice to stay where he was uncomfortable. “Go ahead,” she mewed, suddenly feeling weary. She was beginning to regret ever using ShadowClan moves for training. If she hadn't surprised her apprentice with the fighting style of his kin, he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable now.

     The young tom hesitated, then bounded away, joining his sister and her patrol. Silentstorm could hear Redpaw mewing proudly to Shadowpaw about some prey she'd caught, but Shadowpaw didn't speak. The patrol disappeared into the undergrowth.

     “Poor cat.” Silentstorm nearly jumped. She had forgotten Lightfoot was still in the clearing. She turned towards the tom, flicking her ears forward as Lightfoot murmured, “He must feel so torn. I can't imagine having to choose between fighting Sparktail or fighting Molefoot.”

     Silentstorm was silent, unable to respond. What would she do if she had to choose between fighting Blazeheart or fighting Lionblaze? She knew Shadowpaw didn't have the bond with Tigerstar that she had with her own brother, but clearly he felt something for his ShadowClan kin. He had a full-blooded brother and sister in ShadowClan, as well as their kits. That was a fair amount of kin to have in an enemy Clan.

     “I don't know what I can say to help him,” she confessed. “I can't choose who he feels loyal to.” For a moment, she almost wondered if she should ask Hollyleaf to let her speak with Shadowpaw's parents. She knew it was a silly request, in the face of the greater danger Hollyleaf was helping her with. And yet, maybe speaking to Rowanstar or Tawnypelt would help her to ease her apprentice's worries. _But I wouldn't be able to tell Shadowpaw that I spoke to them,_ she recalled ruefully. _He'd never believe me._

     Lightfoot hopped onto his paws, padding towards the she-cat. In his quiet voice, he mewed, “Do you want to hunt? We might as well get something done now that training's over.”

     Silentstorm knew that, in his own awkward way, the tom was trying to get her mind off of her apprentice's troubles. As badly as he'd covered it up, she still appreciated the gesture. “That sounds good,” she mewed in a lighter tone, giving a friendly flick of her tail.

     The tom nodded. He began padding away, Silentstorm following him as they left the sandy clearing behind.

     Her mind began to clear as she breathed in the scents of the forest. She could hear the birds singing, the small creatures skittering in the leaves, the breeze brushing against the ferns and making them rustle. Wild instincts began to surge through her blood. When the rustling of a nearby mouse caught Silentstorm's ear, she dropped instinctively into a crouch, pulling herself towards it on silent paws. When she was near enough, she pounced.

     The mouse's squeak of alarm was cut off as Silentstorm landed with her paws holding the mouse to the ground. She delivered a swift nip to the back of its neck, making the mouse fall silent.

     “Nice catch.” Lightfoot padded towards Silentstorm as she lifted her head, the mouse dangling from her jaws.

     Silentstorm dropped the mouse at her paws. “Thanks,” she mewed. She shook out her pelt, the earlier feelings of uneasiness fading as the instincts of the hunt and the forest took over. “And thanks for the offer to hunt. I think I needed this.”

     Lightfoot said nothing, only giving a small dip of his head. He waited quietly as Silentstorm kicked dirt and leaves over her mouse, only setting off again when the she-cat was ready.

     Being out in the forest had been able to take Silentstorm's mind off of her troubles for a time. But soon, her worried thoughts began trickling back into her mind. She recalled how unhappy Shadowpaw had sounded, and his uncertainty over his loyalty.

     “Do you think it would have been better if Shadowpaw and Sunnypaw had been raised in ShadowClan?” she asked aloud, without warning. Normally, she wouldn't ask a denmate something so personal to her apprentice. But she knew that Lightfoot was the sort of cat who would give his honest opinion, and wouldn't share her worries with their Clanmates.

     Lightfoot tipped his head, silent for a few moments. Then, in his low murmur, he said, “They were only a few moons old when Tigerstar became leader and Shrew began making trouble. Two halfClan kits without their parents to defend them, and being raised by the leader Shrew hated so much, would have been easy targets for Shrew's followers. I don't know how they would have fared.”

     Silentstorm meowed. “I know. But outside of all of the Shrew drama. Do you think Shadowpaw and Sunnypaw would have been happier being raised by their siblings in ShadowClan, where their parents lived and where most of their kin is?”

     “I don't know,” Lightfoot admitted. “It might have been simpler. But Bramblestar and Squirrelflight clearly love Shadowpaw and Sunnypaw as much as any of their kits. They've raised them to be loyal to ThunderClan.”

     “That doesn't mean they will be,” Silentstorm pointed out. “You heard Shadowpaw today; he has a paw in each Clan. How is he supposed to choose between the Clan they were raised in and the Clan where their family is?”

     For a moment, Lightfoot was silent. Then, in a softer tone, he murmured, “It's not your job to decide his loyalty for him, Silentstorm.”

     Silentstorm flicked her ears back, surprised and uncomfortable with Lightfoot's shrewdness. “I know,” she mewed defensively. “But I'm his mentor. I'm supposed to teach him about life in the Clans and how everything works. How can I teach him when I can't tell him about his own past, and help guide him?”

     “Where he belongs is for him to decide,” Lightfoot reminded her gently. “It wasn't for Ivypool, or Lionblaze or Cinderheart, or any cat to decide that you should come back to ThunderClan instead of staying with RiverClan. That was something you had to decide for yourself. You can help him, but in the end, it's his choice.”

     The she-cat stiffened, pelt fluffing out in shock. Blazeheart and Ivypool were the only cats she had ever told about Mistystar offering her a place in RiverClan. As far as the rest of ThunderClan knew, she had only ever been that nosy ThunderClan apprentice who helped them hunt through the flood and then returned home. Had Lightfoot guessed there was more to her relationship with RiverClan than she'd said, and the brief uncertainty of loyalty that she'd had?

     Silentstorm shook out her pelt, trying to keep the surprise from her mew. “I guess you're right. I just wish there was something I could do to help him feel better about all of this. He's clearly unhappy.”

     “I don't know what you can really do about that,” Lightfoot told her, his confidence seeming to fade. Silentstorm was honestly surprised the shy tom had been as frank as he had been up until now. “Just let him know he can talk to you, I guess, if he wants to. Maybe tell him about your time in RiverClan so he knows that you understand.”

     The she-cat nodded slowly, tail flicking thoughtfully. _That might not be a bad idea,_ she mused. If Shadowpaw knew that she hadn't always been sure of her place, he might be more willing to open up to her about his own uncertainties.

     “I think I will,” she mewed aloud. “Thank you, Lightfoot.”

     He said nothing, simply flicking his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while to post. I was distracted by trying to get all of the old ref sheets uploaded, and other stuff. Plus, this chapter had me really blocked for some reason. I think it was mostly just that it's not one of the more exciting ones action-wise. But whatever.
> 
> Anywhoo, more of Shadowpaw's thoughts and internal conflict, and Silentstorm trying to figure out how to help. Fun times.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Blazeheart's POV.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gathering has come again.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Eight

     The moon shown bright and clear that night, casting the forest below in hues of silver. Blazeheart followed his Clanmates, slipping through the undergrowth of the moonlit forest. It was the night of the full moon, nearly a moon since the rogues had returned, and it was time once again for the Gathering.

     Blazeheart's pelt prickled uncomfortably as he followed the patrol. Every time Dovewing had checked on WindClan in the last few days, or any cat had spoken to a WindClan patrol, the news was grimmer and grimmer. He feared what kind of report Ashstar would give tonight.

     “Hey.” The tom glanced over to see Ambertalon speeding up to pad beside him. Ripplepaw was trotting beside his mentor, his fluffy tail held high and his eyes shining bright. Ambertalon bumped her muzzle against Blazeheart's chin in greeting. “You look worried,” she mewed. “What's wrong?” Silentstorm was some paces ahead, but she was oddly quietly, and didn't seem to hear Ambertalon and Blazeheart's conversation behind her.

     Blazeheart shrugged. “Just wondering what Ashstar will say,” he mewed honestly.

     Ambertalon's eyes flashed with anger. “Those mangy rogues,” she growled. “I hope WindClan gave them a few good scars to remember them by.”

     “I think the rogues gave the worse scars,” Blazeheart mewed grimly. “I'm worried about how much territory they've taken.”

     Ripplepaw spoke up from beside Ambertalon. “I was on a patrol near the border two days ago. We saw some WindClan cats hunting; they looked really skinny, and they had unhealed wounds.” The fluffy gray tabby had already matched and passed his tiny mentor in height, though he was still shorter than Blazeheart. His kitten-soft fur was becoming sleeker as the tom began taking on the muscle and form of an older cat, even though there was still a gangly awkwardness to his long legs and large ears. He was still only eight moons old, but he had been training for three moons, and it was starting to show on the young cat.

     “He's right,” Ambertalon said. “We saw Sedgewhisker leading a patrol. She looked like she hadn't slept for a moon; I'm guessing she's been working night and day since she was made deputy. The rest of her patrol wasn't that much better off.”

     Blazeheart sighed. “I'm worried about how much the rogues have taken from WindClan,” he admitted. “How much longer can they fight them off?”

     Ambertalon nudged Blazeheart's shoulder with her own, seeming to force cheer into her mew. “Cheer up! Ashstar will give her report tonight; we'll know whether we should be worried then. But try to enjoy the night for now.”

     The tabby tom gave a small shake of his head, trying to shake off his worried thoughts. Ambertalon was right. There was no sense in worrying until he knew what he had to worry about.

     As the patrol walked along, the trees began to thin out, giving way to the moorland as they passed the WindClan border. They skirted along the edge of the lake, keeping a wary eye out. Blazeheart heard Ambertalon give a low growl as her amber gaze swept the moorland, and his own hackles were raising. Was the moor safe to travel, or were there rogues here even tonight?

     Despite his fear, the ThunderClan patrol made it safely through the moorland, reaching RiverClan's border and the pebble bridge soon after. Bramblestar reached the bridge first, but he stepped aside, letting his warrior cross over to the island first. The massive tabby kept a wary gaze on the moorland, tail lashing. Blazeheart guessed he wanted to make sure his cats weren't ambushed from behind by rogues. His blood chilled to think that the Clans could not even travel safely during the full moon truce anymore.

     Ambertalon was ahead of Blazeheart; she crossed the pebble-bridge after Silentstorm was across, Ripplepaw following quickly after his mentor. After they had crossed, Blazeheart set his paws onto the pebble-bridge, the familiar feeling of sleek stones and wet mud as he padded across. Once he was on the other side, Ambertalon greeted him with a quick flick of her tail, and they drew further into the island beyond the border of ferns.

     The island was emptier than Blazeheart usually saw it. The only cats scattered among the undergrowth were small, skinny warriors who watched the arriving ThunderClan warriors with weary suspicion. WindClan was the only Clan there.

     Blazeheart tried not to look shocked at the dismal state of the moorland cats. Every cat he could see bore marks of battle, and most of them were skinnier than the prey-rich newleaf season called for. There was a dull glaze to their eyes, as if they were too weary to try and look strong in front of enemy warriors.

     As Blazeheart watched, he noticed Silentstorm making a beeline for something, Shadowpaw on her heels. Ambertalon, Blazeheart, and Ripplepaw followed after. He saw Silentstorm approaching a familiar dark tabby, butting her forehead against the she-cat's cheek in a friendly greeting. “Hey, Darkbreeze,” she purred. Hawkpaw was sitting beside her mentor, looking mildly surprised at her mentor's friendly greeting with the ThunderClan warrior.

     Darkbreeze looked as weary as her Clanmates, but her blue gaze lit up with cheer as she greeted her friend. “Silentstorm!” she purred, giving a swift lick to Silentstorm's ear in a friendly gesture. “It's great to see you again. You too, Blazeheart and Ambertalon,” she added to the warriors behind Silentstorm. Darkbreeze's gaze fell on Shadowpaw, and she paused for a moment, looking curious. “Who is this?”

     Shadowpaw flicked his ears back uncomfortably, but Silentstorm was at ease as she flicked her tail towards the tom. “This is Shadowpaw,” she mewed. “He's Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's son. And now, he's my apprentice.” There was a definite note of pride in her tone, joy shining in her blind eyes.

     Darkbreeze's pelt fluffed out in surprise, expression brightening into joy. “You're a mentor already? Congratulations, Silentstorm!” She butted her muzzle against Silentstorm's cheek with a fierce purr, then turned her cheerful gaze on Shadowpaw. “You've got a really great mentor here,” she told the young tom. “Silentstorm gets herself into the most hare-brained situations, but she can fight like a badger, and she's a great friend of mine.” Her eyes sparkled with merriment as she added, “Just don't ask her about the time she got forgot where ShadowClan territory was and ended up on the moor instead.”

     Shadowpaw seemed a little overwhelmed by the WindClan warrior's bright, friendly personality. But he started to a look a little more at ease as Darkbreeze continued to speak. “How did that happen?” he asked quietly, glancing curiously at his mentor.

     “It was in the middle of a massive storm,” Silentstorm defended herself. “And I was only two moons into my training back then.”

     Darkbreeze's whiskers twitched. “Silly squirrel-hunter,” she teased, flicking her tail-tip against Silentstorm's flank. “Of course you got lost; ThunderClan cats are hopeless when it comes to getting around without different trees to tell them where they are. They wouldn't know a hill from a valley on the moor.”

     “You try finding your way when the rain is drowning out every scent, the wind is howling in your ears, and the mud is dragging you back with every step,” Silentstorm sniffed. Even as she acted affronted, Blazeheart could see the amused gleam in her eyes.

     As Silentstorm and Darkbreeze fell into friendly conversation, Hawkpaw approached Shadowpaw, speaking a few words to him, before leading the young tom away towards a group of apprentices. Ripplepaw gave his mentor a questioning look, then followed after them at Ambertalon's nod.

     With the apprentices gone, and Silentstorm busy with Darkbreeze, Blazeheart and Ambertalon set off on their own. They joined a small group of WindClan and ThunderClan warriors seated near the Great Tree. Larksong gave a flick of her ear in greeting as Blazeheart and Ambertalon sat. Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot were sitting beside Lilyfrost and Rosepetal. Blazeheart tried not to stare at the WindClan warriors' skinny, scarred frames.

     “Hey, Blazeheart, Ambertalon,” Larksong mewed as the ThunderClan warriors joined them. Blazeheart gave a small nod in response; he didn't make close friends in other Clans like his sister, but Larksong was an easy enough cat to get along with. “We were just talking about new kits in our Clans.”

     Lilyfrost nodded. “I was telling her about Hazeltail's new litter, and Ivypool moving into the nursery.”

     Blazeheart flicked his ears forward in interest. “You were in the nursery too, weren't you?” he asked Larksong.

     The gray she-cat nodded, giving a proud purr. “I had my kits a few days ago,” she revealed, tail curling with pleasure. “Flintkit and Shardkit, a daughter and a son.”

     Mews of congratulations rose from the ThunderClan cats. “That's great, Larksong,” Ambertalon purred, giving the WindClan she-cat a hearty nudge with her shoulder. “Congratulations to you and Crouchfoot.”

     “What are you doing here, then?” Blazeheart asked, curious. “Shouldn't you be at home with your kits?” Most queens didn't attend Gatherings so soon after birthing.

     Larksong's gaze darkened. She exchanged a somber glance with her Clanmates, before explaining to the ThunderClan warriors, “Crouchfoot and Gorsetail stayed with the kits. But I wanted to see what Ashstar would say tonight.” Blazeheart noticed a nick in her ear, only half-healed. He shuddered, wondering whether the queen had already been made to fight to defend her kits.

     Ambertalon cast a curious glance toward Sedgewhisker. “I heard you're the deputy now,” she mewed. “Congratulations.”

     Pain flashed in Sedgewhisker's eyes for a moment. “It was not something I ever hoped for, not like this,” she murmured. With a flicker of surprise, Blazeheart remembered that Weaselfur had been her mate. Then, she drew herself up, expression growing more determined. “But my Clan needs me, and I will do everything in my power to keep WindClan strong.”

     Blazeheart's ears swiveled to catch the sound of approaching pawsteps. A few moments later, sleek-furred RiverClan warriors slipped through the ferns, quickly followed by broad-shouldered ShadowClan cats. Blazeheart saw Oddtail and Smokeflight joining a group of warriors, and Eeltooth's dark pelt slipped through the crowd to join Silentstorm and Darkbreeze, Specklefoot stepping out beside them a moment later.

     Almost immediately, Ashstar scrambled up onto the Great Tree, her fellow leaders leaping up after her. Tigerstar and Mistystar shared a branch, Ashstar on the lower branch under Bramblestar.

     “Cats of all Clans, the Gathering has begun!” Ashstar yowled.

     Below, the cats began gravitating towards the Great Tree. Ratscar, who had just arrived at Blazeheart's group, muttered, “Ashstar sure seems in a hurry to get this Gathering started.” Blazeheart gave a low mew of agreement. RiverClan and ShadowClan had hardly had time to mingle with the other warriors.

     Mistystar stepped forward first, calling out clearly, “RiverClan has welcomed a new warrior this past moon. Lakepaw has earned his full warrior name, and is now Lakebird.”

     “Lakebird! Lakebird!” the watching cats cheered. Blazeheart spotted the new warrior sitting near Silentstorm's group. Lakebird lifted his chin proudly as his fellow warriors congratulated him, eyes shining with pride. Silentstorm approached the young tom, her eyes shining as she butted her muzzle against the tom's blue-gray fur.

     The RiverClan leader drew the attention back to her as she continued, “Silvershine has moved into the nursery expecting a new litter. We look forward to the birth of our new little warriors, and we know they will help make RiverClan stronger in the moons to come.”

     When Mistystar settled back on her branch, Tigerstar stepped forward in her place. He announced in a yowl, “Two of our apprentices have earned their warrior names. Minktail and Addertooth are here tonight, their first Gathering as warriors!”

     As cats yowled for the new warriors, Blazeheart kept an eye on Ashstar. The WindClan leader looked on edge, her hackles raised and her blue gaze darting between the other leaders. Whatever was on Ashstar's mind, she clearly couldn't wait to get it out.

     Tigerstar finished his reports with news of a new queen, then stepped back. Bramblestar came to the front of his branch next. He rumbled, “Three new apprentices are here tonight. Shadowpaw, Sunnypaw, and Redpaw have begun their training. Their mentors are Silentstorm, Seedlight, and Toadstep.”

     Cats began cheering once more. “Shadowpaw! Sunnypaw! Redpaw!” Blazeheart purred as he saw warriors near Silentstorm congratulating her. He could see the proud gleam in his sister's eyes.

     But not every cat seemed pleased. Some cats were murmuring surprised, and Blazeheart heard Toadfoot grumble, “How is a blind cat supposed to be a mentor?”

     Blazeheart felt a flash of annoyance. He was about to turn on the elder with a hiss, but another cat beat him to it. Pouncetail was sitting next to his fellow elder, and he regarded Toadfoot with narrowed eyes as he growled, “Silentstorm's a capable young cat. Worry about the mentors in your own Clan.” Toadfoot blinked in surprise, and didn't retort.

     Bramblestar continued his report from the Great Tree. “We also welcome new kits into the Clan. Blossomfall's litter is still growing strong, and Hazeltail gave birth to two healthy she-cats almost a moon ago. In addition, Ivypool recently moved into the nursery, expecting Toadstep's kits. We look forward to their future in ThunderClan.”

     His report finished, Bramblestar settled back onto his branch. All eyes turned to Ashstar, every cat falling silent as she came to the front of her branch. With a rasping cry, she announced, “WindClan is in great danger.” Worried cries broke out from the crowd, but Ashstar continued, “Breeze's rogues have been attacking our patrols every chance they get. They've driven us out of most of our own territory; they've pushed the border far too close to the camp.” Even from the ground, Blazeheart could see the grief, and the desperation, sparking in her blue eyes.

     “They killed Weaselfur,” she mewed, voice cracking with grief. Blazeheart heard Sedgewhisker give a low mew of grief. “Sedgewhisker is our deputy now. But if things continue as they are, there won't be anything to be deputy of.” She swung her head from side to side, staring desperately at the other leaders. “We need the help of our allies. Please, help WindClan defend our home!”

     The whole crowd was buzzing with shock and fear, every pelt bristling. Blazeheart was still staring up at the Great Tree, stunned. He had known that WindClan was losing territory to the rogues, and Ashstar had been the leader who had pushed the hardest for the Clans to unite against them. But Ashstar was still such a proud leader; he never in a million moons would have expected to see her admitting how desperate WindClan was, and begging the other leaders for help. He could see the barely-healed scratches and gashes on her own pelt, and how closely her pelt clung to her ribs. A terrible sense of fear came over Blazeheart; WindClan's situation was far worse than he'd imagined.

     The other leaders seemed stunned as well. Bramblestar and Mistystar exchanged a shocked glance, and Tigerstar was blinking, pelt bristling in shock.

     After a moment, Mistystar seemed to collect herself. She took a step forward, mewing firmly, “Of course. We agreed to ally against these rogues three moons ago; that still stands.”

     “These rogues threaten us all,” Tigerstar agreed in a growl. “If one Clan is weakened, we are all weakened. We have to fight together.”

     Bramblestar didn't add his voice to the declarations of his fellow leaders. Instead, he looked calmly at Ashstar, offering no objection as he simply asked, “What do you need us to do?”

     “Double, triple your patrols on our border,” Ashstar rasped. “Ready yourselves for battle. If we send a messenger, send a patrol to help us defend our home.” She hesitated, seeming to falter. Blazeheart was suddenly struck by how frail the elderly she-cat was beginning to look. But there was strength in her blue glare as she continued, “I don't ask for help like this lightly. This does not mean WindClan is yours to command. But these rogues are strong – stronger than us, I fear. I would only make this request if WindClan was in the direst of need.”

     Ashstar tried to keep her head raised, but Blazeheart could see her legs trembling. To his surprise, Mistystar crouched, hopping off of her branch and slithering down the trunk to Ashstar's branch. She stood beside the other leader, touching the tip of her tail to Ashstar's flank in a comforting gesture. “I understand something about relying on another Clan for help,” she murmured. Some distant memory seemed to glow in her blue eyes. _Is she thinking about Silentstorm coming to help her Clan during the flood?_ Blazeheart wondered. _The Dark Battle? Or something I've never even heard about?_ It was almost eerie to see the two she-cats standing side-by-side. Mistystar and Ashstar were the two oldest cats in all of the Clans. They had lived through battles, alliances, betrayals, and losses that Blazeheart could never imagine. He wondered for a moment at the history both she-cats must carry with them.

     “There is no shame in it,” Mistystar continued firmly. “We've already agreed to fight together against these rogues, and we will. This isn't about any Clan owing something to another, this is about surviving together.”

     “We'll step up our patrols on the border,” Bramblestar added in a rumble. “ThunderClan will not stand by while these rogues butcher our allies.” He met Ashstar's gaze calmly, something kinder in his deep mew as he added, “I will help your Clan however I can.”

     Tigerstar added from his branch, “I don't share a border with WindClan, but if you ever need our help, come to us. There's no point in standing divided when we're facing a threat like this.”

     Ashstar's gaze flitted between her fellow leaders, some of the tension fading from her stance. “Thank you,” she rasped. “We will send word if we need your help.”

     With the leaders agreed, the Gathering began to break up. The leaders leaped down from the Great Tree, the warriors breaking apart into their separate Clan groups. Blazeheart and Ambertalon mewed a brief farewell to the other warriors, then padded away, joining their Clanmates near the pebble-bridge. WindClan crossed to the other side first, ThunderClan following after. Blazeheart paused once he reached the other side, watching as RiverClan and ShadowClan crossed to their side.

     Before any Clan could set off for their territories, a strange scent suddenly filled the air. Blazeheart's hackles barely had time to raise before a terrible yowling rose in the air, and cats leaped out of the darkness, claws and fangs bared as they collided with the Clan cats. Blazeheart was carried off his paws by a large gray tom. The tom stiffened in shock. _Breeze's rouges are attacking!_ he thought in wild panic. He nearly froze, but quickly came to his senses, fighting to pull free of the tom. But the gray tom was too strong, his claws digging deep into Blazeheart's pelt as he held him down. Blazeheart could hear the tom snarling near his ear. He nearly gagged on the terrible scent of his breath.

     Thinking fast, Blazeheart went limp. The tom gave a triumphant snarl, closing his jaws around Blazeheart's throat. The moment he did, Blazeheart hurled himself upward with all his might, throwing the tom off-balance. Once the tom's weight was loose, Blazeheart scrambled free, turning quickly to face the tom again. As he did, he saw something that made his blood freeze. The outline of grass and dark night sky was just visible through the tom's pelt. As he stared, horror-struck, at the snarling tom, a terrified wail rose from the throng of fighting cats. “They're Dark Forest rogues!”

     Blazeheart's heart was pounding wildly against his chest, every hair on his pelt standing on end. But he didn't have time to give into terror. He pulled himself out of his terror just in time to dodge a lunge from the gray tom. As the tom landed and whirled back to face him, a white blur slammed into the tom, throwing him to the ground. As the gray tumbled away, Blazeheart recognized Snowfall, bleeding from a nick in one ear, but otherwise unhurt. Ambertalon quickly followed him, amber eyes blazing with the fury of battle.

     As the gray tom snarled, Blazeheart seemed to remember how to move his paws. He fell in beside his mate and his best friend, advancing on the gray tom with swiping claws. The tom rose on his hind legs, front paws out stretched, looking ready to meet their attack. But after a moment, he lowered his paws back to the ground. Blazeheart paused, noticing the sky growing clearer through the tom's pelt. The tom turned and fled from the ThunderClan cats, and all around him, Blazeheart could hear the other Dark Forest cats doing the same. Wave after wave of barely-visible warriors pulled free of the Clan cats and fled back into the night, soon disappearing altogether. Just as soon as the attack had started, it stopped.

     Total silence reigned over the Clans. All around Blazeheart, cats were looking too stunned to even lick their wounds. To Blazeheart's relief, no cat looked seriously injured, but the horror in their eyes was somehow more chilling than any wound.

     But not every cat seemed horror-stricken. “You call that a fight?” Yarrowleaf sneered. The gray-brown tabby puffed out his pelt, seeming pleased. “We sent those mousehearts running in no time!”

     “Yarrowleaf, silence!” Mistystar snapped, far harsher than Blazeheart expected. Yarrowleaf seemed surprised too, backing up a step from his leader's flash of fury. “That was not a victory. They chose to leave.”

     Ratscar lifted his head, eyes glazed over with terror. “But why?” he mewed desperately. “How are they here at all? We drove them away!”

     “Sorreltail was right,” Graymist gasped. The tortoiseshell's discovery of the Dark Forest scents in ThunderClan territory had been announced at the Gathering three moons ago, but most cats had thought her mistaken. “They really are back!”

     “What are we going to do?” Quickhare gasped, looking terrified. All around the shore, cats were bristling in terror, the air so thick with fear-scent that Blazeheart could hardly breathe. The Dark Forest had haunted the elder's tales that he had heard ever since he was a kit. Blazeheart couldn't control his trembling legs; after all of these moons, the darkest enemies the Clans had ever known, the monsters he had heard about in stories, were attacking once more.

     “Enough!” Every cat turned to look at Ashstar. The elderly she-cat looked as shocked as any cat, but there was a steely gleam to her blue eyes. “Whatever their reason for attacking, those savages have left us now. We need to return to our Clans. There's nothing we can do about these cowardly dead cats, at least for now. If they attack again, we'll meet it just like we'll meet any other attack.”

     Blazeheart could tell the listening cats didn't believe Ashstar's words. But they started to look calmer, their bristled pelts smoothing over. “She's right,” Tigerstar rumbled. “I know how these cats fight. They want us to work ourselves into panic, so we'll be easier to attack. We have to stay calm.”

     Bramblestar lifted his head. “We can't attack them back as long as they're in the Dark Forest. All we can do is wait to see what they'll do. Let's return to our Clans now, and send word to the other Clans if we see them again.”

     Blazeheart could see cats all around nodding slowly, as if drawing comfort from the strength of their leaders. But his own heart was filled with dread. _Oh StarClan, how will we face this?_ he wailed internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Sorry for the wait guys. I've been busy trying to get all of the drawings done for the allegiances. I'm also only a week away from finals for school, so my stress levels are pretty high, and I have a ton of work to get done. But I finally managed to get this done.
> 
> The other reason this one took me a while is because I got kind of blocked, and I wanted to fact-check all of the leader's announcements and make sure that all of the apprentices/queens/whatever that were announced were being announced at the right Gathering. Anyway, it's finally done.
> 
> And yes, Lakebird is named/designed after the character I made up for Warriors: Untold Tales a while back. I posted his image and story on my deviantArt some time ago. This Lakebird doesn't share the personality or story of his Untold Tales counterpart, but I liked the name and design so much that I wanted to reuse it. And yes, this has been deliberate ever since Lakebird first showed up.
> 
> I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon, but I'll do my best. Next chapter is in Silentstorm's POV.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm meets a friend in her dreams

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Nine

     “Silentstorm”

     The warrior wasn't surprised to hear the familiar mew, or feel her paws brush against the soft grass of StarClan's hunting grounds. “Hello, Hollyleaf,” she mewed wearily.

     Two days had passed since the Gathering. After the Dark Forest cats had attacked the returning cats, ThunderClan seemed to have been thrown into despair. Silentstorm had never seen her Clanmates so panicked before. To the older cats, it was their worst enemy come back to kill them again. To the younger cats, it was the monsters from the stories they'd heard as kits come to destroy them all. It had taken a stern talking-to from Bramblestar to bring the Clan back from the brink of panic.

     But Silentstorm had felt no panic, only weariness to the roots of her pelt. She had known from the moment that Sorreltail had found Darkstripe's scent that the Dark Forest was back for good. Shade never would have taunted the Clans with Dark Forest scents in their territory, only to never send them back again. The attack on the Gathering cats was just the start of what Silentstorm had known was inevitable – the continuation of the Dark Battle that had nearly destroyed the Clans once already. And now, she was the one who was meant to save the Clans.

     Things had been quiet in the days since the Gathering. ThunderClan had spent their time preparing the camp for battle and stocking up the fresh-kill pile. There had been no new attacks from the Dark Forest, and no news of attacks on the other Clans. But Silentstorm knew that their troubles with the Dark Forest and Breeze were far from over. She'd had a feeling that she might see Hollyleaf in her dreams again soon, now that the Dark Forest had made themselves known again. She could only hope that the StarClan spirit would be able to help figure out what to do next.

     Silentstorm took a step towards Hollyleaf, giving a weary flick of her tail in greeting. “You know what happened at the Gathering?” she asked quietly.

     Hollyleaf nodded. “We were all watching,” she told Silentstorm quietly. “We didn't see it coming.”

     The blind warrior felt a spark of anger, the first thing to draw her from her dull feeling of hopelessness in days. “Why didn't you do something?” she rasped, accusation in her mew. “The last time we fought Dark Forest warriors, StarClan fought beside us.”

     “It was over too quickly,” Hollyleaf said. “And we cannot fight every battle for the living. You know that.” Silentstorm turned her head away, not willing to acknowledge her point. “The Dark Battle was a battle in the open, fought to the end. I think the battles to come will be a little different.”

     Silentstorm growled, “That wasn't a battle. They weren't there to fight, they just wanted to scare us. And it worked. I've never seen the older warriors so afraid, not even when Shrew and Breeze were threatening the Clans.”

     Hollyleaf sighed, lowering her head. “You weren't there for the Dark Battle,” she murmured. “It wasn't like any other battle before it. Our enemies weren't just warriors fighting over prey, or disgruntled rogues. These were our own dead Clanmates coming back, fueled by a rage and hatred too terrible to comprehend, with the sole intention of killing every Clan cat in their path. It was like a waking nightmare.” The StarClan warrior paused for a moment, seeming unable to go on. Silentstorm's ears flicked forward with interest. She knew that Hollyleaf had died saving Ivypool's life in the Dark Battle – what had that been like?

     After taking a moment, Hollyleaf continued, “You can see why your Clanmates would be more frightened to see this enemy return than most others.”

     “And they don't even know about Shade,” Silentstorm murmured. She sighed, her head lowering. “I don't know how I'm supposed to save them,” she admitted to Hollyleaf. “I don't know when Breeze's rogues or the Dark Forest cats might strike again, and I have no idea what Shade is planning. How am I supposed to save them from an enemy I don't understand?”

     Hollyleaf reached out her muzzle, touching her nose to Silentstorm's ear. As she did, the familiar feeling of warmth and strength surged through Silentstorm's tired muscles. “Have faith, Silentstorm,” the StarClan warrior murmured. “No battle is impossible. And I'm here to help you.”

     Silentstorm sighed, leaning into the StarClan warrior's touch. For a moment, she wondered what it would have been like if Hollyleaf had been alive when Silentstorm was growing up. Would she rely on the clever she-cat as closely as she did Jayfeather? She felt a moment of what was almost grief, thinking about what she could have had. _At least I have her now,_ she thought.

     After a moment, Hollyleaf drew back. “Now,” she mewed in a brisker tone. “We need to figure out what to do about Shade and the others.”

     “Like what?” Silentstorm mewed morosely.

     “We need to figure out what the best way to fight them is,” Hollyleaf told her. “In the days to come, I can teach you about the Dark Forest and how they fight. But Shade is the one pulling the strings, and she's the most powerful, which makes her the biggest threat. We need to think – what do we know about her? How can we use what we know to defeat her?” There was something brisk and collected to Hollyleaf's speech, as she quickly organized her thoughts aloud. Silentstorm was starting to understand what her father and Jayfeather had meant when they called their sister clever.

     Silentstorm thought back to her previous meetings with Shade. She tried to remember anything that would reveal any weakness of Shade's, but all she could remember was Shade's taunts about how powerful she was, and how easily she could kill Silentstorm. As much as the misty creature boasted, she was also incredibly vague. Silentstorm was starting to slip into hopelessness again, when suddenly, her last meeting with Shade came to mind.

     “There was something,” she murmured. Hollyleaf's ears perked forward in interest. “When she tried to kill me in the tunnels, there was a cat. He told her to leave me alone, and she listened to him. She called him 'old friend.'”

     Hollyleaf stiffened in surprise. “What cat?”

     “He called himself Rock,” Silentstorm told her.

     The StarClan warrior's surprise seemed to fade. She shook her head, mewing, “Oh, him. I should've guessed.”

     Silentstorm's ears flew forward. “You know him?” she asked.

     “Not well,” Hollyleaf told her. “I never really met him. But I've heard about him. He's a spirit of some sort, older than StarClan. He's lived under the lake longer than any cat can remember. Though he didn't fight in it, he was a big part in warning Jayfeather about the Dark Battle and preparing him for it.”

     “Jayfeather knows Rock?” Silentstorm repeated, surprised. The medicine cat had never mentioned any spirit under the lake. Then again, when she thought about it more, she supposed it made sense. Jayfeather had always been pretty secretive about how he used his powers, and what he learned from StarClan and other spirits. “So does that mean Rock is on our side? You know, if he helped Jayfeather learn how to beat the Dark Forest.”

     Hollyleaf shrugged. “I don't know if he's exactly on any cat's side,” she mewed carefully. “Like I said, I've never met him. But from what I hear, he doesn't get involved in much. He taught Jayfeather what he needed to know in order to be prepared for the Dark Battle, but he didn't fight in the battle himself.”

     Silentstorm flattened her ears. That wasn't a lot to work with. But she couldn't ignore a possible source of information about Shade either, if there was even a chance he was on their side. “Do you think we could talk to Rock?” she asked slowly. “If he and Shade are old friends, maybe he knows something about her that we can use.”

     There was a pause. “I don't see why not,” Hollyleaf mewed slowly. “I can't promise we'll be able to find him – he's the sort of cat whose only around when _he_ feels like talking. But it's worth a try.” She began to walk away, gesturing with her tail. “Come on. I'll take you to the tunnels.”

     Silentstorm fell in beside Hollyleaf, letting the StarClan warrior lead her through the unfamiliar territory. As she did, she noticed that Hollyleaf had fallen into position a pawstep ahead of Silentstorm, seemingly unconsciously. The tip of her tail was brushing against Silentstorm's shoulder, giving small flicks to guide the blind warrior. Silentstorm wondered briefly at how Hollyleaf had fallen into the role of her guide so quickly. Had she once done this for Jayfeather?

     As they walked along, the ground under Silentstorm's paws began to change. The soft grass and rolling mist of StarClan's territory fell away, replaced by the scattered undergrowth of her own territory. With a jolt, Silentstorm realized that they had traveled back to the territory of the living Clans. Hollyleaf led her through ThunderClan's territory, to an area close to the lake. Silentstorm was surprised to find her paws brushing against what felt like the edges of a large burrow. “What is this?” she asked, sniffing curiously. She curled her lip when she caught the faint scent of fox.

     “One of the entrances into the tunnels,” Hollyleaf told her. “Your Clanmates think it's just an old fox den, which is why it was never blocked off.” She led Silentstorm into the den, following the tunnel as it went deeper into the earth. Silentstorm felt the same prickle of unease that she'd felt last time she'd traveled in the tunnels. Her senses felt muted with the earth closed around her, every step echoing oddly. But with Hollyleaf leading her, and with her paws and whiskers feeling out the path ahead of her, Silentstorm was able to navigate the tunnels well enough.

     As they followed twists and turns in the tunnels, and Silentstorm began to hear the distant rumbling of the underground river, a thought came to her. “What about Shade?” she murmured, flinching as her voice echoed in the tunnel. “Won't she be able to find us down here?”

     Hollyleaf lifted her head, mewing firmly, “Of course. But it's the best place to find Rock – we have to try.” She turned her head back towards Silentstorm, mewing in a softer tone, “Don't worry. I lived in these tunnels for several moons, and I never saw a trace of Shade.”

     Silentstorm blinked. “You lived here?” she mewed in surprise. She had known that Hollyleaf had left ThunderClan for some time, though she didn't know all of the details. But she hadn't realized Hollyleaf had spent that time living in the tunnels. She shook her head, trying to push away her surprise. “How did you manage that? It seems so gloomy.”

     The StarClan warrior stiffened. For a moment, Silentstorm almost thought she heard something uncertain in the twitch of her tail. There was a heavy pause before Hollyleaf murmured, “I had my reasons.” After a moment, she shook out her pelt, continuing in a brisker tone, “Besides, it's not so bad once you get used to it. There's plenty of tunnels to explore, and the cavern with the river can be beautiful to look at. Come on.” She picked up a brisker pace, leaving Silentstorm to catch up as they hurried along the tunnel.

     As they rounded the next corner, the rumbling got louder. The tunnel opened out into the wide cavern, where the river tumbled on a few fox-lengths away. Silentstorm approached the ledge overlooking the river, sniffing curiously in the water's direction, before a new thought occurred to her. She turned back towards Hollyleaf, asking, “Wait. If you lived down here for moons, how did you never meet Rock? I thought you said this is his home.”

     “It is,” Hollyleaf said. “But like I told you, he keeps to himself a lot. He's pretty secretive.”

     Without warning, a voice spoke from behind the she-cats. “You never needed to see me.”

     Hollyleaf and Silentstorm both jumped, startled at the new voice. They turned to face the tom who had spoken. Silentstorm's pelt was still prickling with unease, but Hollyleaf seemed to relax as she recognized the speaker. “You must be Rock,” she mewed politely. “It's good to meet you.”

     “It is good to meet you too,” Rock said, dipping his head. After a moment's pause, he spoke again, his tone more serious. “But you should not have come here tonight.”

     Silentstorm's tail lashed in surprise. “Why not?” she asked. “We came here because we had questions about Shade –”

     “I know why you're here,” Rock cut her off. “But now is not the time for you to be down here.”

     The blood froze in Silentstorm's veins. “Why?”

     Rock didn't answer. “You must leave the tunnels right now, both of you,” he said firmly. “You are needed elsewhere.” He pushed past the she-cats, starting down the tunnel they had come from. “Come on,” he called, his tone leaving little room for argument.

     Hollyleaf glanced towards Silentstorm, giving a baffled lash of her tail, before hurrying after Rock. Silentstorm stayed right on her heels, letting Hollyleaf's tail guide her as they began to ascend up the tunnel again.

     As they followed Rock, Hollyleaf called after him, “Wait! We must talk to you. We need to learn more about Shade.”

     “You will learn what you need in due time,” Rock answered calmly.

     Silentstorm's ears flew back, pelt prickling with irritation. “That's mousedung!” she snapped. “My Clan is in danger _now_ , what point is there in waiting?” Rock didn't answer, leaving Silentstorm to lash her tail angrily. “Come on, give us something! Shade called you 'old friend.' What did she mean?”

     There was a moment of silence, only broken by the fall of Rock's paws as he continued to lead them through the tunnel. “There was a time when Shade and I walked as equals,” Rock murmured in a low voice. Silentstorm felt a flash of surprise. “But things are different now. Now she will do whatever it takes to bring darkness to the living, and I must prepare you to defeat her.”

     “How?” Silentstorm asked. “What's her plan, and how do I stop it?”

     Hollyleaf's voice managed to be more collected than Silentstorm's frustrated hiss. “If she's as powerful as she claims, why has she only made herself known now?” she asked carefully. “There have been cats beside the lake for seasons now.”

     “Because she knows the Silent One has come,” Rock answered, not looking back as he led them up through the tunnel. “And now, she has an army to do her bidding. The Dark Forest failed in their attack – this time, she has Breeze and his rogues. But you will learn more of her strength and her reasons in time. For now, you must return to your Clan.”

     “Why?” Hollyleaf asked. Silentstorm was surprised to hear a tremor in her tone. “I haven't foreseen any danger tonight.”

     Rock's tone almost seemed pitying as he answered, “Shade is confined to the Dark Forest and to the tunnels. But her power is still vast. Now that fear is spreading over the Clans, and the Dark Forest is growing stronger once again, so is she. She can block the visions even of StarClan.” Silentstorm felt chilled to the bone at his words, at the idea that Shade was so powerful that she could stop StarClan from seeing the future and protecting the Clans.

     They were nearly at the entrance now. Rock stepped to the side, letting Hollyleaf and Silentstorm pass him. “Go now,” he mewed clearly. “The Silent One is needed by the living. But we will meet again, I promise. And you will learn more then.” Before Silentstorm could question him further, he began to pad away, his pawsteps quickly growing faint before going silent altogether.

     Now that he was gone, Silentstorm felt herself growing more and more uneasy by the moment. “What did he mean?” she asked Hollyleaf in a low voice. “Why am I needed by my Clan right now? What's so urgent?”

     Hollyleaf sounded chilled as well. “I don't know,” she admitted. After giving her pelt a quick shake, she mewed more urgently, “Come on. We must return to StarClan.”

     The StarClan warrior led Silentstorm out of the tunnels. The undergrowth of ThunderClan territory soon fell away under Silentstorm's paws, replaced by the soft grass and rolling mist of StarClan. While Hollyleaf was trying to remain calm and collected, Silentstorm could smell the fear-scent coming off of her as the she-cat led her along. It was unnerving to see one of her warrior ancestors so uncertain and afraid.

     As they padded through StarClan territory, there was suddenly a nearby thundering of paws. Silentstorm was able to pick out the sounds of three cats racing past her and Hollyleaf. They carried the same ice and starlight scent as Hollyleaf, but Silentstorm was able to pick out the soft scents of moorland and rabbits beneath that. _WindClan spirits,_ she realized.

     Hollyleaf bounded off towards the WindClan spirits, Silentstorm keeping pace with her. “Tallstar!” Hollyleaf called out. “Deadfoot! Onestar!” Slowly, the WindClan spirits came to a halt, turning to face Hollyleaf and Silentstorm. “What's going on?”

     One of the toms spoke, voice heavy with urgency. “WindClan is in danger,” he told Hollyleaf. Silentstorm could hear the lashing of his tail, which sounded unusually long – she guessed the tom had to be Tallstar. “They're under attack!”

     Hollyleaf stiffened, fear-scent coming off of her in waves. “Oh no,” she breathed. As the three toms continued to race away, Hollyleaf turned back to Silentstorm, tone urgent. “Silentstorm, you have to wake up. WindClan needs your help!”

     Silentstorm tried to keep her pelt from trembling. “How?” she asked. She didn't know how she could convince her Clanmates to help WindClan, or when the attack had started, or how many cats were attacking. What if she was too late?

     Instead of answering, Hollyleaf touched her nose to Silentstorm's forehead. Immediately, Silentstorm felt the world around her beginning to fade, her consciousness beginning to slip away.

     “Wake up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter*
> 
> I can explain.
> 
> I'm so sorry for how long it's taken me to update this fanfic. Yikes, three months. That's insane. To be fair, I did write a whole novella between that time, but it's even been a while since that. I'm sorry again for the wait.
> 
> First off, I had finals a while ago, and those took up my time. Then, I had an internship earlier in the summer. But after that, I've just been busy with things in general, errands I've been running and such. And beyond that, I've just been really unmotivated to write. I don't really know why. But I finally got around to writing not one, but two (to be fair, I already had half of Chapter Ten written ahead of time, but I finished it) chapters for you guys. I hope that helps make up for how long this one took.
> 
> Plus, I have also fallen hard and fast for Hamilton, and that's kept me pretty distracted as well. ^^ It's so good, you guys.
> 
> Anywhoo. More figuring out Shade stuff with Hollyleaf, along with a visit to Rock. Rock is such a pain to get right. I hope I got his voice right here. And more cameos from StarClanners. ^^
> 
> Like I said, I'm uploading the new chapter in a minute as well, so hang in there for me. And sorry once again about the wait.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm wakes from her dream to find WindClan is under attack

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Ten

     Silentstorm's head jerked up, her breath coming in short gasps. As she began to catch her breath, she realized she was back in her nest in the warrior den. It was early morning, and the den still seemed filled with sleeping warriors.

     The blind warrior rose slowly to her paws, trying to remember her dream as she stretched out her limbs. She stiffened as she remembered why she had woken. WindClan was in danger.

     Just as Silentstorm was wondering how she could possibly convince her Clanmates that she knew WindClan was being attacked, she heard a yowl from outside the den. “Intruder!”

     The cry was enough to rouse most of the warriors from their sleep. Silentstorm hurried past her waking denmates, bounding to the den's entrance while the other warriors started to rise to their paws behind her.

     As she rushed out into the camp, she could hear cats bounding into camp, three cats by the sound of it. She recognized the scents of Sparktail and Seedlight, and another, less familiar scent.

     “I'm not an intruder,” the new voice snapped. Silentstorm relaxed as she recognized the mew of Sunstrike, a warrior of WindClan. “Please, I need to speak to Bramblestar!” Her voice sounded ragged, as though she was winded from running. Silentstorm's pelt was bristling with fear as she realized the she-cat must have come straight from the attack on her Clan.

     There was a shuffling of paws from each of the dens as cats began to emerge. Pawsteps sounded from the High Ledge, the heavy footfalls of Bramblestar as he drew to the edge of the rock. “I'm here,” he mewed shortly. “Speak with me.”

     Sunstrike approached the High Ledge, fear-scent coming off of her in waves. “Bramblestar, you have to help us!” she gasped, still sounding winded. “My camp is being attacked by rogues. There's too many of them, we're being overwhelmed! We need more warriors to fight, or my Clanmates will be driven away or killed. Please help us!”

     Silentstorm could hear the shock and fear in the mews of her Clanmates. On the High Ledge, Bramblestar had stiffened in shock. But it didn't take long for him to recover. “Of course we'll help,” he rumbled. “Squirrelflight, organize a battle patrol. We'll move out as soon as every cat is ready.”

     The deputy bounded to the base of the High Ledge, turning to face her Clanmates as she began calling out names for the patrol. Silentstorm could hear Sunstrike giving a gasp of relief, slumping against the ground as she sat. She could smell blood coming off the she-cat, and suppressed a shudder; would this exhausted, wounded warrior be any use when they made it to WindClan's camp?

     To her relief, Squirrelflight called Silentstorm's name for the patrol. She joined her Clanmates, waiting beside Blazeheart as Squirrelflight called the last names. Her brother said nothing, only growling low under his breath, claws sliding out and digging into the dirt. Once every cat was ready, Bramblestar came to the front of the patrol. “Let's go!” he yowled, leading the patrol as he bounded out of the camp. Silentstorm followed her Clanmates, pushing past the thorny bramble entrance and racing into the forest beyond. The thundering pounding of paws surrounded Silentstorm, as her Clanmates raced side by side into battle.

     Sunstrike and Bramblestar led the patrol out of ThunderClan's forests and into WindClan's moors. As they drew closer to the camp, Sunstrike took the lead, fear seeming to grant her paws speed. “This way!” she yowled.

     Silentstorm heard the battle long before they reached the camp. Cats were screeching and yowling, the thundering of paws and shrieks of agony growing louder and louder as they approached the camp. Finally, they came upon the dip in the moorland that held WindClan's camp. Sunstrike and Bramblestar led the patrol down into the hollow, yowling a battle cry. “ThunderClan, attack!” Bramblestar roared, throwing himself headfirst into the battle as he tackled a pair of scrawny toms.

     The blind warrior wove through the fighting cats, keeping her ears open. She quickly realized that the camp was crawling with rouges. It sounded like Breeze had brought every cat at his disposal. And from the shrieks and yowls she was hearing, WindClan was being quickly overwhelmed.

     Once she had a grasp on her surroundings, Silentstorm threw herself into the battle. She lunged at a large tom, distracting him from his attack on a dazed Emberfoot. The tom released Emberfoot, whirling on Silentstorm with a snarl. She dodged a swipe from his paw, ducking low and hurling herself at his legs. The two cats tumbled, biting and clawing at any patch of fur they could find.

     It didn't take long for Silentstorm to drive away the tom with a vicious bite. As he fled, she rose to her paws, shaking out her pelt. The warrior ran back into the fray, trying to sort out the scents of enemy and ally. Only a few moments later, a nearby yowl of pain caught her attention. Gorsetail and Blazeheart were struggling against two she-cats, and one of the she-cats was biting down hard on Gorsetail's tail. Silentstorm turned and headed towards the yowl, slamming into one of the she-cats and throwing her to the ground.

     As Silentstorm pinned the she-cat and dug her claws into her shoulder, a nearby yowl sounded, and the sound of approaching pawsteps grew louder. “RiverClan, attack!” Silentstorm lifted her head, listening in surprise, hardly noticing as the she-cat wriggled free of her grasp and scurried away. Mistystar's yowl was greeted by the yowls of fellow RiverClan warriors as they flooded into WindClan's camp. The RiverClan cats threw themselves into the fight, beating the rogues back with snarls and yowls. For a moment, Silentstorm almost felt hope. With three Clans fighting together, maybe they could win this fight.

     She was distracted from that thought when claws lashed at her pelt. With a snarl, Silentstorm whirled around to meet her opponent, a lean tom. The tom rose up on his hind paws to lash out again, but she ducked low, swiping at his hind legs and unbalancing him. As he stumbled, she brought her shoulders up sharply against his belly, throwing him to the side.

     “ _Ree-owrr!_ ” The unfamiliar battle cry distracted Silentstorm from her opponent. The warrior turned to meet the new enemy, only to freeze in shock as she recognized the foul stench rolling off the she-cat. _A Dark Forest warrior!_ she realized, overcome with horror. _They're here!_

     The Dark Forest she-cat lunged at Silentstorm, snapping at the warrior's neck. Silentstorm was only just able to pull away in time, forced to release the rogue tom as she scrambled back. But to her surprise, he didn't get up to rejoin the fight. He seemed frozen to the spot, pelt fluffed out in horror. Silentstorm felt a rush of shock at his reaction. _Do Breeze's followers not all know who their leader has allied with?_ she wondered.

     Silentstorm shook off her thoughts, focusing on the battle. She spun back around to face the she-cat, taking a heavy swipe at her with one paw. But the Dark Forest she-cat danced out of reach, giving a fierce hiss. Only a moment later, she turned and fled, her pawsteps fading to nothing as the she-cat disappeared entirely. Silentstorm blinked, surprised to have won so quickly.

     The thought had barely left her head when she was tackled from behind, wrestled to the ground by a new Dark Forest tom. The rotting stench of his breath flooded her nostrils as he bit down against her ear, digging his claws into her sides. Silentstorm was able to dislodge him with a mighty thrash, but just as soon as she had, he disappeared into nothing.

     Silentstorm struggled to her paws, horror starting to creep through her pelt. She could hear startled yowls from the fighting warriors as Dark Forest cats appeared and disappeared, striking too quickly for any cat to fight back. There was a panicked shriek as Toadstep was swarmed by three rogues, and yowling as Crouchfoot defended Sunnypaw and Tunnelpaw from a Dark Forest tom. Everywhere she listened, all she could hear were warriors being defeated.

     The warrior felt a blaze of fear. _We can't win this fight._

     Suddenly, a new cry sounded, sending bone-chilling fear spiking through Silentstorm's pelt. “No! Leave them alone!”

      _Nightfern!_ Silentstorm didn't think twice before she hurtled through the throng of fighting cats. She pushed desperately through the crowd, fighting to reach the nursery. As she came upon the den, she heard Darkbreeze's yowl, Nightfern's screech, and a dreadful snarling. “My kits!” Nigthfern was yowling. “They're stealing my kits!” Wetwhisker gave a furious yowl nearby, rage in his cry as he defended his kits.

     Fury blazed through Silentstorm. “Leave them alone!” She threw herself at the nearest rogue, hearing a squeak of surprise from the kit she was holding. The rogue was unbalanced enough that she had to release the kit she was holding. Before Silentstorm could leave to check on the rest of the kits, the rogue hurled herself at Silentstorm, throwing the ThunderClan warrior to the ground.

     Silentstorm yowled in fury as she fought to dislodge the rogue. But the rogue she-cat was soon joined by two more rogues, who were able to keep Silentstorm pinned between the three of them. She screeched, spitting curses at the rogues, but their weight was too much for her.

     As one of the rogues' jaws closed around her leg, terrible, searing pain exploded from it. Silentstorm threw back her head in a shriek of agony, pain racing through every hair on her pelt. She struck out blinding, claws slicing through fur, though she couldn't tell who she was hurting. As claws and teeth continued to dig into her pelt, she felt herself growing weaker and weaker, hardly able to defend herself anymore. Her thoughts grew muddled and slow as she lost blood, her head falling back against the ground. _StarClan, help me!_

     Suddenly, the weight of the rogues disappeared. Silentstorm heard a snarl as Larksong dragged one of the rogues off of her, Crouchfoot taking on the other two. The two mates worked together to attack the rogues, driving them away from the nursery. Nightfern's yowling had faded as well, and so had the squeaking of kits. Silentstorm wasn't sure if that meant the kits had been stolen, or taken somewhere safer. All she could think about was the pain in her leg.

     Slowly, after waiting for her head to stop spinning, Silentstorm began to stir. She lifted her head, wincing as dull pain throbbed in her temple. Every part of her seemed to ache. Slowly, she lifted herself into a seated position. She had barely settled before a nearby moan of pain distracted her. “Darkbreeze!” she gasped. The blind warrior tried to stand, only to slither back to the ground as pain exploded in her leg. Gritting her teeth, she was reduced to crawling, slinking along the ground in order to reach her best friend.

     It didn't take Silentstorm long to cross the few tail-lengths to Darkbreeze. The warrior was barely conscious, bleeding heavily from her shoulder. Silentstorm nosed her friend's pelt, feeling a rush of panic. “Darkbreeze!” The young warrior nudged Darkbreeze again, but only gained a low moan in response.

     Without warning, a dark growl sounded behind the she-cats. Silentstorm swung her head around to face it, closing her eyes against the pain the movement brought. The sounds of the battle, her throbbing head, and the stench of her own blood, had Silentstorm confused. She couldn't pick out who had growled. “Who's there?” she demanded, hating how weak her voice sounded.

     She stiffened in horror as a familiar voice spoke. “It seems I've found Lionblaze's brat. Perfect.”

     “Breeze!” she gasped. Silentstorm shifted protectively in front of Darkbreeze's unconcious form. She didn't know whether Breeze would stoop to killing his own daughter when she was too weak to fight, but she wasn't about to take that chance. “Leave us alone.”

     The rogue purred his amusement, cold and cruel. “And why would I do that?” he taunted. “You're too weak to fight me now.” There was a pause, something more somber coming into Breeze's tone. “I gave my daughter a chance to join me. But she refused. She tried to keep the kits from me – my own kin.” Then, he gave his pelt a quick shake. “It hardly matters now. I got what I wanted – and she made her choice. Now you can both die.”

     Silentstorm could hear Breeze's claws unsheathing. Her heart was slamming against her chest, but her leg was torn up too badly to let her escape – and she would never abandon Darkbreeze. “Try it,” she dared him, pulling her lips back to bare her fangs. Even if she was going to die here, she'd put up a fight he wouldn't ever forget.

     The rogue snickered, then he pounced. Silentstorm had just enough warning to raise her claws to meet him. He knocked her off her paws, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Silentstorm whirled on him, tearing at him with claws and fangs, but she was weak from the battle. Breeze slammed his paw against her head, the blow quick and strong. Her ears were ringing from the hit; she tried to wriggle free, but his paws pinned her to the ground.

     Jaws burrowed into her neck. She screamed, slashing out blindly. _Help me!_ Her thrashing grew feebler, and she knew she couldn't pull loose. _Is this it?_ she wondered, nearly overwhelmed with terror. _But my Clan needs me!_

     Without warning, something tore Breeze off of her. Silentstorm let out a choked gasp, blood spurting from her neck, but she was able to draw air back into her lungs. For a moment, the warrior did nothing, laying where she'd fallen and just trying to fill her lungs with air. Once she'd recovered enough, she started to move. Her limbs screaming in protest, Silentstorm dragged herself over to Darkbreeze's moaning form. She had no idea what was going on, who had attacked Breeze and why. All she could do was try and defend her friend.

     She heard Breeze's strangled cry of rage. “You!”

     “Leave them alone.” Silentstorm felt a rush of surprise at the voice. It was Crowfeather, Breeze's father, kin of Darkbreeze.

     There was a bit of scuffling, then a cry of pain. “This is all your fault!” Breeze's voice was shaking with fury.

     “No, Breeze,” Crowfeather said quietly. “You made your own choices.”

     “So did you!”

     Silentstorm couldn't tell if they were fighting anymore over the roar of the battle. Crowfeather's voice was low and tired as he admitted, “You're right. I was a terrible father. I did you a lot of wrong, and your mother, and Leafpool.” There was a low growl at the mention of the ThunderClan she-cat, probably from Breeze. The older warrior's voice became a fierce growl. “But these two are under my protection. I'll kill you before I let you hurt them.”

     There was a hoarse, bitter laugh. “You'd kill your own son?” Breeze taunted. “After everything else you've done to me, you think you have the right?”

     “No,” Crowfeather mewed coldly. “It'll be the worst thing I've ever done. But these cats are innocent. If I have to make one last, terrible mistake to protect them, I will. I won't let them die because of my mistakes.”

     The growls were building in volume. “So be it.” They erupted into furious yowls as the two toms clashed again. Silentstorm could barely make out the fight through the yowls and cries of the rest of the battle. Her limbs were trembling with pain and exhaustion, and her neck and leg were still bleeding heavily. She crouched beside the WindClan warrior, trying to stay awake.

     As the toms fought, Silentstorm heard a furious yowl. “ _Leave my son alone!_ ” She stiffened, feeling a rush of hope at the furious screech of Ashstar. She heard the leader rushing towards the fight, but another set of paws thundered towards her, cutting her off. Ashstar's angry screech broke off into agonizing wailing, and a dreadful snarling. Their fight carried them away from Crowfeather and Breeze.

     There was a strangled gasp of pain, and the yowling died away. Silentstorm was desperate to know what had happened, but she could only barely make out the ragged breathing of another cat. Darkbreeze shifted beside her, groaning. Silentstorm felt a rush of hope. “Darkbreeze?”

     The warrior grunted in pain. “Silentstorm? Is that you? What– ” She stopped mid-sentence, her whole body going rigid in shock. Before Silentstorm could ask what was wrong, the WindClan she-cat let out a horrified cry. “Crowfeather! No!”

     Dread rooted Silentstorm's paws to the ground. The ragged breathing paused, and Breeze's voice spoke again. “Good riddance,” he spat hoarsely, coughing as he did. “He can rot in the Dark Forest.” He took a step towards them, but Silentstorm could hear how badly he was shaking. Crowfeather must have wounded him badly.

     The she-cat flattened her ears against her head, snarling fiercely. “Still think you can win?” she taunted. Darkbreeze was getting to her paws as well, weakened, but ready to fight. Breeze's head swung side to side, considering them both, before he let out an angry snarl.

     “I'll be back,” he warned, before limping away. Silentstorm kept snarling until she was certain he was gone. Once the threat of death was gone, she deflated, slumping tiredly. Darkbreeze did as well, lowering onto her belly with a whimper.

     Silentstorm shuffled forward, to where Breeze and Crowfeather had been fighting moments ago. Breeze was gone, but there was a motionless lump, already stinking of death. Horror pricked at the she-cat's heart. _Crowfeather._ The WindClan tom had died to save her and the warrior he had helped to raise. She didn't know the full nature of his actions, whether Breeze was right to accuse him of anything or whether he had been the terrible father he claimed to be, but she owed him her life. Silentstorm dipped her head, crouching beside him and touching her nose to his pelt in the full respect she would show a fallen warrior of her own Clan.

     But she couldn't stay for long. Even as her leg shook violently, Silentstorm struggled to her paws, stumbling away from Crowfeather's body. “Stay with him,” she ordered Darkbreeze sharply as she hobbled away. She had heard a rogue attack Ashstar; she had to do something.

     Every muscle screaming in pain, Silentstorm limped through the throng of fighting cats, following the sounds of Ashstar's snarl. As she grew near, her blood froze as she heard an ear-shattering wail of pain, which was abruptly cut off. _Ashstar!_ The victorious yowl of the rogue fighting her made Silentstorm's hackles raise. She didn't have to be told that she'd just heard Ashstar's death. _That was her last life,_ Silentstorm remembered, horror washing over her. The leader was dead for good.

     Silentstorm finally reached the fallen leader, barreling into the rogue who had killed her. She was immediately bowled over, the rogue pinning her to the ground. Silentstorm's heart sank. This rogue was _massive_ , the size of Silentstorm herself, built with just as much muscle. But this she-cat was fresher, while Silentstorm was exhausted by the battle. Silentstorm tried to fight the rogue off, but the she-cat kept her pinned easily. Silentstorm screeched as the she-cat bit down on the side of her neck.

     Suddenly, the she-cat's weight was gone from her. Dazed, Silentstorm lifted her head, trying to figure out what was going on. Sedgewhisker and Petalfur had attacked the rogue, throwing her off of Silentstorm and sending her running. Sedgewhisker turned away, snorting, only to freeze as she saw Ashstar's body. Silentstorm heard the deputy gasp. “Ashstar?” There was a pause. The yowls of WindClan cats nearby were growing weaker. Horror came over Silentstorm as she realized how many cats were injured, or already dead. This was not a battle they could win, not even with three Clans fighting together.

     After a moment, Sedgewhisker's voice grew hard. “WindClan! Retreat!”

     The snarls of battle faded. Clan cats were fighting free of the rogues, breaking for the moorland, while the rogues chased them with victorious yowls. Silentstorm forced herself onto her paws, ignoring the terrible pain in her leg. She limped towards Sedgewhisker and Petalfur, who were trying to haul Ashstar with them. “Let me,” she growled. She was slow from her injury, but she knew she was still strong enough to carry the scrawny leader.

     Sedgewhisker hesitated, then dipped her head to the ThunderClan warrior. Silentstorm lowered herself onto her belly, letting the two warriors settle Ashstar's body over her back and shoulders. Her weight nearly took Silentstorm off of her paws, but with an effort she was able to stand. The yowls of the rogues were near; fear lent her new strength. She stumbled off, careful to keep Ashstar level, tripping away as fast as her paws could carry her as Petalfur and Sedgewhisker stayed close on either side.

     She heard a yowl from Breeze from the camp as she fled. “And don't think you can settle on the moor again!” he yowled, delight in his cry. “This land is _ours_ now!” Silentstorm felt fury in her veins as she ran.

     As she left the hollow behind, Silentstorm nearly wailed in despair. The battle had been lost, and WindClan had lost their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, got two chapters up in one night. And this one's a doozy. ^^
> 
> So, a lot's happened in one chapter. Crowfeather is dead, Ashstar is dead, the Dark Forest cats are fighting alongside the rogues, and WindClan has been driven from their territory. Yikes.
> 
> Sorry for fans of Crowfeather and Ashstar. ^^ Crowfeather was led to StarClan by Feathertail, and Ashstar was led to StarClan by Deadfoot. If there are other cats who died in the battle that haven't been revealed yet, I'll say which cats led them to StarClan when it's revealed. ;)
> 
> I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner than in three months this time.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WindClan flees from their home

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Eleven

     “My kit! Where is my kit?”

     Blazeheart fought to catch his breath, his entire pelt trembling with the effort of his run. WindClan and their allies had fled their camp on the moorland, and in the chaos of the retreat, cats hadn't yet been able to check on their Clanmates. But now that they were further out on the moorland, it seemed that one queen had come up short on her head count.

     The group slowed to a halt, cats turning to stare at the queen who had called out. Blazeheart pushed past part of the crowd, trying to see who had spoken. As he did, he noticed his sister towards the edge of the crowd, letting something slide from her shoulders. He stiffened as he realized it was the body of Ashstar. _Great StarClan,_ he thought, a tremor running through his pelt. _How is WindClan supposed to survive losing their home and their leader?_

     As the cat in front of Blazeheart shifted, he was able to see the queen who had cried out. He stiffened in horror as he recognized the dappled brown pelt of Nightfern. Breeze's daughter was crouched over three kits, nosing their pelts desperately. “Where is Graykit?” she wailed, eyes wide with panic. Wetwhisker was crouched beside his mate, pressed against her side, his own eyes glittering with fear.

     For a moment, no one said anything. Then, a lithe gray form pushed through the throng of cats. “Breeze's rogues took him,” Darkbreeze rasped. The she-cat looked like she was barely strong enough to stay on her paws. Silentstorm hurried to her friend's side, letting Darkbreeze slump against her as she faced her sister. “I tried to protect him. But the rogues overwhelmed me. I was knocked unconcious – by the time I woke up, they were already gone.” The normally chipper she-cat looked devastated, barely able to look her sister in the eye as she rasped, “Nightfern, I'm so sorry.”

     Nightfern went rigid with horror, her amber eyes wide as moons. “Graykit... is gone?” she rasped, looking unable to believe it.

     “We have to go back!” Wetwhisker snarled, fury blazing in his green eyes. He rose to his paws, giving a mighty lash of his tail. “We have to save Graykit!”

     The tom looked ready to charge back into battle headfirst. But before he could go anywhere, Sedgewhisker padded out of the crowd, blocking the massive tom's path. With a start, Blazeheart remembered that with Ashstar dead, Sedgewhisker was now the leader of WindClan.

     “We can't go back,” the new leader mewed clearly. Sedgewhisker's tabby pelt was marked by slices and gashes, and there was a dull glaze of grief to her amber eyes, but she stood strong in front of the massive tom. Even as Wetwhisker glared fury at her, she didn't falter. “There are too many rogues for us to fight. All we can do is make sure the rest of the Clan is safe.” Her gaze shifted back to Nightfern, the grief in her eyes raw as she added, “And the rest of your litter.”

     Wetwhisker stood before Sedgewhisker, looming over his new leader with his hackles raised, green eyes burning with rage. But he didn't try to push past Sedgewhisker. As he stood still, Nightfern came to stand beside him, pressing against Wetwhisker's side. “She's right, Wetwhisker,” the small she-cat murmured, raw grief in her mew. “Breeze... he wanted my kits because we're kin. I don't think he'll harm Graykit.” A tremor ran through the lithe she-cat's pelt, but forced herself to keep going, her voice breaking. “We can't save him right now. All we'd be doing is putting the rest of our kits in danger. We have to be here for them, love.”

     Nightfern's words finally seemed to reach the massive tom. He seemed to deflate, slumping against his mate as the fight died from him. The small she-cat led her mate back to their kits, Wetwhisker crouching beside his kits to murmur something Blazeheart couldn't hear.

     Sedgewhisker also seemed to deflate, stumbling away with a dull glaze to her eyes. She returned to where she had been standing before, lowering her muzzle to the ground and scooping up a small bundle of fur that Blazeheart hadn't noticed before. He stiffened as she lifted her muzzle, and he realized what she was holding. It was a small ginger kit – and it was dead.

     The breath caught in Blazeheart's throat. He watched with horror as Sedgewhisker carried her dead kit to the front of the group. As she passed Blazeheart, he could see how her pelt was trembling, and how the grief was burning in her eyes. He watched her pass, feeling a surge of fury. He'd known that Breeze's rogues were savages, but how could they kill an innocent kit?

     Sedgewhisker carried her kit to the front of the group, setting him down gently once again. Blazeheart was surprised how composed her voice was when she turned back to her Clan and announced, “We should get moving. The moor isn't safe anymore. Breeze could send his rogues after us any moment.”

     That set off a series of worried murmurs from her Clanmates. “Where are we supposed to go?” Gorsetail called from further back in the crowd, voice shaking with fear. “You heard Breeze. Our entire territory will be crawling with rogues now.”

     “Where can we stay?” Sorrelpaw called, sounding terrified.

     There was a brief pause. Sedgewhisker had seemed strong in front of Wetwhisker, but now, the she-cat was starting to look overwhelmed. Blazeheart felt a fierce rush of sympathy. It was bad enough that her kit had been violently killed, but now, after only being deputy for less than a moon, she was expected to lead WindClan on her own. He couldn't imagine the pressure she was feeling.

     Before Sedgewhisker could speak, a new voice came from the crowd. “WindClan can stay with us.” Every cat fell silent, turning their heads to look at Bramblestar. The ThunderClan leader approached Sedgewhisker, his amber gaze serious as he halted in front of her. “We have room in our camp for your Clan. WindClan can stay in ThunderClan's territory until we drive these rogues away once and for all.”

     Blazeheart's pelt fluffed out in shock. Letting Dewfrost stay in their camp had been awkward enough – now they were going to let an entire _Clan_ stay with them? He was stunned by Bramblestar's offer, and it seemed he wasn't the only one. Shocked murmurs were rippling through the crowd, cats exchanging uncertain glances.

     “Are you sure, Bramblestar?” Birchfall called from his spot beside Emberfoot, sounding wary. “Will our territory really be enough to support two Clans?” He didn't voice any concerns about revealing their hunting grounds and camp to enemy warriors, but Blazeheart could see his suspicion as he glanced at Emberfoot.

     Birchfall's sentiments were repeated in the murmurs of his Clanmates, but Bramblestar's glare left no room for discussion. “WindClan are our allies,” he growled, giving a stern lash of his tail. “They have nowhere else to go. We can sort out the details later.” He ignored the uncertain gaze of his Clanmates, turning back to Sedgewhisker. “What do you say?” he asked respectfully.

     Sedgewhisker hesitated. For a moment, something stubborn flashed in her eyes. Blazeheart almost feared she would refuse. As strange as the idea of WindClan staying in his territory was, he knew it would be worse if WindClan left the lake altogether.

     After a moment, the fight died from Sedgewhisker's eyes. “WindClan is grateful for your offer, Bramblestar, and we would like to accept,” she mewed formally.

     “Good,” Bramblestar rumbled.

     Another cat was picking her way through the crowd now, approaching Sedgewhisker. Mistystar came to stand before her fellow leader, mewing, “If you ever need our help again, you know where to find us.” There was a gentle expression of pity on the elderly leader's face. _She knows what it's like to lose a home,_ Blazeheart thought. The gray-blue she-cat turned back to look at her own cats, announcing, “The moor isn't safe to travel anymore, so we'll have to go the long way around back to our territory.” She glanced back at Bramblestar. “You don't mind if we tag along with you and WindClan on our way back to our territory?”

     Bramblestar dipped his head to the older leader. “Not at all,” he agreed easily.

     With everything apparently decided, the group set off once more. Blazeheart was still stunned by everything that had happened. He watched dully as the warriors of the three Clans awkwardly tried to travel side by side. Many of the warriors seemed uncertain around their former enemies, the WindClan cats especially seeming awkward around the ThunderClan cats they now owed their home to.

     But not everyone seemed uncomfortable. Darkbreeze was leaning against Silentstorm, who still carried the body of Ashstar. Mistystar walked on Silentstorm's other side, murmuring something to the blind warrior that Blazeheart couldn't hear. Blazeheart looked on uneasily, his pelt prickling uncomfortably. Was this what the days to come would be like, with cats of every Clan acting as close as Clanmates? All of his doubts from his early days of apprenticeship came flooding back.

      _The boundaries between the Clans are fading again,_ he thought. _We need this alliance as long as Breeze is a threat. But if we beat him... how can we fight our friends?_

**SCENEBREAK**

     It was past sunhigh by the time they reached ThunderClan's camp. RiverClan departed the group after they reached camp, continuing on to ShadowClan territory so they could reach their own territory. Before they left, Blazeheart saw Mistystar touch her nose to Silentstorm's hear and mew something that he could not hear. Silentstorm returned her words with a weary flick of her tail, then the RiverClan leader left to lead her cats away.

     Once they were gone, Bramblestar led the ThunderClan and WindClan cats through the bramble entrance into the camp. When Blazeheart pushed his way into the camp, he saw that most of the warriors were outside their dens, watching the incoming cats with curiosity, but not surprise or hostility. Blazeheart noticed Dovewing standing near the base of the High Ledge, and guessed she had been keeping their Clanmates updated.

     Bramblestar bounded across the camp, reaching the High Ledge in a few powerful bounds. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!” he yowled.

     The few cats who weren't already out of their dens drew out at Bramblestar's call. Blazeheart watched uneasily as both ThunderClan and WindClan cats gathered beneath the High Ledge. He had never seen so many cats in the camp before.

     Blazeheart settled close to the High Ledge, beside Silentstorm. He was quickly joined by Ambertalon, who pressed her muzzle against her mate's neck. “How was it?” she asked quietly.

     He sighed, leaning against her. “Horrible,” he admitted. “I never thought I'd see a Clan lose their home like that. And with Ashstar...”

     Ambertalon gave a low murmur of understanding, giving a swift, comforting lick to his ear as Bramblestar began, “You all know that Sunstrike came to ask our aid for WindClan today. They were attacked by Breeze's rogues, in the very heart of their camp.” He paused, his tone heavy when he continued. “Even with the help of ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors, the battle was lost. WindClan was driven from their territory completely by the rogues, and Ashstar is dead, among others.”

     Even though Dovewing must have told them what happened, there were still gasps and cries of shock from the crowd. Many of these cats hadn't even been born yet when the Great Journey happened, Blazeheart recalled. They had never lived through a Clan losing its territory before. The older cats mostly looked resigned and saddened, but the younger cats were staring at Bramblestar as if he'd told them that the Great Tree itself had been torn down.

     “How could a Clan lose their whole territory?” Ripplepaw asked, sounding stunned.

     Bramblestar sighed. “There were too many rogues for us to fight. After Ashstar died, we had to retreat.” He lifted his chin, adding in a stronger tone, “Now that WindClan has lost their territory, they need somewhere to stay. I have offered to let them stay in our camp and our territory, until they can take back their own.”

     That got a bigger reaction. Cats called out their surprise and unease, and Blazeheart could see pelts bristling all around. “How are we supposed to support an entire Clan in our territory?” Spiderleg called irritably from the crowd. He cast a narrowed amber glare at a nearby WindClan tom. “We can't starve ourselves just to try and feed another Clan.”

     “No cat is going to starve, Spiderleg,” Bramblestar mewed patiently. “It's the middle of greenleaf – if every cat does their fair share, there should be more than enough for every cat.”

     “What about when leafbare comes?” Rosepetal asked.

     Bramblestar gave an impatient lash of his tail. “We'll deal with that when, if, it comes,” he said clearly. “Hopefully, it won't take that long for WindClan to reclaim their territory. But if it does, we'll worry about it then. For now, our allies need a place to stay. We will shelter them until they can return to their home.”

     It was clear several cats were still unhappy with the decision, but no more objections were raised. Blazeheart wasn't sure if that was because cats agreed with Bramblestar's points, or were too stunned to think of any way to object. Bramblestar waved his tail, ordering, “Squirrelflight, organize some cats to arrange nests for our new campmates. And clear a space for WindClan's fallen cats to lay, so we can sit vigil for them tonight.” Blazeheart didn't miss the grief in his leader's amber gaze as he spoke.

     The next few minutes passed by in a blur. Cats started bustling around camp, preparing nests, organizing hunting patrols, showing the WindClan cats around the camp. Jayfeather and Leafpool had recruited the help of Brightheart, working together with Kestrelflight and Icefur in order to tend to all of the injured cats. While most of the warriors protested the offers to sleep in the warrior den, claiming they preferred to sleep out in the open, the queens agreed that their kits would be safer in the dens. Warriors were already at work expanding the bramble walls of the nursery to fit all of the newcomers.

     Ambertalon had been called away to work on den rebuilding, so Blazeheart slowly approached the nursery, watching as the WindClan queens herded their kits inside. But one queen was missing. Three she-cats and a tom were huddled together near the warrior's den, the kits near the paws of the tom. Blazeheart approached them group, his heart heavy.

     “We'll get Graykit back, Nightfern,” Darkbreeze was murmuring to Nightfern. “I promise.” Nightfern said nothing, pressing against her sister, her gaze blank with horror. Wetwhisker was on Nightfern's other side, green eyes dark with fury.

     Silentstorm added, “Like you said, Breeze wouldn't have stolen his own kin if he planned to harm Graykit. He'll be safe until we can get him back.” Blazeheart felt a rush of sympathy. He knew that Silentstorm wasn't as close with Nightfern as with her sister, but the blind warrior was comforting her like a Clanmate.

     Blazeheart noticed the kits looking lost, huddled together and staring at their parents with wide eyes. In their grief-stricken state, Nightfern and Wetwhisker didn't look in a state to comfort their kits. Blazeheart took a step towards the WindClan cats, mewing, “I can take the kits to the nursery, if you like,” he offered softly. Nightfern looked up, looking at the ThunderClan tom in surprise, while Wetwhisker's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

     However, Darkbreeze looked up at Blazeheart with a bright expression. “That's a great idea. Thank you, Blazeheart,” she said in a friendly mew, though Blazeheart thought it sounded forced. Still, he appreciated her effort to be friendly, after how awkward things already were with the WindClan cats in their camp. Nightfern looked at her sister uncertainly for a moment, before turning back to Blazeheart and giving him a small nod.

     Blazeheart dipped his head respectfully to the queen, then lowered himself to the kits' level, purring as they turned to look at him. “Hi, kits,” he mewed, forcing his tone to be bright even through his grief. “I'm Blazeheart.”

     Three sets of eyes turned to Blazeheart. The gray tom and the she-cat backed away from Blazeheart with wide eyes, but the big brown tabby lit up, trotting up to Blazeheart. “Hi! I'm Thicketkit, and that's Gorsekit,” he flicked his tail towards the pale gray tom, “and Shadekit,” with a gesture towards the she-cat.

     Gorsekit still looked wary, but as Shadekit took a step closer, her eyes narrowed, a little growl rumbling in her throat. “You smell like ThunderClan!” she exclaimed, screwing up her nose in disgust.

     “Don't be rude, Shadekit,” Wetwhisker rebuked wearily.

     Blazeheart gave an amused purr, “It's alright,” he assured the tom. He turned his attention back to the kits, mewing, “I am a ThunderClan warrior.” He hesitated, before adding, “But I'm also part WindClan – and I'm your kin.”

     Silentstorm blinked, seeming surprised at her brother's words. But the kits all seemed to relax. “Really?” Gorsekit asked, looking a little more friendly.

     “Kits, we're going to be staying with ThunderClan for a little while,” Nightfern mewed to them. “This nice warrior is going to show you the den we'll be sleeping in.”

     Blazeheart rose to his full height, flicking his tail. “Come on, kits,” he mewed brightly. “I'll take you to the nursery.” He still felt conflicted about WindClan staying in their camp, and the loss of one Clan's territory had him more afraid than ever of what the future held for the Clans. But at least he knew he could do this well, and maybe make a few kits happy for a little while.

     The kits hesitated, seeming unwilling to leave their parents. But after an encouraging nod from Wetwhisker, they fell in behind Blazeheart, following as he led them to the brambles that made up the nursery. As he passed through the entrance, he saw cats bustling around, making room for the new queens. Sedgewhisker was nowhere to be seen, probably busy helping out her Clanmates, but her two kits were in the den, busy making nests. They looked nearly old enough to be apprentices.

     Larksong was curled up in a nest, her newborn kits cuddled against her belly. Gorsetail was talking quietly with Hazeltail, her two tom-kits playing with a stray feather. Hazeltail's kits were much younger, and Foxkit was hanging back nervously by her mother, but Russetkit had thrown herself gleefully into battle with the pale gray tomkit. The tom was being gentle with the much younger kit. Blossomfall was gathering moss for Gorsetail's nest, Cedarkit hanging near her paws. Stormkit and Graykit were cooing over Larksong's kits, while Dewkit and Duskkit were scampering to join the play fight with Gorsetail's kit.

      _At least the kits are making friends fast,_ Blazeheart thought briefly. He led Nightfern's kits to an empty nest. “You can use this,” he told them, scuffing the moss together with one paw. “Nightfern will come in with you later.”

     The kits sniffed around, looking interested. “It smells weird,” Shadekit murmured. “But it's cozy.”

     Now that the excitement of moving into the new camp and cats moving around had faded, the kits were quieter. Blazeheart could see the fear in their eyes, and guessed the full impact of the battle was starting to settle in. “What's wrong?” he asked in a soft murmur.

     “Nightfern said the bad cats took Graykit,” Thicketkit mewed, eyes wide. “He's not coming back, is he?” Gorsekit was looking off in the distance, dull grief in his eyes, while Shadekit gave a low growl of anger. “And Yewkit's dead, isn't he?”

     Blazeheart's heart ached as he gazed at the kits. They were so young to have seen such a terrible battle. He sighed, settling himself onto the dusty floor of the nursery. “Yes, Sedgewhisker's kit is dead,” he mewed softly. “And the rogues took your brother. But there's no reason to think they'd hurt Graykit.” The kits looked up at him, eyes burning with hope. Blazeheart wasn't as sure of his own words as he'd like, but he knew the kits needed to hear it. “I'm sure he's fine.”

     As the kits stared at him, looking happier than before, Daisy entered the den, carrying several mice. Blazeheart called her over, mewing, “These are Nightfern's kits.”

     Daisy dropped off the mice, then padded over, her mew as warm and welcoming as ever. “It's nice to meet you, little ones,” she mewed. She seemed cheerful, but a quick, solemn glance at Blazeheart told him that she'd heard about Graykit.

     The kits seemed uncertain of the fluffy she-cat, shifting closer to Blazeheart, as though more trustful of their new-found kin. “You smell like a kittypet!” Gorsekit blurted out.

     Blazeheart flinched at the rude comment, but Daisy took it in stride. “I used to be a kittypet,” she told the kits. “But now, I look after all the little ones, like you.” She ushered the kits away with her fluffy tail, herding them towards the prey. “Come on, now, you must be famished!” Blazeheart watched them go, knowing they were in good paws with Daisy looking after them.

     If only the rest of WindClan's problems could be fixed so easily.

**SCENEBREAK**

     They held vigil for Ashstar, Crowfeather, and Yewkit that night. Sedgewhisker was crouched over her son, eyes closed as her pelt trembled with grief. Most of the warriors were huddled around their fallen leader, noses pressed against her pelt as they shared tongues with her one last time. Blazeheart hung back, watching the warriors in their grief.

     He had been surprised when Bramblestar and Squirrelflight had settled over Crowfeather's body instead of Ashstar's, figuring they would want to honor a fallen leader. It wasn't until he overheard Bramblestar's low murmur of, “We're the only ones left,” before he remembered that Crowfeather had gone on the sun-drown quest with them.

     “He made a lot of bad choices, but he was our friend,” Squirrelflight mewed quietly, almost too low for Blazeheart to hear. “I'll miss him.”

     Leafpool was beside Crowfeather as well, nose pressed against his neck as she murmured something to him. The she-cat was getting a lot of glares, both from her own Clanmates and from WindClan warriors, but she didn't seem to care. Blazeheart had never seen Leafpool as someone who could break the warrior code as badly as every cat said. But looking at her now, and the fierce love shining in her eyes as she grieved Crowfeather, he was starting to understand.

     He was surprised to see Silentstorm leaving the warrior's den, passing Blazeheart as she approached Crowfeather's body. “You're keeping vigil for him?” he asked as she passed near him.

     She paused, flicking her ear towards him in acknowledgment. “He gave his life to save him,” she admitted to her brother in a low voice. Blazeheart stiffened in surprise. “I didn't know him, but I'm alive because of him. The least I can do is sit vigil for the night. And... well, he is our kin.”

     Blazeheart hesitated. Then, after a moment, he rose to his paws, following Silentstorm as she led him to Crowfeather's body. They settled in beside Darkbreeze and Nightfern, who were crouched over the tom who helped raise them. Jayfeather and Lionblaze were hanging farther back, but even they had their heads dipped respectfully as their father was mourned.

     Crowfeather seemed smaller now than when Blazeheart had last seen him, on the border half a moon ago. Back then, Blazeheart hadn't been sure what to make of the tom's gruff attempts to get to know him. While Crowfeather had apparently done his best to help raise Heathertail's daughters, he had done a lot to hurt Leafpool and her kits, and Blazeheart wasn't sure how he felt about that, or about his WindClan heritage in general.

     But if Silentstorm was right, then Crowfeather had died to save his sister. That had to be enough.

     He leaned closed to Crowfeather, brushing his nose against the warrior's fur. “Thank you for saving her,” he murmured. “May we meet again in StarClan.”

     As the cats began to settle in for the vigil, Sedgewhisker lifted her head for a moment, raising her voice so every cat could hear. “Tomorrow, I journey to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives and name, and I will choose a new deputy,” she announced clearly. Uneasy murmurs rose from the crowd at her words. “I will take a warrior escort, so we can meet any threat we face on the way. But tomorrow, WindClan will have strong leadership again. We may have lost our home, but this loss will not defeat us. WindClan will be as strong as ever.”

     A few cats were murmuring their agreement, nodding to each other. But as Blazeheart looked on at the scrawny, battle-weary warriors, he had to wonder whether Sedgewhisker was right. And if one Clan could so easily be driven from their territory...

      _Can the same happen to ThunderClan?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I actually managed to get a chapter done in two days. :D And it's a super long one, to make up for the lack of updates. ^^
> 
> So, we see the full effects of the battle in the last chapter. Ashstar, Crowfeather, and Yewkit are dead, and Graykit has been stolen by the rogues. And now WindClan is staying in ThunderClan's camp. This is gonna be fun. ^^
> 
> Yewkit was led to StarClan by his father, Weaselfur.
> 
> The next chapter will be in Silentstorm's POV. And just out of random curiosity, two questions for you guys:
> 
> 1) Who do you think will give Sedgewhisker her nine lives?  
> 2) Who do you think Sedgewhisker will choose as her deputy?


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedgewhisker sets off to receive her nine lives

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Twelve

     Ashstar, Crowfeather, and Yewkit were buried at dawn. Sedgewhisker had said very little since her announcement to go to the Moonpool. Silentstorm couldn't imagine what was going through the she-cat's face. Her young son had just been murdered, and now she was expected to lead a scattered, terrified Clan after being deputy for less than a moon.

     The blind warrior had managed to get a bit of sleep after the vigil ended, slipping off into the warrior's den when the elders prepared the burial. But it seemed she'd barely shut her eyes when she was being roused from her sleep. “Silentstorm,” a voice hissed right next to her ear.

     She lifted her head, blinking groggily. “What is it?” she muttered. By the lack of warmth on her pelt, the sun was barely up.

     “Bramblestar needs you for something,” Birchfall hissed to the she-cat.

     Silentstorm sighed. “Oh. Right.” She rolled onto her belly and rising unsteadily to her paws. With so many injured cats, Silentstorm had managed to escape treatment unnoticed the previous day. As much as her leg trembled with pain as she stood, she hadn't wanted Jayfeather to try and confine her to camp. This was too important.

     She padded out of the den, stretching out her uninjured limbs. It smelled as though the dawn patrol had already left. The only other cats outside of the dens were the WindClan warriors and apprentices, sleeping in their nests outside their respective dens, and a group of cats standing near the base of the High Ledge. Silentstorm trotted towards them, masking her limp as best as she could. “Morning,” she mewed quietly.

     The cats looked up. Sedgewhisker was standing beside Bramblestar, tail-tip flicking with an anxious energy. Crouchfoot and Quickhare waited beside their new leader. Icefur stood nearby as well, sitting beside Quickhare with her tail curled around her paws. Silentstorm didn't scent her mentor anywhere – perhaps he wanted to stay in camp to treat injuries rather than accompany his leader to the Moonpool.

     “Silentstorm,” Bramblestar rumbled. “Good, you made it.” He waved his tail towards the WindClan cats, telling her, “Sedgewhisker has asked for two ThunderClan cats to help accompany her to the Moonpool. You and Shadowpaw will go with them.”

     The warrior dipped her head to the leader, mewing, “Yes, Bramblestar.” After Sedgewhisker had announced her intentions to travel to the Moonpool, Silentstorm had approached Bramblestar after the vigil and asked him to be on that patrol. She didn't know what she could do to stop Shade or anyone else from sabotaging the nine-lives ceremony. But if the prophecy was true, and she really was the one destined to stop Shade, she had to be there in case something went wrong. She might end up being the only cat able to stop it.

     Sedgewhisker seemed satisfied with Bramblestar's choice, but Silentstorm heard surprised murmurs from the other toms. “A blind warrior and an apprentice?” Crouchfoot murmured. “Couldn't we do better than that?”

     Crouchfoot's words were clearly meant for Quickhare, but Silentstorm's sharp hearing allowed her to overhear. She pinned back her ears, growling, “I may be blind, but my ears work just fine, thanks.” Crouchfoot stiffened in surprise, pelt bristling guiltily.

     “Silentstorm is one of our strongest fighters, and has the best hearing in the Clan,” Bramblestar defended firmly. Silentstorm's ears flew forward, pleased and surprised to hear such high praised from her leader. “She'll serve you well. As for my son, you may need to send a messenger back to camp in case something goes wrong, and he's small and fast. And it will be good experience for him.”

     Sedgewhisker spoke up, her voice carefully even. “It's my decision, Crouchfoot,” she said slowly. “And I've approved Bramblestar's choices.” She turned next to Silentstorm, mewing briskly, “Go wake your apprentice. We'll leave as soon as every cat's ready.

     “Yes, Sedgewhisker,” Silentstorm mewed respectfully. The warrior turned and trotted away, making her way to the apprentice's den. She moved slowly, careful to step around the sleeping warriors and apprentices in her way. “Sorry,” she hissed as she trod on a tom she hadn't managed to avoid in time. She just couldn't understand WindClan's aversion to sleeping in dens – after losing their home like that, wouldn't they want to feel more protected inside a den?

     She finally made it to the apprentice's den, sticking her head inside. The only cats inside were ThunderClan apprentices, and by the smell, Finchpaw and Skypaw had left to accompany the dawn patrol. Silentstorm quickly located Shadowpaw's nest, approaching her apprentice and nudging him with her muzzle. “Shadowpaw, wake up,” she murmured.

     The tom grumbled, shifting in his nest. “Huh?” he muttered. There was a pause, then his voice came again, sounding more awake. “Silentstorm? What is it?”

     “Come on, you're needed for a patrol,” Silentstorm told the apprentice. She waited as Shadowpaw stood, still yawning, then led him out of the den. They made their way to the High Ledge, joining Sedgewhisker's patrol once more.

     Once Shadowpaw was settled in beside his mentor, Bramblestar explained the situation to him once again. Shadowpaw seemed much more awake now, his ears flicked forward and pelt bristling with excitement. “When are we leaving?” he asked, sounding eager. Silentstorm purred, glad to see her apprentice more cheerful for once, even after yesterday's loss.

     “Right now,” Sedgewhisker mewed briskly. She rose to her paws, the patrol following suit. “Listen up. The rogues know that Ashstar is dead – they must know that we'll try to get to the Moonpool. They'll be waiting for us.” She lashed her tail. “We'll take an alternate route to try and throw them off, but it's very likely that we'll find ourselves in a fight. That's why we're taking few enough warriors that we might go unspotted, but enough that we can defend ourselves.”

     Silentstorm felt a prickle of unease, but said nothing. The sheer number of rogues under Breeze's control could crush a patrol this small with ease. But she knew they had to try.

     Apparently, she wasn't the only cat with concerns. Crouchfoot was nodding thoughtfully, but Quickhare spoke up. “Isn't it a big risk to travel on the moor right now? Maybe we should wait.”

     Sedgewhisker stiffened. “No,” she said sharply, lashing her tail. Quickhare flinched back in surprise from his leader's tone. “We can't wait. We've lost our home, but WindClan must have a strong leader.” She paused, something urgent in her tone. “I have to try.”

**SCENEBREAK**

     They took off as soon as every cat was ready. The journey through ThunderClan's territory was easy enough, but every cat grew tense when they passed over the WindClan border. Shadowpaw stuck close to Silentstorm as they passed out of the trees and into the open moorland, while Crouchfoot and Quickhare stayed low, ears flicking around and heads lifted as they tried to catch any sign of rogues. Sedgewhisker was at the front, head held high, with Icefur padding quietly at her side. Silentstorm stayed close to her apprentice, trying to hide her limp as best as she could. The pain in her leg only grew as the day went on, but she did her best to ignore the pain; she had a job to do.

     “How far is the Moonpool?” Shadowpaw asked after a while.

     “We should be there by sunhigh,” Silentstorm told him. When Shadowpaw sighed, Silentstorm turned her ears towards him, whiskers twitching. “Why, are you nervous?”

     Shadowpaw shrugged. “A little,” he admitted. He perked his ears, adding, “But it is kind of cool. I've never been this far into WindClan's territory before.”

     Silentstorm was pretty sure she heard a purr of amusement from Sedgewhisker, but Crouchfoot grunted, “Don't get too used to it, squirrel-chaser.” Shadowpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment, but Crouchfoot didn't sound too angry. “This is still our territory. Once we get it back, we'll be protecting the borders like always.”

     “We wouldn't dream of trespassing, Crouchfoot,” Silentstorm replied patiently. She ignored the warrior's huff, turning her attention back to her apprentice. “Back in the old forest, it used to be part of an apprentice's training that they accompany their leader to the Moonstone at least once.”

     Shadowpaw's ears perked in interest. “Really?” he asked, sounding eager. He paused for a moment, a somber tinge to his tone when he asked, “Does that mean my parents had to make that trip?”

     Silentstorm hesitated. The last time she'd talked to Shadowpaw about his family, it had gone badly. But she knew she wouldn't win any points with her apprentice by avoiding the subject. “I know Bramblestar did,” she said slowly. “He talked about it once. He and Tawnypelt trained together when they were in ThunderClan, so maybe they went together. If not, she probably went with Blackstar after she joined ShadowClan. I have no idea about Rowanstar, but I don't see why not. But I know Squirrelflight didn't. She was too young an apprentice when she left for the sun-drown journey to have gone, and when she went back, there was too little time before they left the forest altogether.”

     The apprentice was nodding slowly, not saying anything. Silentstorm couldn't gauge his mood from his silence. After a moment, she continued, “We got rid of that tradition after we left the forest. But now, you're doing what your parents did. You're upholding their tradition, in a way.”

     That definitely made Shadowpaw perk up. “Really?” he asked, his voice brighter than Silentstorm had heard in days. His tail shot up, a purr rumbling in his throat. Silentstorm still wasn't sure what to do about his uncertain loyalty, but she was glad she'd given him this one thing to be happy about.

     The feeling faded very quickly.

     “Intruders!”

     In a matter of moments, Sedgewhisker's patrol was surrounded on all sides by rogues. Silentstorm immediately shoved Shadowpaw behind her, crouching protectively in front of her apprentice with a fierce growl. Shadowpaw was big for his age, but he had still only been training for a moon. The patrol quickly formed into a protective circle around the young apprentice, with Icefur shuffled to the center as well.

     There was a low growl from the surrounding rogues. “So. Even after what Breeze told you, you came back here,” came the low, gruff voice of a she-cat. Silentstorm stiffened at the oddly familiar voice. “You really must be as stupid as Breeze says.”

     Silentstorm lashed her tail, growling, “Warriors will always fight for what belongs to them.” _Where have I heard your growl before?_ she wondered internally, trying to get a read on the she-cat that had spoken. From where her voice had sounded, she was simply massive. Who was she...?

     It was Sedgewhisker's gasp of horror that finally put the pieces together. “You!” Sedgewhisker snarled, voice heavy with rage. “You killed Ashstar!”

     Silentstorm stiffened in horror, Shadowpaw tensing beside her. But the rogue seemed unimpressed. “And I'll kill any Clan fool who thinks they can come crawling back here. This territory belongs to Breeze now.”

     Another rogue, a tom, spoke. “Should we kill them now, Scorch?” Silentstorm noticed a certain respect in his tone as he spoke to the she-cat. _Probably impressed she was able to kill a Clan leader,_ she thought bitterly.

     Scorch seemed to consider for a moment. “No,” she said after a long pause. “Breeze wants them alive.” Silentstorm stiffened in surprise, feeling a rush of dread. Was Scorch going to take them prisoner?

     Her dread only grew as Scorch growled, “But we'll leave them some scars to remember us by.”

**SCENEBREAK**

     Wide eyes stared at them. “What in StarClan happened?” one cat asked.

     Sedgewhisker's patrol had come limping back into camp, gritting their teeth against the pain. Silentstorm felt nearly woozy from the pain, and she knew if she tried to support herself on her injured leg anymore, she would pass out. She was currently holding it gingerly off the ground, feeling the hot, sticky blood thread through the fur down her leg.

     “A patrol found us,” Sedgewhisker growled. The new WindClan leader had received some of the worst wounds, including an especially nasty slice on her cheek. She and Silentstorm had taken the brunt of the attack, while Crouchfoot and Quickhare had protected the apprentices and figured out how to start their escape. “They tore us to shreds.”

     “And then they let us go,” Silentstorm murmured.

     She couldn't understand it. Breeze's rogues could have killed them so easily. It would have robbed WindClan of a second leader, and more Clan cats would be dead. And yet, Scorch had said that Breeze wanted them alive. She didn't know why, but she was willing to bet it meant Breeze had something else planned for them. And whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

     Cats were beginning to crowd around the returning patrol, murmuring concern and looking over injuries. “I can't believe they let you leave!” Daisy gasped from the crowd. “I thought they would have killed you if they'd caught you.”

     “They wanted to scare us,” Sedgewhisker growled. “They only let us live so we could come back to all of you and make you even more afraid by showing how they hurt us.” She lashed her tail. “But it won't work.”

     Sedgewhisker approached someone in the crowd, Bramblestar by the scent. She murmured a few words to him that Silentstorm couldn't hear. At Bramblestar's murmured approval, Sedgewhisker limped across the clearing, scrambling up the face of the High Ledge and making her way onto the top. Once she was standing atop the ledge, she threw her head back in a yowl. “Let all cats of both Clans old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Ledge for a meeting of our Clans!”

     Slowly, cats congregated over towards the High Ledge, gathering below together. Silentstorm limped through the crowd, managing to hide herself in the thick of it. The last thing she needed was Jayfeather catching her and dragging her away from the meeting to be treated.

     As the crowd gathered, Silentstorm was struck once against by how odd it was to have so many cats in camp. The scents of both WindClan and ThunderClan cats gathered under the High Ledge, when she usually only found those scents at the Gathering Island, was disconcerting. But she hoped it heralded better times ahead, with the four Clans working together as one to defeat Breeze.

     Once every cat was gathered, Sedgewhisker began. “It's true, I was unable to reach the Moonpool to receive my nine lives and name today.” Worried murmurs broke out from the crowd, but she cut them off with a sharp lash of her tail. “But that doesn't mean I can't still be the best leader I can for all of you! WindClan is going to be as strong as ever, I'll see to it myself. And the first way to do that is to appoint a new deputy.”

     Silentstorm felt a prickle of unease. No cat had ever led a Clan without the approval of StarClan through the giving of nine lives before. She wasn't sure Sedgewhisker would have the support of her Clan without her nine lives. But although she heard some uneasy murmurs, no cat raised an objection. Every cat fell silent as they waited for Sedgewhisker's announcement.

     “I say these words before the spirits of StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice,” Sedgewhisker called out clearly. She sounded as strong and confident as a leader should, but Silentstorm thought she heard a bit of a tremor in that mew. “Heathertail will be the new deputy of WindClan.”

     Silentstorm's ears flew forward with interest. As the former mate of Breeze, Heathertail was an interesting choice if Sedgewhisker was trying to reassure her Clanmates. But as she thought about it more, it made sense. Heathertail was a senior warrior, older and more experienced than Sedgewhisker herself. Perhaps she was the right choice after all.

     Sedgewhisker's announcement was met with surprised silence. From the edge of the crowd, Heathertail rose to her paws, pelt bristling in surprise. After a moment, though, Darkbreeze's joyful cry broke the silence. “Heathertail!” The young warrior rose shakily to her paws, managing to limp to her mother's side in order to bump her muzzle joyfully against her neck. “Heathertail!”

     Soon, the rest of Heathertail's Clanmates joined in, calling their new deputy's name in proud voices. “Heathertail! Heathertail!” After a pause, ThunderClan cats joined in, cheering for their allies.

     When the cries died down, Heathertail spoke. Despite her initial surprise, her voice managed to be calm and confident. “I did not expect this honor. But I promise that I will do everything I can to help WindClan through these hard times. My loyalty is to you, always.” She paused, a growl entering her voice when she continued. “Breeze may have fathered my kits. But I will kill him myself before I let him destroy my Clan.”

     Heathertail's speech was met by murmurs of approval from her Clanmates. Sedgewhisker let them continue for a few moments, then waved her tail for silence once more. “In these hard times, we cannot let our grief keep Clan life from moving forward.” She cast a sad glance into the crowd. “One apprentice has already lost their mentor in Weaselfur this past moon. Tunnelpaw has found a great new mentor in Emberfoot. But now, another apprentice is in need of a new mentor, with Crowfeather gone.” Dull grief sparkled in her eyes as she added, “And there are two kits who are ready to begin their training. Owlkit, Palekit, and Honeypaw, step forward.”

     Murmurs of surprise rippled through the crowd. Silentstorm heard three sets of small paws approaching the High Ledge. She was surprised to smell Sedgewhisker's scent coming off the two younger cats – Palekit and Owlkit must have been Sedgewhisker's kits, and Yewkit's littermates.

     Sedgewhisker looked down on her kits. There was a dull note of grief in her voice, her lost kit on her mind, but she made no mention of Yewkit. “From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat will be known as Owlpaw,” Sedgewhisker announced. The tom lifted his head, giving a proud lash of his tail.

     “Sunstrike,” Sedgewhisker continued. Silentstorm heard the warrior in question stiffen, then begin approaching the High Ledge. “You have long since proven your loyalty, attacking your Dark Forest mentors bravely in the Dark Battle. We will need your fierce courage and loyalty in the days to come. I'm sure you will pass on your bravery and skill to your new apprentice.”

     As the new mentor and apprentice touched noses, Sedgewhisker turned next to her daughter. “From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Palepaw,” she announced. Silentstorm stiffened in surprise as the next name she called. “Wetwhisker.”

     The massive tom was sitting close to Silentstorm. He went rigid with shock, pelt fluffing out. But he soon composed himself enough to rise to his paws and start picking his way to the High Ledge. Sedgewhisker called out, “Wetwhisker, it is never easy for a cat of one Clan to join another. But since you have joined us, you have proven to be nothing but a doting mate, a loving father, and a loyal warrior. We will rely on your loyalty and strength in the days to come, and I hope you can pass that strength onto your apprentice.”

     Wetwhisker seemed to hesitate, but after a moment, he leaned his head down and touched noses with Palepaw without a fuss. Sedgewhisker moved on. “We cannot let the training of our apprentices be delayed. Honeypaw will need a new mentor. Quickhare!”

     Silentstorm's ears flew forward in surprise. She listened as the young tom bounded out of the crowd, reaching the High Ledge. Quickhare was WindClan's youngest warrior – was he really the right choice to mentor an apprentice? But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. While Quickhare was a new mentor, Honeypaw was not a new apprentice – she had been training for four moons already. It seemed like every single warrior in WindClan had an apprentice now, and it was better to let the experience apprentice handle an inexperienced mentor than hand the inexperienced mentor an inexperienced apprentice.

     “Quickhare, you are young, but you have shown yourself to be quick and clever,” Sedgewhisker mewed. “I hope you teach everything Emberfoot taught you to your apprentice.”

     The young tom quickly touched noses with his new apprentice. With the ceremonies wrapped up, cats began cheering. “Palepaw! Owlpaw! Honeypaw!”

     Once the cheering died down, Sedgewhisker waved her tail dismissively, breaking up the meeting. As she leaped down from the High Ledge, Icefur rushed towards her, sniffing at her wounds anxiously. Silentstorm rose to her paws, padding away from the crowd and towards the warrior's den. Maybe if she could get to her nest quickly enough...

     “Silentstorm!”

     The blind warrior paused, a groan escaping her. Slowly, she turned to face the cat who had spoken. Jayfeather was trotting towards her, tail lashing with barely-controlled anger. “And just where in the name of StarClan do you think you're going with your leg like that?” he snapped, pelt bristling with anger.

     Silentstorm gritted her teeth, shame washing over her. “Sorry, Jayfeather,” she murmured. She limped towards the tom, a pained gasp escaping her as her paw brushed against the ground. “I thought it would be okay for the Moonpool patrol today.”

     “You thought wrong,” Jayfeather growled. He leaned closer, sniffing her leg, only to draw back with a snarl of disgust. “You've gone and gotten it infected!” Jayfeather shook his head, growling, “Come on. You're confined to the medicine den until I get this sorted out.”

     Suppressing a sigh, Silentstorm allowed Jayfeather to lead her to the medicine den. She ducked her head as they passed through the entrance, curling her lip as the thick scent of herbs hit her nose.

     “Hey Silentstorm,” a familiar voice mewed.

     Silentstorm's ears flew forward. “Darkbreeze?” she mewed in surprise. She settled onto the sand beside her best friend, laying on her side and letting her leg rest. “You stuck in here too?”

     She heard a shuffling against the sand as Darkbreeze nodded. “I got knocked out yesterday, remember?” she said in a teasing purr. “Kestrelflight said I should stay in the medicine den for a while longer. I think he said if I felt okay tomorrow, I could go hunting, though.”

     Silentstorm sighed. “Lucky.” She gestured to her leg, mewing, “Jayfeather's keeping me trapped here until this gets healed.”

     “Too right,” the answering growl came from further back in the den. Jayfeather emerged from his herb stories, approaching Silentstorm. “You've already let it go untreated long enough.” He began chewing up some leaves, Silentstorm shuddering as he dripped the juice of the leaves onto her wounds. After a moment, he spoke again, tone even. “So, you two know each other?”

     Silentstorm hesitated. She was hardly ashamed of her friendship with the WindClan she-cat, but the last thing she needed right now was a lecture about Clan loyalty and the warrior code on top of his lecture about taking care of her wounds. “Yes,” she admitted, though she was careful to push any memories of meeting Darkbreeze at the border out of her mind, in case Jayfeather was reading her thoughts. “We talk at Gatherings sometimes. She's a good friend – and she's kin.”

     “And Silentstorm doesn't actually seem to mind listening to be blabber on like my Clanmates,” Darkbreeze added cheerfully.

     Jayfeather considered the two she-cats silently for a moment, his mood impossible for Silentstorm to read. After a moment, he turned away with a sigh. “Good,” he mewed unexpectedly. “I think we're going to need strong ties between the Clans, with what's ahead of us.”

     As the medicine cat gathered cobwebs to wrap up her wound, Silentstorm tried not to let his words make her feel chilled. He was right. The Clans were all in terrible danger, whether from Breeze, the Dark Forest cats, or from Shade herself. But as he began wrapping her wound, she breathed in the scent of her friend, and was comforted to hear Darkbreeze's amused purr. She had her best friend here now to support her, and maybe that would make the difference in the end.

     Maybe WindClan and ThunderClan could survive this if they worked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I'm not totally satisfied with this, and it's really long, but it's done. :P And done all in one day. ^^ Not bad.
> 
> So, as at least one reviewer guessed, Sedgewhisker was unable to reach the Moonpool to receive her nine lives. There's just too many rogues to cross WindClan territory right now. So she'll be trying to lead without her nine lives and name right now. And now Heathertail is the deputy. To be perfectly honest, I was all set and ready to make a different cat deputy. But with some of your guys' comments, I started to realize that Sedgewhisker was going to be desperate to pick a cat who would not only reassure her Clanmates, but would be experienced enough to help Sedgewhisker through her leadership. And while I think the cat I was going to pick would make a good deputy, they weren't the right cat for this situation.
> 
> And now we have new apprentices in WindClan, and Honeypaw gets a new mentor. :P And Scorch was the cat who killed Ashstar. 'Cause I said so.
> 
> There was actually supposed to be two more points I was supposed to hit with this chapter, two conversations that were supposed to happen. But this chapter was already so long and bloated that I knew I'd never fit them in. So I just shuffled them off to a later chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Blazeheart's POV.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazeheart goes hunting with some WindClan cats

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Thirteen

     Blazeheart squinted as the pale morning light hit his eyes. It was just before dawn, and the sun was climbing higher in the sky, casting golden light through the trees. Greenleaf was in full swing, and Blazeheart could feel the sun's heat pressing all around his pelt.

     The tom padded out of the warrior's den, crossing over to the fresh-kill pile. Plenty of prey were scattered over the pile, but he couldn't help a twinge of worry that it wouldn't be full for much longer. After all, there were two Clans to feed now.

     Blazeheart glanced back towards the warrior's den as he picked a finch off the pile. The WindClan warriors had made their nests to the side of the den, bunching their nests together. As Blazeheart watched the sleeping warriors, he could see that the older warriors had formed a sort of protective circle around the younger cats. Emberfoot, Heathertail, and Sunstrike's nests were circled around Crouchfoot, Wetwhisker, and Quickhare's nest. All of the nests were close enough for each cat to touch pelts, and Blazeheart could see some of the warriors curling their lips in their sleep, snarling or kicking out their paws. _Bad dreams,_ Blazeheart thought uneasily. Near the apprentice's den, the young cats were grouped together in a similar fashion, with the four oldest apprentices circled around Palepaw and Owlpaw.

     Even though the four Clans were currently allies, Blazeheart knew the WindClan cats had to be uneasy sleeping in the camp of another Clan. Without their own territory, they were completely at the mercy of their ThunderClan hosts, and sleeping in the open of another Clan's camp left them vulnerable. Blazeheart only hoped they would start to settle in soon.

     The warrior's attention was caught at a nearby call. Blazeheart turned to see Squirrelflight standing at the base of the High Ledge, warriors from both Clans waking and gathering in front of her as she began handing out the day's patrols. Heathertail was sitting beside her fellow deputy, expression neutral. Ears perked in interest, Blazeheart padded towards her.

     Squirrelflight glanced at Blazeheart as he approached. “Good, you're here,” she mewed briskly. “Blazeheart, I need you to lead a patrol. I want you to show some of our WindClan allies where to hunt in our territory, and how to hunt in the forest.” Though her tone was mild, there was a note of warning to it. Blazeheart understood; he was to show the WindClan cats good places to hunt, but not any near the border, so they would be tempted to steal it later.

     He dipped his head respectfully. “Yes, Squirrelflight.” As he lifted his head, he noticed Heathertail was giving him an odd look, staring at him with some emotion in her eyes that he couldn't read. The second she caught him looking, however, her expression turned neutral once again. Blazeheart watched her, tail lashing uneasily. _What was that about?_ he wondered.

     The WindClan deputy mewed briskly, “You'll be taking Quickhare, Honeypaw, and Hawkpaw with you. Try to bring back as much prey as you can – with so many cats injured, we all need to eat.”

     Blazeheart hesitated, unused to taking orders from the deputy of another Clan. But after his initial hesitation, he gave his pelt a quick shake. “Yes, Heathertail,” he mewed respectfully.

     Nearby pawsteps alerted Blazeheart. He turned to see Quickhare standing behind him, Honeypaw and Hawkpaw beside him. Blazeheart watched him warily, wondering how the WindClan warrior would react to having to follow his orders. But Quickhare merely gave a friendly wave of his tail, asking, “Should we get going?”

     “Sounds good,” Blazeheart mewed. He waited for the WindClan cats to fall in behind him, then began leading them towards the camp's entrance. But before they could get very far, a call from the medicine den brought them to a halt.

     “Wait!” Blazeheart turned to see Darkbreeze bounding out of the medicine den, slowing to a trot as she neared him. “Can I come too?”

     Blazeheart opened his jaws to answer, but Heathertail cut him off. “You're supposed to be resting,” the deputy mewed firmly, approaching her daughter with narrowed eyes. Blazeheart was struck by the similarities between Heathertail and Darkbreeze, how they shared the same large ears and lithe form, and the same unusual blue eyes.

     Darkbreeze gave a cheerful flick of her tail. “Kestrelflight cleared me for normal warrior duties,” she informed her mother. “He just said to take it slow, and I don't think a training session for hunting would be too much.”

     Heathertail regarded Darkbreeze critically for a moment. “Very well,” she mewed. “But don't strain yourself, and make sure you rest afterward.” She reached out her muzzle and gaze a swift lick between Darkbreeze's ears, her blue gaze turning tender for a moment.

     “I will,” Darkbreeze promised. She pulled back, joining Blazeheart's patrol as they started towards the entrance. Blazeheart led them through the bramble entrance, taking them out into the forest beyond.

     As they walked along, Blazeheart couldn't help but glance curiously back at the WindClan warriors. Honeypaw and Hawkpaw were sticking close together, staring uneasily at the trees. Quickhare was trying to seem more confident, but Blazeheart heard him hiss a curse as he tripped over a pile of brambles. Darkbreeze alone seemed at ease, padding alongside Blazeheart with her ears perked. “We have a bit of forest like this in our territory,” she mewed to the ThunderClan tom, “but the trees are a lot thinner, and there isn't usually this much undergrowth.”

     The WindClan warrior's friendly attitude had always seemed odd to Blazeheart. But since he'd stopped fighting with Silentstorm about her loyalties, he'd become a little more comfortable around the WindClan she-cat, even if he didn't know her as well as his sister did. Now that WindClan was staying in his camp, he was even starting to find himself grateful for it. Her cheer was certainly easier to bear than the ruffled pelts and uneasy glares of her Clanmates. “You still seem pretty comfortable here,” he commented in reply.

     Sadness sparked in her blue eyes. “Crowfeather taught me and Nightfern how to climb trees and hunt in the forest,” she explained. Blazeheart felt a rush of sympathy at the mention of the tom. Dull grief glowed in Darkbreeze's eyes for a moment, then she gave a quick shake of her head, quickly changing topics. “And now I can practice it more.” She waved her tail at Hawkpaw, the tortoiseshell-and-white apprentice quickening her pace to walk beside her mentor. Darkbreeze told her, “While we're staying with ThunderClan, we're going to have to learn how to hunt here. We'll have some sessions about tree-climbing and forest hunting.”

     Hawkpaw nodded, flicking her tail. Blazeheart had only met Darkbreeze's apprentice once at the last Gathering, but he had already noticed the tortoiseshell was quieter than her mentor. There was a sharpness to her amber gaze, curiosity and intelligence flashing there as she gazed around ThunderClan's territory.

     Blazeheart led the WindClan cats to a clearing towards the center of their territory, having them halt and circling around to stand in front of them. “This is a good place to hunt during greenleaf,” he told the WindClan warriors. “There are usually plenty of mice foraging for seeds, and birds like to wash in the puddles that form in these little dips after it rains.”

     He looked over the WindClan cats critically for a moment. They were small and lithe, built for speed. While he would have to teach them to rely more on stealth than speed, he didn't think it would take too much adjusting to make them good forest hunters. He would just have to show them how to sneak silently through the undergrowth and use it to hide. _Is this what it was like when Silentstorm taught RiverClan how to hunt?_ he wondered suddenly.

     “Alright,” he mewed briskly. “Let's see what we can catch.”

     Blazeheart spent the next several minutes going over the WindClan warriors' hunting. He kept his lesson to basic forest hunting, doing his best not to give away ThunderClan's more refined hunting techniques. It was slow going at first. As well as being inexperienced with forest hunting, most of the WindClan cats were scrawnier than they should be from rogues stealing their prey, and they all bore injuries from the other day's battle. But even injured and starving, they were no slouches at hunting, and greenleaf meant that prey was plentiful. Honeypaw was able to bring down a meaty thrush, and Quickhare and Darkbreeze each got a couple of mice between them. Hawkpaw nearly caught a sparrow, but she tripped on some brambles and it flew away.

     “Haredung,” Hawkpaw growled, looking annoyed. “I should've been more careful.”

     Honeypaw approached her sister, touching her nose to her ear. “You'll catch the next one,” she mewed in her soft voice. “It's not a big deal.”

     “You just have to practice,” Darkbreeze added, padding up to her apprentice. “It's a new hunting environment – we have to adapt to a new style of hunting.” Hawkpaw's tail was still twitching in frustration, but she gave a short nod at her mentor's words.

     After they'd hunted for a while, Blazeheart decided to take them to a new hunting spot. As they walked along, Blazeheart watched the WindClan warriors. Quickhare was mewing something to Honeypaw, who was listening with a patient expression. It was clear the eager young tom was inexperienced as a mentor, but Honeypaw seemed to bear his blunders with gentle patience. Hawkpaw was bringing up the rear, seeming to study the trees and the undergrowth as she murmured something to herself under her breath – when Blazeheart listened closer, he realized she was reciting the hunting tips Darkbreeze had been giving her.

     Darkbreeze was walking beside Blazeheart as he led the WindClan cats through the forest. “It's nice to be out and hunting again,” the she-cat mewed brightly, whiskers twitching. “Even though the territory's unfamiliar – and it's good practice for Hawkpaw to learn different kinds of hunting.”

     Blazeheart flicked an ear back at the she-cat in acknowledgment, trying not to look uneasy. He tried not to think that the WindClan cats were having good practice for hunting in territory they might want to steal one day.

     His expression must have betrayed more of his thoughts than he'd guessed. Darkbreeze gave him a knowing glance, mewing, “Don't worry, I'm not planning on learning forest hunting just so I can steal your territory, harebrain.” She gave a friendly flick of her tail against Blazeheart's flank. After a moment, her voice grew more serious, the she-cat speaking lower so her Clanmates couldn't hear. “I wanted to thank you for not telling any cat about my meeting up with Silentstorm. I know it's hard for cats from enemy Clans to trust each other, so I really appreciate you trusting me, and trusting Silentstorm.”

     Blazeheart glanced at Darkbreeze in surprise. He didn't usually hear the she-cat sounding so serious. It took a moment before he could form a response. “You're welcome,” he mewed sincerely. “I can't say I know you as well, but I trust my sister. I know she chooses her friends well.”

     Darkbreeze's whiskers twitched in a small gesture of cheer. “Well, thanks,” she mewed quietly. “The last thing our Clans need right now is more reasons to distrust each other. We're only going to survive if we work together.”

     “Do any of your Clanmates know?” Blazeheart asked curiously. Silentstorm had been able to keep her meetings with Darkbreeze secret from most of the Clan, but the cats closest to her had noticed her sneaking out and had learned the truth. He wondered whether Darkbreeze's family had any idea – especially the new deputy of WindClan.

     Darkbreeze shook her head. “I've never told any cat. Nightfern's too busy looking after her new family to notice how I spend my spare time, and if Heathertail suspects anything, she's never mentioned it to me.” Her whiskers twitched as she glanced back at her Clanmates. “I think Hawkpaw suspects, though. I've never neglected her training to meet with your sister, but Hawkpaw knows me pretty well, and she's always been much smarter than me.”

     Blazeheart glanced back at the tortoiseshell-and-white apprentice uneasily. “Do you think she'd tell anyone?” he asked quietly.

     “No,” Darkbreeze assured him. “I trust her. She may seem a bit cold, but she's loyal.” She gave a rusty purr. “Hawkpaw's a good cat, I know she'll make a great warrior one day.” Her gaze darkened. “If my father doesn't kill us all first,” she added bitterly.

     The tom glanced back at her, a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue, but he said nothing. As curious as he was about what Darkbreeze knew about her father, he didn't know her well enough to ask anything like that. But he had to wonder what it was like for the cheerful she-cat to know that her father was responsible for the death and suffering of so many of her Clanmates. It couldn't be an easy burden to bear.

     Suddenly, Hawkpaw paused behind the group, hackles raising as her ears swiveled to one side. “Someone's coming!” she hissed in warning.

     Every cat fell into a crouch, instantly tensed and ready for battle. “Is it rogues?” Honeypaw breathed, pelt bristling with fear.

     Blazeheart perked his ears, trying to figure out what Hawkpaw had heard. It only took a few moments to pinpoint the rustling of nearby paws. He crept towards the sound, slinking silently through the undergrowth as he tried to get a good look at what they were dealing with.

     As he passed through a clump of ferns, he was finally able to see the source of the sound. A fluffy gray-and-white she-cat was padding through the forest, two smaller cats trotting beside her. Blazeheart relaxed as he realized it was only the she-cat and the two kits.

     “Wait.” Blazeheart nearly jumped. He hadn't heard Darkbreeze sneaking along beside him. The she-cat had stiffened, eyes wide. “I know her.” Before Blazeheart could call her back, Darkbreeze rose to her full height, bounding towards the she-cat. “Floss!”

     Blazeheart blinked. _Floss?_ He watched blankly as Darkbreeze bounded up to the horseplace she-cat, who shrank back in fear. “Keep back!” she shrieked, shielding her kits with her body. Blazeheart could see her pelt fluffed out in terror, her eyes wide as she stared at the battle-scarred WindClan warrior.

     “Floss, it's okay,” Darkbreeze was telling Floss. “We've met before, I'm Darkbreeze, I'm from WindClan.” The rest of the WindClan cats had risen from their hiding places, and Blazeheart slowly joined them, padding towards the fluffy she-cat. Floss stiffened, fear sparking in her gaze as the other warriors joined Darkbreeze, her gaze flitting between all of them.

     “We aren't going to hurt you,” Blazeheart assured the she-cat, trying to keep his voice soft. He glanced curiously at the two fluffy kits hiding behind Floss. They looked older than any of ThunderClan's kits, probably around four moons old, with the lanky, awkward build of growing kits. The gray tom shrank back, his pale blue eyes bright with fear, but the yellow tabby narrowed her green eyes, staring at Blazeheart with defiance. After a moment, he turned his attention back to Floss. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

     Floss cast a final fearful glance at Darkbreeze, before explaining, “W-we had to leave the barn. Something awful has happened...” She gave a quick shake of her head. “I need to speak to Daisy. I knew I'd find her in the forest. Please, take me to Daisy!”

     Blazeheart shared a baffled glance with Darkbreeze. He'd never expected to see the soft horseplace cat this far out into the forest, let alone accompanied by two kits and clearly scared out of her mind. For a moment, a voice whispered in his mind that this could all be a trap set by Breeze's rogues.

     But after a moment, he shoved that thought away. This was Daisy's sister, not some rogue he'd never heard of. And regardless, he could never leave innocent kits without helping them.

     “Of course we'll take you to Daisy,” he mewed. “Come with us.” He gently nudged the she-cat forward, waiting for her to start padding forward before he hurried ahead of her to take the lead. As the WindClan cats fell in behind, Honeypaw murmuring to the kits and Darkbreeze chatting brightly with Floss, he began leading them all towards ThunderClan's camp.

     They stopped briefly to pick up the prey they'd caught, then continued straight on to ThunderClan's camp. As the patrol passed through the bramble barrier to the camp, Blazeheart could see both ThunderClan and WindClan cats look up in mild interest, their interest growing as they noticed Floss and her kits. Floss flinched away from the inquisitive gazes of the Clan cats, sweeping her tail protectively around her kits.

     Blazeheart saw Seedlight bounding up onto the High Ledge, disappearing into Bramblestar's den. A moment later, both cats emerged, climbing down from the High Ledge. Seedlight stepped aside as Bramblestar approached the patrol. Floss's eyes widened at the sight of the massive tabby, but she didn't say anything, only shrinking back as Bramblestar came to stand before the patrol. Sedgewhisker also left behind her conversation with some Clanmates, coming to stand beside her fellow leader.

     “You're Floss, right?” the ThunderClan leader rumbled, amber eyes glowing with concern. “What brings you all the way to ThunderClan?” Sedgewhisker said nothing, watching Floss with silent curiosity.

     Floss opened her mouth to answer, only for a nearby cry to cut her off. “Floss!” Daisy was bounding out of the nursery, hurrying to her sister's side as she rubbed her muzzle against Floss's head. “What in StarClan are you doing here?” She pulled back, blinking in surprise at the kits. “These must be your little ones!” she exclaimed, joy shining in her eyes. “They're beautiful, Floss!”

     The horseplace cat seemed to deflate, grief shining in her eyes. “There used to be more of them,” she whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke.

     Daisy stiffened, staring at her sister in growing horror. “What are you talking about?” she asked.

     “I think you'd better tell us the whole story, Floss,” Bramblestar mewed quietly.

     Floss glanced uneasily at all of the listening cats, but after a moment, she began to speak. “A few nights ago, strange cats came to the horseplace,” she explained in a trembling tone. “They were led by a black tom.”

     Sedgewhisker stiffened. “Breeze,” she growled.

     Floss shrugged. “I don't know. Anyway, he said that the moor belonged to him now, and that meant the horseplace belonged to him too. He ordered us to leave, b-but Smoky refused. He said the horseplace belonged to us, and he'd fight for it.” She glanced away, rasping, “Those savages, they killed my Smoky, and then they chased me and the kits from our home.”

     Daisy had recoiled as though struck, raw grief in her eyes, while Bramblestar simply listened with a grim expression, Sedgewhisker looking away with a sigh. Blazeheart felt a rush of pity for the horseplace cat. She looked as old as Daisy, her muzzle speckled with white, and the effort of telling the horrible tale seemed to be draining her entirely. “We fled the barn as fast as we could,” she continued. “I decided that we should try to find the cats that lived in the forest, the ones Daisy had joined. You took in my sister, I thought you might take in me and my kits too.” She was trembling now, her pelt fluffed out. “I had five kits. The nofurs usually take my kits before their second moon, to take them to a new home, but they hadn't taken this litter. I guess they thought Smoky and I were getting too old to catch all the mice ourselves. But I almost wish they had taken my kits. It would be better than what did happen to them.”

     “What happened to them?” Blazeheart asked quietly.

     Floss glanced at him, the grief in her eyes chilling him to the bone. “We found a little burrow to sleep in the first night,” she whispered. “But after we'd all fallen asleep, these... these horrible creatures came out of nowhere. They were cats, but they smelled like rotting wood, and... I could see _through_ some of them.”

     Blazeheart stiffened. _Dark Forest cats,_ he realized. “I tried to fight them, but there were too many. They killed Petunia the first night. They came and left so quickly, and I couldn't stop them. Shepherd got hurt during the fight – I couldn't stop the bleeding. He died the next day. And then that day, before we left the moor, they came again. They took Sally that time.” Floss glanced back at her two remaining kits, a look of fierce determination coming of her. “Daffodil and Little Whiskers are all I have left. I won't let those monsters take them from me too.” She glanced back up at Bramblestar, mewing desperately, “Please, we need somewhere to stay. If we go back out there, those creatures will take Daffodil and Little Whiskers, and I won't be able to stop them.”

     Bramblestar regarded the horseplace she-cat carefully, a grim set to his features. Daisy was pressed against her sister's side, murmuring something to her. All around, cats were murmuring to each other, horror in every cat's ruffled pelt. Berrynose was standing nearby, his green eyes wide with horror. Blazeheart remembered with a start that Smoky was his father.

     “The nursery is already overflowing,” Spiderleg spoke up from further back in the crowd. “Can we really fit in another queen and kits?”

     Before Bramblestar could respond, Daisy whirled on Spiderleg, pelt fluffed out in anger. “Are you suggesting we leave my sister and her kits out for the Dark Forest cats to savage to death?” she spat, fury blazing in her blue eyes. Blazeheart flinched back in surprise – he had never seen the gentle nursery queen so furious before.

     Spiderleg seemed surprised too, and didn't seem brave enough to respond. Bramblestar spoke instead, his voice firm, but not unkind. “We have to be realistic, Daisy,” he told her. “There's only so much room in this camp, and we can't shelter everyone in here.” He glanced at Floss, adding, “But we can't leave innocent kits to die either. I don't think one more queen and two kits will take up that much more space.”

     “I'll make the expansions to the nursery myself, Bramblestar,” Daisy insisted. “Just let my sister stay.”

     Bramblestar was silent for a moment, glancing at Sedgewhisker. “You won't object to sharing the camp with these cats?” he asked politely.

     Sedgewhisker seemed surprised, ears flicking back uneasily. “It's your camp, Bramblestar,” she answered after a moment. “But yes, WindClan has no objection. We don't want innocent kits to die any more than ThunderClan.”

     “Very well,” Bramblestar mewed, turning his attention back to Floss. “Daisy, help your sister and her kits move into the nursery.” The cream she-cat nodded, letting Floss lean against her as she led her and her kits towards the nursery.

     Blazeheart watched them go, fear and unease making his hackles rise. It sounded like the Dark Forest cats were making more appearances on the moor since Breeze's cats had taken it over. He didn't know what it all meant, but he knew it couldn't mean anything good for his Clan. If these Dark Forest cat were stooping to killing innocent kits in the night, what would they do to ThunderClan if they became strong enough?

     The tom felt a chill run through his pelt. _What's going to happen to my Clan?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I wanted to give Floss's dead kits descriptions, so here they are.
> 
> Petunia was a fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes  
> Sally was a fluffy gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes  
> Shepherd was a thick-furred (but not long-haired) black-and-white tom with pale blue eyes.
> 
> Well, with twenty-six chapters planned, this chapters means that we are officially halfway through with TOA.
> 
> Anyway, some heavy stuff in this chapter. We start out seeing WindClan settling into ThunderClan's camp more, and Blazeheart starting to get to know some of the WindClan cats better. And then we get into what happened to Floss's family. Sorry about so much death at once - I did warn that this one would feature a lot of character death. Things are getting very serious very quickly for the Clans here, and any cat who gets in Breeze's way.
> 
> Smoky and his kits did not go to StarClan, as they weren't Clan cats. They did go to a barn cat/rogue/kittypet sky of some sort, where they're just as happy and safe as they would be in StarClan. I don't know who led them there - some relative of Smoky's, I'd guess.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Silentstorm's POV.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm is stuck in the medicine den with an injured leg

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Fourteen

     Silentstorm fought back a groan, thumping her head back against the sandy floor. It was her third day stuck in the medicine den with her injured leg, and she felt completely miserable. Even with Jayfeather's herbs, the pain in her leg was beyond uncomfortable. To make it worse, the sickly sweet stench of the various herbs in the medicine den were overwhelming her senses – every time she breathed in the tangles of scents, it made her feel woozy.

     “It's your own fault, you know,” came a gruff mew from further inside the den. Jayfeather was in the back of the den, sorting herbs. Silentstorm did her best to ignore him. “If you hadn't refused treatment so long, and hadn't been a mousebrain and gotten yourself in a fight with the rogues again, you'd be treated by now.”

     The she-cat growled under her breath, but she knew Jayfeather had a point. She'd ignored how bad her injury was so she could come on Sedgewhisker's Moonpool patrol, and it had only gotten worse after Scorch and the other rogues had attacked them. And just the day before, she'd thought she could manage a short walk, against Jayfeather's orders, and had only managed to make it worse. Now, Jayfeather was keeping a close watch on her, to make sure she actually stayed put until she was well enough to walk.

     But even though she knew he was right and that she needed to rest, she wanted nothing more than to be out of the medicine den. The den felt suffocating, the scents clogging up her nose and overwhelming her. She was bored and miserable and in pain, and the last thing she wanted was Jayfeather rubbing in how he was right and she was wrong.

     There was a brief silence, then a sigh. “Mousebrain,” Jayfeather murmured, but it was in a softer tone than before. Silentstorm heard her approaching him, his pawsteps muffled by the sand. “I'm not trying to punish you – I hope you know that. It's my job to make sure your wounds get healed properly.” Silentstorm felt his nose touched against her ear briefly. “And I worry about you.”

     Silentstorm stiffened. Jayfeather had to be thinking about the prophecy. But she couldn't blame the tom for keeping silent about it. She knew that he just wanted to protect her from a burden no warrior should have to bear alone. He had always tried to look out for her. “I know,” she mewed in a raspy purr, lifting her muzzle to brush against his. “I appreciate it.” She let her head thump back against the ground, giving an exaggerated sigh. “But no offense, I _really_ hate staying in this den.”

     Jayfeather gave an amused huff. “Don't be such a kit,” he grunted. “You're just going to have to deal with it until your leg is better.” His pawsteps grew more distant as he added, “I'll get you a few more poppy seeds. That should help with the pain.”

     The she-cat gave a grunt in reply. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the confusing tangle of scents. _I'll claw the rogue that tore my leg if I ever find them again,_ she thought viciously.

     But even her current miserable state hadn't been able to keep her mind off of Shade. She hadn't seen the dark creature since the time in the tunnels nearly a moon ago, and Hollyleaf had only appeared in her dreams once since the battle, promising to resume their visits once Silentstorm was well enough. Silentstorm wished she would come now; even talking about Shade and the destruction of the Clans had to be better than lying here miserable.

     Even through her miserable haze, Silentstorm managed to pick up the approaching pawsteps, but the air was so thick was so many tangled herb scents that she couldn't pick up the new cat's scent. “Who's there?” she called out uneasily.

     “Lightfoot.” Silentstorm blinked in surprise. The tom padded softly into the den, crossing over to Jayfeather and dropping something at his paws. Silentstorm was just barely able to pick out the scent of mouse. “Squirrelflight told me to bring you something to eat,” Lightfoot murmured.

     Jayfeather only grunted in reply. Silentstorm expected to hear Lightfoot's retreating pawsteps as he left the den, but to her surprise he approached her, setting something gently on the ground in front of her. “I brought you these,” he murmured.

     Silentstorm reached out a paw, surprised to feel her paw brush against a stem and petals. “Flowers?” she rasped, voice raised in question.

     Lightfoot shuffled uncomfortably. “I know you hate herb-scents,” he mewed, sounding uncertain. “I heard Blazeheart saying that you were feeling kind of miserable, and I thought this might help.” Silentstorm blinked, confused. “I tried to find something with a really soft, sweet scent, something that wouldn't overwhelm you, because, well, I know your sense of smell is more sensitive than most... and I thought maybe if you focused on the scent of these... I don't know, I thought it might help...” The tom's voice had dropped away to a low mumble, his pelt fluffed out uncomfortably.

     Silentstorm hesitated, too surprised to know what to say. “Oh. Um, thank you,” she finally managed. Lightfoot just dipped his head slightly in reply, scurrying out of the den just as quickly as he could manage. The she-cat listened after him, still slightly stunned.

     After a moment, she stretched out her muzzle, sniffing curiously at the flower's petals. She had been expecting the usual sickly-sweet most flowers and plants had that filled her nostrils and made her want to gag. Instead, she was greeted with a much softer scent, something sweet, but not overly so, with something that reminded her of leaves in leaf-fall. She closed her eyes, focusing her senses on the flower's scent. To her surprise, it actually did help; focusing on the one scent helped block out the other overwhelming scents, and helped her to clear her head.

     With her head clearer, her thoughts shifted away from the herbs, and to Lightfoot's gift. It had been a very thoughtful gift. He'd clearly taken into account her sensitive sense of smell, and it must have taken some time and effort on his part to find a plant that would work best with Silentstorm's senses. She began to wonder how much time and thought he had spent on finding just the right flower as a gift. And she began to wonder why.

     Why had Lightfoot gone to all this effort for her? She considered him a friend, sure, and she valued his advice and his company. But he'd always been so quiet, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Did he feel the same way? Slowly, she began to recall times when Lightfoot had gone hunting with her, when he had defended her against Sparktail's taunts, when he had given her advice on her apprentice. He had been there more often than she'd realized, and he'd always been a friend to her. But the more she thought about it, the more she had to wonder – was he trying to be more than a friend?

     “Hmm.” Jayfeather's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She thought she heard amusement in his mew as he said, “That was interesting.” He passed her a few poppy seeds, which she licked up without complaint, but didn't offer more comment.

     Silentstorm didn't answer him. She shifted, twisting around to lie on her chest, scooping her paw around the flowers and drawing them closer. The warrior rolled one of the stems under her paw absentmindedly, her thoughts all tangled. Did Lightfoot really feel something more for her than she'd guessed? And if so, did she feel the same way? She honestly wasn't sure. There was too much to think about, too much to sort out. But as she breathed in the scent of the flowers, she couldn't help but be touched by the effort Lightfoot had gone to to find it for her.

     The warrior was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear the second cat entering the den until she spoke. “Hey Silentstorm.” She nearly jumped, ears flicking up as she heard Darkbreeze approaching her. “Still stuck in here, eh?”

     “Unfortunately,” she mewed, flicking her tail in greeting. “Good to see you again, Darkbreeze.” She swiveled her ears back towards Jayfeather, waiting to hear his reaction. The medicine cat had seemed prickly about how friendly Darkbreeze and Silentstorm were. But he didn't say anything, still focusing on sorting through his stores.

     Darkbreeze came to sit in front of Silentstorm, tail flicking curiously. “What are those?” she asked, gesturing with her tail towards the flowers under Silentstorm's paws. “Are you helping Jayfeather sort his herbs or something?”

     Before Silentstorm could answer, Jayfeather's voice came from the back of the den. “It was a gift,” he grunted. Silentstorm knew she wasn't imagining the amusement in his tone. “From Lightfoot.”

     Darkbreeze paused, her tone suddenly highly interested. “Oh _really?_ ” she purred, something almost smug in her tone. Silentstorm had to hold back a groan. Her friend could be far too shrewd when it came to the relationships between cats. “How interesting.”

     “He thought it might help make her feel better,” Jayfeather added, clearly starting to enjoy himself. “Since the smell of all the herbs can be a little overwhelming. He went out and picked flowers that he thought would smell better to her and help her block out the other scents.”

     Darkbreeze purred. “Well, it certainly sounds like he put a lot of thought into it,” she mewed teasingly towards Silentstorm.

     Silentstorm groaned, thumping her head back against the sandy floor. “Go jump in the lake, both of you,” she grumbled.

     She could sense Darkbreeze and Jayfeather's amusement. “Well, I promised I'd check on Spiderleg's stiff joints,” Jayfeather finally mewed. “I'll send in someone to bring you food in a bit.” He began padding out of the den, mewing, “Darkbreeze, make sure she rests. Not a paw out of that nest, or you'll have me to answer to.”

     Jayfeather's pawsteps faded as he left the den. Darkbreeze turned back to Silentstorm, purring, “You heard him. Don't make me sit on you to keep you in your nest.”

     “I think I liked it better before you met Jayfeather,” Silentstorm growled, though there was no real bite to her tone. Somehow, with Lightfoot's flowers to focus on, and a friend to banter with, Silentstorm was feeling worlds better. “When did you decide to start ganging up on me, anyway?”

     Darkbreeze shrugged. “We had a bit of a chat the other day,” she explained. “He said something about you being a mousebrain, but that you chose your friends well. And honestly, he kind of reminds me of Crowfeather. It's nice having that sort of grouch around again.”

     Silentstorm felt a pang of grief at the mention of the WindClan tom. For once, she almost felt envious of Darkbreeze. What would it have been like to be raised by Crowfeather? She almost wished she had known her WindClan kin better. After all, he had sacrificed his life to save her and Darkbreeze. That had to mean something, that he considered her family, even after everything.

     The two warriors sat together for a while, chatting and swapping stories, completely at ease. As horrible as it was that WindClan had lost their home, Silentstorm was glad to have her best friend at her side, in a way she'd never been able to before. They'd been chatting together for quite a while when the blind she-cat heard nearby pawsteps. “Hey, Silentstorm.” She lifted her head, sniffing as Lionblaze padded into the den, something muffling his voice. He dropped something between her and Darkbreeze.

     The tantalizing smell of squirrel drifted towards the she-cat. “Jayfeather told me to bring you two something to eat,” Lionblaze explained. There was a note of curiosity in his voice as he turned his head towards Darkbreeze.

     “Oh, Lionblaze, this is Darkbreeze,” Silentstorm explained. “Darkbreeze, this is my father. I'm not sure if you've met.” She began digging into the squirrel while she waited for a reply.

     Darkbreeze dipped her head to Silentstorm's father, purring, “It's an honor to meet you.”

     Lionblaze seemed uneasy, but he gave a small dip of his head. “Nice to meet you too.” He paused, hesitating. “You're Breeze and Heathertail's daughter, aren't you?”

     Silentstorm felt a flicker of unease. Was Lionblaze really suspicious of Darkbreeze because of who her father was? _Isn't he the last cat who should be judging anyone because of who they're kin with?_ she thought.

     To her credit, Darkbreeze didn't seem too put off by the question. “I am,” she answered evenly.

     “I see.” Silentstorm couldn't tell what Lionblaze was thinking. “Well, I hope you like squirrel; you and Silentstorm will have to share.” He paused again, seeming confused. “Jayfeather said he'd left someone to look after Silentstorm,” he mewed. “I didn't expect it to be a WindClan warrior.” There was an unspoken question in Lionblaze's words.

     “We've met at Gatherings,” Silentstorm explained smoothly. She didn't exactly need her father knowing that she met with an enemy warrior on the border whenever she got the chance. “She's my kin, and she's a good friend.”

     Lionblaze was silent for a moment. “I see,” he said again. His tone was neutral again, but Silentstorm almost thought she heard something sad in that. “Well, I appreciate you looking after my daughter,” he mewed to Darkbreeze.

     “It's my pleasure,” Darkbreeze mewed brightly. She began eating the squirrel as well, taking small, neat bites of the squirrel. Silentstorm admired her self-control – no WindClan cat had eaten well in days, she had to be hungrier than she acted.

     Before Lionblaze could speak again, there were more pawsteps at the den's entrance. “Darkbreeze,” came a familiar voice, “I need you for my patro... oh.”

     There was a sudden strained silence. Silentstorm's ears flew forward in interest, waiting for some cat to speak. Finally, Lionblaze spoke in a carefully neutral tone. “Hello Heathertail.”

     “Hello, Lionblaze,” Heathertail mewed in an equally neutral tone. Though both cats were careful to keep their tones even, Silentstorm could feel the tension crackling between them. She and Darkbreeze turned towards each other, sharing baffled flicks of their tails. She had heard Heathertail snap at her father once before, at the meeting of leaders three moons ago. There had been so much venom in her tone. She understood it as little as she did now. _Why does WindClan's new deputy seem to hate my father so much?_

     There was another uncomfortable pause. Finally, Heathertail mewed, “Well, I need my daughter for a patrol.”

     Lionblaze didn't answer at first. He glanced back at Darkbreeze and Silentstorm, something almost thoughtful in the twitch of his tail. After a long moment, he turned back to Heathertail. “That's fine,” he mewed, his tone less stiff now. “I'll stay with my daughter for now.” He hesitated, before mewing, “Perhaps later we could go hunting together? I think...” Lionblaze gazed back at their daughters again before mewing, “I think we have a lot to talk about.” In a quieter mew, almost too soft for Silentstorm to hear, he added, “And I have a lot to apologize for.”

     Heathertail's ears flicked back in surprise. She didn't answer for a moment, letting the silence drag out. Finally, she spoke again, her tone less stiff than before. “Actually, maybe it's better for Darkbreeze to rest – she should still be taking it easy after how injured she was in the battle.” Darkbreeze opened her mouth to argue, but Heathertail silenced her with a quick lash of her tail. “Would you and Cinderheart like to go with my patrol instead?” she asked Lionblaze. If Silentstorm wasn't mistaken, her tone almost sounded friendly.

     Lionblaze's tone was friendlier as well. “I'll ask her, but I think that sounds nice,” he mewed. He rose to his paws, flicking his tail as he mewed, “I'll be back later, Silentstorm. Make sure you eat enough.” His pawsteps retreated as he and Heathertail exited the den, leaving their daughters behind together.

     There was a brief pause. “Well, that was weird,” Darkbreeze mewed bluntly. She settled onto the sand beside Silentstorm, continuing to pick at the squirrel. “I've never seen Heathertail act like that before – she looked like she'd ate a bad mouse or something.”

     “She was snarling at Lionblaze a while ago, back when the leaders were all meeting,” Silentstorm told her friend. “Has she ever mentioned knowing my father?”

     Darkbreeze shook her head. “And now suddenly they're going on patrol together. What was all that about?”

     Silentstorm reflected silently. She had no idea what had happened between Lionblaze and Heathertail. But as she thought more about it, and how Lionblaze had looked at her and Darkbreeze before making his peace with Heathertail, she wondered why he had done it. Had her easy friendship with Darkbreeze inspired Lionblaze to try and make peace with Darkbreeze's mother? Was it because he knew he had to interact with her now that WindClan was in their camp, and it was just easier to clear the air rather than constantly avoid her?

     After a moment, she shook her head. “No idea. Come on, let's just eat.” Whatever had happened between Lionblaze and Heathertail, and whatever reason they had decided to put it aside, it wasn't her business. She just hoped it was a sign that WindClan and ThunderClan would be able to live side by side in peace after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter. ^^ And some interesting developments in this one. I'm not going to comment on all of it, but I'll be interested to hear what you guys have to say.
> 
> As for Heathertail and Lionblaze, I'm gonna just say right now that this chapter is not meant to be any indication of them resuming their romantic relationship. None. Nada. No romance. I still ship Lion/Heather somewhat, but Lionblaze is happily in love with Cinderheart in my 'verse, and he and Heathertail no longer have romantic feelings for each other.
> 
> But now that WindClan is living in such close quarters with ThunderClan, Lionblaze has realized that he and Heathertail won't be able to avoid each other forever, and seeing his daughter being such good friends with Heathertail's daughter has made him realize he misses his friendship with Heathertail, and that he definitely wronged her in ways. Their relationship can never be what it was, but they can have some sort of friendship again.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazeheart takes over Shadowpaw's training while Silentstorm is injured.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Fifteen

     “Nice catch!”

     Shadowpaw looked up, a squirrel hanging from his jaws. He acknowledged Blazeheart's compliment with a cheery wave of his tail. The apprentice trotted off with his squirrel, Blazeheart watching as he began to bury it under the root of an oak tree.

     It had been three days since the battle that had lost WindClan their home. Silentstorm was still in the medicine den with her injured leg, so Blazeheart had offered to take over Shadowpaw's training for the day. He'd decided to task the apprentice with finding prey for the new nursery queens, and once they were fed, Shadowpaw would clean out nests and replace bedding.

     “We won't stay out too much longer,” Blazeheart mewed as Shadowpaw rejoined him, having finished burying his squirrel. “But with so many queens and kits in the nursery now, we'll need more than one squirrel to feed them all.”

     Shadowpaw nodded slowly. “I've never seen the nursery so full,” he mewed as they started walking. “Eight queens, and six litters of kits. It's a good thing Sedgewhisker promoted her kits to apprentices – I don't know how they'd possibly fit another queen and her litter inside.”

     Blazeheart glanced curiously back at Shadowpaw. “How are Palepaw and Owlpaw coping with starting their training in our territory?” he asked. The WindClan apprentices and warriors had chosen to sleep outside rather than becoming denmates with their ThunderClan allies, but knew Shadowpaw and the others were still living in close quarters with the WindClan apprentices.

     “Alright, I guess,” Shadowpaw mewed with a shrug. “They're still grieving their brother, but they seemed eager enough when I went on hunting with them yesterday. Honestly, I think their mentors are finding it harder. Wetwhisker was alright, he already knows forest hunting from ShadowClan, but Sunstrike didn't seem to know how to teach Owlpaw WindClan hunting techniques in a forest like this.” He grew serious, his mew quiet as he said, “If WindClan doesn't get their home back soon, Owlpaw and Palepaw might end up more ThunderClan than WindClan.”

     Blazeheart fought back a flicker of unease. He knew logically that WindClan had to stay with ThunderClan. They were allies right now, and they had nowhere else to go. ThunderClan had the biggest camp of the four Clans – it made sense for WindClan to stay with them. But it still made him uneasy to think of two enemy Clans living in such close quarters. The Clans were meant to be separate. A warrior's loyalty to their Clan was what made them stronger. But if WindClan and ThunderClan stayed together long enough, the boundaries between them would fade, and loyalties would be confused. How could ThunderClan warriors fight against cats that they'd come to know as well as Clanmates?

     It wasn't just the thought of the Clans growing closer that had Blazeheart worried. These last few days, Blazeheart had been in a sort of haze of disbelief and guilt. Everything that he had believed in seemed to be crumbling away like ash under his paws. After everything he had ever believed about the Clans staying by the lake, how he'd believed they belonged there and should lay down their lives to defend their home; in the end, none of it had mattered. WindClan had lost their home, and their leader, and their pride. They had stood up and defended themselves like he'd wanted, and they'd failed.

     Blazeheart wasn't naive, but deep down, he'd believed that the Clans were something constant. Cats could die and battles could be lost, but the Clans themselves would always be there, immovable as the trees they lived among. But WindClan's defeat had shattered this belief, leaving him floundering. If WindClan could lose their home, what else could the Clans lose? Could they cease to be altogether, every last one of them killed by Breeze's rogues? The last few days had confronted Blazeheart with the very real possibility that he could be witnessing the end of the Clans, and it terrified him.

     Part of him couldn't help but wonder if he could have prevented it. If he hadn't been so stubborn and proud, if he'd considered the possibility that the Clans should run instead of defending a home they couldn't protect, maybe he could have convinced his Clan to run. Maybe it was better for the Clans to lose their home after all, rather than be slaughtered. Yewkit's small, lifeless body kept flashing before his eyes, a grim reminder of just how low the rogues were willing to sink to destroy the Clans completely.

     As Blazeheart wallowed in his grim thoughts, Shadowpaw padded beside him, apparently content with the silence. After a while, though, he spoke again, breaking Blazeheart out of his thoughts. “Do you think RiverClan or ShadowClan will lose their territory?” The young tom's voice was low, and tinged with fear. “Do you think we'll lose ours?”

     Blazeheart stiffened. “I don't know,” he answered honestly. “It's possible. But now that we're united with WindClan, we're stronger. It'll be harder for Breeze's cats to drive us out.”

     Shadowpaw didn't look terribly convinced. “Do you think Bramblestar will try and attack Breeze first, so WindClan can get their home back?” he asked.

     “Maybe,” Blazeheart mewed. “But the rogues outnumber us pretty badly. We might have to unite all four Clans to drive them out, and even then it might not be enough. Right now, it probably makes more sense to get WindClan back up to their usual strength, and check in with the other leaders, before we try any sort of attack of our own.”

     The apprentice was quiet for a moment. “It's kind of nice having WindClan in our camp,” he admitted after a moment, a quiet sort of happiness glowing in his eyes. “I like talking with the WindClan apprentices and sharing our training together better than talking about fighting everyone all the time.” The happy glow in his eyes quickly faded, his expression becoming grim. “It's not going to be like that forever, is it?”

     Blazeheart glanced at the apprentice, feeling a rush of sympathy. He'd known for a while that Shadowpaw struggled between his loyalty to his Clan and his family, ThunderClan and ShadowClan. While the thought of a cat having so many divided loyalties did make him uneasy, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young tom. “No, it's not,” he answered honestly. “The Clans will always stand apart, and that means sometimes we have to fight. A cat has to know where their loyalty lies, because some day that loyalty would be tested. That's why a cat's first loyalty is supposed to be to their Clan, above all things.”

     “But just because a cat is born in a Clan, or raised there, doesn't mean it's where he belongs, does it?” Shadowpaw implored. “Like Wetwhisker. He left ShadowClan so he could be with Nightfern. Do you think he still feels loyalty to ShadowClan? They're his family, after all. But he has loyalty in WindClan too. Would he defend them first in battle, or would he defend his family in ShadowClan? And does it make him disloyal if he doesn't know who to defend first?”

     The warrior thought for a moment, searching for the right way to answer the apprentice. “I think Wetwhisker made a choice,” he mewed finally. “His loyalties were divided when he was meeting with Nightfern, but he made a choice and he stuck with it. I think that's all a warrior can do.”

     Shadowpaw still looked unhappy, but he didn't question Blazeheart further. The ginger tabby shook himself, taking on a brighter tone. “Come on, I think that's enough moping for the day. Let's get some more hunting done, and then let's go see how the new queens are settling in.”

**SCENEBREAK**

     Under Blazeheart's instruction, Shadowpaw was able to catch a sparrow and a vole before they returned to camp some time after sunhigh. Despite his earlier dark mood, he seemed proud enough of his catch, holding his head high as he carried the vole in his jaws. The squirrel hung from his jaws by its fluffy tail, and the sparrow was laid across his shoulders.

     Blazeheart had caught three birds and a squirrel of his own. He was confident that his catch and Shadowpaw's would be enough to feed the queen. With some effort, they were able to transport all of the prey back in one load. Once they passed through the bramble entrance, they headed straight for the nursery with all of their prey.

     “Are those for us?” Daisy asked as the two toms entered the nursery. Blazeheart nodded, unable to speak with the squirrel in his jaws. He and Shadowpaw deposited their prey on the sandy floor of the den, while the queens and kits began to crowd around curiously.

     Beechkit, one of Gorsetail's sons, trotted over to the pile, grabbing the wing of one of the birds between his teeth and dragging it closer. His brother Sparrowkit approached him, sniffing the bird curiously as Beechkit let it drop. “It smells weird,” Sparrowkit declared, poking its wing curiously with one paw. The toms were the largest kits in the nursery, with the large ears and gangly limbs of growing kittens.

     “It's a magpie,” Blazeheart told the kit. “You might not have seen a lot of them on the moor. But they're good to eat.”

     Sparrowkit glared suspiciously at Blazeheart, but Beechkit just shrugged, leaning his muzzle down and taking a bite from the bird. His eyes lit up. “It's good!” he mewed brightly. Even as Sparrowkit looked on with narrowed eyes, Beechkit grabbed the bird again and dragged it towards his mother. As he dropped it at Gorsetail's paws, he turned to look back at Sparrowkit, mewing, “Come on Sparrowkit, there's enough for all three of us to share!”

     The gray-and-white tabby kit snorted, turning his suspicious glare on Blazeheart once more. Gorsetail sighed, calling to her kit, “I promise it's safe, Sparrowkit. Come try it.”

     With a final glare, the WindClan kit slunk off to his mother and brother, reluctantly taking a bite of the magpie. “I miss rabbit,” he mewed morosely. “I miss our camp.”

     Gorsetail's expression softened. She reached out, giving her son a swift lick between his ears. “I know, dear one,” she murmured. “We'll be back home again one day. For now, we have to stay with ThunderClan. They've been very generous to us so far.” She glanced up at Blazeheart, giving a grateful blink, before tearing off a piece of the bird and nudging it towards Sparrowkit.

     Blazeheart felt a rush of sympathy for the kit. “We get rabbits in our territory sometimes,” he told Sparrowkit. “If one ends up on the fresh-kill pile, I'll make sure to bring it here first.”

     Sparrowkit seemed surprised, the suspicion melting from his expression for a moment as gratitude took over. “Thanks,” he mewed quietly. He turned back to his family, finally starting to eat the magpie.

     Satisfied Gorsetail had it under control, Blazeheart turned his attention to the rest of the queens. Nightfern still seemed subdued from her grief, but she accepted the vole that Gorsekit brought her without complaint. Ivypool and Larksong were sharing one of the squirrels while Blossomfall tried to convince her kits to try a few bites of solid food, and Hazeltail was murmuring to her daughters while they nursed, Shadowpaw's sparrow at her paws.

     His attention was caught by the fluffy gray-and-white she-cat in the corner of the den. Floss was curled up in her nest, her expression dull with misery, as Daisy coaxed her to eat a squirrel, the two kits sitting nearby. While Shadowpaw started collecting the dirty bedding, Blazeheart scooped up the last bird in his jaws and approached the Horseplace cats.

     “Come on, Floss, just eat it,” Daisy was mewing to her sister. “I know it's not what you're used to, but it's not that bad. And you need to keep your strength up.” Floss gave her sister a blank, dull look, then slowly lowered her muzzle to take a few bites of the sparrow.

     Blazeheart approached the two kits sitting nearby. Floss's kits had inherited their mother's long pelt, with a softness that few Clan cats shared. Little Whiskers was larger than his sister, but Daffodil was the one who shifted protectively in front of her brother as Blazeheart approached, defiance flashing in her green eyes. She relaxed slightly as she recognized the tom. “You're that tabby that found us in the woods yesterday, aren't you?” she asked, a hard edge to her mew.

     “I am,” Blazeheart mewed. “I'm Blazeheart, I'm a ThunderClan warrior.”

     Daffodil gave him a long, measuring look. “Floss says we're staying with ThunderClan for a while,” she mewed. “She says we'll be safe here. But we weren't safe at the Horseplace – we thought we were, but those cats drove us off anyway.”

     Blazeheart felt a fierce rush of pity for the kit. Daffodil couldn't be more than four moons old, but she was watching him with the careful suspicion and shrewdness of a cat many times her age. He couldn't imagine the trauma she'd been through in the last few days, watching her father and most of her littermates being violently murdered in front of her eyes. No wonder she didn't believe she was safe.

     The tom answered carefully, “Nowhere is ever completely safe, especially not with Breeze out there. But there are two full Clans of cats here, all well-trained for battle, who will fight to protect kits. You're as safe as we can possibly make you.”

     While Daffodil watched Blazeheart carefully, giving a small nod, Little Whiskers just stared at him with eyes wide in fear. Something about the fluffy kit reminded Blazeheart of Finchpaw after Petalkit had died; haunted, and terrified through his grief. “But what about the monsters?” he asked in a low tremor. “They can disappear and appear in a blink. How can any cats fight them before they kill us? Floss couldn't.”

     The warrior opened his mouth to answer, only for a nearby mew to interrupt him. “Because there are a lot of brave warriors here who know what they're doing.” Daisy padded up to the kits, greeting them with a purr. Both kits relaxed as they recognized her, bounding towards her and purring as they rubbed against her chest and legs. Daisy gave them both licks on their head and ears, purring deeply in her throat.

     Blazeheart was surprised by the change that had come over the kits – their suspicion and fear had melted away, and they seemed far more at ease. Love was shining in Daisy's eyes as she looked at the kits. It was clear that she already adored her sister's kits. Blazeheart knew the motherly queen well enough to guess that she'd taken the kits under her wing, and had made them feel safe and loved from the moment they'd arrived. Daffodil and Little Whiskers were suspicious of the ThunderClan warriors, but Daisy was so warm and loving, that they seemed to have taken to her like a mother.

     “Come on, little ones, the warriors have brought us food,” Daisy mewed to the kits. “Let's get something to eat while your mother rests.”

     The cream queen led the kits away, leaving Blazeheart behind. He cast a final glance at Shadowpaw, making sure that the apprentice was still at work cleaning, before turning away. The tom wanted to check on his sister in the medicine den before seeing if he was needed for more patrols.

     He started to head for the den's entrance, only to pause as a familiar golden tabby pushed through the bramble entrance of the nursery. Finchpaw gave a short nod of greeting to Blazeheart as he passed him, padding towards his mother with a swallow in his jaws. “I wanted to make sure you had something to eat,” the apprentice mewed to his mother. Blazeheart was surprised to see that Finchpaw was now even larger than his mother, as muscular and stocky as the queen. He stayed where he was, watching the apprentice curiously.

     “Thanks, but Blazeheart and Shadowpaw brought us all plenty of food,” Hazeltail told her son. She reached out her muzzle, purring as she touched her nose to his ear. “You go ahead and eat that.”

     Finchpaw nodded. He lowered into a crouch, eyes bright as he gazed at his sisters. “It won't be that long before you two start eating solid food,” he purred. “I'll bring you the juiciest mice in the forest.” Blazeheart was surprised to hear the cheerful mew coming from the golden tom. Ever since Petalkit's death, Finchpaw had always seemed haunted in a sense, carrying a certain sadness with him wherever he went. But now that he was older, and he had new siblings to look after, a weight seemed to have been lifted from the tom. He actually seemed happy, for once. As Blazeheart watched him, a thought began to occur to him.

     Foxkit just blinked, looking alarmed at the idea of solid food, but Russetkit reared up on her hind legs, bringing her front paws down on Finchpaw's muzzle. “I want to catch the mice!” she declared in a squeak.

     Finchpaw purred in amusement. “One day, I'll show you how,” he mewed. The apprentice rose to his paws, glancing over at Shadowpaw. “I can help you clean, if you want,” he mewed.

     The dark tabby looked up from his work in surprise. “Really?”

     “With this many queens, it's too much work for one apprentice,” Finchpaw mewed. “Snowfall's busy today, so I don't have anything else to do.”

     Shadowpaw's eyes lit up. “Thanks!”

     As Finchpaw began to cross over to Gorsetail's nest, Blazeheart approached him. Finchpaw glanced at the warrior curiously as Blazeheart murmured in a low tone. “Would you mind talking to Floss's kits if you get the chance? I think it might help them to hear from a cat who knows what they're going through.”

     Grief flashing in Finchpaw's eyes, and uncertainty. For a moment, he was the same scared, mournful apprentice that Blazeheart had known. Then he lifted his chin, determination taking over. “I'll give it a try,” he promised. “If I can help them, I will.” He gave a final flick of his tail, then padded away, leaving Blazeheart alone.

     Blazeheart watched him go for a moment, then turned and padded away, passing through the den's entrance out into the camp. He was surprised to see cats gathering near the camp's entrance, ThunderClan and WindClan warriors alike. With a curious flick of his tail, Blazeheart approached the gathered cats, calling, “What's going on?”

     He finally made it through the crowd, seeing that the cats were gathered around a returning patrol. Birchfall headed the patrol, with Sunstrike, Owlpaw, Ambertalon, and Lilyfrost in tow. Each cat wore a grim expression, Birchfall looking up at Blazeheart gravely as the tom approached. “We ran into a ShadowClan patrol while we were at the border,” he told his Clanmate. Ambertalon broke away from the patrol, butting her muzzle against Blazeheart's chin in silent greeting as Birchfall spoke. “They said they've been hearing from RiverClan – rogues have begun attacking the RiverClan border.”

     Blazeheart froze, memories of the recently lost WindClan battle flashing through his mind. _It's happening again,_ he thought grimly. Ambertalon leaned against him without a word, but he barely noticed, too wrapped up in thoughts of another Clan losing its home.

      _No Clan is safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, not totally happy with this chapter. Filler chapters are always the hardest to write. But whatever, it's done now.
> 
> This is supposed to take place at the same time as the last chapter, by the by. There'll be a bit of a time skip for next chapter, which will be in Silentstorm's POV.
> 
> I dunno, I don't have much else to say about this chapter.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm goes on a patrol with some apprentices.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Sixteen

     The sun was beating down on the patrol as Silentstorm led her charges through the woods. Half a moon had passed since WindClan had lost their home, and the last traces of newleaf were fading, as greenleaf took its hold over the forest. Silentstorm sent a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan that she'd been born with a short, thin pelt; she knew her thicker-pelted Clanmates were sure to be suffering much worse in the heat.

     Her companions seemed to be thinking along the same lines. “I take back everything I ever said about all these trees getting in the way of running,” Sorrelpaw said firmly. “The shade here is so much better than in our territory.”

     Tunnelpaw snorted beside him. “You're just saying that because you've got the thickest fur,” he grunted. “You always were a kit about it being too hot.”

     Sorrelpaw lashed his tail. “You try running after rabbits all day in the sun when you've got all this fur,” he grumbled.

     Silentstorm flicked an ear back towards the apprentices, but didn't comment. Her leg had healed up, and now that she was back to her duties, she had been asked to take apprentices from both Clans for a border patrol, while their mentors helped stock up the fresh-kill pile. Even though it was the middle of greenleaf, cats were getting less to eat because they were trying to use one Clan's territory to feed two Clans. Cats hunted as often as they could manage.

     She had taken the two toms from Sunstrike's litter with her, as well as Redpaw and Sunnypaw. Her own apprentice had been tasked with cleaning out the elder's den for the day. Though Shadowpaw had grumbled, she didn't think he minded too much – he'd said something about Millie promising to tell a story about a kittypet who'd chased a massive dog out of its garden. The other WindClan apprentices were either training with their mentors or helping clean dens, and Snowfall had taken Finchpaw out for a warrior assessment. It wouldn't be that much longer until the tom was ready to be a warrior.

     “I can't imagine having to run every time you want to catch prey,” Sunnypaw mewed. The she-cat was much younger than the WindClan toms, who were nearing the end of their training. Silentstorm could hear how she had to speed up her step in order to keep up with the longer-legged apprentices. “That sounds like a lot of work. I like being able to sneak up on my prey – one good pounce, and they're mine!”

     Tunnelpaw just snorted, but Sorrelpaw glanced back at Sunnypaw. “You've never lived until you've felt the wind running over your fur as you race over the moor,” he mewed smugly. “And we're not afraid to do a little work to get our fresh-kill.”

     “It's not like we're just sitting back on our paws and waiting for our prey to catch itself,” Redpaw pointed out, whiskers twitching in amusement. Redpaw had always seemed like the calmest and steadiest of her siblings, more confident than the shy Shadowpaw, and calmer than the outgoing Sunnypaw.

     Sunnypaw gave a playful growl as she added, “I bet you're not even that fast. How hard is it to catch big old rabbits anyway?”

     Sorrelpaw's ears flattened, his own voice lowering to a mock growl. “Is that a challenge?” he asked.

     “You bet,” Sunnypaw hissed, delighted. “Race you to the ShadowClan border?”

     “You're on!” Before Silentstorm could protest, there was a thunder of paws against the ground as Sunnypaw and Sorrelpaw took off, hurtling through the trees and leaving the other cats far behind. Their pawsteps quickly faded, falling away into silence.

     Silentstorm sighed, shaking her head. “Mousebrains,” she muttered, though she couldn't make herself too mad at the young cats. She hadn't exactly been the most cautious or obedient apprentice herself. “Didn't even think to ask first.”

     “Do you want us to go ahead and bring them back?” Tunnelpaw asked gruffly. Silentstorm was surprised to hear him asking her at all – not all of the WindClan apprentices seemed accustomed to taking orders from ThunderClan cats.

     The blind warrior shook her head. “No, no need to split more of us up than we already have,” she told the tom. “Besides, we're not that far from the border. We'll catch up to them soon.”

     She was right. It didn't take long at all for the patrol to reach the stretch of stream that served as the ShadowClan border. She could hear Sunnypaw and Sorrelpaw panting as they tried to catch their breath, but to her surprise, they weren't alone. The scents of a ShadowClan patrol reached her nose as a voice spoke. “I think we have something that belongs to you, Silentstorm?” Pepperpelt mewed dryly.

     Silentstorm approached the border, stiffening as she realized that Sunnypaw and Sorrelpaw had crossed the border in their race. _Reckless mousebrains!_ she fumed internally. “I see that you do,” she mewed evenly, trying to keep her frustration in check. “Are you going to return them?”

     There was a pause, then a grunt as Pepperpelt shoved Sunnypaw towards her side of the border with one paw, Sorrelpaw following her. “Take them,” he grunted. “And try to make sure they learn to stay on their own side of the border in the future.”

     Silentstorm gritted her teeth, tail lashing as she mewed stiffly, “I'll endeavor to.” Sunnypaw and Sorrelpaw slunk back to her side, rejoining Redpaw and Tunnelpaw behind the blind warrior. Silentstorm threw them a sightless glare before turning back to the ShadowClan patrol. “I apologize on behalf of our apprentices. It won't happen again.” She was only glad that ShadowClan had already been informed about WindClan living in ThunderClan's territory – the last thing they needed was ShadowClan getting suspicious about a ThunderClan and WindClan alliance against the other Clan with their apprentices invading ShadowClan territory.

     As she took in the scents of the patrol, however, she quickly realized that a couple of mousebrained apprentices was the least of ShadowClan's problems. Pepperpelt seemed to be heading the patrol, and she thought he seemed to be favoring one of his legs as he stood, as though it was injured. She could scent fresh blood on Smokeflight and Minktail as well. But the most surprising scent wasn't of a ShadowClan warrior at all.

     “Pondbreeze?” Silentstorm gasped, shocked to recognize her RiverClan friend's scent. “What are you doing with ShadowClan?”

     Pondbreeze looked away, giving a half-hearted flick of his tail in greeting. In a low voice, he admitted, “RiverClan was driven from our camp. Two nights ago.”

     Silentstorm stiffened in shock, and she heard Sunnypaw gasp behind her. “ _What?_ ” The blind she-cat felt her hackles raising, her fur fluffed out in shock. “But... how?”

     “Breeze's rogues,” Pondbreeze growled. “They've been attacking the border and taking chunks of territory over the last half moon. Two nights ago, the rogues attacked in the night, flooding into our camp. ShadowClan sent warriors to help us, but we were outnumbered. We had to abandon the camp.”

     Horror washed over Silentstorm. It had been bad enough when WindClan had lost their camp, but now it had happened to RiverClan, the Clan she knew best besides her own. She found herself imagining the cats she'd come to care for as friends being driven from their home once again, losing their territory entirely, suffering just as WindClan had. And then she remembered Ashstar, and Crowfeather and Yewkit.

     “Did... did anyone die?” she asked quietly. _Please not Mistystar,_ she prayed, hoping somehow that StarClan could hear her and make it true. It had been bad enough when Ashstar, a leader she didn't know well but respected, had died. But Mistystar was like a Clanmate to her, almost as close as a mentor. She couldn't bear to think of Mistystar being gone.

     To her relief, Pondbreeze shook his head. “When Mistystar realized we were outnumbered, she made her first priority getting all of us out of the camp alive,” he revealed. “She knew what had happened to WindClan – she didn't want us to suffer losses for a battle she knew we wouldn't win.”

     Silentstorm felt nearly dizzy with relief, but fought to keep herself composed. “That's good to hear,” she mewed. “So your Clan is staying with ShadowClan?”

     Pondbreeze nodded. “Tigerstar has been very generous,” he mewed, with a grateful nod towards Pepperpelt. “We're staying in ShadowClan's camp.”

     As the shock began to fade, a sort of grim hopelessness came over Silentstorm. As hard as the warriors had fought, two Clans had already been driven from their camps. Was there any hope at all of the Clans defeating Breeze's rogues?

     Silentstorm pushed her grim thoughts to the back of her mind, forcing herself to mew, “I'll let the leaders know about what's happened. We should be getting back now – may StarClan light your path.”

     Pondbreeze gave a small nod. “It was good to see you again, Silentstorm,” he mewed quietly. “I'll tell the Clan you're doing well.” He rejoined the ShadowClan patrol, Pepperpelt leading his Clanmates further into his own territory. Silentstorm listened as their pawsteps faded away, finally disappearing.

     There was a long silence. Finally, Sunnypaw slunk up beside Silentstorm, ears flattened back in embarrassment and tail lowered. “I'm sorry we crossed the ShadowClan border, Silentstorm,” she mewed quietly. “We were caught up in the race, we weren't looking where we were going.”

     “We didn't mean to cause any trouble with ShadowClan,” Sorrelpaw murmured.

     Silentstorm turned a sightless glare on the apprentices for a moment, giving a firm lash of her tail. After letting them stew for a few moments, she sighed, letting her hackles lie flat. “Just be more careful next time,” she told them. “You won't solve anything if you aggravate our allies into attacking us.”

     Both apprentices dipped their heads. “Yes, Silentstorm,” they mewed.

     As Silentstorm turned away, she heard Sunnypaw mutter, “I would've won if I hadn't tripped on that bramble.”

     “Keep on dreaming, squirrel-chaser,” Sorrelpaw murmured back, tone clearly smug. Silentstorm decided to pretend she hadn't heard. _They might as well have their fun, as long as they can have it,_ she thought morosely.

     Aloud, she mewed, “Come on. We need to get back to camp and let the leaders know about RiverClan.”

**SCENEBREAK**

     When Silentstorm led the apprentices back into camp, she was surprised to realize there was already a crowd gathered. Cats were crowding around the base of the High Ledge, speaking in low, worried murmurs. Silentstorm led her patrol to the crowd, asking, “What's happened?”

     Snowfall glanced over as Silentstorm approached. “Dark Forest cats attacked a patrol,” he murmured. Silentstorm stiffened. “They chased them off pretty quickly, no one was injured too badly. But it's still got cats shaken.”

     Silentstorm gave a distracted wave of her tail in acknowledgment. She flicked her ears around, searching for two familiar voices. When she heard the low rumble of her leader, she left the apprentices and Snowfall behind, trotting to the base of the High Ledge.

     Bramblestar and Sedgewhisker were sitting together, murmuring in low, urgent tones to each other. They looked up as Silentstorm approached. “What is it, Silentstorm?” Bramblestar asked, an edge to his voice. Silentstorm guessed she had interrupted some sort of important discussion. But it could wait.

     “We ran into a ShadowClan patrol when we were at the border,” she informed her leader bluntly. “They told us that RiverClan has been driven from their camp.”

     Both leaders stiffened in shock, and the conversation died down from the crowd, cats having apparently overheard. “What?” Shocked meows and cries rang through the gathered cats.

     Bramblestar murmured something low to Sedgewhisker, then both leaders rose to their paws, turning together and scrambling up the face of the High Ledge. Once both cats were atop the ledge, they stood side by side, looking down on the cats below. “Let all cats of both Clans old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Ledge for a meeting of our Clans!” Bramblestar yowled.

     The few cats who weren't already gathered came out of their dens, joining the crowd gathered under the High Ledge. Every cat looked up at the leaders above. Warriors from the two Clans still seemed to sit with their own Clans, but Silentstorm thought she scented Heathertail sitting next to Cinderheart, and Larksong near Seedlight and Lilyfrost. Blazeheart and Ambertalon came to sit beside Silentstorm, while Darkbreeze sat on her other side.

     "Cats of both Clans, our patrols have brought us back some grave news," Bramblestar began. Silentstorm noticed that Sedgewhisker stayed silent beside him, tail-tip twitching anxiously. She wondered briefly whether the new WindClan leader wasn't as confident in her leadership as she pretended, if she was content to let the more experienced leader speak before her.

      "It seems that rogues have driven RiverClan from their camp." Bramblestar's announcement was met with cries and yowls of shock. The ThunderClan cats seemed stunned, while the WindClan cats were less surprised, but just as horrified. Blazeheart had gasped beside her, Ambertalon giving an angry growl, but Darkbreeze just sighed, shaking her head sadly.

      Emberfoot called from the crowd, "When Breeze attacked us, there were more cats than any Clan on its own could fight. RiverClan couldn't have fared any better than we did."

     "Were any cats lost?" Larksong asked.

      Before Bramblestar could speak, Silentstorm raised her voice to answer. "No," she meowed clearly. "The patrol we met said that Mistystar got every cat out of that camp alive. They're staying in ShadowClan's camp for now."

     Murmurs rippled through the crowd. After a few moments, Bramblestar's voice came from the High Ledge again. "That isn't all. Rosepetal's patrol was attacked by Dark Forest spirits." Fearful cries broke out at his words, but he kept speaking over them. "They were driven off quickly, and no cat was injured too badly."

     Silentstorm heard Crouchfoot mutter nearby, "Tell that to my pelt. I feel like I've been raked through thorns."

     “We can't know for sure how and when these spirits will appear again," Bramblestar rumbled, silencing the cats below with a lash of his tail. “All we can do is be prepared for the next attack. If they haven't hurt any cat, we should focus on the threat of the rogues first.”

     For the first time, Sedgewhisker spoke. "We should send out larger patrols," she called out to the crowd. Silentstorm thought her mew lacked the confident edge of Bramblestar's rumbling cry, but she didn't waver either. "No apprentices leaving camp without two warriors present. No cats leaving camp alone. And step up the border patrols - with two Clans driven out, the rogues might turn to this territory next, and we need to know the second they set paw over the border."

     Bramblestar nodded approval. "We need to talk with the other leaders and figure out what we're going to do about Breeze," he growled. "The Gathering is less than half a moon away. We can plan our strategy then. For now, we will give RiverClan time to recover from their loss and regain their strength."

     Silentstorm heard murmurs of agreement from the crowd, but she only felt despair. Two Clans had been swiftly defeated by the rogues, and try as she might, she just couldn't think of any way they could win.

**SCENEBREAK**

     It wasn't even a surprise anymore when Silentstorm found herself in StarClan's forest that night. She had met with Hollyleaf several times over the past half moon, learning everything she could about the Dark Battle. But it was all starting to feel pointless.

     “You seem troubled tonight,” Hollyleaf remarked as they strolled through the misty forest. Neither cat had said much after exchanging their customary greeting, and the few cats they'd passed had been equally quiet. The loss of RiverClan's home seemed to have taken its toll on StarClan as well as the living Clans.

     Silentstorm snorted. “I wonder why,” she mewed dryly. Hollyleaf didn't respond, simply waiting in silence for the warrior to continue. She sighed. “RiverClan lost their camp only once since I was born. And even then, it was just their camp. I helped them when they needed it, and it probably sounds naive, but I thought that would be enough, that I'd helped RiverClan through their hardest time...” The warrior shook her head. “I never thought I'd have to see my friends lose their territory entirely.”

     She turned towards Hollyleaf, tail twitching uneasily. “I don't understand what Breeze is doing,” she murmured. “His rogues outnumber all four Clans. He could have killed every cat in WindClan and RiverClan, stopped them from escaping and just finished it right there. And when Sedgewhisker's patrol tried to go to the Moonpool, we were outnumbered. Scorch could have ordered us killed, and we wouldn't have won that battle.”

     Her hackles began to raise, voice rising in frustration. “It would have been a good move on Breeze's part. WindClan would have lost a second leader, with no deputy to take her place, and more cats from both Clans would be dead. Maybe leave Shadowpaw or someone else alive to take the horrible tale back to the Clans. But she said Breeze wanted us alive. Why? He must be planning something for all of us. Is he trying to drive us all together before he destroys us? Why? What's the difference killing us all in a battle together rather than picking us off one by one?” All of her frustrations and fears from the last few moons had finally boiled over, the words pouring out in a frenzied rush.

     Hollyleaf listened in patient silence, waiting for the ThunderClan warrior to finish pouring out her rage. When Silentstorm fell silent, she finally spoke again. “I don't know,” she admitted. “I'm sorry. I wish I could give you the answers you want. But Shade's powers are greater than StarClan's.” She paused a moment, tail twitching thoughtfully. “There is... _something_ in the future,” she murmured. “Something that feels important. But it's hidden in shadows. If Breeze is planning something, or something big is going to happen, Shade is keeping StarClan from seeing it.”

     Silentstorm felt a new burst of frustration. “Shade!” she spat. “I don't understand her either! She's older than StarClan – why is she bothering with us in the first place? She can't leave the Dark Forest, so she allies with Breeze to destroy us, but they don't kill us when they have the chance. And the Dark Forest comes back, but they never attack long enough to actually hurt any cat.” She was trembling all over, whether from fear or anger or a mix of the two, she wasn't sure. “They've been in the elder's tales ever since I was a kit... and now, with Shade...” She lowered her head, the anger leaking from her as fear took over. “I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Hollyleaf. How am I supposed to save the Clans? I'm just one cat! If all four Clans together can't defeat Breeze or the Dark Forest...”

     There was a long pause. Silentstorm couldn't tell what Hollyleaf was thinking. Her pelt was still trembling, and all the grief and fear from the last few moons was consuming her mind. Finally, Hollyleaf spoke, her tone oddly neutral. “Come. There's something I think you need to see.”

     Silentstorm blinked in surprise. Still dull with grief, she allowed Hollyleaf to lead her forward, her tail-tip brushing against the warrior's shoulder to lead her. As they walked along, the grass under her paws began to thin out, the sweet scent of starlight and ice replaced with the stench of toadstools and rotted wood. That was enough to break Silentstorm out of her haze. Her head snapped up, hackles bristling with horrible realization. “Where are we?” she demanded.

     “I've brought you to the Dark Forest,” Hollyleaf told her.

     The warrior came to a halt, unwilling to take another step forward. Her whole pelt was bristling at this point, eyes wide and tail lashing. “Why are we here?” She hated to let the StarClan warrior see her so afraid, but she wanted nothing more to do with this place. The last time she'd seen Shade, the misty creature had nearly killed her, and now she had actually met and fought the vicious warriors that lived there. The danger of this place had become all the more real to her now, especially with the weight of the prophecy, knowing she was the one expected to defeat this darkness.

     To her surprise, Hollyleaf turned back towards the ThunderClan warrior, reaching out her muzzle and giving her a swift lick between the ears. The gesture had almost been like a mother comforting her kit. Once more, Silentstorm had to wonder what it would have been like to have Hollyleaf around when she was growing up. “Don't be afraid,” Hollyleaf mewed quietly. “I brought you here today because I think you need to see the state of your enemy. You are not in danger here tonight. Come.”

     Silentstorm hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was set paw in the Dark Forest ever again. But Hollyleaf's words were oddly soothing. As confused as Silentstorm was about the danger her Clan was in and how they would survive, she knew she could trust Hollyleaf. Numbly, she put one paw in front of the other, allowing the StarClan warrior to lead her forward, the two she-cats traveling farther into the Dark Forest.

     As they walked along, Silentstorm realized they were passing by a cat. She could hear a tom growling to himself, along with the sound of teeth scraping over something, a bone, or a stick. “They did this to me...” he growled to himself, tail lashing. Silentstorm nearly gagged at the stench of toadstools rolling off the tom, shivering at the hatred in his tone. “Attacking at a Gathering... I was powerful... they struck me down.”

     Silentstorm shrank away, only for Hollyleaf to steady her with a paw on her shoulder. “He can't see us,” she murmured to Silentstorm. The tom gave a frustrated hiss, snapping the stick between his jaws. “This is what the Dark Forest was before they grew strong enough for the Dark Battle, and this is them again now. Each cat wanders in the darkness alone, unable to see the other spirits that walk beside him. Wrapped in their own torment, alone for all eternity, no prey to give taste, no water, no pelts to brush against, under a sky with no stars.” Silentstorm fought back a shudder at the StarClan warrior's words. “That is what it means to walk in the Dark Forest.”

     As Hollyleaf spoke, the tom rose to his paws. As he did, Silentstorm realized how scrawny the tom had to be – his paws hitting the forest floor didn't have the weight that a healthy cat would. He growled low under his breath, but there was a low hint of fear-scent coming off of him as well, masked by the toadstool stench. With a final lash of his tail, he padded away, leaving the she-cats alone.

     Silentstorm let out the breath she'd been holding. Being so close to a Dark Forest warrior had her pelt on edge, but there was also something oddly reassuring about what she'd seen. This wasn't the organized, battle-ready fighting force she had heard about in elder's tales. These were weak, divided cats, striking out at random. Slowly, she felt her pelt began to lie flat, something almost like hope beginning to spark in her chest.

     “After the Dark Forest was defeated in the last battle, they were weakened greatly,” Hollyleaf murmured in her ear. “They had been gathering strength for moons in order to meet each other in the Dark Forest, and reach the dreams of the living. When they lost the battle, they were too scared and weakened to do that anymore. They wander alone and lost in this forest. It is Shade who is pushing them into the world of the living, but there is little planning or plotting among them, and they can only stay so long.”

     Silentstorm felt herself beginning to relax, her fear fading away. Hollyleaf touched her nose to Silentstorm's cheek, warmth and strength flooding through the she-cat's pelt. “Remember, no enemy is ever invincible,” she told the warrior clearly. “Every cat, no matter how strong they seem, has their own weakness. There is always a way to fight.”

     The warrior closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. “I believe you,” she murmured.

     “Go back to the Clans now,” Hollyleaf murmured. “I cannot warn you of the future as long as Shade blocks it. But I will always help you however I can. Have faith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had me stuck for a bit. But I got it done, finally.
> 
> So, RiverClan has also been driven from their camp. Now there are two Clans staying in the camps of other Clans. Interesting stuff. ^^ And Silentstorm has another stroll through StarClan and the Dark Forest. And we see WindClan starting to get used to living with ThunderClan, and vice versa.
> 
> Only ten chapters left of Trail of Ashes. ^^ Then it's time for book five...
> 
> Next chapter will have a bit of a time skip (though not a big one), and will be in Blazeheart's POV. I'll just say that I get the feeling next chapter won't take me long to write... I've been looking forward to it for a while. ;)


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain queen tags along with a patrol

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Seventeen

     Blazeheart was surprised to hear a voice call after them. “Wait! I want to come with you!”

     He, Snowfall, Finchpaw, Quickhare, and Crouchfoot halted in front of the camp's entrance, turning to look at Ivypool. They had been just about to leave to take Finchpaw for a training session when Ivypool's call had stopped them. The silver tabby-and-white she-cat was trotting out of the nursery, her belly sagging with kits, her eyes bright.

     Blazeheart and Snowfall shared an uncertain glance. Ivypool was very close to kitting, and if they ran into any danger on the patrol, there wasn't much the pregnant queen could do to defend herself. “Are you sure that's a good idea?” Snowfall asked carefully. “You're not far from kitting.”

     Ivypool gave an impatient flick of her tail. “I've been cooped up in the nursery for ages,” she said. “I could use a walk in the forest. And I'm not helpless just because I'm expecting.” Her tone was casual, but Blazeheart thought he saw something panicked in her ruffled pelt and wide eyes. Ever since it had been announced that the Dark Forest cats were back, Ivypool had seemed on edge. Blazeheart wondered what the thought of her dark mentors returning meant to Ivypool, who was about to have very young kits to protect. Add that to the nursery suddenly being so much more crowded, and he couldn't say he blamed her for wanting to get out of camp for a little bit.

     Snowfall hesitated, then dipped his head to the older she-cat. “Alright. But we'll take you back if you get too tired.” He turned and began padding away, leading his patrol out of camp and into the forest beyond.

     Almost another half moon had passed. It was only two days until the Gathering, and though no more Dark Forest sightings had been reported, cats were still uneasy. Blazeheart knew that the next Gathering could determine the fate of the Clans, whether the leaders would decide to attack, unite, or flee the territories altogether. He only hoped that they could find a way to defeat Breeze. It was starting to look pretty hopeless.

     They began heading for the sandy training hollow. As they walked, Blazeheart glanced over at Finchpaw. He really had grown from the small, jumpy apprentice he had been. He was the largest cat on the patrol now, as stocky and thickly-built as his mother, with a long, sleek golden pelt more like his father. He was more confident as well, strolling beside his mentor with a bright gleam in his yellow eyes. _Foxleap would be proud,_ he thought privately.

     Suddenly, Ivypool halted. The she-cat was sniffing the air, the fur on the back of her neck beginning to raise. Her eyes flew wide open. “Look out!” she wailed.

     She had barely gotten the words out when cats burst from the undergrowth, hurtling into the warriors and bowling them over. Blazeheart was bowled over by a ragged pale gray tom, whose breath stunk of rotting wood as she snarled in Blazeheart's ear. He stiffened as he realized he could see through the tom's pelt. _Dark Forest cats!_ The warrior twisted around, slicing at the Dark Forest's tom with his front paw. The tom screeched in agony as Blazeheart's ear tore through the thin flesh of his ear.

     Snowfall, Finchpaw, Quickhare, and Crouchfoot were all tangled in battle with Dark Forest cats as well. But it was Ivypool who was roaring in rage, twisting and weaving and striking at three Dark Forest cats at once. Blazeheart was amazed by the speed and precision with which Ivypool fought, and the brutal strength, even with her belly heavy with kits. She sent one tom flying to the side with a hard hit to his jaw, and tripped another she-cat's legs out from under her. The queen paused as she gazed down at the she-cat, eyes widening in recognition. “Mapleshade!” she spat, hatred blazing in her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

     The Dark Forest she-cat looked up, almost looking surprised to see Ivypool. Blazeheart noted how large the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was, and how her long, ragged pelt was criss-crossed with scars. She was hard to see, almost entirely faded, but he couldn't miss the delighted gleam to her eyes as she recognized Ivypool, and the hatred. “Ivypool!” she purred, cruel glee sparking in her gaze. “What a surprise to see you out here...” Her eyes widened. “And expecting kits, no less.”

     Rage blazed in Ivypool's eyes. “You'll never get near my kits!” she roared, rearing up over Mapleshade with a paw raised, claws extended. But Mapleshade was quicker. She twisted onto her back, kicking out at Ivypool's kit-rounded belly with her hind paws as Ivypool's paw swiped at empty air. The force of the kick sent Ivypool stumbling away from Mapleshade, eyes wide, while the tortoiseshell was able to scramble back to her paws. Blazeheart had shoved the gray tabby off, and noticed that his pelt was becoming more see-through.

     Mapleshade bared her yellow, cracking fangs at Ivypool. “We'll be back,” she warned. “Don't think we've forgotten, Ivypool. You'll die a traitor's death... after we take what you love first.” Before Ivypool could react, Mapleshade turned and fled, the rest of the Dark Forest cats fleeing with her. They faded away to nothing before they reached the undergrowth.

     Blazeheart breathed a sigh of relief. As he looked around at the rest of the patrol, it seemed like no cat had been hurt too badly. He had a nick on his shoulder, and Crouchfoot had a small slice on his leg, but Snowfall, Quickhare, and Finchpaw seemed unhurt.

     His relief turned to horror as he turned his gaze on Ivypool. The queen bore no wounds, but she was crouched low, her pelt bristling and her eyes wide. As Blazeheart watched, she tried to rise to her paws, only to sink back to a crouch with a wail of pain.

     Every cat was instantly surrounding the queen, lending her support. “What is it?” Snowfall asked. “What's wrong?”

     “Mousedung!” Ivypool spat, anger still blazing in her eyes. Blazeheart had never seen the queen so furious before. “Mapleshade kicked me right in the bel-” She was broken off by another wail of pain, screwing her eyes tight against it. Blazeheart watched, feeling helpless. Her eyes flew open wide again. “The kits” she gasped. “They're coming!”

     Every cats stiffened. “The shock must be making them come early,” Crouchfoot realized aloud. “The same thing happened to Larksong.”

     “We have to get her back to camp,” Blazeheart meowed. She let Ivypool lean against his shoulder, trying not to feel too panicked. As much as he liked being around kits, he knew nothing about bringing them into the world.

     Snowfall shook his head. “It's too far,” he argued. “I don't think she'd make it.”

     “Then what?” Blazeheart asked. He could see his own helplessness reflected in the eyes of Snowfall, and even Crouchfoot, who'd had his own kits already, looked uneasy. None of them were medicine cats, and it didn't look like they'd be able to get Ivypool to a medicine cat in time.

     To his surprise, it was Finchpaw who answered. “I was there when Hazeltail had my sisters,” he mewed briskly, shoving his way past his mentor and reaching Ivypool's side. He helped the queen to her paws, letting her lean heavily against his shoulder. The wailing had faded now, replaced by a low moaning.

     Blazeheart thought quickly. “Quickhare, go back to camp, find one of the medicine cats,” he ordered. The young WindClan tom was the fastest cat on the patrol, and the most likely to reach help first. The tom looked surprised, but dipped his head without argument, speeding off towards the camp as fast as his legs could carry him.

     “We need to find somewhere sheltered, a burrow or something,” Finchpaw ordered. Gone was the shy, terrified apprentice Blazeheart had known. Finchpaw's gaze was clear, his voice ringing with authority.

     The patrol looked around briefly, until Crouchfoot called, “How about this?” He was standing next to a dip in the ground under the thick roots of a tree. The root covered most of the dip, leaving enough room for a cat to squeeze in.

     “That'll work.” Finchpaw led Ivypool to the dip, both cats disappearing inside. The moaning had risen in pitch again, giving way to a dreadful wailing. Memories of Tawnypelt's horrible kitting came to Blazeheart's mind, making him shiver. Would Ivypool survive the birthing?

     For a while, Blazeheart, Snowfall, and Crouchfoot stayed outside of the dip, listening uneasily to Ivypool's agonized cries. Blazeheart was starting to wonder where Quickhare had gotten to when cats burst from the undergrowth again, bowling into the three remaining warriors. A she-cat with a scarred muzzle tried to unbalance Blazeheart, but he twisted out of the way, swiping out with one paw. She reared up, and he ducked down, hurtling into her legs, taking them both off-balance.

     Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pale gray tom from last time making a break for the dip, but a golden paw snaked out, scratching the tom across the muzzle. While the tom retreated, yowling, Finchpaw called out, “Don't let any of them in here!”

     Blazeheart wasn't even given the chance to answer before the she-cat faded away to mist. He blinked in confusion, only to be assaulted from the other side by a new she-cat, with a thin black pelt. As he side-stepped her attack, he saw the tom Crouchfoot was fighting disappear, only for another she-cat to materialize beside Crouchfoot and bowl him over. He realized with horror that as one Dark Forest cat faded, the next one took its place. This was a concentrated effort that he hadn't seen before from the Dark Forest warriors.

     The battle raged on, even as Ivypool wailed from within the dip under the root. “That's the second one,” Blazeheart heard Finchpaw telling her. “You're doing great, Ivypool. Just stay awake.” Snowfall was fighting a massive tom, and Crouchfoot was right in front of the tree root, facing off against two cats with eyes blazing. “Stay away!” he screeched. Blazeheart fell in beside Snowfall, swiping at the massive tom to distract him while Snowfall bit his shoulder. The two toms ducked in and out with a practiced rhythm, driving the tom to confusion. He felt a rush of satisfaction the tom fled, fading into nothing. It felt good to fight beside his best friend again.

     That thought was cut off immediately as Blazeheart was bitten on the shoulder by thin she-cat. He yowled fury, wrapping one foreleg around her neck and forcing her to the ground with him, rolling on top of her. She yelped in pain, struggled to break free. Blazeheart felt himself fall to the ground as she disappeared from under him. He'd barely gotten back to his paws when a dark gray tabby lunged at him. Blazeheart wasn't able to dodge quickly enough, and was tackled to the ground. The tom's paw was pressed against Blazeheart's muzzle as he bit down on the warrior's side, and he gasped as he recognized the tabby's scent. It was the first Dark Forest scent he'd ever smelled, the one that had made Sorreltail realize the evil warriors were back. _Darkstripe!_

     He wailed as Darkstripe's fang sank into his side. Side throbbing, he managed to wiggle around enough to get his hind leg free, kicking and scratching at whatever inch of the tabby he could reach. Darkstripe let go, yowling his pain, while Blazeheart tried to wriggle free.

     Blazeheart's blood froze as he caught sight of the tree root. Mapleshade had broken free of Snowfall, and was slipping in under the tree root. There was a dreadful snarling, and a terrible screech of pain. Blazeheart froze in horror. _No!_

     Horror turned to amazement as Mapleshade burst out of the den, tail between her legs and blood gushing from a wound on her shoulder. Finchpaw came barreling after her, pelt fluffed out and eyes burning with rage. “I won't let you hurt them!” he roared, chasing after Mapleshade with claws extended and fangs bared. Blazeheart had never seen the apprentice so furious before. Mapleshade disappeared into nothing as she fled from Finchpaw, leaving the large tom to slow to a halt, snarling in fury.

     As Darkstripe faded to nothing, Blazeheart struggled to his paws, limping towards the apprentice. “Finchpaw...”

     Finchpaw turned his glare on Blazeheart. The warrior flinched back from the fury burning in the tom's eyes. He seemed to relax as he recognized Blazeheart. “I won't let more kits die,” he murmured. “Not after Petalkit.” The apprentice paused for a moment, then shook his head. “Keep them out! I need to help Ivypool.” He bounded back to the tree root, slipping into the dip beneath, leaving Blazeheart to the battle.

     While he'd been distracted, Snowfall had been ambushed by two large she-cats, and Crouchfoot was being pinned by three cats, a tom biting down hard on one foreleg. Blazeheart felt a rush of fear. There were too many cats for all of them.

     “Attack!” Blazeheart froze at the call, only to felt a burst of hope as ThunderClan and WindClan warriors came flooding out of the undergrowth, dragging the Dark Forest cats off of their Clanmates and sending them fleeing. The Dark Forest spirits were gone before they even reached the undergrowth, faded away into nothing. Blazeheart waited, but no more spirits seemed forthcoming. Relief crashed over him as he realized they weren't coming back.

     He began to recognize the warriors that had arrived. Dovewing was there, along with Molefoot, Emberfoot, and Quickhare. Jayfeather and Icefur had accompanied them as well, both cats carrying herbs. “Where is Ivypool?” Jayfeather demanded immediately.

     “Under that root,” Snowfall told him. Without another word, they padded past the warriors, slipping under the tree root. Ivypool's wailing had faded to nothing by now. The warriors stayed outside for what seemed like ages, waiting with bated breath.

     Finally, Icefur emerged from the tree root. “Ivypool is fine,” she announced to the waiting cats. “She has three healthy kits.” Blazeheart released the breath he'd been holding, and he saw Dovewing sag with relief. “She's weak, but all she needs is herbs and some rest.”

     “That's great,” Molefoot mewed warmly. His gaze grew more serious as he mewed, “But they can't stay here. We need to get her and the kits back to camp.”

     Icefur nodded. “Once Ivypool has rested enough, we'll carry the kits back to camp.”

     Blazeheart felt himself relax, sharing a relieved glance with Snowfall. They'd managed to keep Ivypool safe, and now ThunderClan had three new members.

**SCENEBREAK**

     “They're back!”

     Cats crowded around the entrance as the patrol returned. Blazeheart was still limping from his stiff shoulder, but his pride kept his wounds from bothering him too much.

     “Let me through!” The crowd parted as Toadstep came to stand before the patrol, quickly followed by Birchfall. He gaped at the kits that Ivypool, Jayfeather, and Icefur held in their jaws. “Oh StarClan,” he breathed. “They're beautiful.”

     Ivypool set down the kit that she'd been carrying, letting Toadstep rub his muzzle against her check and neck. “I wish you could have been there,” she murmured. As Toadstep pulled back, she mewed clearly, “I've thought of names for them. Do you mind?”

     “Not at all,” Toadstep purred. “What were you thinking?”

     She gestured to the kit at her paws, a dark gray tabby she-cat. Her chest and muzzle were white, as well as her paws. “I was thinking Yewkit for her,” she began. Ivypool hesitated, something dark flashing in her gaze, before turning to the she-cat that Jayfeather carried. She was very similar to Ivypool, a white cat with silver tabby patches, though she had more white on her pelt than her mother. “Beetlekit for her.” Her gaze grew even darker before she looked back at her last kit, the tiny black tom in Icefur's jaws. “And for him, Antkit.”

     Toadstep brushed his muzzle against Ivypool's, murmuring, “They sound perfect.”

     Ivypool leaned into Toadstep's embrace for a moment, then pulled back, lowering into a crouch as she ran her tongue over Yewkit's back. As she crouched over her kit, Blazeheart thought he heard her murmur, “I thought Hollykit would be too obvious. Yewkit will do.”

     He blinked, confused. But before he could question the queen about it, he heard a yowl from the High Ledge. “Let all cats of both Clans old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Ledge for a meeting of our Clans!”

     Blazeheart looked up to see Bramblestar standing atop the High Ledge, eyes gleaming. As Toadstep and the medicine cats began to lead Ivypool and her kits to the nursery, he and the other warriors began to gather under the High Ledge. He sat beside Snowfall, Ambertalon sitting on his other side, purring deeply as she leaned against his side.

     Bramblestar waited until every cat was gathered to begin speaking. “Warriors of both Clans, you have all heard by now that the Dark Forest cats have made another attack on our warriors,” he began. “The Gathering is in two nights, and we will discuss these threats against us then. But that is not why I have gathered you today.” His eyes gleamed with pride. “One cat stood out among his Clanmates today by taking the initiative and helping his Clanmate when no other cat knew how. Today, we will finally honor that cat with his warrior name. Finchpaw, step forward!”

     Blazeheart heard a gasp from the crowd, and turned to see Finchpaw a little ways behind him, staring up at Bramblestar with eyes wide in shock. Slowly, he approached the High Ledge, pelt quivering. Snowfall was purring deeply beside Blazeheart, giving his apprentice a small nod when Finchpaw looked his way. For a moment, the apprentice seemed afraid again. Then, pride began to blaze in his eyes, his chin lifted high as he listened to his leader speak. Blazeheart spotted Hazeltail withdrawing from the nursery, Russetkit and Foxkit beside her. The kits were young to be at a Clan ceremony, but Blazeheart guessed they'd wanted to see their brother become a warrior.

     “Finchpaw, you have suffered losses that no cat your age should have to endure,” Bramblestar began. Finchpaw's eyes glowed with grief at that. “But you have endured them with a courage of a warrior, and your actions today prove that you have the compassion and bravery that any warrior would be proud of. I can think of no cat more deserving of his warrior name today.” Finchpaw stood up tall, eyes blazing with joy as Bramblestar called, “I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.”

     Bramblestar looked down at Finchpaw, asking, “Finchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

     Finchpaw glanced back at his Clanmates for a moment, doubt and fear seeming to flicker in his eyes for a moment. Then, determination took over. He looked back at his leader, voice clear and strong as he announced, “I do.”

     Warmth entered the leader's tone. “Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name,” he announced. “Finchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Finchwing. StarClan honors your compassion and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

     Finchwing lifted his chin, pelt fluffed out in joy. All around, cats were calling out “Finchwing! Finchwing! Finchwing!” Blazeheart added his yowl to the mix, hearing Snowfall and Ambertalon yowling beside him. Hazeltail was calling out from her spot in the crowd, Russetkit and Foxkit yowling for their brother in young, joyful voices. Finchwing turned to look at his Clanmates and friends cheering for him, love and joy shining in his eyes in equal measure.

     “As is tradition, Finchwing will sit a silent vigil tonight,” Bramblestar concluded. As the meeting began to break up, Blazeheart saw Finchwing cross over to Hazeltail, purring loudly as she covered his head in licks. He was just close enough to hear her murmur, “Your father would be so proud of you today.”

     Blazeheart felt a rush of warmth as he listened. The Dark Forest and Breeze were dangerous threats to all of the Clans. But they could worry about that another day. For now, he was proud to see his Clanmate earning the honor of warrior after so much loss, and he was proud to know that three new kits had just joined his Clan. They'd been able to protect Ivypool long enough for her to have her kits. Maybe, just maybe, they could win this war after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Forgot to mention, I managed to sneak a Hamilton reference in there because I'm a giant nerd. :P Anyone notice it? ^^ Point it out and I'll give you a cyber cookie. :P Also forgot to mention what the eye colors for the kits are - Antkit has golden eyes, Beetlekit has blue eyes (like her mother, but lighter than her mother's dark blue eyes), and Yewkit has her father's amber eyes.
> 
> And by "not long to write the next chapter" I apparently meant "I'll write it in less than five hours (not all of that time even spent writing) because I'm that freaking excited to write this chapter." XD
> 
> So yeah, two really awesome things that I'd been looking forward to for a while happening in this chapter. First, Ivypool's kits are born. Two she-cats and a tom, who do you think they're all named after?
> 
> Second, Finchpaw finally earned his warrior name, Finchwing. I'd been waiting for this guy to become a warrior for ages. He's honestly become one of my favorites (besides Darkbreeze, of course), he's just such a sweet little guy and he's been through so much, and he's had a fun story and arc to write. It's great to see him go from such a tormented little apprentice to a brave, kind warrior. I hope you guys like his new name, and seeing him as a warrior at last. ^^
> 
> Next chapter is Gathering time, and is in Blazeheart's POV once again.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gathering is here again

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Eighteen

     The moonlight cast the forest in hues of silver as the patrol moved through the forest. It was time for the Gathering once more, and every cat was on edge. Blazeheart was walking beside Ambertalon, pelt bristling uncomfortably, while Larksong walked on his other side. Sedgewhisker and Bramblestar were leading the patrol, while Heathertail and Squirrelflight brought up the back.

     Blazeheart noticed the newly-named Finchwing walking beside Hazeltail, just a little taller than the queen now. He was murmuring something to her, yellow eyes glowing with pride. It was only two days since Finchwing had earned his warrior name, and now he was attending his first Gathering as a warrior. Blazeheart was glad the tom would have his moment of pride at this Gathering, but he only felt anxious dread. Tonight, the Clans would decide how to deal with the losses of two Clans' territories, and how to meet the threat of Breeze.

     He could sense the tension crackling in the air, pelts bristling all around him as cats spoke in hushed, anxious tones. The cats of both Clans were traveling together as close as Clanmates, pelts brushing as they huddled together. The threat of the Dark Forest attacking again hung over the patrol like a cloud. There was almost a sense of being hunted, everyone eyeing the familiar territory as though they expected to be attacked at any moment. Blazeheart hated the feeling of being hunted in his own territory, making his own home feel unsafe to him.

     It had already been decided that it would be too risky to try and reach the Gathering Island, as the pebble bridge was in RiverClan territory, which was now controlled by the rogues. Instead, they were to hold the Gathering at the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan's territories, in a clearing on ThunderClan territory just outside of ShadowClan's border. Blazeheart felt a pang of anger, his claws digging into the dirt. First the Moonpool, now the Gathering Island. The rogues had taken so much that was precious to the Clans.

     It didn't take them too long to reach the border. RiverClan and ShadowClan were already waiting. Blazeheart watched as his Clanmates and the WindClan cats approached the border, hesitating. The Gathering truce allowed cats to cross borders to travel and to mingle with cats of other Clans, and yet the idea of standing on another Clan's territory while holding the Gathering seemed strange to every cat. Finally, however, Tigerstar stepped across the border, Olivenose beside him. After a moment more of hesitation, their Clanmates began to follow them, the RiverClan cats following after. Cats from all four Clans began to gather together, small groups forming as cats began to talk quietly. Blazeheart noticed Silentstorm and Darkbreeze slipping away to join Eeltooth and Specklefoot in one group.

     Blazeheart and Ambertalon headed towards a cluster of warriors, Larksong tagging along. They settled onto the grass, watching the other warriors warily. Lionblaze had already reached the group, and was chatting quietly with Petalfur of RiverClan. Smokeflight was sitting beside Stoatstrike, looming over her unusually short Clanmate. The short-legged she-cat was murmuring something to Leafdrift, who had to crouch beside her to listen. They looked up as the ThunderClan and WindClan cats sat. Leafdrift waved her tail in greeting, mewing, “We weren't sure when your Clans would show up.”

     “We didn't know if the rogues or the Dark Forest cats would keep you from coming,” Stoatstrike explained in her soft voice. She ducked her head, looking embarrassed. “I was ready to fight other cats when I joined ShadowClan, you know, other Clans and rogues and such. But I never thought cats would be coming back from the dead to try and kill us.”

     Larksong sighed. “Believe me, neither did we,” she murmured. Her belly was still unusually round from carrying milk, but she'd asked to come to the Gathering anyway. Most of the queens had. Daisy and Floss were staying behind with the kits, and Ivypool had agree to nurse Larksong's kits while she was at the Gathering.

     Ivypool had stayed behind with her own kits, unwilling to leave them behind after Mapleshade had nearly been able to attack them. The queen was already highly protective of her kits, but she clearly adored them, and Toadstep doted on them constantly. He had stayed behind with his mate for the night, as had Birchfall. Blazeheart could only hope that the cats that stayed behind in camp were safe for the night. It would be all too easy for the rogues to overpower the few cats left in camp.

     He was drawn from his morose thoughts by a sigh from Lionblaze. The tom was looking around the clearing, something uneasy in his amber gaze. “What is it?” Blazeheart asked his father quietly.

     “Huh?” Lionblaze gave a quick shake of his head, his gaze becoming more focused. “Sorry. It's just, this clearing always makes me uneasy.” There was something dark in his tone as he told his son, “Blood was shed here that never needed to be.”

     Blazeheart blinked at his father, confused. Before he could question him further, a nearby yowl sounded. “Cats of all Clans, this Gathering has begun!” He turned to see the four leaders sitting in the lower branches of a tree at the edge of the clearing. The small groups began to break up, cats moving towards the tree to listen to the leaders.

     Once every cat was settled in front of the tree, Bramblestar began, calling for every cat to hear, “ThunderClan brings a new warrior to the Gathering tonight. Finchwing earned his name by defending one of our queens when she was kitting.”

     Calls of “Finchwing! Finchwing!” rose from the crowd, but they seemed oddly subdued. Every cat seemed on edge, unwilling to raise their voices too loud lest the Dark Forest or rogues hear them. But Blazeheart did see Swanpaw giving Finchwing's shoulder a hearty nudge, and Graypaw and Minktail approaching Finchwing, meowing something heartily. He could see fierce pride shining in Finchwing's eyes, and how he lifted his chin and tail high.

     Bramblestar waited for the cats to cats to fall silent before continuing, “ThunderClan has also been blessed with new kits this moon. Ivypool's kits were born two days ago. Antkit, Beetlekit, and Yewkit are welcome additions to ThunderClan, and we look forward to their progress in the moons to come.”

     Cats began to cheer again, but this time, Blazeheart noticed a few cats staying silent. Ratscar had looked up at the leaders with his pelt bristling in shock, while Sunstrike was looking up with narrowed eyes, tail lashing. He watched them uneasily. Why had the names of Ivypool's kits surprised them so much?

     Bramblestar ended his report, letting Tigerstar take over. “Ratscar and Mintleaf's kits were born five sunrises ago,” he announced. “Snowkit, Gingerkit, and Saffronkit were born healthy and strong, and are being looked after well.” More cheers came from the crowd, Ratscar lifting his head proudly.

     As the cries died down, Tigerstar waved his tail to show he was done, and Mistystar took over with her report. Blazeheart was shocked by how weary the she-cat looked. Her blue-gray fur was dull and ungroomed, half-healed wounds spattered across her pelt. She looked older than Blazeheart had ever seen her before. “RiverClan is grateful for ShadowClan's generosity this last moon,” she began, giving a small dip of her head to Tigerstar, who returned with a flick of his tail. “We have been sheltering in their camp for the last half moon. Though we have been driven from our territory, we were fortunate enough not to lose any cats in battle, and we are beginning to recover our strength.”

     “RiverClan brings three new apprentices to the Gathering tonight,” she continued, a gleam returning to her ice-blue gaze. “Cloudpaw and Slugpaw will be mentored by Yarrowleaf and Grasspelt respectively, but Dustpaw has decided to follow a different path.” Her eyes gleamed with pride as she announced, “Willowshine has taken Dustpaw on as her apprentice, and will train him to be the next medicine cat of RiverClan.”

     The cheers were significantly louder this time. “Cloudpaw! Slugpaw! Dustpaw!” Blazeheart spotted Dustpaw sitting beside Willowshine, ducking his head shyly as the cats cheered his name. Icefur was approaching the young tom, giving an encouraging meow, while Twigclaw nodded his approval nearby, Kestrelflight mewing a cheerful greeting to the new apprentice. Even Jayfeather gave a gruff greeting that Blazeheart couldn't make out.As 

     Mistystar lowered back into a crouch once the cheers finished, ending her report. “The leaders seem pretty eager to get this part of the Gathering over with,” Blazeheart commented to Ambertalon in a low voice.

     Ambertalon's gaze darkened with anger, a growl in her throat as she spoke. “They probably want to get the reports out of the way so they can discuss what to do about Breeze.” Blazeheart felt a flicker of unease, but said nothing, just letting his pelt brush against his mate's and taking comfort in her closeness.

     Sedgewhisker was the last to speak. She seemed hesitant, her amber gaze wary as she stared down at the cats below. Blazeheart wondered whether she'd ever had to speak in front of this many cats before. Finally, she began. “You all know that WindClan lost our home this past moon,” she began. “In that attack, Ashstar died a noble death, fighting to defend her Clan and her home. WindClan will always remember and honor her. We also lost Crowfeather in that attack...” she trailed off for a moment, grief blazing in her eyes, before she managed to collect herself enough to continue, “and my son, Yewkit. They will be remembered with honor.”

     She carried on briskly, as though not wanting to dwell on the thought of her son's death. “As Ashstar's deputy, I have now become the leader of WindClan. I am still Sedgewhisker, as no cat has been able to reach the Moonpool now that the rogues control the moor. But I will lead my Clan with the same dedication as any nine-lived leader.” She paused, seeming uncertain of what reception her announcement would get. But no cat reacted, other than a few cats murmuring uneasily. Sedgewhisker carried on, “Heathertail has been chosen as the new deputy of WindClan.”

     “Heathertail! Heathertail!” the crowd began to cheer. Blazeheart saw Olivenose give an approving nod, while Reedwhisker approached Heathertail, appearing to strike up a friendly conversation. As the crowd fell silent, Sedgewhisker continued. “We also have two new apprentices with us tonight. Palepaw and Owlpaw are being trained by Wetwhisker and Sunstrike.”

     Sedgewhisker waited as the crowd cheered for her kits. “Palepaw! Owlpaw!” Once the cheering died down, she lowered back into a crouch, signaling the end of the report.

     Bramblestar glanced at Sedgewhisker, meowing, “If that is the last of the announcements, I believe we can get on with our other business.”

     The other leaders murmured agreement. Blazeheart could feel the sudden tension in the air, crackling like lightning from every cat's pelt as they stared up at the leaders. The silence dragged on a few moments longer, before finally Tigerstar spoke.

     “Rogues have been attacking our border,” he announced grimly, his amber gaze dark. “Ever since we took in RiverClan, they've started attacking border patrols, driving them off and setting new borders, further into our territory. We've had to expand our borders farther outside of our territory just to have enough land to hunt on, but far worse is that the rogue's border is getting too close to camp.”

     Blazeheart listened wearily, too dulled to the losses of the Clans to even be surprised anymore. It was the same exact thing that had happened to WindClan, and then to RiverClan. He was starting to feel like it would never end, like the Clans would be driven from whatever home they settled in, one by one, until there was nowhere left they could go.

     “And it's not just rogues,” Mistystar added. “Dark Forest spirits have been attacking our patrols more frequently.”

     Bramblestar was nodding slowly. “We haven't seen them on our territory quite as much, but our patrols run into them occasionally,” he meowed. “And they attacked Ivypool while she was kitting. We haven't seen any rogues, though.”

     “The Dark Forest cats started showing up again not long after Breeze came back,” Sedgewhisker mewed slowly. “Do we think Breeze is working together with them?”

     Tigerstar growled darkly, “I wouldn't put it past him. He trained with them before, and he certainly seemed like one of the more loyal cats when we were training there.”

     “It would make sense for them to ally with him,” Ratscar called from below. “They want the Clans destroyed as much as Breeze does.”

     Sedgewhisker looked puzzled as she mewed, “But if the Dark Forest is working with Breeze, why are they only making brief attacks? Last time, they nearly destroyed us in one battle.”

     To Blazeheart's surprise, it was Silentstorm who spoke next. “Last time, in the Dark Battle, you beat them pretty badly,” she mewed slowly, something in her eyes that Blazeheart couldn't read. “Maybe they're too weak to stay in the living world very long.”

     Mistystar shrugged. “It's possible,” she mewed. “In that case, Breeze's rogues would be the greater threat at the moment.”

     “They've already taken some of our territory,” Tigerstar meowed. “We've seen this pattern before – they'll move our border closer and closer to the camp, then they'll take our camp.”

     Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. “Not if we can help it,” he growled. “We need to work together to make sure no more Clans lose their territory.”

     “What are you suggesting?” Mistystar asked.

     “Right now, it seems like ShadowClan is the next target,” Bramblestar rumbled. “We need to have battle-ready warriors in camp at all times. Patrols from all four Clans keeping guard in the camp at all times – with your permission, Tigerstar.”

     The dark tabby glanced at his kin, eyes narrowed for a moment. Blazeheart wondered briefly whether he would refuse. Then, he sighed. “I'll do whatever it takes to keep my Clan from losing their home,” he murmured. “Very well. We'll set up a guard with cats from all four Clans in my camp.”

     “That's all well and good,” Mistystar cut in, an edge to her mew. “But that doesn't help the rest of us get our territories back, and it doesn't stop Breeze.”

     Sedgewhisker growled, “She's right. We have to stop Breeze from being able to attack us again.”

     Tigerstar lifted his head, seeming to search for something in the crowd. Blazeheart followed his gaze, realizing he was looking at Dovewing, who was seated beside Bumblestripe. There had been no question about the Three coming to the Gathering for the night. Whatever the leaders were planning to do about Breeze, the Three were going to be involved without question.

     “Dovewing, can you find where Breeze and his rogues are staying?” he asked, hope flashing in his amber gaze. Dovewing looked surprised to have Tigerstar addressing her, almost looking uncomfortable, her ears flattening against her head. “If we know where their camp is, we can plan an attack, and defeat them once and for all.”

     The gray warrior lowered her head, her golden gaze becoming distant. After a few moments, she meowed, “I can see cats staying in both WindClan and RiverClan's camps. Breeze is in RiverClan's camp, he's sleeping in Mistystar's den.” The blue-gray leader gave a small growl, tail lashing. “There are patrols moving across the borders in both territories, but there's still more cats in both camps than in a single Clan.”

     “But it doesn't matter how many cats there are,” Tigerstar growled. “These cats are held together by loyalty to Breeze. If we kill him, the rest of them will scatter. We only have to take over the camp that Breeze is in.”

     Bramblestar began nodding slowly. “Dovewing, keep an eye on Breeze over the next few days,” he ordered. “We need to have a good idea of his movements, when he's in which camp, when he's alone or with fewer cats, and what is the best time to strike.”

     “We can put together a battle patrol once we have a good idea of when to attack and how many cats we'll need,” Sedgewhisker realized. “And we'll have the Three.” Her amber gaze flitted towards Blazeheart's part of the crowd. He followed her gaze, realizing it rested on Lionblaze beside him.

     The golden tabby shifted uncomfortably. “Breeze's rogues have figured out how to keep me from fighting and using my powers,” he admitted. “I don't know how much help I can be. But I'll do my best.”

     “And I'll stand by to heal wounds,” Jayfeather grunted.

     Cats in the crowd were beginning to nod, exchanging hopeful murmurs. Blazeheart was almost starting to feel hope himself. At last, it seemed like the Clans had a plan to take the fight to the rogues, rather than just sitting around waiting to be attacked.

     “Can we do the same with the Dark Forest?” Sedgewhisker asked, her gaze brighter now, something hopeful in her tone. “Take the fight to them on their territory?”

     Mistystar looked thoughtful, but Bramblestar and Tigerstar were already shaking their heads. “When we were training there, no cat controlled when and how they entered the Dark Forest,” Tigerstar explained. “We just appeared there when we slept. And none of us have appeared there since the Dark Battle ended, so I don't know how we'd go about sending a battle patrol there.”

     “He's right,” Bramblestar rumbled. “I never controlled when I trained there with my father, and I certainly wouldn't know how to lead other cats there.” He gave a quick lash of his tail. “Let's focus on one problem at a time. First, we'll deal with the rogues. If the Dark Forest becomes a bigger problem, we'll deal with it then.”

     “We'll begin sending patrols to guard ShadowClan's camp tomorrow. And then, we'll begin planning our attack on the rogues.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, my brain is tired, I can't really think of anything profound to say about this chapter. Mintleaf had her litter, so that's cool. Snowkit is indeed named after Snow (formerly Snowbird), Ratscar's sister. She betrayed her Clan for Shrew, and now she's one of the rogues trying to destroy the Clans with Breeze, but Ratscar still misses the sister he knew her as, and named Snowkit in honor of Snow as he remembers her, not Snow as she is now.
> 
> Also, RiverClan has a new medicine cat apprentice. ^^ That's fun too. I was planning to make Dustpaw the medicine cat apprentice for a while, should be interesting to have a new med cat in training.
> 
> As for last chapter, a lot of people correctly guessed who Ivypool's kits were named after. Antkit is named after Antpelt, Beetlekit is named after Beetlewhisker, and Yewkit is named after Hollyleaf. Yewkit is less obvious, mostly because Ivypool didn't want the connection to be obvious to any cat but hereself - she doesn't entirely feel like she has the right to name her kit after Hollyleaf over Hollyleaf's closer family, and still feels guilty about Hollyleaf dying to save her. Yew and holly both have similar looking red berries that are poisonous to cats - that's the connection my brain made that made it seem like a good idea to use Yewkit to name after Hollyleaf. :P Ivypool named her kits after the cat who died to save her, the cat she couldn't save, and the cat she killed.
> 
> Can't think of anything else I was planning to say. Next chapter will have a bit of a time skip, and will be in Silentstorm's POV.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm is set to help guard ShadowClan's camp

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Nineteen

     Silentstorm waited by the camp's entrance, tail twitching slightly in her anxiety. Five days had passed since the Gathering, and she was waiting for the rest of her patrol, which was scheduled to guard ShadowClan's camp for the day.

     In the days since the Gathering, Dovewing had spent most of her time trying to memorize Breeze's movements. Apparently, he moved around a lot, and Dovewing had been having trouble figuring out where the best place to attack him was. But it had only been a few days. Silentstorm hoped she would have better luck in the days to come.

     Her ears flicked forward as she heard the rest of her patrol approaching. Lightfoot's pawsteps were soft and muffled against the sandy floor of the camp, his tail-tip twitching anxiously as he approached Silentstorm. Darkbreeze was beside him, giving a cheerful purr of greeting, while Shadowpaw trailed along beside her.

     “Good, you're ready,” Silentstorm meowed in greeting as they approached her. “Then let's get going. We don't need to keep Tigerstar and Mistystar waiting.”

     Lightfoot and Darkbreeze murmured agreement, but Shadowpaw was oddly silent. Silentstorm could hear his tail quivering with some emotion, his pelt fluffed out. She knew that this would be his first time in ShadowClan's camp, where he and his sister would have been born if Tawnypelt hadn't gotten lost during the flood. She couldn't guess what he was feeling about visiting the home of his parents at last.

     She led the small patrol out of the camp, taking the lead as they began the trek towards ShadowClan's border. As they walked along, Shadowpaw fell in beside her, his head lowered. “Are you alright?” Silentstorm asked, starting to feel concerned. Shadowpaw could be anxious at times, but he wasn't usually this quiet.

     For several moments, Shadowpaw didn't speak. He finally murmured, “I understand if you don't trust me.” Silentstorm blinked in shock. “I mean, I don't even know who I'm supposed to be loyal to. I know Squirrelflight chose me for this patrol, and if you're not happy taking me to ShadowClan's camp –”

     “Shadowpaw, your mother didn't pick you for this patrol,” Silentstorm cut him off gently. “I asked her if you could come with me today.”

     Shadowpaw looked up, ears flicking forward in surprise. “What?”

     Silentstorm felt a rush of sympathy for her apprentice. He clearly thought she didn't trust him because of his divided loyalties – he probably thought none of his Clanmates understood what it felt like. And yet, she did know how it felt. Maybe it was time he knew that.

     “When I was your age, there was a terrible flood,” Silentstorm began slowly. Shadowpaw seemed surprised, but didn't interrupt her. “You may already know this. During the flood, RiverClan was driven from their camp. Dovewing saw it with her powers, and I overheard her talking about it with your father. I tried to convince Bramblestar to send someone to help them, but he knew we couldn't send anyone out in that weather, and we needed our warriors here if the flood got worse.” She felt a rush of embarrassment, remembering how foolish she had been. "So I decided to go against his orders and sneak off to help RiverClan by myself."

     Shadowpaw's pelt fluffed out. "You snuck off on your own?" he gasped. Silentstorm wasn't sure whether he sounded horrified or impressed. Maybe both.

     Silentstorm nodded. "In the middle of a raging storm. It wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. I tried to get there through ShadowClan territory, but I got lost and ended up on the moor instead." She flicked her tail at Darkbreeze, meowing, "Darkbreeze found me, and she was kind enough to lead me to RiverClan's border rather than chasing me back to my own territory."

     "Well, I couldn't well leave you stumbling around the moor like a half-witted badger," Darkbreeze teased, bumping her shoulder lightly against Silentstorm's. Lightfoot said nothing, though he didn't seem surprised to uneasy to see Silentstorm being friendly with the WindClan warrior.

     "When I got to RiverClan, they didn't trust me right away," Silentstorm continued. "I was just this cocky ThunderClan apprentice who's strolled into camp thinking she was some kind of savior from StarClan." Her whiskers twitched in amusement. "It took a stern talking-to from Mistystar to deflate my ego. After that, I dedicated myself and worked hard to help RiverClan. I stayed with them for a moon - that's why I wasn't there when you were a kit in the twoleg den."

     Shadowpaw's tail twitched, his head tipped thoughtfully. "I remember you coming back to camp when I was really young, when we got to the stone hollow the first time," he murmured slowly. "I remember a lot of voices, and some were angry..." He glanced curiously at his mentor. "I guess our Clanmates weren't happy with you when you got back, huh?"

     "Of course they weren't," Silentstorm answered. "I'd sneaked out of camp in the middle of a terrible storm without telling anyone. They'd thought I drowned before Dovewing was able to find me with her powers. I'd broken the warrior code, and I'd made them worry." She paused, thinking back to her moon in RiverClan. "The thing is, I almost didn't come back."

     Shadowpaw's ears shot back in surprise. "You didn't?" he gasped. Silentstorm listened for Darkbreeze and Lightfoot's reactions. Neither of them knew about Mistystar's offer to let her join RiverClan, but neither acted particularly surprised now. Darkbreeze just flicked her tail, and Lightfoot gave a small nod.

     She didn't bother lowering her voice as she revealed, "In the moon I was with RiverClan, I started to fit in really well. I was friends with a lot of the cats there, I was a good swimmer, and the apprentices had pretty much accepted me as one of them. I even got a battle training session from Mistystar herself."

     "Whoa," Shadowpaw mewed, sounding awed.

     "At the end of my moon there, Mistystar made me an offer," Silentstorm told the young tom. "She offered to let me join RiverClan."

     Shadowpaw's pelt was prickling with shock. "Really?"

     "Really," she told him. "And I seriously considered it. I was happy in RiverClan, and I knew I'd be happy to have those cats as my Clanmates. But in the end, I realized while they were my friends, ThunderClan was my family. So I came back."

    Shadowpaw gave an odd twitch of his head, his tail seeming to droop. "But I have family in both Clans," he pointed out. "So how do I choose?"

     Silentstorm shook her head. "I didn't mean family like that," she mewed. "Remember, I have kin in WindClan as well as ThunderClan. Darkbreeze is my kin, and my best friend. But just because she has my blood doesn't mean I owe her my loyalty. After all, I'm kin with Breeze, but I'd sooner eat fox dung than have anything to do with him. I give my loyalty to who I want, and who I feel has earned it, and who I consider family. For me, that's ThunderClan."

     She flicked her tail, softening her tone. "I'm just saying, I know what it feels like to feel divided between two Clans. Not as strongly as you do, but I understand it." Shadowpaw was still quiet, tail waving back and forth in an uncertain rhythm. "That's why I convinced Bramblestar and Squirrelflight to let you come with us today. I know you're the only one who can decide where you belong. And you deserve the chance to get to know your parents' Clan." She reached down her muzzle, touching her nose to his ear. "I trust you, Shadowpaw. Not to be loyal to ThunderClan without question, but to be a good cat and warrior, and to make the choice that's right for you."

     Shadowpaw still seemed stunned, but after a moment he leaned into Silentstorm's muzzle. "I thought you didn't trust me," he mewed quietly. "After that training session with the ShadowClan moves, I thought you didn't like how I reacted. I thought cats would think I was a traitor if they knew how I felt."

     The blind warrior felt a fierce rush of sympathy for her apprentice. She couldn't imagine how long he'd had doubts about his loyalty, and how he'd felt like he'd had to hide it because he thought his Clanmates would hate him for it. "You're halfClan, Shadowpaw," she mewed. "Some cats are mousebrains, but most of your Clanmates will understand you feeling uncertain about which Clan to be loyal to. And you can always talk to me."

      Shadowpaw's voice was lighter than she'd heard in moons. "Thank you, Silentstorm."

      The warrior purred, tail curling as she picked the pace back up. Maybe now, she'd be able to help Shadowpaw, and be the mentor he needed.

     It didn't take them long after that to reach the ShadowClan border. Shadowpaw lifted his head, sniffing curiously as Silentstorm led them into the pine forest. The patrol made its way through the marshy forest, Silentstorm leading them by memory to the ShadowClan camp.

     Silentstorm felt uneasy as they descended into the hollow below the pine trees that made up ShadowClan's camp. Last time she had been here, she had been an apprentice helping ShadowClan fight off Shrew and the other traitors. Back then, she'd thought with Shrew gone, the Clans' troubles were over, and they would finally see peace again. Things had been much simpler then.

     The patrol was greeted with tail flicks and murmurs from the cats in camp, some more friendly than others. Olivenose approached them, meowing clearly, "Welcome to our camp. Make yourselves at home."

      "Thank you," Darkbreeze meowed, dipping her head respectfully. As the oldest warrior on the patrol, she was technically in charge.

     Silentstorm pushed Shadowpaw towards Olivenose with one paw. "This is my apprentice, Shadowpaw," she meowed clearly. The young tom shrank back a little as the ShadowClan deputy turned to look at him. "I think there are some cats he'd like to meet."

     Olivenose was silent for a moment, tail twitching thoughtfully. Her voice was a little strained when she spoke again. "Of course. One moment." She padded away towards the nursery, poking her head inside the den. After some meowing that Silentstorm couldn't make out, Olivenose returned, someone smaller padding beside her. "Shadowpaw, this is my daughter Aspenkit," she said. "Aspenkit, this is your father's brother, Shadowpaw. I'm sure you can show him around our camp and answer his questions."

      The kit perked up. "Sure thing!" Aspenkit sounded bigger than any of the kits in ThunderClan's nursery, but her voice and scent told Silentstorm that she was even older than her size suggested - no more than a moon from becoming an apprentice. She padded up to Shadowpaw, touching her nose to his. Shadowpaw drew back a little, seeming surprised by her bold greeting. "I've heard a lot about you," she meowed without preamble, her tone blunt. "My father tried to steal you and your sister from ThunderClan."

      Shadowpaw glanced back at Silentstorm, seeming uncertain how to answer the frank kit. After a moment, he admitted, “Yes, he did.”

     “I don't know why you would rather stay with ThunderClan,” Aspenkit meowed bluntly. “Every cat knows ShadowClan is the best. But to each their own.” Shadowpaw blinked, seeming surprised. “Come on, I'll show you around.” She led the apprentice away, tail held high as she led him confidently through her camp. Shadowpaw cast one last, uncertain glance towards Silentstorm, then followed his young kin.

     Silentstorm waited as Olivenose padded away, then began sniffing curiously. She could hear warriors moving around the camp, sharing prey and chatting quietly. The atmosphere was subdued, but cats were still sharing tongues with their Clanmates.

     She could hear RiverClan cats moving among the ShadowClan cats, though the two groups stayed separate. Minnowtail and Mallownose were sharing a lizard, Leafdrift meowing a greeting to Silentstorm as she and Silvershine were grooming each other. Silentstorm dipped her head to her RiverClan friend, but didn't approach. There was someone else she was waiting for.

     “Silentstorm! Darkbreeze!” The thought had hardly left her head when she heard the call from behind her. She turned, purring a greeting as Specklefoot and Eeltooth approached.

     “It's great to see you two again,” Silentstorm purred, touching noses with the two cats.

     Darkbreeze began greeting the two cats as well, purring, “So Hawkpaw told you that Silentstorm and I were coming today?” Lightfoot stayed back, saying nothing, his head tipped curiously.

     “When she was here yesterday,” Specklefoot confirmed. “We managed to convince Olivenose and Reedwhisker to let us stay with the battle patrol in camp today.” Her whiskers twitched in amusement. “I think Olivenose guesses more than she lets on. She remembers how I convinced you to help us, and how friendly you were with RiverClan.”

     Eeltooth added gruffly, “And of course Reedwhisker remembers we were friends when you were in our camp.”

     Silentstorm purred her amusement. After a moment, though, she became more somber. “How are things here?” she asked.

     Specklefoot shrugged. “As well as they can be,” she said. “The RiverClan have adapted pretty well to hunting in our territory.” Her whiskers twitched. “I assume you had something to do with that. Some of my Clanmates are suspicious, but they've been able to wave it off, saying they taught themselves how to hunt land prey during the flood.”

     “Specklefoot and I have been hunting together a lot in the last half moon,” Eeltooth grunted. “She's a good friend, and sometimes Finstrike joins us. Dewfrost and Oddtail are friendly enough with my Clanmates, Tigerstar's good friends with Petalfur, and some of the older cats who were on the Great Journey get along well enough." His whiskers twitched. "But Yarrowleaf is about as friendly as ever, and a lot of warriors are uneasy around each other."

     Specklefoot tipped her head. "How about you guys and WindClan?"

     "Well, they've been staying with us for over a moon now, so definitely better than before," Silentstorm replied. "The WindClan cats seem more comfortable in our camp now."

     Darkbreeze nodded. "I know it's still weird for some of my Clanmates, but most of them have at least come to terms with staying with ThunderClan," she meowed.

     "At least it's greenleaf, so there's enough prey for everyone," Specklefoot mewed grimly. "Once it gets colder..."

     Silentstorm began to tune out her friends, leaving them to their conversation with a quick mew of farewell. She left them behind, padding up to Lightfoot. The tom had withdrew away from the four friends, sitting quietly at the edge of ShadowClan's camp. "Hey," she mewed quietly. He perked his ears, turning towards her slightly as she sat beside him. "Thanks for the advice about Shadowpaw. I think you were right - talking to him about RiverClan helped."

     Lightfoot ducked his head, seeming embarrassed. "Glad I could help," he mumbled, tail twitching uncomfortably.

     Silentstorm flattened her ears, feeling a little uncertain herself. Ever since Lightfoot had given her the flowers in the medicine den, she hadn't been sure how to act around him, or how she felt about him. There was so much going on, with Shade, Breeze, and Clans losing their homes, that she had hardly had the time or enough room in her head left to think about possible romance. But she couldn't deny that she cared about the tom, more than maybe she'd realized before. And maybe, if this plan to attack Breeze's camp worked, she could balance the prophecy with other parts of her life again - including figuring out how she felt about Lightfoot.

     "And thank you for the flowers," she added in a softer tone. "I don't think I said it then, but it was really thoughtful."

     Lightfoot looked up, seeming surprised. It took him a few moments to respond. "You're welcome." It wasn't his usual shy mumble, the one he used when he was either uncomfortable or didn't want to talk to a cat. He'd spoken in a soft, sincere mew, which made Silentstorm's pelt suddenly feel warm.

     The two fell into silence, sitting side by side as her friends chatted nearby. Silentstorm had never liked the quiet before, but oddly, with Lightfoot, she didn't mind. Maybe it was because with many of her friends, silence meant something wasn't being said. Lightfoot's silence merely meant nothing needed to be said. It was companionable and content.

     Eventually, she did rejoin her friends, and even managed to draw Lightfoot into the conversation for a while. Silentstorm didn't need sight to know that Darkbreeze was giving her a look of smug amusement when she returned with Lightfoot beside her. But she kept the teasing to a minimum as the day drew on.

     It wasn't long before they were set to return to ThunderClan when a hunting patrol returned to ShadowClan's camp. Silentstorm wasn't paying much attention to it, busy sitting and chatting with her friends, until a familiar mew surprised her. "Hello, Silentstorm."

     The blind warrior stood. "Mistystar!" She touched boxes with the RiverClan leader, purring. Though she'd declined Mistystar's offer to join RiverClan, she'd remained close with the elderly leader. "How's the prey running?"

     "Well enough," Mistystar answered, though her voice sounded oddly somber. Silentstorm could smell the recent scent of squirrel on her, as well as thrush. "Those hunting skills you taught my Clanmates have paid off once again."

     "I'm glad it's helping," Silentstorm mewed. "It would be worse if the rogues had stolen your ability to hunt as well as your home." She sobered, remembering what Breeze had done. "I'm sorry about your territory, Mistystar," she said quietly. "When I came to help your Clan, I never thought I'd see the day when you were even worse off than the flood left you."

     Mistystar sighed. "Me neither," she said. "But RiverClan has lost its home before, and we've survived every time. We will endure this too." After a moment, she added in a more friendly tone, "But it is good to see you again, Silentstorm. I'm glad we are on the same side of this fight."

     Silentstorm purred. "Me too."

     Mistystar grew somber again. "We passed the border patrol while we were out hunting," she told Silentstorm. "They were attacked by rogues. They've pushed the border even closer to camp." She shook her head, sounding weary. "It can't be long before they attack the camp. I just hope Dovewing can figure out Breeze's movements before then. If not..."

     Silentstorm felt a brush of unease. She didn't know whether Dovewing would be able to get the information in time, or whether it would even help if she did. But she had to hope, for every cat's sake.

     "I'm sure she will." As Silentstorm spoke, she heard approaching pawsteps behind her. Aspenkit's chattering reached her ears even before her scent did.

      "We finished our tour," Aspenkit announced as she led Shadowpaw back to his mentor. "And Shadowpaw says you have to leave soon."

      "We do, so thank you for bringing him back," Silentstorm told the kit. Shadowpaw hurried back to his mentor's side.

     "You're welcome." Aspenkit turned to Shadowpaw, meowing, "You're pretty cool, for a ThunderClan cat. I hope I see you again soon." She padded away without waiting for an answer, trotting back towards the nursery.

      Silentstorm waited until she was gone, then turned her attention back to her apprentice. "Did you have a good time?" she asked.

     "Yeah," Shadowpaw answered, though he didn't sound entirely sure. "I met Dawnpelt and her kits, and I met the apprentices. I even got to talk to Tigerstar."

     A whisk of Mistystar's tail beside Silentstorm reminded her of the leader's presence. "Oh! Shadowpaw, this is Mistystar. Mistystar, this is Shadowpaw, my apprentice." She couldn't help the note of pride that entered her mew.

     Mistystar sounded amused. "I remember the announcement. Your first apprentice. Congratulations." Silentstorm ducked her head, purring. "Bramblestar chose well." Mistystar turned her gaze on Shadowpaw, who shrank back a little at the leader's gaze. "I wish you well in your training, young cat. You have been given a skilled mentor. And if you are half the cat your parents were – any of them - you will make a fine warrior."

     Shadowpaw's pelt fluffed out in shock. He seemed too stunned by the RiverClan leader's praise to stammer out more than a "Th-thank you Mistystar!"

     Mistystar purred her amusement, then dipped her head to Silentstorm. "Your Clan will be expecting you back now. Until we meet again." She padded away, leaving Silentstorm with her apprentice.

     "Mistystar clearly thinks highly of you," Shadowpaw commented after a few moments. "You really did almost become part of her Clan, didn't you?"

     Silentstorm gave a small nod. "I did. And I'm still friends with a lot of RiverClan cats. But in the end, I made my choice."

     There was a pause, Shadowpaw seeming to struggle with what he wanted to say. "I thought because I was so unsure about my place in ThunderClan, that it meant I must belong in ShadowClan," he finally murmured. "I thought when I walked into camp, I'd just _know_." His ears drooped. "But I didn't. And now I don't know what to do."

     Silentstorm have Shadowpaw a quick lick between his ears, giving an encouraging purr. "You don't have to decide right away," she told him. "You're still young. Take the time to make sure you really know where you want to be before you decide."

     Shadowpaw glanced up at Silentstorm, his tone a little brighter as he mewed, "Okay, Silentstorm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at OtaKon this weekend, and I wrote most of this chapter either while on the train into or out of the city or while sitting around resting between visiting the dealer's room and artist's alley. ^^ Glad I finally got it done.
> 
> Here, we see some bonding between Shadowpaw and Silentstorm, as well as between Silentstorm and Lightfoot. I also managed to sneak another Hamilton reference in there. ;) Let me know if you spot it.
> 
> Next chapter will have another small timeskip, and it'll be in Blazeheart's POV.


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazeheart goes to guard ShadowClan's camp.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Twenty

     Ten days had passed since the Gathering. Dovewing still hadn't been able to pin down Breeze's movements.

     "He takes a new route whenever he travels, and mixes up which camp he stays in for the night, and he often doesn't stay the whole night," Blazeheart had overheard Dovewing telling Bramblestar. "And there are constant patrols. He knows I must be watching. He's making sure I can't pin down a good time and place to attack him."

     It was infuriating to think that Breeze was always one step ahead of them, and always one step ahead of the Three, making sure their powers were useless to stop him. At this point, the leaders had decided it would be better to just attack WindClan's camp at night, regardless of whether Breeze would be there at night. At least if they took the moor back, they'd have access to the Moonpool and the Gathering island again. The attack was planned for four nights from now.

     Blazeheart had been assigned to guard duty at ShadowClan's camp for the latter half of the day. He shared a squirrel with Ambertalon, then joined his patrol at the camp's entrance. Emberfoot was leading the patrol, while Crouchfoot, Molefoot, and Wetwhisker waited behind him. But it wasn't just warriors. Daisy was sitting beside Molefoot, Daffodil and Little Whiskers at her paws.

     Just after the Gathering, ShadowClan had sent word that said their nursery was pretty full, and they could use someone to look after the kits while some of the queens help with hunting to feed two full Clans. Daisy had volunteered, and so the last few days, she had accompanied patrols to ShadowClan's camp, looking after the kits while the queens were busy.

     "I'll be back soon, little ones," she purred, touching noses with Daffodil and Little Whiskers in turn. "Go find your mother." They nodded, wrapping around Daisy's legs one more time before bounding off towards the nursery.

      Once they were gone, Emberfoot meowed, "Let's get going." He led the patrol out of the camp, setting them off towards ShadowClan's border.

     As they walked along, Blazeheart asked Daisy, "How is Nightfern doing?" It had been over a moon since Graykit had been stolen by the rogues, and Blazeheart hadn't seen much of the WindClan queen since. She spent most of her time in the nursery with the kits she had left.

     "Better, now that there's a plan to get back at Breeze," Daisy answered. "Dovewing has been keeping an eye on Graykit for her. He's kept in WindClan's camp some of the time, but Breeze has been taking him with him a lot when he travels."

     Blazeheart's brow furrowed. "That's odd. Has he hurt Graykit at all?"

     Daisy shook her head. "It doesn't look like it. He kind of just keeps Graykit around him." She shrugged. "I guess he really does want his kin around him."

     Blazeheart was doubtful, but he supposed if Breeze hadn't killed the kit yet, he must want him around for some reason.

     The sun started to climb down the sky as they traveled through the forest. They passed into ShadowClan territory, traveling through the pine forest until they reached the camp. The sun was setting as they padded into ShadowClan's camp, Daisy making a beeline for the nursery as the warriors settled at various spots around the camp. Most cats were having their evening meal and retreating to their dens for the night. Assigned warriors from all four Clans would remain awake in camp, a few standing guard outside the entrance, so that there would be battle-ready warriors awake in case the rogues attacked.

     Blazeheart settled onto the camp floor beside Oddtail and Leafdrift, chatting quietly with them as the sun finished setting. Most of the cats had turned in for the night now, leaving only the battle patrol awake in camp. It was peaceful, cats sitting around and talking quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping cats.

     Without warning, a yowl came from the camp's entrance. “Intruders! Everyone, wake up!” Smokeflight and Mossyfoot burst into the camp, pelts fluffed out and eyes wide. “The rogues are coming!”

     Blazeheart was instantly alert, leaping to his paws with Oddtail and Leafdrift following suit. There were confused cries from the dens as cats were roused from their sleep. Blazeheart crouched low, digging his claws into the ground with a hiss. Inside, he was filled with panic. _No, not yet!_ he thought despairingly. _We were so close to attacking them first!_

     Rogues started pouring into the camp, bursting through the entrance and hurtling themselves at the warriors. Blazeheart was carried off his paws by a black-and-white she-cat and gray spotted tom, the two rogues working together to wrestle the tom to the ground. Thinking quickly, Blazeheart twisted onto his back, pummeling at the tom's belly with unsheathed hind paws. The tom pulled back with a yowl, leaving Blazeheart's shoulders free.

     He swung around his front paw, bringing it slicing down on the she-cat's muzzle. She pulled back with a hiss, allowing him to shove her roughly with his shoulder, pushing her aside. As he scrambled back to his paws, he was tackled from behind by two more rogues.

     Cats were beginning to rush out of the dens, waking up and throwing themselves into the battle. While Blazeheart struggled to fend off his attackers, he heard Tigerstar yowling from the fray, “We're ready for this fight, ShadowClan! This is what we've been preparing for!” Blazeheart tried to feel inspired, but as he gazed around the camp, he only felt rising panic. Every RiverClan and ShadowClan cat was out fighting, and the cats sent from ThunderClan and WindClan were fighting as well. But everywhere he looked, the Clan cats were being overwhelmed by rogues. He noticed Minktail fleeing the fight, expression determined. _Going for help from ThunderClan,_ he guessed. But by the number of rogues in camp, he wasn't sure they'd be able to fend them off before she got back.

     Blazeheart felt a burst of panic. _We can't lose this fight!_

     He managed to fend off his attackers, rushing towards Molefoot as the tom was swarmed by four rogues. With a hiss, he grabbed one rogue by the scruff, pulling him off of Molefoot, hooking his front paw around the hind leg of another and yanking it back. Molefoot struggled to his paws, huffing out a quick, "Thanks!" He and Blazeheart stood back to back, whirling and slashing as they defended each other from the onslaught of rogues.

     Suddenly, Blazeheart noticed a new scent in the air, and caught sight of see-through cats appearing in the fray, attacking the Clan cats with gleeful yowls. His heart twisted in his chest. _Not them too!_ The Dark Forest warriors poured into the throng of fighting cats, swarming the already-overwhelmed Clan cats.

     Blazeheart scratched a ginger rogue across the muzzle, then whirled to slice a Dark Forest she-cat across the shoulder. Molefoot had been drawn father into the fight, leaving Blazeheart to fight alone. He was nearly dragged under by rogues, but Pepperpelt swatted one of them away with a heavy paw, then grabbed another by the tail, yanking hard. With a furious screech, the rogue turned on him. Blazeheart managed to push off the other rogue, twisting back onto his paws and bringing his front paws slicing down across one rogue's side.

     Without warning, fangs sank into the side of Blazeheart's neck, making him screech. He rose up onto his hind paws, trying to twist away from the other cat's grasp, but the Dark Forest cat was too strong. He could smell the stench of rotting wood on the tom's breath, nearly making him gag. As his struggles weakened, the tom just bit down harder and harder. Just as Blazeheart thought he would pass out from the pain, the tom disappeared, leaving Blazeheart to fall woozily back to his paws.

     He swayed a little, light-headed from blood loss, trying to get his bearings. Eventually, the ground felt solid under his paws again, and he was able to see and hear clearly. His heart clenched when he saw the state the camp was in. Parts of debs were torn away, blood and fur was lying everywhere, and every tail-length of ground was covered by cats fighting. The rogues hopelessly outnumbered the Clan cats, even with the battle-ready patrol in camp. And Minktail still wasn't back yet.

      _We're losing,_ Blazeheart thought hopelessly.

     "No!" The familiar screech Drew Blazeheart's attention immediately. He saw Specklefoot throw herself at a throng of rogues and Dark Forest cats, only to get dragged away by two she-cats. They managed to pin Specklefoot, biting and clawing the pale tortoiseshell.

     Blazeheart rushed to the ShadowClan warrior, slamming into the side of one of the rogues. When the she-cat whirled to face him, he ducked low, closing his jaws on her front paw and yanking it back. When she was unbalanced, he shoved her away, sending her stumbling. Behind him, Specklefoot was chasing off the other she-cat.

     Once they were both gone, Specklefoot turned to face Blazeheart, looking dazed. "Blazeheart?" she mewed, sounding confused. After a moment, her eyes widened, gaze becoming clearer. "I saw my mate get dragged under by those savages!" she gasped, panic heavy in her tone. "Come on, we have to help!"

     Blazeheart blinked. He hadn't even known that Specklefoot had a mate. But after his momentary confusion, he nodded. "Of course."

     He and Specklefoot threw themselves back into the thick throng of rogues, pulling cats away, whirling and slashing and biting until they cleared away. Once they had moved, Blazeheart was surprised to see a familiar gray-and-white cat lying stretched along the ground, giving a low moan of pain.

     "Dewfrost!" Specklefoot gasped. She crouched beside the spiky-furred she-cat, pressing her muzzle against her cheek. "Dewfrost, wake up!"

     For a moment, there was no response. Then, Dewfrost's ice-blue eyes flickered open a little. She lifted her head enough to look at the tortoiseshell beside her. "Specklefoot?" she rasped, blood tricked from her jaws as she spoke.

     Specklefoot gave Dewfrost a swift lick to her muzzle, love and fear shining in her eyes. "Yes, I'm here love," she murmured, pressing her muzzle against Dewfrost's neck. After a moment, she looked up at Blazeheart. "We have to get her to a medicine cat," she meowed urgently. "She's badly hurt."

     Blazeheart nodded. "I think I saw Willowshine near the medicine den. Come on." Together, he and Specklefoot helped Dewfrost to her paws, letting her lean heavily against Blazeheart. They led her towards the medicine den, keeping the pace slow, each step drawing a gasp from the injured she-cat.

     As they walked along, Dewfrost's ice-blue gaze flitted to Blazeheart. "I know you," she murmured, sounding confused.

     "I'm Blazeheart," he explained. They weren't far from the medicine den, but Dewfrost was getting slower, her words slurring. He wanted to keep her awake. "Remember me? I was that apprentice asking all of those nosy questions about ShadowClan, back when you were staying with ThunderClan? Remember, during the flood?"

     Dewfrost's eyes closed. "Blazeheart," she murmured. "I remember." She didn't elaborate further, and Blazeheart could feel her blood as it spilled onto his pelt. He managed to keep her going the rest of the way, until they finally reached the medicine den.

      Willowshine was treating Mallownose's injured leg when they arrived, but quickly abandoned him when she saw the far worse-off Dewfrost. "Dustpaw, get the goldenrod and cobwebs, and more poppy seeds," she ordered briskly. The young brown tom hated away into the den. Blazeheart let Dewfrost slide gently onto the ground, backing away as Specklefoot crouched beside her mate.

     The medicine cat was sniffing all over Dewfrost's pelt, pressing her paws against a particularly nasty gash on Dewfrost's shoulder. "She's lost a lot of blood, but none of these wounds look fatal with treatment," Willowshine mewed briskly. "We need to get these wounds closed off."

     Dustpaw emerged from the den, cobwebs draped over his shoulders and jaws crammed full of herbs. Willowshine took them with a brisk nod, beginning to chew them into a poultice while Dustpaw took over putting pressure on the wound. They switched off as Willowshine began covering Dewfrost's wounds in the poultice, Dustpaw separating out various cobwebs to use as dressing. All the while, Specklefoot hovered nearby, pelt bristling in fear.

     Satisfied that the medicine cats had things covered, Blazeheart backed away, turning on his hind paws and bounding back into the fight. Just as he was attacking a big white Dark Forest cat, he heard a thunderous yowl. "ThunderClan, attack!"

     "WindClan, attack!" Bramblestar and Sedgewhisker were leading their Clanmates into battle, seemingly every battle-ready cat in both Clans streaming along behind them as they raced into the fray. Blazeheart felt a brief burst of hope, only to have it immediately crushed. Even with almost every cat in every Clan fighting, they were hopelessly out-numbered. _How many cats does Breeze have following him?_ Blazeheart wondered wildly. He saw Sedgewhisker get quickly swarmed by rogues, while Tigerstar's yowl was quickly cut off as he fell, his throat torn open.

     His panic only rose when he heard a familiar wail of pain, which quickly cut short. He raced towards the sound, paws thumping hard against the ground as he burst through the nursery entrance, snarling.

    His heart seemed to freeze in his chest when he saw the dark gray tabby standing triumphantly over a mass of cream fur. "No!" Blazeheart threw himself at the tabby, biting fiercely at his shoulder. Only once his fangs were embedded in the tom's neck did he recognize the striped pelt of Darkstripe.

     Darkstripe dislodged Blazeheart with a fierce blow to his muzzle. "Too late, foxbreath," the Dark Forest tom hissed. Before Blazeheart could attack him again, he vanished.

     Blazeheart backed away, shaking blood from his muzzle as he tried to get his bearings. As he did, he caught sight of the motionless cream lump. "No!" He rushed to the she-cat's side, nosing her all over, searching for some signs of life. "Daisy, no!" There were no queens in the nursery, but Aspenkit was crouching protectively in front of the younger RiverClan and ShadowClan kits, her pelt actually marked with slices and gashes.

     It was too late. Daisy's soft cream pelt, which she'd always kept so carefully groomed, was torn and stained with blood. Her gentle blue gaze was filled over, staring sightlessly towards the sky. Daisy was dead.

     Blazeheart began to tremble all over. Daisy had been a constant presence in the nursery since before his parents had even been born. She had been like a second mother to every kit in ThunderClan, himself included. She just couldn't be dead.

     He was brought out of his shocked gaze by Aspenkit's sharp mew. "Blazeheart!" The tom blinked, staring at the torbie kit, who had left the younger kits to stand beside Blazeheart. He was surprised at how serious the kit's gaze was. Before, he'd thought she was mostly like her father, with his cockiness and lack of tact. But now, he was seeing her mother's shrewdness in her eyes. "You can't mourn now," she mewed urgently. "Daisy was protecting the younger kits, but now they're vulnerable, and the Dark Forest cats were trying to get in."

      Blazeheart gave a quick shake of his head, trying to reign in his grief. "You're right. Of course." He flexed his claws, glancing at the nursery entrance. "I'll protect you." He tried to ignore the lump in his throat, stepping around Daisy's body to wait before the entrance.

     It wasn't much longer before more Dark Forest cats tried to break in. Blazeheart and Aspenkit kept them from getting in, trapping them in the entrance between them and sending them fleeing before they even got inside. Aspenkit was small, and didn't have the precision and speed of a trained apprentice. But she followed Blazeheart's lead, slicing and ducking and biting.

     Blazeheart raised his claws as a dark tabby pelt tried to push into the den, ready to bring them slicing down on the cat's pelt. He stopped as he recognized the tom's scent. "Tigerstar," he gasped, nearly woozy with relief as he lowered his paw.

     The dark tabby blinked as he recognized the younger tom. "Blazeheart," he greeted briefly. He seemed weary, still weak from having lost a life. His eyes widened as he noticed his daughter. "Aspenkit!" he gasped, sniffing her pelt all over. "What happened? Are you alright?"

     "I'm fine, father," Aspenkit mewed crossly, batting Tigerstar's muzzle away with impatient paws. Her gaze grew somber again. "But Daisy isn't." She turned her multi-colored gaze towards Daisy's motionless body, ears drooping.

     Tigerstar's gaze became grim as he looked at Daisy. "StarClan save us, he murmured. He glanced back at Blazeheart. "Didn't you two hear my yowl?"

     Blazeheart tipped his head. "What yowl? We've been stuck fighting cats in here, we couldn't hear much outside."

     Tigerstar sighed. "We're retreating. This battle is lost."

     Both Blazeheart and Aspenkit gasped. "But we can't leave our camp!" Aspenkit mewed desperately, staring at her father with wide eyes. "ShadowClan never backs down!"

     Tigerstar touched his nose to his daughter's muzzle, murmuring, "I can't put our Clan's pride above their lives, Aspenkit."

     Blazeheart felt like the ground was crumbling under his paws. They'd prepared as much as possible, they'd united the forces of all four Clans, and it still hadn't been enough. "But we were ready for this," he murmured weakly in protest. "We had as many warriors as possible ready to fight."

     The ShadowClan leader met his gaze grimly. "And it wasn't enough," he growled. He crossed over to the other side of the den, where the kits were cowering and Daisy's body lay. "Go get more cats to carry the kits," Tigerstar ordered Blazeheart. "Quickly, before they've all left camp."

     Blazeheart hesitated. "What about Daisy?" he asked.

     Tigerstar lowered himself to the ground beside Daisy, sliding the fluffy she-cat over his broad shoulders and rising to his paws. "I've got her," he grunted. "Now go."

     Blazeheart hesitated a moment more, then turned and bounded out of the den, his heart twisting in his chest. Now the Clans only controlled one territory, and the rogues had drive three Clans from their homes. If the force of all four Clans wasn't enough to stop the rogues, how could they possibly win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. A lot happens in this chapter.
> 
> Now, three Clans have been driven from their camps. Tigerstar lost a life during the fight, and Daisy is dead. Yeah, sorry for any Daisy fans (which I consider myself one), but I never really felt like she was the type to retire to the elder's den, and I wanted her to go out defending the nursery like the awesome mother she was. She was led to StarClan by her son Mousewhisker. I don't know whether Daisy believed in StarClan before the Dark Battle, but in my 'verse at least, she believed after (since, ya know, she saw her denmate killed by a Dark Forest cat and saw cats she knew were dead). Even if she didn't, she'd still go to StarClan because she's a good cat who gave a lot to ThunderClan in her life.
> 
> And we learn the identity of Specklefoot's mate. To be specific, Specklefoot and Dewfrost are both lesbians. I decided that Dewfrost and Specklefoot became really good friends when Tawnypelt was training both of them (after Dewfrost's mentor, Pinenose, went to the nursery), and started to fall in love with each other after they became warriors. They weren't mates before Dewfrost got lost in the flood and stayed with ThunderClan, but not knowing what had happened to her and thinking she could be hurt or even dead made Specklefoot realize how much she cared about Dewfrost, and asked her to be mates after Dewfrost returned to ShadowClan. I've been waiting to have this reveal for a while, and I'm glad I can finally show this couple, I think they're pretty cute. :)
> 
> Next chapter will be in Blazeheart's POV. Wow, only six chapters left. This should be interesting. ^^


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defeated Clans return to ThunderClan's camp

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Twenty One

     “No! Daisy!”

     Blazeheart felt his heart clench as Rosepetal's wail. She and Toadstep were at Daisy's side the moment Tigerstar let her body slide to the ground. Berrynose was already there, green eyes dull with grief and pelt covered in the marks of battle. Finchwing gave one last, sad glance towards Daisy's body before slipping and disappearing into the nursery.

     RiverClan and ShadowClan had been brought to ThunderClan's camp at Bramblestar's insistence. Every cat from every Clan was crammed into ThunderClan's camp. Blazeheart had never seen so many cats crowded in the stone hollow before. Every tail-length of ground was covered with cats, almost all of them wounded, staring ahead with dull eyes.

     ThunderClan cats were beginning to crowd around Daisy's body, crying out in shock and grief. Blazeheart heard a wail from the nursery, Floss flying out of the nursery a moment later, eyes wide. Daffodil and Little Whiskers raced along beside her, while Hazeltail followed after more slowly, Finchwing padding beside her. Floss crumpled beside her sister, wailing as she pressed her muzzle against her pelt. Daffodil and Little Whiskers looked at Daisy's body in horrified shock, while Hazeltail approached more slowly. Berrynose and Hazeltail settled on the other side of Daisy's neck and shoulders, while Toadstep and Rosepetal lay on either side of Daisy's back, pressing their noses into her fur. Spiderleg looked on, seeming as stunned and horrified as his Clanmates, but he didn't approached her body.

     “What happened?” Hazeltail rasped, looking up from her mother's body with a vulnerable expression. Finchwing leaned against his mother, murmuring something to her in a low, comforting tone.

     Tigerstar took a step towards the she-cat, his expression grim. “She died with honor, Hazeltail,” he told the ThunderClan queen. “She was defending the nursery from the rogues.”

     “It wasn't rogues,” Blazeheart mewed darkly. Tigerstar and Hazeltail both looked towards him. “It was Darkstripe. I found him standing over her. She died defending the kits from a Dark Forest savage.”

     He heard a surprised mew from Mistystar. “I remember Darkstripe,” she growled. The RiverClan leader looked horrible, her pelt torn and spattered with blood, her whiskers and tail drooping. Her muzzle was shot through with more silver than Blazeheart remembered, making her look older than ever. But there was fierce anger in her eyes when she spoke of Darkstripe. “He was a coward and a bully, but he wasn't a pushover in a fight. If Daisy really did save the kits from him, she must have fought like LionClan.” Hazeltail looked blearily at Mistystar for a moment, before giving a small nod, lowering her muzzle back to Daisy's fluffy pelt.

     Bramblestar leaped onto the High Ledge, turning to face the cats below. “We will hold vigil for Daisy tonight,” he announced, his tone heavy. “For right now, however, we must decide what we're going to do about ShadowClan's camp being lost.”

     There were uneasy murmurs from the cats below. “You can't seriously be suggesting we let RiverClan and ShadowClan stay in our camp as well as WindClan?” Birchfall asked, looking uneasily at the cats around him. “I'm sorry for what's happened to them, but there's just not enough room.”

     A few cats were nodding and murmuring agreement. “Where would every cat sleep?” Poppyfrost asked. “How would we be able to feed four Clans with one Clan's territory?”

     Bramblestar lashed his tail for silence, giving a low growl of annoyance. “We can expand our borders, further into the forest. All four Clans must stand together if we're going to survive this. They will stay here.” He looked out into the crowd, looking thoughtful. “Priority must be given to elders and queens. RiverClan and ShadowClan's queens will stay in the warrior's den. Their elders will stay in the apprentice's den. Willowshine, Dustpaw, and Twigclaw can sleep in my den. Everyone else can sleep outside. There will be enough room if we space the nests right. If there isn't enough, we'll squeeze more cats into some of the dens. We'll make it work.”

     He waved his tail, beckoning to someone in the crowd Blazeheart couldn't see. After a few moments, Sedgewhisker, Mistystar, and Tigerstar all climbed up the rock face of the High Ledge, coming to stand beside Bramblestar. There almost wasn't enough room for all of them, with Sedgewhisker's paw resting on the edge of the ledge. With all four leaders standing above him, Blazeheart felt like he was at a very odd Gathering, held in his own camp.

     “ShadowClan is grateful for ThunderClan's hospitality,” Tigerstar rasped. The tom still seemed weary from having lost a life, but he stood strong before the Clans. He dipped his head to Bramblestar, who gave a small nod in return. “I... I was not expecting today's loss. I thought we were prepared for the battle.”

     Mistystar glanced at Tigerstar, her gaze sympathetic. Blazeheart wondered at how far they'd come from the arrogant young tom infuriating the older leader. “There are some things no cat can stop, no matter how much they prepare,” she told Tigerstar. “We can't focus on the battle we've lost. We have to think about what's coming next.” She glanced over at Bramblestar, adding, “We have to decide whether we're going to go forward with our attack on WindClan's camp.”

     Bramblestar's expression was grim. “I'm not sure that's the best plan any longer,” he rumbled. “Most of our warriors are currently injured, and I don't think four days will be enough time for them all to be battle-ready again.” He hesitated. “Besides that, this battle has shown us that Breeze's cats have us outnumbered and outplanned. We brought pretty much every battle-ready cat we had, and it wasn't enough to beat the rogues. We have to think carefully before we throw ourselves into battle again.”

     Mistystar nodded slowly, but Sedgewhisker's pelt began to fluff up. “But we have to get the moor back!” she mewed, a note of panic in her tone. “We have to be able to access the Moonpool, and the Gathering Island!” Blazeheart felt a pang of sympathy for the she-cat. She was the only leader on the High Ledge without nine lives, and who hadn't been given the approval of StarClan to lead.

     “And what about Graykit?” Nightfern called desperately from the crowd. She was standing beside Wetwhisker, both cats looking up with hope and fear in their eyes. “We can't just abandon him! If we take back WindClan's camp, we can save him!”

     Tigerstar looked pityingly at the couple. “I understand wanting to save your son,” he rumbled. “But we have to consider the safety of every cat.” He looked out into the crowd, tail flicking. “Dovewing, can you see Breeze now, and Graykit?” he called out to the gray she-cat. Blazeheart spotted her standing between Bumblestripe and Ivypool. “Maybe if we know where they are, we can plan an attack of some sort.”

     Dovewing's gaze grew distant for a few moments, only for her brow to furrow. “I can't see him,” she murmured. “Or Graykit. They're not in either of the camps. There's cats in ShadowClan's camp too now, and some of the cats have already returned to the other two cats from the battle. I can see Dark Forest cats in those territories too – it looks like they're watching the borders. But Breeze and Graykit aren't anywhere in any Clan territory.”

     “Then keep looking!” Wetwhisker growled. Though his tone was hard, Blazeheart saw the fear flashing in his green eyes.

     Dovewing shook her head. “I can't see past Clan territory,” she mewed apologetically. “My powers don't stretch that far. I'm sorry, I really am.”

     Wetwhisker glared at her a moment longer, while Nightfern slumped against his side. “Poor Graykit!” she meowed, trembling. “He could be anywhere, and who knows what Breeze is doing to him?”

     “There's no reason to assume the worst,” Bramblestar mewed calmly. “Breeze hasn't hurt Graykit in the last moon and a half, and I don't see why he would now.” He lifted his chin. “With Breeze gone, I don't see the benefit in attacking one of the camps now. There simply isn't enough of us to overpower the rogues right now – we might be able to take one camp now that their forces are spread more thinly, but it would likely be taken back very quickly. We need time to think and plan, and figure out the best way to get to Breeze.” He glanced at his fellow leaders. “For now, all four Clans will live together in our camp. We will sort out the new borders for our expanded territory tomorrow. Squirrelflight, round up some warriors to figure out den arrangements for the night.”

     While Bramblestar had been talking, Tigerstar and Sedgewhisker had their heads together, speaking too low for Blazeheart to hear. Tigerstar lifted his chin when Bramblestar was done, speaking up before Squirrelflight had a chance to move. “Actually, it will probably be easier to fit all of the queens in the dens if there are fewer queens and fewer kits,” the ShadowClan leader explained. “And there are two litters from two Clans who are ready to begin their training.” He lifted his head, calling out clearly, “Aspenkit, step forward!”

     Beside him, Sedgewhisker called, “Beechkit, Sparrowkit, step forward!” Her eyes gleamed with amusement as she added, “We will also need mentors for our new apprentices. So step forward Sorrelpaw, Tunnelpaw, Hawkpaw, and Honeypaw!

     After a moment of surprise, the three kits made their way to the front of the crowd, quickly joined by the four apprentices. Gorsetail's sons were taller and sleeker in fur than Aspenkit, who looked a little shy of six moons. But Blazeheart knew from fighting beside her that she was no soft little kitten. She would make a fine apprentice. The four apprentices stood before their leader, all four wearing the marks of battle. But their eyes gleamed with pride and excitement. Blazeheart was standing near Darkbreeze in the crowd, and heard her purring loudly in pride.

     “You are young to begin your training, Aspenkit,” Tigerstar began, pride gleaming in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. “But you showed the courage of a far older cat today.” Aspenkit puffed out her chest, her wounds apparently forgotten as Tigerstar continued. “From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Aspenpaw.” He looked into the crowd, calling, “Vinescar.” The large tom looked up, surprise flashing in his eyes. “You have only been a part of our Clan for a few moons, but you have already proved to be a powerful, noble warrior. I trust that you will pass on both the skills this Clan have taught you and the skills you learned a rogue onto your new apprentice.”

     Vinescar dipped his head to his leader, approaching the new apprentice. Aspenpaw lifted her muzzle, touching noses eagerly with her new mentor, tail held high and gaze bright. “Aspenpaw! Aspenpaw!” cats were cheering from the crowd. Most of the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats seemed numb with the grief of losing their home. But the cats of ShadowClan managed to cheer loudly for their young Clanmate.

     Sedgewhisker took over next. Blazeheart saw a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes – it was her first warrior ceremony, and she would be calling upon warrior ancestors who hadn't accepted her as a leader yet. But he heard no uncertainty in her tone as she announced, “I, Sedgewhisker, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.” She hopped down from the High Ledge, standing before the four apprentices as she asked, “Hawkpaw, Honeypaw, Sorrelpaw, Tunnelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

     “I do,” all four apprentices rang out at once. Blazeheart spotted Hawkpaw with her head held high, her brother's pelts fluffed out with pride beside her, while Honeypaw's eyes shone.

     “Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names,” Sedgewhisker continued. “Honeypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Honeyheart. StarClan honors your patience and your compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.” Honeyheart dipped her head respectfully to her leader, Sedgewhisker lying her chin on Honeyheart's head.

     Sedgewhisker turned next to Tunnelpaw. “Tunnelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tunnelshade,” she announced. “StarClan honors your caution and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.”

     After Tunnelshade dipped his head, she turned to Sorrelpaw. “Sorrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sorrelspike. StarClan honors your courage and your curiosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.”

     She turned last to Hawkpaw. Darkbreeze's apprentice was holding her head high, waiting in calm silence as Sedgewhisker said, “Hawkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hawkbriar. StarClan honors your cleverness and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.” Hawkbriar lowered her head, appearing calm as Sedgewhisker laid her chin over her head. But when she lifted her head again, Blazeheart could see the excitement shining in her eyes.

     “Honeyheart! Tunnelshade! Sorrelspike! Hawkbriar!” The WindClan cats cheered the loudest, but there were certainly loud cheers from the ThunderClan cats who'd come to know the apprentices. Blazeheart saw Shadowpaw cheering, giving a friendly wave of his tail to Hawkbriar, while Darkbreeze was purring so loudly Blazeheart could hear it over the crowd.

     When the cheering died down, Sedgewhisker turned her attention next to Gorsetail's kits. “From moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat will be known as Sparrowpaw,” she announced. The newly-named Sparrowpaw held his head up high. “Crouchfoot, you were only an apprentice during the Dark Battle, but you fought with the courage of a warrior. You were a fine mentor for Sorrelpaw, and I know you will make a fine mentor for Sparrowpaw.” Crouchfoot made his way through the crowd, coming to stand before his new apprentice. They touched noses as Sedgewhisker continued.

     “From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat will be known as Beechpaw.” Beechpaw gave an excited lash of his tail, his eyes bright. Sedgewhisker didn't look out into the crowd this time, instead looking at the cats already before her. “Hawkbriar, you have only just earned your warrior name. But you have already shown yourself to be an intelligent, shrewd cat. I know that you will make a good mentor for Beechpaw.” Hawkbriar dipped her head respectfully to Sedgewhisker, then carefully approached her apprentice, though her pelt bristled with excitement. She touched noses with the young tom.

     “Beechpaw! Sparrowpaw! Beechpaw! Sparrowpaw!” cats cheered from the crowd. For a moment, the onslaught of ceremonies seemed to have brightened the mood of the Clans. But as the cheers died down, the grim mood seemed to sweep back over the gathered warriors. Cats were glancing at Daisy's body with undisguised sorrow, and even the newly-named warriors and apprentices had sobered up, falling into respectful silence.

     From up on the High Ledge, Bramblestar announced, “The new warriors will stand guard outside our camp tonight. For now, we will hold a vigil for Daisy.” The sun had long since set, leaving the forest in night, and Daisy's Clanmates would sit with her until dawn came. The leaders began to climb down from the High Ledge, the meeting officially concluded. Squirrelflight came to stand at the base of the High Ledge, calling out names of cats to start sorting out nests.

     “What are you doing? Leave her alone!” Blazeheart glanced over to see Floss crouching protectively in front of her sister's body, back arched and fangs bared at Cloudtail and Brightheart, who had approached Daisy's body. Daffodil and Little Whiskers were beside her, their eyes wide.

     Hazeltail came to stand beside Floss, touching her nose to her kin's ear. “They're not trying to hurt her, Floss,” she murmured. “They're arranging her so she looks peaceful, so her Clanmates can sit vigil with her.”

     Floss glanced blearily up at Hazeltail, her gaze dull with grief. “Vigil?” she repeated, sounding confused.

     Bramblestar made his way through the crowd, coming to stand before Floss. “Whenever a Clan cat dies, their Clanmates will sit beside them to honor them one last time. The cats closest with the fallen cat will sit with them all through the night, sharing tongues with them one last time, before they are buried at dawn by the elders. It is our way of honoring a fallen Clanmate, thanking them for who they were and what they meant to us, before we give them to StarClan.”

     The small horseplace cat looked up at Bramblestar, still seeming confused. “But she wasn't always one of you,” she pointed out.

     “You don't have to be born in a Clan to be a true Clan cat,” Bramblestar explained gently. “Our previous leader, Firestar, was born a kittypet just like Daisy, and he became one of the most noble leaders the Clans have ever seen.” He glanced solemnly at Daisy's body for a moment. “Just because Daisy wasn't a warrior doesn't mean she wasn't as respected and as loved as any ThunderClan cat.”

     Floss blinked a few times, then lowered her head, stepping out of the way so Cloudtail and Brightheart could arrange Daisy's body. They tucked her legs under her, closing her eyes and curling her tail around her body. Except for the blood staining her fur, she almost looked like she was asleep.

     Once they were done, Daisy's family began moving back to her side, crouching beside her and touching their noses to her fur. Many other ThunderClan cats, and even some WindClan, settled around her body as well, the cats who loved her most sitting closest. Blazeheart found Ambertalon and Silentstorm, settling in between them. Ambertalon's eyes were dark with anger, and she was digging her claws into the dirt as if it was the pelt of Darkstripe. But her gaze softened as Blazeheart pressed his muzzle against her cheek, trying to draw comfort from her presence. He knew that Daisy had helped raise her just like she had helped raise him, and that Ambertalon would feel the same way about her death. _I know she wasn't a warrior,_ he prayed silently for a moment, _But StarClan, please accept her. She deserves you as much as any warrior ever did._

     The night drew on, cats sitting in silent, respectful vigil for the queen. Blazeheart hardly noticed as the moon moved across the sky, signaling the passage of time. He wasn't very close to the body, but he was close enough to hear Floss murmur to Bramblestar. “I didn't expect this,” she was saying in a low tone. “I always thought my sister was an outsider here. She was always so gentle and bright – I thought she stayed here for the kits' sake. I didn't think ThunderClan cared about her this much.”

     “She was our Clanmate,” Bramblestar mewed simply.

     Floss sighed, glancing back at her sister. “I see that now. I'm glad... it's good to know she was loved while she was here.” She lowered her muzzle to Daisy's pelt again. “And it's good to know that ThunderClan mourns her as much as I do.”

     Blazeheart waited for Bramblestar to respond, but it seemed that both cats had lapsed into silence once again. He closed his eyes, feeling grief claw at his heart. The Clans only had one territory left, and now Daisy was dead. Everything he'd fought for seemed to be crumbling under his paws. And try as he might, he didn't see how things could get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really on a roll with these, aren't I? ^^ Here's the next chapter for you guys.
> 
> Wow, a lot of ceremonies for this chapter, huh? ^^ I was actually going to just have Beechpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Aspenpaw be promoted, since Sunstrike's kits are actually rather young, only about 10 1/2 moons old here. But... well, if I'd left them as apprentices, I would have to give Beechpaw and Sparrowpaw to Sedgewhisker and Heathertail, as they would be literally the only cats not training apprentices, and then every single able-bodied warrior would be training an apprentice, and that feels like too much if they plan on getting any regular hunting done. So Sunstrike's kits get an early promotion. :P Whatever.
> 
> Another fun fact - for quite a while, Hawkbriar was actually going to be named Hawkwing. I thought it was a cool name, and it hadn't been used before, so why not? But then Hawkwing's Journey was announced, and I figured I didn't want to name my character the same name as a cat who is clearly going to be a major character in the canon series, since he's getting his own special edition. I think Hawkbriar actually fits her better, as she's very shrewd and calculating so she needs a harder-sounding name than -wing, and I think Hawkbriar sounds pretty cool. :D In-universe, she was named for being a bit cold and prickly to all outside appearances, and for her fighting skills. Honeyheart was named for being a sweet, patient cat (and for the honey-colored fur over her heart. :P), Sorrelspike for his spiky fur, and Tunnelshade for him being sort of unfriendly and distrustful of cats, especially cats not in his Clan.
> 
> I also hid another Hamilton reference in this chapter. ^^ Let me know if you notice it. I'm a little obsessed with Hamilton - can you tell? :P
> 
> Next chapter will have a little bit of a time jump, and will be in Silentstorm's POV. Wow, only five chapters left. Let's see if I can finish them all before I go back to college...


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm is on a mission

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Twenty Two

     The sun had long since set, the forest thrown into night. Crickets were chirping, owls hooting. It was too late for any cat to be out of camp. But Silentstorm was in the forest, slinking through the undergrowth.

     Ten days had passed since all four Clans had moved into ThunderClan's territory. In that time, there had been no sign of the rogues. Dovewing had been keeping an eye on them, and they were all over the other three territories, as were the Dark Forest cats. But they hadn't put so much as a claw over the ThunderClan border. No attacks on the border, no stealing territory, not so much as a whisker. The Dark Forest cats hadn't been seen on ThunderClan territory since Ivypool's kitting either, and Dovewing hadn't been able to see Breeze or Graykit at all. It was all quiet in ThunderClan territory, but Silentstorm didn't trust that quiet for one second. It just made her even more paranoid.

     For the last ten days, the Clans had just been focusing on survival. They had expanded ThunderClan's outer border, hunting in more of the forest just so each Clan would have enough to eat. Even so, prey was stretched pretty thin, most cats not getting enough to eat. Some cats were still healing from their wounds, and morale was low. Silentstorm had gotten fed up with it all, and with the uneasy lack of activity from the rogues. That night, she'd sneaked out of camp while every cat was asleep, determined to get her answers.

     Silentstorm snuck through the ferns, staying low. She knew that it was unlikely any cat would find her out here, but she was still cautious, keeping low until she found what she was looking for.

     The abandoned fox den was just where it had been when Hollyleaf led her there in her dreams. She pushed aside some of the undergrowth blocking the entrance, pushing through the small gap and into the tunnel inside. Once she was in, she rose to her paws, taking off down the tunnel at a brisk trot.

     She knew that Shade could find her down here. She knew what could happen if she did. But at this point, she didn't care anymore. She needed answers, and she was going to get them, no matter what it took.

     Silentstorm followed the tunnels without hesitating, letting them lead her all the way down to the cavern. She could hear the murmur of the river running below her paws, and the dripping of water from the stone teeth in the cave. “Rock!” she roared, swinging her head around. She stood tall, her back arched and pelt bristling, tail lashing. “Come out and face me!”

     For a long time, nothing happened. Silentstorm stayed where she was, tail lashing, a growl rumbling in her throat. She didn't care how long she would have to wait. She was going to get the answers she'd been looking for the past few moons, even if it took all night. “I know you can hear me, you coward!” she yowled furiously. “Come face me!”

     The silence stretched on even longer this time. But finally, a voice spoke, close enough to make her jump. “I know why you've come.” Rock's voice was more weary than she'd heard it before, but his tone was even. He took a step towards her, Silentstorm's ears swiveling towards the source of the sound. “Go ahead. Ask your questions.”

     She lowered her head, baring her fangs in a snarl. “What is Shade planning?” she demanded. “There hasn't been so much as a hair of rogue or Dark Forest on our territory since ShadowClan's camp was taken. It's been almost three moons since Breeze came back, and six moons since he arrived in the forest in the first place. He has enough cats, he could have killed us all long ago. This isn't just about embarrassing us all or savoring the kill anymore, it can't be. He's waiting for something specific. There's something bigger going on here, and I know Shade has to be a part of it. So tell me!”

     For several moments, Rock didn't speak. When he did, he sounded older and weaker than Silentstorm had heard him before. “I don't know,” he rasped, sounding resigned.

     “I don't believe you,” Silentstorm growled.

     “I promise you, I honestly don't know,” Rock said again. “It's not often I can say those words. But I don't know what Shade is planning, at least not for the Clans.”

     Silentstorm took a step towards Rock, tail lashing. “The first time I met you, you stopped Shade from killing me,” she growled. “Your word was enough to make Shade back down completely. That must mean you're more powerful than her. You have to know!”

     That earned a bitter _mrowwr_ of laughter from the tom. “More powerful than her? Once, maybe.” He sighed, shaking his head. “But darkness feeds on fear. The Clans are afraid, and it makes the Dark Forest more powerful – and by extension, Shade. She is blocking me from seeing what she has planned for the Clans. I'm sorry, but I truly don't know what she is going to do.”

     Silentstorm pulled her chin up sharply. “Then tell me what you do know,” she growled. “You clearly have a history with Shade. I want to know everything you know about her, right now.”

     Rock was silent for a few more moments, then gave a small sigh. “Very well. I can see it is time for you to know the truth.”

     “When life began, there was light, and there was darkness,” he began. Silentstorm listened in tense silence, pelt still fluffed out in anger. “When creatures became intelligent, they created good and bad. And through that, I suppose, created us. Shade and I were once – still are, I suppose – the keepers of light and darkness. Powerful spirits that have power over the ancestors of the living. I am the keeper of your StarClan, and all of the skies where those who were good in life reside. Shade is the keeper of the Dark Forest, and all other places where murderers and traitors roam after death.”

     Rock continued, “We were powerful back then. Balancing each other, walking this world as equals, never trying to take from the other or overstep our bounds. I helped the good souls on their way to their rest and created prey-filled territories for them to rest in once their time in the living world was done. Shade kept the dark spirits in a dark realm, where they could no longer hurt the living. We could take any form, make any body for ourselves, and interact with the living however we chose.”

     His voice fell to a low growl. “But it wasn't enough for Shade. Her power fed on darkness, and she decided she didn't want to compete with the light anymore. She attacked one day, letting loose all of the dark spirits into the world of the living, trying to kill me and take my power.”

     Silentstorm listened, trying to come to terms with what he was saying. “But she failed?” she said.

     “Barely,” Rock growled. “The battle was long and viciously. We were evenly matched in those days. But I got the upper hand, and managed to banish her to the dark realms she had controlled before.” He waved his tail, explaining, “Our battle was here – it is why this is the only place in the living world she can walk in. I managed to lock her away and keep her from taking any physical form again, but that battle cost me much. I lost most of my own power.”

     “Back then, a group of cats lived by the lake. When Shade let loose the dark spirits on the world, they terrorized these cats, killing many of them and wounding others. When I defeated Shade, these cats were grateful to me. They swore to always protect the lake and the world from Shade," Rock continued. "They developed a practice of sending their young cats into the tunnels, to check that Shade was still imprisoned there and to test their courage." He sighed. "Unfortunately, over the generations, they forgot about Shade, the spirits, or why they sent their softpaws into the tunnels to begin with."

     A sense of awe was coming over Silentstorm. She remembered the ancient pawprints at the Moonpool, and Jayfeather's comments about those who had lived by the lake before them. "What happened to those cats?" she asked.

     There was a few moments of silence. "They left the lake," was all Rock said. She got the feeling there was more he wasn't telling her, but for once she didn't push him, too wrapped up in his story to interrupt. "But now, there are cats beside the lake again. And Shade is determined to destroy you - and me."

     "But how? She's stuck in the Dark Forest!" Silentstorm protested.

     "But she can still speak to the living," Rock murmured. Silentstorm felt a chill run through her pelt at his tone. "Do you honestly think Shade is just helping Breeze and his rogues out of charity? The battle weakened her. She became stuck as the mist-creature you know her as, formless and practically powerless, barely able to let her spirits roam free, and unable to free herself.” He lashed his tail, his tone urgent. “Shade lost her form – the only way she can have a body is to inhabit the body of a living being who welcomed her in," he told Silentstorm. "Specifically, from the last form either of us took, when we were fighting - the form of a cat. Either she's made Breeze promise to give her his own body, or that of one of his followers. Once she has destroyed the Clans for him, he'll give her what she wants, and then it's all over." He lifted his paw ruefully, letting it fall back to the ground, his twisted claws clicking against the stone as he did. "I've worn this body for countless seasons. Once, it was strong, but now it's weak and old. I won't stand a chance against whatever body Shade takes."

     Silentstorm's hackles were raising. "What happens if she kills you?" she breathed.

     "If she beats me in battle, she won't kill me," Rock corrected. "But I'll be so weak that Shade will be able to merge whatever is left of me with her. She'll take my power, she'll be at her full power again, and the light will be lost forever." Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel Rock's gaze boring into her. "You have to understand. I am the keeper of light. If Shade takes over my power, all will be lost. StarClan, the Tribe of Endless Hunting, the Cats of the Stars, any sky where good spirits walk, their territories will disappear forever, and all of the good spirits will be doomed to the Dark Realms with no hope of escape. Shade's dark spirits will be free to roam the living works with no restrictions, tormenting and ruling over the living, and the living world will become the same desolate wasteland as the dark realms." Silentstorm's breath caught. "Do you understand? _Everything_ will be lost."

     "Great StarClan..." Silentstorm breathed. It was worse, so much worse than she could have ever imagined. It wasn't just the four Clans that hung in the balance now. Every creature everywhere was in danger, and the ancestors who had always seemed so powerful and safe, their safety was as fragile as a cobweb now too. If this battle was lost, it wasn't just the Clans that suffered. _Everyone_ would be doomed.

     "Why didn't you tell me?" she rasped, feeling herself trembling from head to toe.

     Rock's tone was still even. "Would you have believed me?" he asked quietly. “You still had hope in StarClan and your Clans. You had to see the Clans at their lowest before you could believe what Shade was capable of.” Silentstorm flinched as he brought his muzzle to her face, his breath foul against her muzzle. “This is what you have to stop. You are the Silent One, destined to stop the darkness once and for all. You have to win this battle.”

     Silentstorm's pelt fluffed out in shock. “But how?” she breathed, shrinking away. The powers Rock was talking about were so much bigger and grander than anything she'd ever known. In the face of it all, she felt as tiny as a kit. How was she supposed to defeat the keeper of all darkness?

     Rock didn't answer. “It's too soon,” he murmured. “There is more you must know, but now is not the time.”

     Anger flared in Silentstorm's chest. “What kind of mouse-brained nonsense is that?” she snapped, her fear ebbing away in the face of her anger. “I need to know everything I possibly can if I have a chance of beating her!”

     “You will learn what you need to in time,” Rock said firmly. Silentstorm opened her mouth to argue, but Rock cut her off with a quick lash of his tail. “Listen to me. I can't see what Shade has planned. But I can see that something is coming soon. Something big. You must be prepared. Breeze and his rogues are planning something, and I think whatever it is, it won't be long before it happens. Keep your eyes open, and be ready for anything. Don't let your guard down. And be ready for when we meet again.” The sound of pawsteps started, then grew faint as he began padding away.

     “Wait!” Silentstorm snarled, chasing after Rock. “Tell me more!” But even as she chased him, his pawsteps grew faint, then disappeared altogether. She swung her head around, trying to catch a scent or sound from him, but there was nothing. Rock had disappeared.

     Silentstorm gave a frustrated lash of her tail, snarling low under her breath. She had learned so much, and yet she still had so many questions. She knew who Shade was now, but knowing the truth just made her enemy seem more impossible to defeat than ever. And worst of all, she still had no idea what Shade was planning, or how to stop it.

     She felt her anger ebb away, leaving her feeling defeated and exhausted. With a final sigh, she turned away, beginning to follow one of the tunnels out of the cavern. There wasn't anything else she could do tonight. All she could do was return to her Clan, and try to prepare herself as well as she could for what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some good news, some bad news, and some good news again. The good news is, you get two chapters in one night! The bad news is, the second chapter is pretty short. And the other good news is, the chapter reveals a lot of the answers you probably had about Shade.
> 
> Well, this is a lot of stuff I've been wanting to reveal for a while. ^^ I hope this lives up to whatever you guys were expecting. Now we finally know more about who and what Shade is, what she wants, and what the stakes are. Hoo boy. :P
> 
> I don't have much more that I can think of to say. Next chapter will have a bit of a time jump and will be in Blazeheart's point of view. Get ready ya'll, we're closing in on the last four chapters.


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gathering is held in ThunderClan's camp

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Twenty Three

     “Cats of all Clans, this Gathering has begun!”

     A moon had passed since the last Gathering. Currently, all four leaders were standing atop of the High Ledge, their barely visible in the darkness as clouds covered the full moon. Every cat was gathered beneath the High Ledge to listen to the leaders.

     The Clans had been living together for almost a moon. By expanding their borders, they had been able to hunt enough to keep themselves alive. But it still wasn't enough to make up for the territory of four full Clans. No cat was eating as much as they should in the middle of greenleaf. Even in the darkness, Blazeheart could see the gaunt frames of the gathered cats.

     There still hadn't been any sign of Breeze or Graykit, and the rogues hadn't made any attacks on the border. Any cats who strayed over the rogues' borders were quickly chased off, but the rogues didn't stray into ThunderClan's territory. Blazeheart wasn't sure what the silence from the rogues meant, but he was just grateful for the brief peace. The leaders had agreed not to attack yet and to focus on keeping the Clans alive first. Even with them all living together, they'd decided to hold a Gathering in ThunderClan's camp, to show that Clan life was still moving forward. Even with the last few days being cloudy, and tonight's clouds covering the moon and stars, they'd decided to proceed.

     Mistystar spoke first. “RiverClan has gained two new warriors this moon,” she announced, her mew clearly weary. Blazeheart couldn't imagine what kind of pressure the leaders were under. But Mistystar managed a note of pride in her mew when she said, “Swanfall and Slushfoot finished their assessments and earned their full names.”

     “Swanfall! Slushfoot! Swanfall! Slushfoot!” the gathered cats began to cheer. But there was no energy to their cheers. Every cat had been present for the warriors' ceremony, so there was no surprise. Blazeheart couldn't find himself very interested in a Gathering with news he already knew, not when he was tired from over-hunting.

     “We also bring news of new kits,” Mistystar announced. “Silvershine's litter was born this moon. Graykit and Pikekit are welcome additions to RiverClan, and we look forward to watching them grow.”

     When the cheering died down, Tigerstar took over. “We also bring news of new kits,” he announced in his deep mew. “Dawnpelt's litter with Pepperpelt was born earlier this moon. We welcome Cinderkit, Tawnykit, and Creamkit into ShadowClan, and look forward to their progress in the moons to come. We also have one new apprentice. Aspenpaw has begun her training, and Vinescar will serve as her mentor.”

     Cats continued to cheer, but still without much enthusiasm. Ambertalon was standing beside Blazeheart, and was forcing her mew to be loud and cheerful, but it seemed strained. Silentstorm was entirely silent on his other side, her gaze unfocused. She'd been acting very strangely the last few days, unusually jumpy and quiet. He would have questioned it more, but he was so worn down by all of the loss that he hadn't had the heart.

     With Tigerstar done, Sedgewhisker took a small step forward. “We bring four new warriors to this Gathering tonight. Hawkbriar, Honeyheart, Sorrelspike, and Tunnelshade have earned their full names. We also have two new apprentices, Beechpaw and Sparrowpaw. They will be trained by Hawkbriar and Crouchfoot.”

     Cats continued to cheer, just as dully as before. Sedgewhisker's gaze flashed with worry, before she stepped back, letting Bramblestar take over. “ThunderClan has no important news for this Gathering. But there is one ceremony I would like to hold tonight, if no one else objects.” He glanced at the other leaders, who gave small nods.

     Bramblestar looked out into the crowd. “Floss and her kits have been with us for two moons now. They may not be ThunderClan, but they can't return to their home, and they will be in danger as long as Breeze is in the forest. I have spoken with Floss, and she has agreed to let her kits be mentored by our warriors, so they can learn to defend themselves like their littermates couldn't.” He lifted his chin. “Daffodil, Little Whiskers, step forward!”

     Floss's kits managed to push through the thick crowd of cats, coming to stand before the High Ledge. Bramblestar rumbled, “From this moment on, this cat will be known as Little Whiskers,” he called. Blazeheart wondered briefly why he hadn't been given an apprentice name, before recalling that the horseplace cats had never actually joined ThunderClan, and were only with them for protection. “Rosepetal, you are Little Whiskers' kin, and a brave, thoughtful warrior. You've fought for us bravely through many battles, and I know you will teach Little Whiskers to face his battles with courage as well.” The dark cream she-cat made her way through the crowd, coming to stand before her apprentice. Little Whiskers looked uncertain, but after a moment's hesitation, reaching his muzzle up to touch noses with Rosepetal.

     “From this moment on, this cat will be known as Daffodil,” Bramblestar continued. “Sparktail.” Blazeheart felt his pelt fluff out in shock, finally breaking out of his numb haze. Bramblestar had chosen the cat who was the most suspicious and untrusting of outsiders to mentor the horseplace cat? “You have proven to be a fiercely protective and cautious warrior. You have defended our Clan well against the rogues in the past, and I know you will teach Daffodil to protect herself against the rogues as well.”

     There was a pause, then Sparktail padded stiffly out of the crowd, coming to stand before Daffodil. Blazeheart couldn't read his expression. He supposed he couldn't blame him too much for being disappointed – his first apprentice wasn't even a real Clan cat who would become a warrior he could be proud of some day, but a kittypet who just wanted to learn enough to defend herself, and would eventually return to her kittypet life. But to his credit, Sparktail touched noses with the young she-cat without complaint. Daffodil was measuring up her new mentor with narrowed eyes, clearly not willing to trust him right away. Blazeheart could only hope she'd be willing to learn what Sparktail could teach her.

     The leaders exchanged brief glances as the cheering for the new apprentices died down. “We have one more announcement,” Mistystar called out. “The four of us have decided that it's time we try to find Breeze and finish this, once and for all. Tomorrow, we will be organizing a patrol of cats from all four Clans to try and track down Breeze. This patrol will be led by Dovewing.” The blue-gray leader glanced towards the gray she-cat, who gave a small dip of her head in acknowledgment. “Follow her senses, and hopefully, you will find Breeze.”

     The gathered cats began to whisper to each other, fear and excitement mixed in their mews. For the first time in days, Blazeheart was actually starting to feel some hope. If Breeze was alone or only had a few cats with him, maybe the patrol could overpower him and put an end to this after all, and save Graykit. Maybe they really could save the Clans after all.

     “We will announce the cats for that patrol tomorrow,” Bramblestar rumbled. “For now, get some rest.” He waved his tail, a clear sign of dismissal, while the other leaders began climbing down from the High Ledge, signaling the end of the Gathering.

     The crowd began to disperse, cats making their way to their nests for the night. All of the nests were arranged outside of the dens, other than the queens and the elders. The Clans had arranged their nests according to Clan rather than rank, cats of the four Clans spread out in four different groupings across the camp floor. Blazeheart's nest was between Ambertalon, Silentstorm, and Snowfall's nests, towards the edge of the circle of ThunderClan nests. The apprentices were in the middle, as though being protected. The Clans had grown more comfortable staying together, but there was still a clear divide between Clan and Clan. Blazeheart wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or easy about this.

     Blazeheart started to make his way to his nest, only to be stopped by a call from Squirrelflight. He trotted over to the deputy, who was sitting on her own nest. “Would you mind taking the first guard shift tonight?” she asked. “I'll send Seedlight to take over after a while.”

     Though his muscles ached from hunting all day, Blazeheart just gave a respectful nod. “Yes, Squirrelflight.” He padded away, internally cursing his bad luck as he pushed through the bramble entrance. Addertooth already sat outside of the entrance, Heronstrike on his other side. Blazeheart dipped his head to the two toms, before crossing and sitting on the other side of the entrance. He sat beside a clump of ferns, settling for what he knew would be a long night.

     The night dragged on in silence, none of the three warriors speaking. Blazeheart had hoped the skies would clear up, but instead a light rain began to fall, covering the warriors in a thing layer of droplets. Thunder rumbled in the distance, dull flashes of light from far-away clouds visible in the sky. “Just what we needed,” Addertooth grumbled.

     Blazeheart was feeling similarly disgruntled, but Heronstrike's expression was more serious. “I just hope the rain doesn't pick up too much,” he murmured. “The last thing we need is another flood on our paws.” The RiverClan tom's words filled Blazeheart with a sense of foreboding. He said nothing, only swapping a worried glance with Addertooth.

     The rain was picking up now, coming down harder and harder, soaking the cats' pelts through in moments. The thunder was getting louder as well, the flashes of light now close and blindingly bright. Blazeheart's hackles were bristling, his pelt humming with fear.

     Suddenly, a bolt of lighting tore through the sky, striking a tree not far from the camp. Blazeheart's eyes widened in shock as he saw the tree burst into flames, the leaves curling on themselves, black and charred as the flames devoured them. He leaped to his paws, back arching, as the flames began to spread, branches falling and spreading the hungry flames across the forest floor. And they were headed straight for the camp.

     “Fire!” Heronstrike yowled, eyes wide in panic. He fled back into the camp, yowling at the top of his lungs. “Everyone, wake up! The forest is on fire!”

     Blazeheart and Addertooth followed him quickly into the camp, the rain still falling thick and fast as their paws slapped against the wet forest floor. Blazeheart's heart was thundering against his chest, his breath coming in short, terrified gasps. “Fire!” he yowled, Addertooth yowling similarly.

     The warriors and apprentices had been groggy at first, but they quickly snapped to wakefulness, howling and crying out their panic. Blazeheart could see Hazeltail carrying Russetkit out of the nursery, Finchwing following with Foxkit, while a few apprentice huddled together with wide eyes, Icefur hushing them with comforting murmurs.

     "Everyone, get out of camp!" Bramblestar yowled. Blazeheart could see the leader's outline framed by a new flash of lightning, his back arched. "Try to get to the lake!"

     There was an explosion of movement as every cat scrambled into action, gathering their denmates together, nudging kits along, and making a break for the entrance. Blazeheart was racing through the crowd of cats, heart racing as he yowled, "Ambertalon! Snowfall! Silentstorm! Where are you?" They had been in their nests when he's last seen them, but in the chaos of the fleeing cats, he couldn't find them anywhere. Panic threatened to consume him at the thought of losing any of them. "Ambertalon! Where are you?"

     "Over here!" The relief of hearing Ambertalon's yowl nearly carried Blazeheart off his paws. He finally spotted the tiny gray she-cat, together with Silentstorm and Cinderheart.

     Blazeheart raced towards them, nearly crashing into Ambertalon in his enthusiasm. "Thank StarClan," he breathed, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek and neck.

     "Not now," Cinderheart growled firmly. Blazeheart pulled back, looking at his mother. She was standing beside Silentstorm, whose gray eyes were wide with panic. “Ambertalon and I were trying to lead your sister out of camp. We have to stay together – the flames are going to be dangerous to try and navigate without sight.”

     Blazeheart nodded. “Come on, we have to get out of here!” He nudged his sister forward, Cinderheart staying to the front and leading Silentstorm as they small group started to make its way out of the camp. They reached the entrance as the first cats began breaking through the brambles, rushing into the forest beyond.

     Once they were through the bramble entrance, cats tried to make a break for the treeline, the flames much closer now. But before they could get very far, shapes burst out of the undergrowth, slamming into the fleeing warriors and tackling them to the ground. Blazeheart was carried off his paws by a large gray she-cat. He froze as he recognized the rogue who had killed Ashstar. “Scorch!” he gasped.

     All around him, cats were being attacked by other rogues. Blazeheart's gaze swept across the crowd, but he didn't see Breeze anywhere. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or even more terrified.

     Scorch let Blazeheart onto his paws, but swatted at him with a heavy paw. The rogues began pushing the Clan cats back towards the bramble entrance, the mass of bodies blocking the warriors from breaking through to safety. Blazeheart's heart was in his throat as he was pushed back through the brambles, the rest of the Clan cats following soon after.

     Their arrival was greeted with cries of terror from the cats still in camp.

     “What's going on!”  
     “Why can't we get out?”  
     “How will we escape!”

     Blazeheart saw Mistystar and some of her warriors rush towards the entrance, snarling fury, only to retreat with a snarl. “They've put burning branches outside of the entrance!” Mistystar yowled. “The brambles have caught fire. We're trapped!”

     That set off a series of terrified wails. Cats were huddling together, staring at the steep walls of the camp with wide, horrified eyes. The treeline above the camp wasn't on fire yet, but the trees were glowing an angry red, beginning to smolder and promising to catch fire soon.

     Suddenly, a yowl came from the top of the stone wall. “Cats of all Clans, this is the fate of your own choosing!” Every cat looked up. Blazeheart's whole pelt bristling in horror as he recognized the familiar outline of the black tom, his pelt lit up by the glow of the fire. “We gave you every chance to cooperate peacefully, and you refused us again and again. You have chosen your own demise!”

     “Breeze!” Sedgewhisker spat from the crowd, back arching in fury. “So you finally decided to show your face here again? Come down and fight us like real cats, you coward!”

     Breeze bared his fangs, tail lashing. “This is it, Sedgewhisker,” he yowled, his tone full of barely-contained glee. “The end of the Clans has come! And you can die knowing you could have saved them, if you'd just given up the warrior code! All four of you so-called leaders, your cats will curse your names with their last breaths, and when you die, the code will die with you! Goodbye, warriors!”

     He disappeared from sight, leaving the Clan cats to wail in fear below him. Blazeheart's panic only grew as he realized the true extent of the danger. With the entrance blocked off, the Clans were trapped in a hollow with huge, smooth stone walls, impossible to climb. They were completely trapped, and the fire was closing in. If they didn't find another way to escape, every single cat would be burned alive, the young and the old, and the warrior code would be lost forever.

     Even as the cats wailed all around him, all Blazeheart could think was, _How did Breeze know this was coming?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh heh.... *runs away*
> 
> Yeah, so, we're at the finale here. I don't want to give too much away, but I'm just going to warn all of you right now - get your tissues ready. You /will/ be needing them. Also, just in advance, I'm sorry. I am so very, very sorry.
> 
> I do hope you liked the bits at the Gathering first though, before Breeze came in and ruined everything. :P I managed to sneak a Graykit into RiverClan, so now there's a cat named Graykit in all four Clans. XD I just had to. Graykit is a lithe gray she-cat with amber eyes, while Pikekit is a pale brown tabby tom with green eyes. For Dawnpelt's litter, Cinderkit is a pale gray-brown speckled tom with green eyes (and is named after Scorchfur, her previous mate - scorch and cinder are both fire related), Tawnykit is a reddish-cream tabby tom with a thick tail and yellow eyes (named after Tawnypelt of course), and Creamkit is a cream tom with pale yellow eyes.
> 
> Only three chapters left, which I don't think will take me long to write at all. Forget until the end of the summer - let's see if I can get TOA done by the end of the week!
> 
> Next chapter will be from Silentstorm's POV.


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clans try to figure out how to escape the fire

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Twenty Four

      _This is what Breeze knew was coming,_ Silentstorm realized, feeling more afraid than she ever had before. _This is what Shade kept StarClan and Rock from seeing. Oh, StarClan save us all._

     The Clans were all huddled together in ThunderClan's camp, wailing their terror. Silentstorm couldn't see where the fire was, but she could already feel the forest getting hotter, and the smoke filling up the air. She knew if the Clans didn't escape the camp soon, they would either suffocate or burn to death.

     And she alone knew what that would mean for every living creature everywhere. _If Breeze wins this fight, Shade will return to power, and the light will be lost forever,_ she remembered, feeling chilled.

     “We have to get out of here!” she yowled aloud, trying to raise her voice over the clamor of the panicked crowd. “We have to escape!”

     “How?” Leafdrift asked, sounding terrified. “The entrance is blocked!”

     It was Hazeltail who answered. “There's another way,” she called out clearly. Silentstorm thought she heard a tremor in the queen's voice, but she kept going. “A secret entrance hidden behind brambles, the stone wall is crumbled there – we can climb it.”

     “We'll never get every cat out in time!” Emberfoot protested. “It'll take too long to climb, especially if we go one at a time!”

     Squirrelflight bounded to the base of the High Ledge, growling, “Then we'll send a few cats up, and they'll bring some large branches to the entrance and push them through the brambles, large enough branches that they won't catch fire right away. The rest of us can escape by climbing over those branches and getting out the usual way.”

     The atmosphere was still very panicked, but cats were nodding and murmuring agreement, seeing the wisdom in Squirrelflight's suggestion. The leaders gathered together, speaking to each other briefly.

     “Emberfoot, Lionblaze, Ambertalon, Pondbreeze, Minktail, and Addertooth!” Bramblestar yowled, each cat looking up in turn as their name was called. “You will climb to the top of the hollow, then come around to let the rest of us out. Lionblaze, Ambertalon, show them where the secret path is. Move, now!”

     He'd hardly finished speaking before the chosen cats scrambled away, the ThunderClan warriors leading the others to the path behind the brambles. Silentstorm pressed against Cinderheart, trying to hide how her pelt was trembling. Her mother didn't speak, but she rasped her tongue over Silentstorm's ear, purring quietly to her. The rain was still falling heavily, soaking her pelt all the way through, and making the ground wet and muddy under her paws.

     “Warriors, help the others get ready to move!” Mistystar ordered sharply. “We can't know how long we'll have to climb on the branches before they catch on fire. We have to be ready to run the exact moment the branches are in place.”

     Silentstorm took a deep breath, then leaned away from her mother, padding away towards a clump of queens. She could hear Duskfur murmuring reassuringly to the younger queens, the kits mewling and cowering against their mothers. “Does anyone need help carrying kits?” she asked, trying to hide how her voice was shaking.

     For a few moments, no one answered. Then, Ivypool spoke. “You can carry Yewkit,” her old mentor mewed quietly. Ivypool nosed the small kit towards Silentstorm, who pulled her closer with one, wide paw. “Look after her.”

     Silentstorm was touched by the faith her mentor was showing her. She knew it would be harder for her to navigate the flames because of her blindness, but she would protect her mentor's kit with her life. “I will, Ivypool,” she murmured.

     Nearby pawsteps sounded, and suddenly Shadowpaw was at her side, pressing against her fur. “Everyone's so scared,” he breathed, his own pelt shaking. “I've never seen the Clans like this. Is this what it was like when the camp flooded?”

     Silentstorm felt a pang of regret. “I don't know,” she murmured. _I wasn't there,_ she thought, remembering her guilt over Dewpaw and Petalkit's deaths. _But I am now._

     “Stay beside me,” she ordered her apprentice. “I might need help knowing where it's safe to step, and I don't need you getting lost in the fire.” Shadowpaw seemed afraid, but he nodded without complaint, tail lashing. Silentstorm lowered her muzzle, closing her teeth gently around Yewkit's wet scruff and lifting the kit. Yewkit squealed, squirming in Silentstorm's grasp, but the warrior was careful not to drop her.

     She couldn't hear the cats climbing to the top of the hollow, but after she lifted Yewkit, she heard sudden snarls from above the camp, yowls and screeches as cats fought. Her heart clenched in her chest; had Breeze realized his mistake and brought his rogues back to keep the Clans from escaping? Then, she heard the furious battle cry of her father. For several moments, the cries fell silent, the silence dragging on so long that Silentstorm wondered whether the warriors had been killed, and their chances of escape with them.

     Then, there was a loud thud from the bramble entrance, and Lionblaze's yowl sounded. “The branches are in place. Go now!”

     The camp exploded into movement, cats racing towards the entrance as fast as their paws could carry them. Silentstorm fell in behind Blossomfall, following the queen as they raced towards the bramble entrance. She hesitated as she reached the branches, testing them uncertainly with one paw, before leaping atop them and racing across, leaping down onto the forest floor below once she was across. She heard Shadowpaw following right behind her. Yewkit cried out as she was bounced against Silentstorm's chest, but she ignored the kit, following after Blossomfall as the queen took off again. The sound of paws was all around her, the rest of the Clan cats running for the lake together.

     “Stop them!” There was a sudden confusion of sound as the Clan cats were attacked on all sides, rogues slamming into the fleeing cats and turning them around. Silentstorm was cut off by two rogues. She sliced out at one with an unsheathed paw, kicking at the other with her hind paw a moment later, but with the kit in her jaws she couldn't fight as effectively.

     There was screeching as cats began to flee in all directions, desperate to escape their attackers. Silentstorm backed away from the rogues, following Blossomfall as the queen took off, the rogues hard on their paws. With a rush of horror, Silentstorm realized they'd been turned around. They weren't going towards the lake, they were going towards the outer border, the one that led outside of Clan territory. But they couldn't turn back without facing the rogues, and any fight would take too long to let them escape the flames.

     The sound of paws fell away, the rogues giving up the chase. They had been running for a while before Silentstorm realized they were alone. She was still following Blossomfall, who held a squealing Cedarkit in her jaws, and Shadowpaw was right by her side as she'd ordered, Yewkit hanging from her jaws. But other than that, they were totally alone, no other cats in hearing range.

     “Where is everyone else?” she called out to Blossomfall as they ran along, Shadowpaw giving her guiding nudges as best as he could while she ran.

     “I don't know,” Blossomfall answered. “They all scattered when the rogues attacked. I couldn't see where they all went.” Silentstorm's heart clenched in terror, but she forced herself to keep going, letting Blossomfall lead her forward. The rain had let up some, but the smoke was getting thicker and thicker, making it harder to breath, and the heat of the fire was nearly unbearable. Silentstorm's chest felt heavy with smoke, and she could feel Yewkit shaking with coughs in her jaws.

     Suddenly, a foul stench filled the air. Before Silentstorm could yowl a warning, something slammed into Blossomfall, knocking her to the ground and sending Cedarkit flying from her jaws. Silentstorm rushed forward, hooking her claws into the cat's pelt and dragging her off of Blossomfall. She nearly gagged at the foul stench coming off the cat's pelt. _Dark Forest cat,_ she realized with a rush of horror. The thumping of nearby paws told her there were more of them. The she-cat turned on Silentstorm with snapping jaws, another tom coming in and keeping her away from Blossomfall and Shadowpaw. She could hear their snarls as they fought.

     Suddenly, Blossomfall gave a hiss of recognition. “Thistleclaw!” she spat, hatred dripping from her tone. “What are you doing here?”

     “We're here to make sure every last stinking Clan cat dies in agony,” Thistleclaw hissed. “And that includes traitors – we haven't forgotten how you turned on us, Blossomfall.” There was a thumping sound as Thistleclaw and another rogue pinned Blossomfall to the ground. “But first, we're going to make you watch the ones you love die slow.”

     There was a nearby mewl of terror. Silentstorm's hackles raised as she recognized the cry of Cedarkit. “Leave me alone! Mama, help me!” There was a dreadful snarling, and a squeal of fear as Cedarkit scrambled away from his attacker. Silentstorm almost thought he might get away, only for her hope to fade into pure horror at his high-pitched shriek of agony. _He ran right into the fire,_ she realized, her entire pelt feeling chilled.

     “Cedarkit! _No!_ ” Blossomfall shrieked, thrashing wildly to try and get to her kit. But it was too late. Cedarkit's shriek was cut off abruptly, the kit falling horribly silent. Silentstorm's gut twisted as she realized the kit was dead.

     New rage came over the warrior. She threw one of the rogues to the side with a furious snarl, kicking the other in the jaw and sending him tumbling. Freed of her attackers, she raced to Blossomfall's side, dragging rogue she-cat off of her.

     Blossomfall twisted around, grabbing Thistleclaw and hooking her claws into his pelt before he could scramble off of her. “You're the one who's going to suffer, foxheart!” Thistleclaw snarled, trying to twist free, sending the cats tumbling. Blossomfall dragged Thistleclaw with her as both cats were sent rolling into the fire. Silentstorm pinned her ears back, trying to drown out the horrible screams as the queen and the Dark Forest tom both burned to death. The sickening silence that came after was almost worse.

     For several moments, no cat spoke. The rest of the Dark Forest had disappeared almost immediately after Thistleclaw had died, and she couldn't hear Shadowpaw. The only sound was the terrified wailing of Yewkit. Silentstorm set the kit down for a moment, numbly running her tongue down the tiny kit's back. Suddenly, Shadowpaw spoke. “Silentstorm... what are we going to do?” His voice was almost kit-like in fear. Blossomfall and Cedarkit's deaths had been hard enough to hear, she couldn't imagine how it must have been for her apprentice to see. Silentstorm couldn't tell where they were, and now she didn't have Blossomfall to lead her through the flames. They were lost.

     It took several moments for Silentstorm to collect her thoughts enough to speak. Cedarkit and Blossomfall's screams kept playing in her ears. “We... we keep going,” she murmured, almost too numb to realized what she was saying. “The fire has to end somewhere. We'll go towards where the flames seem thinnest, and keep going. Just... just stay in front of me, and use your tail to show me where to go.” There was a cracking sound nearby as a branch fell, sparks flying. That snapped Silentstorm out of her numb haze. “Come on, we have to go!” she snapped, scooping Yewkit quickly back up into her jaws.

     Shadowpaw still seemed scared, but he didn't protest again. He fell in front of Silentstorm, waiting until she had Yewkit ready before taking off. They raced through the trees, Shadowpaw using little flicks of his tail to guide his mentor away from the flames. Silentstorm could feel the air getting clearer, the heat not as intense. Hope flared in her chest; they were going the right away.

     The thought had hardly left her head when claws hooked into her pelt out of nowhere, dragging her to the ground. Paws thundered all around her, claws and teeth tearing into her pelt, even as she struck out. She managed to twist onto her paws, swatting enough Dark Forest cats out of her way to reach Shadowpaw. She set Yewkit in front of his paws, ordering sharply, “Take Yewkit and run!” There were too many cats for her and Shadowpaw to take on, but if Shadowpaw escaped with Yewkit, at least they would be safe.

     Shadowpaw hesitated. “What about –?”

     “Go!” She threw herself back into the fight with the Dark Forest cats, slicing and whirling and biting, trying to keep them all distracted so her apprentice could escape. Shadowpaw only hesitated a moment longer, then snatched up Yewkit in his jaws, taking off. Silentstorm listened for his pawsteps to fade entirely, then felt herself being dragged under again. She kept thrashing and striking out with all four paws, but she could feel her own struggles becoming weaker. Panic began to consume her. _But what about the prophecy? Can Rock find someone else to find the Clans?_

     As the Dark Forest cats kept her pinned, biting and clawing into her pelt, Silentstorm heard a horribly familiar voice in her mind. _“You will die, Silent One, and I will be free to cover the world with darkness.”_

     “Shade!” she managed to gasp out.

      _“I kept your precious ancestors from seeing the fire,”_ taunted Shade's mew, crackling with laughter, harsh and loud like lightning. _“I even kept Rock from seeing. But I told Breeze, and he planned his attacks so all four Clans would be trapped in the forest when the fire came. And now, you will all die, and nothing will stand in my way.”_ Silentstorm opened her jaws to protest, but one cat's paw was on her throat, and she could feel the fight leaving her. She closed her eyes, thinking, _At least Shadowpaw and Yewkit got out._

     Suddenly, the weight lifted from her. She gasped as the weight came off of her throat, air entering her lungs again. As she struggled shakily onto her paws, she heard the snarl of fighting cats. The Dark Forest cats were fighting someone, but she couldn't tell who. Finally, with a final snarl, they disappeared into nothing.

     Silentstorm took a shaky step towards her rescuer, trying to keep from swaying. “Who are you?” she rasped.

     “Silentstorm, hurry!” She stiffened, recognizing the mew of Hollyleaf. The StarClan warrior was clearly wounded from taking on so many cats, but her voice was strong, and filled with panic. “Something is happening!”

     “Wha-?” She was cut off as Hollyleaf shoved past her, taking off into the forest. Silentstorm only hesitated a moment before following her, racing through the trees as the StarClan warrior's tail helped guide her. Her sense of panic grew as she caught the fear-scent coming off of Hollyleaf in waves. _What in StarClan could have her so scared?_ she wondered.

     Suddenly, the StarClan spirit disappeared entirely, leaving Silentstorm to come to a confused halt. “Hollyleaf?” she called, swinging her head from side to side. The fire wasn't so thick here, but she wasn't out of it yet, and she could feel the heat growing more intense by the moment. “Where did you go?”

     A nearby snarl sounded, catching Silentstorm's attention. Hatred filled her as she recognized the snarl. _Breeze!_ She threw out any thoughts of caution as she raced right towards the sound. As she got closer, she could hear Breeze struggling against some cat, but the other cat seemed to be growing weaker, falling to the ground with a thud. She ignored the other cat, hurtling herself right at the rogue leader. Breeze yelped in surprise as Silentstorm sent him tumbling to the ground, snarling right in his ear. “Traitor!” she spat, scoring her claws again and again against his shoulder and flanks. “Murderer! Monster!” She bit down hard on his neck, making him yowl, while she sliced her claws on the soft fur of his belly. “Do you know what you've done! You've risked _everything!_ ”

     “I don't care,” Breeze gasped, spitting out blood. “ _All_ I care about is getting revenge on the Clans. The rest of the world can rot!” He kicked out with one strong paw against her jaw, dislodging her enough for him to wriggle free. Silentstorm tried to hook her paw around his hind leg, but he danced free, racing away as fast as his paws could carry him.

     Silentstorm was about to follow him, only for a nearby gasp of pain to make her freeze entirely. She hadn't been paying much attention to the cat Breeze had been attacking before. But now, that gasp of pain was so horribly familiar that fear nearly carried her off of her paws. “No, no no no!”

     She rushed to the cats side, sniffing his pelt all over. Blood seemed to be coming from everywhere, gashes and slices all over his pelt, including a terrible slice across his throat. Somehow, he was still alive, his breath coming in horrible gargles. Silentstorm felt her entire pelt begin to shake, terror consuming her. She gasped, “Jayfeather, no!”

     Jayfeather was lying nearly motionless on the forest floor, his sides rising and falling sharply as he drew in ragged breaths. “Silentstorm...” he gasped, his voice cracking horribly.

     “Shh, shh, don't talk,” Silentstorm said, trying to sound comforting, but her voice only coming out as a terrified squeak. “I'll... I'll try to help.” She began dragging up clawfuls of grass and leaves, pressing them against his wounds. But nothing she did seemed to stop the gushing of blood. She felt her breath becoming fast, panic consuming her. “I don't know what to do,” she gasped, starting to feel truly helpless. “I don't know how to help. Jayfeather, how do I help? Tell me what to do!”

     Silentstorm felt a small paw on top of hers, pushing it weakly away from him. “Stop...” Jayfeather rasped out, his tone resigned. “Just... stop.”

     “No,” Silentstorm breathed, feeling her paws shake uncontrollably. This was Jayfeather. Her father's brother. The cat who had been there for her since she was a kit, always supportive, always loving, always willing to trade banter. He had been like a second father to her for as long as she could remember. He couldn't die here. He just couldn't.

     She nudged his side with her muzzle, a lump starting to form in her throat. “Come on, we have to get out of here,” she said, her voice cracking. “I'll carry you out.” Silentstorm started to lower herself to the ground, ready to start draping the tom over her shoulders, when his tail flicked feebly against her flank.

     “Stop,” Jayfeather rasped. Silentstorm paused, the lump in her throat getting larger. She lay beside Jayfeather, curling her larger body protectively around the medicine cat. She could remember him doing that once for her, when she was an apprentice. When had the tom gotten so small? Or was it her who had gotten bigger? “There's... something I need... you need to know...” he gasped out, every word sounding painful. She brought her head closer to his muzzle just so she could hear his voice, which grew weaker with every word.

     Silentstorm blinked, a soft gasp escaping her as she realized what she meant. “The prophecy,” she breathed. Jayfeather jerked slightly, giving a surprised grunt. Her heart twisted in her chest. _He tried so hard to protect me, and I couldn't protect him..._ “Oh, Jayfeather,” she murmured, curling her tail around his body, cushioning his head on his front legs and resting her chin on the top of his head. “I already know.”

     A ragged breath escaped Jayfeather. “I'm sorry,” he murmured, lifting his muzzle weakly to hers. “I... should have protected you.”

     “Jayfeather, no,” Silentstorm protested, a sob escaping her. It was finally sinking in that the medicine cat was dying. She covered his head with comforting licks, murmuring, “You did everything you possibly could for me. You were always there for me and Blazeheart, ever since we were kits. The only reason I'm a warrior is because you fought to make Bramblestar give me a chance.” She pressed her muzzle against the top of his head, trying to control her shaking as she held the tom close to her. “You're like my father, Jayfeather,” she whispered, no longer caring how her voice shook. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

     A soft sigh escaped Jayfeather. He tried to lift his muzzle one more time, nose twitching, as if he'd caught a scent. “Half Moon,” he murmured, though Silentstorm didn't understand him. His head fell back to the ground, the effort of lifting it too much. The medicine cat gave a few last, ragged gasps of air, before his sides stilled forever. Silentstorm let out a choked sob, curling even tighter around the medicine cat as her shoulders heaved. Nothing she did could help Jayfeather now. The medicine cat was dead.

     With him gone, Silentstorm lost all control, wailing with abandon and digging her claws into the ground, clutching the medicine cat's body closer to her. Her entire world seemed to be crumbling around her, her heart shattering. Never in her darkest dreams had she thought she would have to witness the death of the cranky tom. He had been a constant presence in her life, always grumpy, always complaining, and always there. He'd held the power of the stars in his paws. But now he was gone, and she would never have his guidance again.

      _“I'm sorry, Silentstorm,”_ a voice murmured in her mind. Silentstorm flinched away, trying to block Hollyleaf out. _“I'm so sorry. But he's safe now. And he'll always be there for you.”_ Hollyleaf's scent faded, leaving Silentstorm alone once more.

     The fire forgotten, Silentstorm let herself be lost to her grief, wailing her pain as the only home she'd ever known was destroyed around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quickly assembles albinoraven666fanart-style bunker and hides inside*
> 
> Well, I did warn you guys. If it's any consolation, I cried writing this chapter.
> 
> So yeah. Not only did an innocent kit burn to death in a fire, quickly followed by his mother (and Thistleclaw), but Jayfeather is dead, the first of the Three to die, and Silentstorm has no idea where her Clanmates are or if they're still together. I've been planning this for a while, but it's still a bit of a shock finally getting to it. It's weird to think I won't be writing Jayfeather in the series anymore. He's my favorite character from the canon series ever. But it felt right for him to go now, if that makes sense, as horrible as it is.
> 
> Cedarkit was led to StarClan by Mousewhisker, Blossomfall was led to StarClan by Briarlight, and Jayfeather was led to StarClan by Half Moon (Hollyleaf was busy comforting Silentstorm, but he met her there soon after). And Jayfeather is no longer blind in StarClan. Silentstorm will be, whenever she ends up dying, because it's all she's ever known and she really isn't that fussed about being able to see. Jayfeather, however, gets to see during visions and dreams, and would want to be sighted in StarClan, I feel like.
> 
> Also, this was originally going to be when Silentstorm learned about the prophecy. Jayfeather was going to tell it to her with his dying breath. But I realized early on in writing this book that it simply wouldn't make sense for Silentstorm not to put the pieces together about the prophecy when she first meets Hollyleaf. So I moved it there.
> 
> Only two chapters left. Next chapter will be in Blazeheart's POV. Once again... sorry.


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazeheart tries to escape from the fire

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Twenty Five

     “Ambertalon! Cinderheart! Where are you?”

     Blazeheart raced through the trees, pelt bristling in terror. He had been fleeing the fire with his mate and mother, but they had been attacked by Dark Forest cats and had been split up in the chaos. Now, he was all alone, with little idea of which way led to safety.

     Without warning, he heard pawsteps behind him. The tom slowed to a halt, whirling to face the threat. He bared his fangs as realized he could see through the she-cat's pelt. “Ready for another round?” he hissed at the Dark Forest cat, lashing his tail. Privately, he wasn't sure he had another fight in him, but he had to try.

     But to his surprise, the she-cat didn't move to attack. There was something familiar about her soft black pelt, and her mournful green eyes. And as he looked at her longer, he realized her fur was dusted with stars. His eyes widened. _Not a Dark Forest cat,_ he realized. _A StarClan warrior!_

     The warrior murmured, “Come with me. Your sister needs your help.” Blazeheart stiffened. _Silentstorm!_ He followed without question as the StarClan warrior took off through the trees, leading him through the smoldering forest. The trees were ablaze around him, the air thick with smoke, making it hard to breathe or see. But he managed to keep sight of the StarClan warrior as she led him through the woods.

     To Blazeheart's surprise, the warrior began to grow harder to see, becoming more and more transparent, until she'd disappeared entirely. Blazeheart slowed to a halt, about to call out to try and find her, until he saw something that made his blood freeze.

     Silentstorm was lying on the forest floor, seeming completely oblivious to the fire raging all around her. She was moaning low in her throat, her voice raspy, as if she had been yowling too long. Her whole body was curled around something Blazeheart couldn't see at first, but on closer inspection, he realized what it was. He swayed on his paws, feeling sick. It was Jayfeather's body.

      _Jayfeather is dead?_ He couldn't believe it. Blazeheart had never been as close to the medicine cat as his sister, but he still cared for the cranky medicine cat a lot. He was their father's brother, the constant, grumpy presence in their lives. He'd always supported the siblings, teaching them and helping them whenever they'd needed it. He was one of the all-powerful Three. And now, he was gone, just like that.

     “Silentstorm?” he mewed, his voice kit-like in its fear. He took a few steps towards his sister, his pelt trembling. He could see her shoulders shaking with sobs, her gray gaze dull. She acted like she hadn't even heard him. He knew how much Jayfeather's death had to have destroyed her. He felt that grief too. But the fire was still around them, and it was growing more violent now, branches quite close to them coming ablaze, the hungry flames crawling across the bark.

     “Silentstorm, we have to go,” he said, nudging his sister with his muzzle. She didn't even react, staring ahead sightlessly, as though he wasn't even there. “Silentstorm?” Blazeheart was starting to feel panicked. “Silentstorm!” He shoved her more roughly now, but she just shifted around Jayfeather, clutching him tighter to her.

     Blazeheart was starting to feel truly afraid. Silentstorm was acting like she was already dead. He knew he couldn't carry her on her own. If he couldn't get her moving, he was going to lose her too. Losing Jayfeather was hard enough. He couldn't lose his sister too.

     “ _Get up!_ ” he screeched right in her ears, swiping at her muzzle with unsheathed claws

     That seemed to finally break the she-cat out of her stupor. She flinched away from her brother's attack, lifting her head. “Blazeheart?” she murmured, sounding confused. “What...?”

     “There's no time!” Blazeheart snapped, terror making him harsh. “We have to get out of here! The forest is on fire, and it's getting worse here!”

     She blinked, as groggy as though she'd just woken. “But... Jayfeather,” she murmured, ear flicking towards the body she held.

     “We can't help him,” Blazeheart told his sister. He felt his paws shaking in terror. “Silentstorm, if we stay here we're going to die,” he told her in as rational a tone as he could manage just then. “Please, I know it hurts, but if you stay you're going to die, and I can't lose you too, Silentstorm! Please don't make me watch my sister die!”

     That finally seemed to get through to Silentstorm. She began moving, slowly, as if still in a dream, pushing herself to a crouching position. Before Blazeheart could protest, she was pushing Jayfeather's scrawny body over her back, settling him across her broad shoulders before rising to a standing position. Blazeheart bit back a protest – he knew carrying the dead tom would slow his sister down, but he also knew he could never leave Jayfeather's body to be ravaged by the fire.

     “Let's go,” Silentstorm mewed dully. Her expression was one of dull grief, as though she were completely numb to the pain, and it sent shivers through Blazeheart's pelt. But he forced himself to look away, starting off through the trees. He thought the smoke looked less thick in one direction, so he set off that way, keeping to a pace Silentstorm could manage and letting his tail help guide her.

     The walk through the trees was agonizing. Silentstorm was already injured, and having to carry Jayfeather's body was keeping her from going much faster than a walk. Every instinct was screaming at Blazeheart to run as fast and as far from the fire as his paws could carry him. But he kept to his sister's pace, leading her through the trees.

     Luckily, it seemed like Blazeheart had chosen the correct direction. There was much less fire this way, the smoke far thinner. The farther they went, the less fire Blazeheart saw, until they were clear of it entirely. Blazeheart was nearly dizzy with relief, but after a while, reality began to set in. They'd escaped the fire, but they were still separated from the Clans, just the two of them alone with the body of their medicine cat. Even worse, their home had been devastated by the fire. Blazeheart tried not to imagine the camp ravaged by the flames, but he kept seeing flashes of the dens burned to ashes, the great stone walls charred, and the trees he'd hunted among all his life cracked and twisted, the bark charred black. _What are we going to do now?_ he wondered mournfully. They were alive, but they had lost everything.

     He stiffened at the sound of nearby pawsteps, whirling to face the possible threat, only to relax as he recognized his Clanmate. “Dovewing,” he greeted quietly, approaching the she-cat.

     Dovewing touched her nose to Blazeheart's ear, mewing quietly, “I've been looking for cats lost in the fi...” Her voice trailed off as she noticed Silentstorm, and the body draped over her shoulders. Her eyes widened. “Is that...?”

     “Yes,” he murmured, suddenly exhausted. Dovewing was looking at Jayfeather's with shock and grief in her golden gaze, her pelt trembling. He looked away, not wanting to deal with another cat's grief on top of his own at the moment. "What are you doing here?"

     Dovewing tore her horrified gaze away from Jayfeather's body, stammering,"I... I've been using my power to find cats still stuck in the fire so I can bring them back to the others."

     That made Blazeheart look up, hope flaring in his chest. "Others?" he breathed. "What others?"

     "Most of the Clan cats managed to find each other after getting out of the fire," Dovewing explained. "I volunteered to gather the rest from the forest and bring them back. The rest are hiding near this old badger den. I can take you there."

     Blazeheart sagged with relief. The Clans were safe, and together. It was more than he could have hoped for. "Thank you," he breathed. He turned back to Silentstorm, who was standing a few tail-lengths away, expression dull, Jayfeather still draped over her shoulders. The tom approached her, nudging her gently with his muzzle, making her start. "Come on, Silentstorm," he murmured. "Dovewing's taking us back to the Clan."

     Silentstorm nodded slowly, but didn't speak. Blazeheart began leading her gently forward, following Dovewing as the gray she-cat led them through the desolate forest. The trees and undergrowth began to thin out, leaving Blazeheart feeling exposed. He kept his uneasiness to himself as they started down a sloping hill, cat-scent growing stronger as they approached an old den carved into the side of the hill. "I found Blazeheart and Silentstorm!" Dovewing called out as they approached the den.

     As Blazeheart watched, shapes began to move in the undergrowth surrounding the badger's den. Cats were creeping out into view, pelts bristling in fear and eyes wide. Blazeheart recognized many of his own Clanmates, as well as cats from all three of the other Clans. But before any of them could approach him, a dark gray blur burst from the crowd, nearly knocking Blazeheart over.

     "Oh thank StarClan!" Cinderheart gasped, covering her son's head and neck in licks. "When the Dark Forest cats attacked us, and I lost sight of you, I didn't know what'd happened! And Shadowpaw told us that Silentstorm had been attacked by too many Dark Forest spirits for any cat to figh- oh StarClan!" The she-cat had frozen, eyes wide at the sight of Jayfeather draped over Silentstorm's shoulders. She gasped, "Jayfeather!"

     Her gasp set off a series of worried cries from the crowd.

     "Jayfeather?"  
     "Is he dead?"  
     "But how?"  
     "StarClan save us!"

     Cats began crowding around the medicine cat's body as Silentstorm let him slip slowly onto the grass beside the other gathered bodies. Blazeheart's gut twisted when he saw the horribly burned bodies of Blossomfall and Cedarkit, and he spotted Mossyfoot of RiverClan stretched out nearby, her soot smudged all over her pelt. She wasn't burned; Blazeheart wondered if she'd died from breathing in smoke. Silentstorm backed away, expression still eerily blank, as Jayfeather's Clanmates came to mourn him.

     " _No!_ Leafpool flew from the crowd, screeching to a halt in front of her son's body. Blazeheart could hardly bare to look at her twisted expression of grief and horror. "Not my son!" She collapsed beside his body, wailing as she buried her muzzle in his pale tabby fur. Lionblaze emerged more slowly from the crowd, his entire pelt fluffed out in shock as he looked at the body of his brother. His amber eyes were more vulnerable than Blazeheart ever remembered seeing them. It was chilling to see his father looking as lost and scared as a kit.

     He spotted Finchwing poking his head out of the crowd, yellow eyes widening when he spotted Jayfeather's body. The young warrior slipped back into the badger's den, re-emerging a few moments later with all of the leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. Bramblestar's amber gaze became wide and horrified at the sight of Jayfeather's body. Squirrelflight gasped beside him, her tail fluffed out to twice its normal size. "Oh StarClan no!"

     Without a word, Bramblestar raced to Jayfeather's side, Squirrelflight hard on his paws. He skidded to a halt in front of the small tom's body, amber eyes wide. Blazeheart felt a blaze of shock when he saw Bramblestar's tail trembling. For a moment, the noble leader he'd always known looked as lost as a kit. “Jayfeather?” he mewed quietly, as if he didn't quite believe what he was seeing.

     Squirrelflight pressed against Bramblestar's side, murmuring to him softly. The two cats lowered into a crouch, settling in beside the body of the cat who had been their son. Redpaw, Shadowpaw, and Sunnypaw padded out from the badger's den, crouching beside their parents as they gazed sadly at their adopted brother's body.

     The other medicine cats were looking at their fellow healer with sadness, the deputies and leaders looking on somberly. “Jayfeather still had many moons ahead of him,” Reedwhisker murmured. “He shouldn't have died.”

     “We've lost one of the Three,” Dustpaw murmured, eyes wide. “How are we supposed to beat Breeze if he's powerful enough to kill one of the Three?”

     Before any cat could respond, Bramblestar whirled on the apprentice, eyes blazing with fury. “Jayfeather was _not_ just one of the Three!” he snarled, hackles raised and fangs bared. Dustpaw took a step back, looking terrified in the face of the massive leader's fury. “He... he was my _son._ And now he's gone.” Bramblestar's whole pelt was shaking, his expression twisting from rage to grief as he returned to crouching beside Jayfeather.

     “We understand your grief, Bramblestar,” Mistystar mewed gently. “But we have to decide what we're going to do next for our Clans.” She glanced out at the cats gathered around the ground by the hill, ice-blue eyes flashing in the dim light. “Every cat here needs sleep, and once we've rested, we have to decide what our next move is. Do we try to return to ThunderClan territory?”

     Tigerstar sighed. “What is there to return to? Everything's going to be burned to ashes.”

     “Forests are hardier than you think,” Bramblestar murmured, not looking up from Jayfeather's body. “I've lived through two fires, and the forest recovered both times. It just takes time.”

     “I think the bigger problem is that Breeze will surely have claimed the forest by now,” Heathertail argued. “That territory will be just as well-defended as all of the others right now. Even if there was something to go back to, Breeze will be there waiting for us.”

     Willowshine's gaze flashed with alarm. “Then what?” she asked. “We've lost every territory! Where are we supposed to go?”

     For several moments, no cat seemed to know how to answer. Blazeheart's pelt prickled with unease as the leaders looked at each other wearily. Had even their leaders given up on them now? Was there anything left for the Clans anymore? They had lost their homes, their Clanmates, their faith. One Clan had a leader without nine lives and had lost their old leader, one Clan didn't have a medicine cat, and one of the Three was dead. Blazeheart didn't know if he had any faith left in the warrior code now, or StarClan. Everything he had ever believed in had failed, and now the Clans were nothing more than a bunch of scared, grieving cats huddling in the dark, hiding from their enemies. They had lost everything that mattered.

     Finally, Mistystar murmured, “Let's get all the kits, queens, and elders into the badger's den that we can fit. The rest can sleep close to the den, then the apprentices, and the warriors can sleep on the outside. When we've all rested, we'll send warriors to hunt, and we can decide what to do from there.”

     Blazeheart turned away, suddenly unable to listen to the leaders and how obviously hopeless they felt. He approached Silentstorm, nudging her gently with his muzzle. “Silentstorm,” he murmured. The she-cat didn't respond, still staring blankly ahead. Blazeheart was starting to feel worried again. He'd gotten his sister out of the fire, but she was still walking like she was half-awake. _What's wrong with her?_ he wondered fearfully.

     He turned back to his mother to ask a question, only to pause as she walked past him, sniffing curiously at Silentstorm's pelt. Cinderheart wore an expression of cool professionalism. “She's in shock,” she told Blazeheart. She looked up at her son, mewing briskly, “Try to get her to lie down somewhere. There aren't any nests, and there's not enough room in the badger den for everyone, so make do wherever you can. I'm going to go try and find her some herbs.” Blazeheart felt a flicker of unease, but forced himself to nod. Cinderheart turned and bounded off, leaving Blazeheart with his sister.

     Blazeheart hesitated for a moment, then nudged his sister with his shoulder. “Come on,” he murmured. “Let's find you somewhere to rest.”

     He managed to shepherd his sister towards a clump of ferns, arranging it into the most comfortable nest he could manage before getting her to settle on them. Her expression was still blank, but Blazeheart could feel her shaking all over, her paws trembling as she settled on the ferns, wrapping her tail around herself and tucking her head onto her paws. Blazeheart lay next to his sister, pressing against her to try to her steady her trembling, and his own. He was starting to feel helpless to help his sister, and his own grief was threatening to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes, trying to draw comfort from the closeness of his sister's pelt.

     “Here.” Blazeheart opened his eyes. Cinderheart was standing in front of him and Silentstorm, several herbs held in her jaws. She dropped them, separating them out with her paws. “Thyme leaves will help calm her nerves and soothe the shock, and the poppy seeds will soothe her and help her sleep.” She shook small, black seeds from the poppy heads, scooping them towards Silentstorm with one paw, and stripped some leaves from the thyme stalks and pushed them towards the seeds. “Silentstorm, I need you to eat these,” she mewed in a firm but kind tone. Blazeheart was surprised at how much his mother sounded like a medicine cat. “They'll help you.”

     Silentstorm didn't respond at first. But, after a few moments, she lifted her head and began licking up the seeds, grabbing one of the thyme leaves between her teeth and slowly beginning to chew. Cinderheart murmured encouragingly to her daughter, running her paw down her back. She looked up at Blazeheart. “I can handle this,” she told her son. “You can go join the vigil, if you want. Your sister just needs some rest.”

     Blazeheart hesitated. On the one hand, he really didn't want to face the facts that Jayfeather was gone by sitting vigil beside his body. But as much as he loved and wanted to help his sister, it scared him too much to see her walking around like a cat who was already dead. After a few moments, he just dipped his head, padding away.

     He veered away from Jayfeather's body, padding instead towards a far patch of brambles. The lights of dawn had already begun to touch the sky, but the Clan cats were settling in various places around the badger den, trying to find places to sleep anyway. Blazeheart wondered how much of the day they'd sleep away, but couldn't honestly bring himself to care. Once he'd arranged them into a makeshift nest, he settled onto his side, curling his tail around himself.

     He hadn't been laying there long when a small body pressed against his, a muzzle rubbing against his neck. “I'm so glad you're okay,” Ambertalon murmured, her tone much softer than usual. Blazeheart shifted so that she could lay with him curled around her, his chin resting on her head and his tail curled around her flanks. Just having her near was more comforting than Blazeheart could possibly say.

     She twisted her head around to look at him, her amber eyes far softer than Blazeheart usually saw him. “I know how much Jayfeather meant to you and your sister,” she murmured. “I'm so sorry. I can't imagine.” She hesitated. “Do you want to join the vigil?”

     Blazeheart sighed. He knew that he would eventually have to face the fact that Jayfeather was really gone, and he knew he wanted to pay his respects and share tongues with the medicine cat one last time before sending him to StarClan. But right now, the thought of seeing Jayfeather's dead body just filled him with dread. All he wanted was to be comforted by the she-cat he loved, and try to forget for a while.

     “In a while,” he murmured, rasping his tongue on the top of her head. He could feel his pelt starting to shake, the exhaustion of the day finally setting in as grief threatened to consume him. “Not yet.”

     Ambertalon seemed to understand. She twisted her head around so she could give him a gentle lick to the muzzle, then lowered her head onto his paws, giving a comforting purr. He laid his chin over her head, hearing her murmur quietly to him as he shook with grief, for Jayfeather and for everything else. Everything the Clans had fought for had been lost, and the cat Blazeheart had loved like a father was dead. All Blazeheart wanted was to sleep with Ambertalon beside him and never wake up.

     But as he lay with Ambertalon, a familiar voice spoke in his ears. _“We have not abandoned the Clans, Blazeheart.”_

     Blazeheart stiffened as he recognized the voice. _The StarClan cat who led me to Silentstorm!_

      _“We will be with you, even through this darkness,”_ the voice murmured. _“Hope is not lost yet.”_

     Blazeheart perked his ears, waiting for her to speak again, but the voice had fallen silent. He let his ears lower, closing his eyes once more. He didn't know if he really believed that StarClan was still with them, or that there was any hope for the Clans now. But the StarClan warrior had led him to Silentstorm in time to save her. That had to count for something.

     He curled himself tighter around Ambertalon. Though he didn't feel any less exhausted or feel any less grief, he did try to remember the StarClan warrior's words. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way for the Clans to get through this yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter. Sorry once again for last chapter, but... yeah.
> 
> Anyway, Blazeheart and Silentstorm make it out of the fire alive, but Blossomfall, Cedarkit, Jayfeather, and Mossyfoot are dead. Mossyfoot did died from breathing in too much smoke, by the by. Figured it shouldn't just be ThunderClan cats who died in the fire.
> 
> Only one chapter left! I will try to have it posted either tomorrow or Friday. I'm actually at Busch Gardens today and tomorrow, so I don't know that I'll be able to get the chapter written tomorrow, but if not I should be able to get it done on the car ride back home on Friday. I can totally finish TOA by the end of the week, guys. ^^
> 
> Mossyfoot was led to StarClan by her mate Rushtail.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Silentstorm's POV.


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silentstorm wakes the morning after the fire.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Book 4: Trail of Ashes  
Chapter Twenty Six

     Silentstorm's dreams were dark that night. She didn't dream of StarClan, or of the Dark Forest. Instead, she dreamed of fire, the screams of her Clanmates as she couldn't save them, the cruel laughter of Shade, knowing that she'd won at last. And worst of all, the dying wail of Jayfeather, as she was unable to save him.

     As the warrior whimpered in her sleep, a voice suddenly whispered in her ears. “Peace, Silentstorm.”

     The warrior turned, trying to find the source of the voice, achingly familiar. “Jayfeather,” she gasped.

     “You won't do any cat any good by moping like a useless badger,” sounded the medicine cat's amused snort. Silentstorm couldn't tell where he was, but it was almost like it was sounding in her mind. “Get some rest, Silentstorm. Your Clan still needs you. And I will always be with you.”

     Silentstorm's mind slipped into more peaceful dreams after that, until she finally woke. The she-cat lifted her muzzle from the nest, blinking blearily. She could feel a pelt pressed against hers, but she couldn't tell who was there. She felt oddly groggy, as though something was weighing down her pelt. “What happened?” she murmured groggily. From the warmth on her pelt, it was well into the day, probably around sunhigh.

     The pelt next to her shifted, and suddenly a tongue was rasping across her head. “You slept for a long time,” Cinderheart murmured. “I'm glad you got the rest you needed.”

     “Rest?” Silentstorm repeated, still confused. “Why wo... oh.” The warrior was starting to wake up more, and as her mind began to clear, she had finally remembered. The fire. Blossomfall and Cedarkit. And Jayfeather.

     She slumped back against her nest of ferns, the grief hitting her like a blow. It was finally sinking in that she was never going to see Jayfeather again. She would never be able to walk into the medicine den again and ask for his advice, or hear his grumpy snarl, or have his support when she was scared or sad. He was gone forever.

     Cinderheart seemed to sense her drop in mood. She shifted so that she was curled around Silentstorm as she much as she could be around the larger she-cat, giving soothing licks to her daughter's head. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked between licks.

     Silentstorm closed her eyes, trying to shut out the memories, but they kept playing her mind over and over. “Not really,” she murmured. Suddenly, she wanted to be anywhere but lying in her nest, with nothing but her mother and her memories. She rose slowly to standing, the grogginess from the poppy seeds and her wounds making her shaky on her paws, but she managed to stay standing. “Have any cats been hunting since the fire?” she asked.

     Cinderheart stood as well. “A patrol went out some time earlier this morning, but all of that prey is pretty much gone now,” she answered. “The leaders also sent out a patrol to check ThunderClan territory. The fire's been out for a while, so they want to know how the forest fared after the fire, and whether Breeze and his cats are there.”

     Silentstorm felt another pang of grief. She hadn't just lost Jayfeather, she had lost her home as well. Would any of ThunderClan's territory survive after the devastating fire? And even worse, Breeze had probably already claimed it for his own. Would he or one of his followers give Shade a body now? If he did, the world was lost. _How can I defeat the darkness now?_

     She turned away. “Then I'm going hunting,” she decided firmly. She needed to be moving, doing something to help her Clan, something that would distract her from what she'd lost.

     Cinderheart hesitated, then gave a small nod. “Alright,” she mewed. “Just be careful, and come back and take your herbs again if your wounds hurt too much. I'll leave more poppy seeds and thyme by your nest.” Silentstorm was surprised by how much her mother sounded like a medicine cat in that moment.

     She assured her she would, then took off, padding away from the badger den and the hill and setting off into the woods. The trees were thinner here than she was used to, the undergrowth more sparse. She managed to catch a thrush, but she scared off a mouse when the ferns weren't thick enough to hide her, and most of the rest of the prey seemed to have been scared away by the fire. Her wounds were making stiff and slow, and she wasn't used to hunting in such sparse undergrowth. Silentstorm was starting to lose hope that she would have anything more than her thrush to bring back, when a startled robin flew right past her. Without even thinking, she gave a massive leap and pinned it to the ground, giving it a swift nip to the neck. It fell limp under her paws.

     "Nice catch!" She spun around, surprised, as two cats padded towards her. Lightfoot was the cat who had spoken, while Finchwing was walking silently beside him. "We tried to catch it, but it got away from us."

     Silentstorm forced her fur to lie flat. "I think the hunting's harder here, in general," she mewed. "I was lucky to catch it at all. It can be your catch, if you want."

     Lightfoot shook his head. "You caught it," he murmured. "You could help us catch another, though, maybe?" Finchwing said nothing, just flicking his tail in acknowledgment.

     Silentstorm hesitated. She hadn't exactly wanted company. But the more she thought about it, she didn't mind the idea of hunting with Lightfoot all that much. "Sure, why not?" she mewed.

     The three cats set off together, Lightfoot and Silentstorm chatting lightly about things that didn't matter, like how long it would be until leafbare, and how Silvershine's kits had finally opened their eyes. But Finchwing was still silent.

     "Are you okay?" Silentstorm finally asked. Lightfoot was usually the quietest tom in the Clan; she hasn't heard Finchwing this quiet since he'd been an apprentice.

     "Hmm?" Finchwing gave a quick shake of his head, as though she'd broken him out of deep thought. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He flicked his tail, still seeming thoughtful. "Listen, you two go on without me. I think I need to go back and talk to Leafpool."

      Silentstorm's ears perked in surprise. "Are your wounds still bothering you?" she asked. Leafpool was a warrior, but it was well-known that she still had all of the skills of a medicine cat. With Jayfeather gone, as little as Silentstorm wanted to think about it, she had to wonder whether Leafpool would take her old position back. She knew the lies she had told had deep implications, but the Clan needed a medicine cat.

     Finchwing hesitated. "Something like that," he mewed. "I'll meet you back at the badger den." He padded away, leaving Silentstorm alone with Lightfoot.

     An uneasy silence stretched out. Before, Finchwing had been there as a buffer, even though he hadn't been speaking. But now Silentstorm was alone with the tom who probably had feelings for her, and who she didn't know how she felt about.

     Finally, Lightfoot broke the silence. "I'm sorry about Jayfeather," he murmured. Silentstorm stiffened, her pelt prickling. "I know how much you cared about him." He hesitated, starting to sound uncertain. "If you want to talk about it, I mean, we can. Or not. Whatever you want."

     Silentstorm felt the grief sitting heavy in her chest again. She'd come out here specifically to avoid thinking about losing Jayfeather. But now, with the grief setting back in, she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

     "I couldn't save him." The words came quickly, as though bursting from a dam. Silentstorm could feel herself starting to shake again. "I found Breeze killing him. But I was so focused on hurting Breeze that I didn't help him until it was too late. I should have helped him."

     Lightfoot was silent for a few moments. "You were facing the Clan's biggest enemy right now," he pointed out quietly. "It makes sense that you'd pay more attention to him than who he was attacking."

     Silentstorm ducked her head, tail quivering. "I don't know what I'm going to do without him," she murmured. "He was always there for me, and I couldn't protect him."

     The tom murmured, "I don't know much about StarClan. But I know that Jayfeather loved you, and I know how stubborn he was. I don't think he'd let death stand between him and helping you."

     "I guess," Silentstorm mewed. "But it still hurts."

     "I know." Lightfoot hesitated, then reached out a paw, laying it comfortingly over Silentstorm's.

     Silentstorm blinked. The gentle touch was enough to surprise her out of her grief-filled haze. Lightfoot was notoriously shy, and was usually awkward around his Clanmates. He had never been so forward before. But it felt good, especially knowing how much it must be taking from Lightfoot to make that step.

     Carefully, slowly, she took a step toward Lightfoot. He stiffened in surprise, but didn't pull away. She waited until she was a whisker's length in front of him, then brushed her muzzle against his neck, drawing comfort from the warmth of his pelt. She could feel a startled purr rumbling in his throat, growing louder as she stayed where she was, settling her haunches onto the ground as she sat. He leaned his cheek against her head and neck, sitting as well.

     The two cats sat like that for a while, not moving closer or farther from each other, just leaning into each other's touch and not saying anything. Silentstorm was still trembling a little from grief, but there was something enormously comforting about being this close to Lightfoot, and him letting her get that close without shying away or acting uncomfortable. He was keeping up a steady purr as they sat together, a soothing rhythm that made Silentstorm feel warm.

     Finally, after what felt like moons, Silentstorm pulled back. She was surprised how much more at ease she felt now. Grief for Jayfeather was still there, but she could push it away enough to feel happy in the moment. "Well, I should probably get some hunting done before we get back to the others," she meowed aloud. "I could really chase a mouse or two right now."

     "Alright," Lightfoot said, his mew oddly strained. Silentstorm heard him stand, shaking his pelt out briefly. "Well, I can leave you to that, if you want." There was a note of hope in his tone, but also hesitation. Fear, perhaps, that she had just wanted comfort for her grief and would now chase him away.

     "No," Silentstorm mewed quickly. Lightfoot's ears perked. "I mean, I'd like to hunt with you. If that's alright."

     Lightfoot gave a low purr. "That's fine by me."

**SCENEBREAK**

     The sun was starting to set again by the time they returned to camp, a reasonable catch in tow. Silentstorm had actually managed to have a mostly pleasant day, but as they neared the badger den again, her heart began to sink. Jayfeather was still dead, and the Clans were still homeless.

     She and Lightfoot set their prey on the steadily-growing pile just outside of the badger den, then Lightfoot took a step away. "I promised Rosepetal I'd help find something more comfortable for her nest," he mewed quietly.

     Silentstorm nodded. "That's alright. I think I'll go check on Finchwing - he seemed pretty out of it when we were hunting."

     With a final mew of goodbye, the two cats set off on their separate ways. Silentstorm knew she wasn't imagining the twinge of sadness when she heard Lightfoot passing away. But she ignored it, setting off towards the ThunderClan group of cats.

      Before she could get very hard, she heard someone call, "Silentstorm!" The warrior turned, flicking her ears towards the cat who'd spoken before padding over.

     "Hey, Ivypool," she greeted quietly. The queen was resting on a nest of moss just outside of the badger den, her three kits nursing in the curve of her belly. Silentstorm could hear them mewling quietly, which sparked a sudden memory. "Oh StarClan, I forgot to ask! Did Shadowpaw get Yewkit out alright?"

     Ivypool purred. "Yewkit is just fine. As for your apprentice - why don't you ask him yourself?"

     Silentstorm's ears swiveled to catch the sound of approaching pawsteps. "Silentstorm?" She turned to face the cat who'd spoken, giving a weary flick of her tail in greeting.

     "Shadowpaw," she mewed quietly, touching her nose to Shadowpaw's ear. She sniffed his pelt curiously. "Were you alright getting Yewkit out of the fire yesterday?"

     The apprentice nodded. "Once I took Yewkit away from the Dark Forest cats, we didn't run into any more of them, and we got out of the fire and found the others soon after that."

     "Thank you, both of you, for looking after my daughter," Ivypool murmured, reaching out her muzzle to brush it against Silentstorm's. "I knew I could trust you." Silentstorm dipped her head to her old mentor in response.

     Shadowpaw pressed against Silentstorm's side, his pelt trembling. "It was horrible, watching Blossomfall and Cedarkit die yesterday," he murmured. "And then, when you told me to take Yewkit and run, there were so many Dark Forest cats. I thought I was leaving you to die." A shudder ran through the tom's pelt. "I was so scared. I knew I had to keep Yewkit safe, so I left, but I hated myself for leaving you to be killed. And then, when Dovewing brought you back, I didn't get to see you, I didn't know how badly hurt you were..."

     Silentstorm felt a rush of guilt. She hadn't meant to worry her apprentice. But Yewkit had to be protected, and she couldn't have protected her while having to fight that many cats. And after Jayfeather had died, she'd been so miserable and stunned that she hadn't been able to talk to anyone.

     She gave Shadowpaw a swift lick between the ears, mewing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. But you did very well taking Yewkit to safety, and leading me around in the fire. I'm very proud of you."

     Shadowpaw gave a quiet purr at his mentor's praise. After a moment, though, he became somber again. "I'm sorry about Jayfeather," he mewed quietly.

     A fierce rush of grief came over Silentstorm again, but she did her best to push it away. "Thanks. And I'm sorry for you too - I know he was your brother."

     Shadowpaw shrugged. "He was older, so it was different. Plus there were all the lies with Squirrelflight not being their mother. But yeah, he was always there for me." He sighed, leaning against his mentor. "I'll miss him."

     Silentstorm touched her nose to his ear, trying to fight back a wave of grief. "Me too."

     Suddenly, a nearby yowl sounded. "Let all cats of all Clans join here for a meeting!" Silentstorm's ears perked in surprise. Why was Bramblestar calling a meeting?

     She and Shadow approached the call, joining the cats gathering around a small tree stump a few fox-lengths away from the badger den. Bramblestar was standing on the stump beside Sedgewhisker, Mistystar and Tigerstar standing on one side of it, as a crowd gathered around them. Silentstorm sat towards the middle, Shadowpaw leaving to join his littermates. After a few moments, Darkbreeze pushed through the crowd to sit beside Silentstorm. She touched her nose to Silentstorm's ear in an unusually somber greeting, murmuring, "I'm so sorry." Silentstorm just gave a small nod in reply.

     Once every cat was gathered, Bramblestar began. "We have some announcements to make. First, the patrol we sent into ThunderClan territory returned. They say that the forest is pretty badly burned, and that some of Breeze's rogues were patrolling there. Our patrol managed not to be seen, but the rogues were fairly close to the border, and they were looking for us. I don't think it would be wise to return to ThunderClan territory at the moment."

     That set off a chorus of worried cries. Bramblestar cut them off with a wave of his tail. "We need to discuss where we're going to go next. We're not safe here - it's too exposed, and we're too close to rogue territory. But first, I have an announcement to make."

     He paused, taking a moment to collect himself before continuing, "As you all know, ThunderClan is without a medicine cat. But that ends now. Leafpool is taking back her place as ThunderClan's medicine cat." Silentstorm could hear Leafpool sitting beside the tree stump, her tail twitching anxiously.

     His announcement was mostly met with murmurs of approval, and a few calls of congratulations. But there were a few dark murmurs in the crowd. Silentstorm heard Ratscar of ShadowClan call out, "But she lied about her kits. She broke the warrior code."

     Bramblestar gave a stiff nod in the tom's direction. "And no cat knows that better than me," he rumbled. "Leafpool stepped down from being our medicine cats because of her lies. But all of this was seasons ago, and she has since proved her loyalty again and been forgiven."

     "How are we supposed to trust a medicine cat who lied?" Yarrowleaf grumbled from his spot in the crowd.

     Minnowtail, who sat beside Yarrowleaf hissed, "Hush! Can't you see she's already suffered enough?" Silentstorm couldn't see Leafpool's expression, but she couldn't imagine that becoming medicine cat again due to her son's death had brought her much joy. The poor she-cat had now had to watch two of her kits die.

     "That's not all," Bramblestar continued. "Leafpool and I have spoken, and she has decided to take on an apprentice." Silentstorm's ears flew forward in shock as he announced, "Finchwing will be the new medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan."

     Silentstorm blinked. _Finchwing?_ She was still stunned as Finchwing stood and padded from the inner edge of the crowd, coming to sit beside his new mentor. The rest of the crowd seemed surprised as well, but quickly picked up the cheer of "Finchwing! Finchwing! Finchwing!"

     As the cheers died down, Leafpool and Finchwing left the stump behind, rejoining the crowd. To Silentstorm's surprise, Finchwing came to stand beside her. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

     Silentstorm hesitated, then nodded. "Sure."

     The large tom settled in beside her. As the leaders began discussing something else, Finchwing murmured to her, "I wanted to let you know I'm not trying to take Jayfeather's place." Silentstorm stiffened, but stayed silent as he continued. "I know you took his death hard, so I just wanted to tell you myself. But I've been thinking about this for a while - for a long time, actually - and I know this is the right path for me. I don't want to defend my Clan by hurting cats, I want to defend it by helping them heal." He ducked his head. "Then maybe I can help keep my Clanmates from knowing the kind of loss that I have."

     Silentstorm was silent for a few moments. It would be hard to see Finchwing in all the places Jayfeather had been, healing his Clanmates and sharing dreams with StarClan when Jayfeather no longer could. But after her initial surprise, the idea of Finchwing as a medicine cat felt more and more right. He always had been a gentle sort of cat, compassionate to others who were hurting, and he had always seemed unsure of himself after losing his sister and father. Silentstorm could see the compassion and patience of a healer in him, and the determination to never let his Clanmates suffer losses like he had.

     "You don't have to apologize for anything," she murmured back. "I'm happy for you, now that you've found what you're meant to be. You'll be a great medicine cat."

     Finchwing purred, sounding happier than he had in moons. "Thank you."

     While they'd been speaking, the leaders had been discussing options for where the Clans could go. "We could go back to the old territories?" Silentstorm heard Sedgewhisker suggest as she and Finchwing fell silent. "It's been seasons, maybe the twolegs left -"

     "The twolegs completely destroyed the old territory," Mistystar cut her off firmly. "I saw it with my own eyes. There's nowhere left for cats to live there." She flicked her tail thoughtfully. "What about the mountains? We could ask the Tribe of Rushing Water to shelter us for a while."

     Bramblestar was shaking his head. "The mountains can't support four Clans, the Tribe, and the rogues who settled there. Things are tense enough with the rogues for them. And besides, we didn't leave in the best paw with them, at least not with the old Stoneteller." He sighed. " _This_ is the place that StarClan meant for us to make our home. I made the sun-drown journey, I know that this is where StarClan meant for us to be. We need to stay somewhere far and hidden enough that Breeze won't find us, but somewhere close enough for us to come back when we find a way to take back our home."

     For several moments, no cat spoke. Silentstorm was starting to feel hopeless again. The forest was destroyed; everything Silentstorm had ever known was in ashes. The Clans had done everything to protect their home, the home they had believe to the roots of their pelts that they belonged in, and they had failed. Everything they had believed in and staked their faith in had been nothing but a trail of ashes waiting to crumble under their paws. And now, they had nowhere to go, and nothing left to fight for.

     For as long as Silentstorm had been listening, Tigerstar had been oddly silent, letting his fellow leaders carry the conversation. But now, finally, the ShadowClan leader spoke.

     "I know where we can go."

END OF BOOK FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're finally here. The end of Trail of Ashes. Wow, weird to think that I've already finished four full-length books in this series.
> 
> So, a fair bit happens in this chapter. We get some bonding between Silentstorm and Lightfoot, as well as Silentstorm and Shadowpaw. Leafpool gets re-instated as ThunderClan's medicine cat and, the big surprise I've been waiting for ages to reveal, Finchwing is her new apprentice. Yeah, remember how I said I was really happy to see Finchwing finally become a warrior. Well, I was, because I knew it wouldn't last long, and it was nice to see while it lasted. But I've been planning this for a while, and this is who Finchwing was always meant to be. I hope you enjoyed this bit, and seeing this part of Finchwing's character arc.
> 
> We also get a little cliffhanger about where the Clans might go next. It'll probably be revealed when I post the cover (which might take a few days), but we'll see.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing TOA. Sorry it took so long to finish, but I hope y'all liked it. It's called Trail of Ashes for multiple reasons - first, Ashstar dies in this book, and that's really the first big bad thing to happen to the Clans in this book before it all goes downhill, so everything bad that happens is in the trail of Ash's demise (I know, stretching a bit). Second, the forest actually catches on fire and leaves everything destroyed and in ashes (which is what the cover is kind of mean to depict, by the by). Third, this book is about the Clan's core beliefs failing them, everything that they thought was certain sort of crumbling from under their paws, which I though ash was a good metaphor for that.
> 
> I don't have my iPad with me while on vacation, so I can't draw the new cover yet, but I'm going home tomorrow, so I'll get to it soon. I have some chapter planning to do, and the allegiances I already wrote out need some tweaking, but hopefully none of that will take too long. I still can't believe I'm about to start on book five already. Yikes!
> 
> See you all there!


End file.
